Cross our hearts, don't hope to die
by Yumiii
Summary: One can teach life, the other, love. When you're caught in a web, it's always the unlikely person who saves you. KanameXZero Post VK, dismissing Rido's case. forewords explain, other pairings involved. Chapter 22 marks end of CoH Part I
1. Prologue: Our Kiss

Forewords: let's see.. first thing's first i'm doing this fanfic for two reasons. if you agree with me, then you really should carry on. if not, you must be curious, that's all... reson no. 1) i cannot believe that Yuki and Kaname are siblings.. no i have nothing about incestual relationships, but WTH?! tell me people. that was heaps sudden! too quick for me to understand, grasp and accept. so yes. no kaname for you, yuki. reason number 2) once a yaoi fan, always a yaoi fan. kaname and zero _belong together_ in my opinion... that's not going to happen in the manga/anime... how sad...

so yes. thus i had made this fanfic. quite a few warnings though. **maybe OOC-ness**... the biggest warning i'm going to give you is this:

**KanameXZero**, **KanameXYuki**(as much as i hate to, but yes. they must be there), maybe a little **IchiruXZero** (lofl brotherly incest...), **YukiXIchiru** and other random pairings like IchijouXShiki or something. yes yes whatever.. if you're starting to hate it i'd suggest you... press the back button. if not, you are as mentally sick as me... but carry on!

POVs would change time to time. do comment. if it sucks i'll just keep the story to myself.

peace, Yumiii

* * *

_**Prologue: Our Kiss**_

_--Zero--_

Under a tree, I watched. Kuran and Yuki. Both of them in each others arms. Yuki had her face buried in her older brother's chest and Kuran had his arms around her, chin on her head.

Even up to date, it's hard to believe that they are siblings… fiancés, for that matter. Then again, it isn't hard, either. Their parents were siblings as well. Who knows, maybe they're from an incestual ancestry. Hats off to the fact that they will never seem to be genetically mutated or anything. Doesn't exist in vampire science.

They are to be wedded in two months time. Or at least, officially together.

Yes, of course I'm not happy. About the wedding. But I am, for Yuki. She's happy and I know that Kuran would keep her safe.

In any way, I won't have a say. In this love triangle, I'm the third party. The both of them are clearly in love with each other too much to notice me. Their feelings were mutual. In our case, Kuran was probably not the brother of Yuki. I was.

Poor me.

Scratch that, I do not pity myself. Or anyone either.

I let it go. Since the day Yuki stood in front of Kuran, arm outstretched and holding me back from shooting that idiot. That time when she looked at me straight at me with eyes I could recognise, but not understand.

"_He's my brother."_

If it had not been a crucial situation, I would have told her straight out that it was… wrong. Just wrong.

But the rules of humans do not apply or even matter to vampires. To them, it was an inapplicable condition, nothing more.

Yes, I have much to learn… but no. I don't intend to.

I readjusted my tie at the base of my neck. The heat was killing me and the sun was annoying. Now I know what it feels like for a vampire to be out in broad daylight…

Bullshit. I am a vampire.

I still do hate me.

Always did.

Kuran and Yuki pulled apart and stared deeply into each other's eyes. Kuran mouthed something and Yuki smiled. She raised herself onto her toes and pressed a firm kiss on his lips.

I look away.

When I did, I caught sight of my walking mirror.

Ichiru raised a hand in greeting. I responded with nothing. He took a spot under the shade next to me, sliding his bag onto the ground. He was dressed in a casual white collar top and jeans.

"I thought you were supposed to wear your uniform?"

He smiled. "I'm representing the Hunters, not the school."

Oh yes, the Hunter's Association, in place of Cross. He was taking a break in France with Master Toga.

"Still, you should be a little more presentable!" Yuki's voice cut in.

My head turned to face her and she had a pout on her face, hands on her hips. As usual, she was dressed in the school's day-uniform.

Ichiru laughed, dismissing the dress-code topic.

Yuki smiled at me before throwing her arms around my neck. It was expected of her. What a big baby.

I discretely tossed a glance at Kuran, seeing if I can catch any hint of discomfort or jealousy. His face was as emotionless as ever. I patted Yuki on her back.

"It's only for a month. Not forever", I reminded.

Did I mention I have a really big mouth for a silent-type? Well, I do. And half the time the words said weren't intended.

"I know", she replied and let go. "But I'll still miss you."

I wanted to say the same. I really do. But my voice is hardly cooperative. I just nodded.

"Yuki, Kiryuu, your ride is here… I doubt you wish to be late for your flight?" Kuran asked.

The three of used looked over to see a black limousine come to a stop. Two people in black suits stepped out. One of them was a vampire. The human opened the door.

"Catch you soon, Zero", Ichiru said, giving my left shoulder a pat before walking towards the car.

Yuki gave a smiled, saying something about a souvenir. She turned away quickly.

I can bet my life she'd be crying in the car.

As she passed Kuran, she gave him another peck on his cheek.

Kuran smiled. One of those which portrayed hidden pain. It was always evident. Well, his dearest sister –fiancé- was about to fly to America alone, if you don't count on Ichiru, to meet the Western Hunter and Vampire Associations.

For the hunter's side, Master Toga or Cross was expected to go. However, due to the weather in France the delays of flights only allowed them to leave in three day's, the earliest.

But the meet won't wait. Coupled with the fact that it was meant to be a world-wide meeting. Thus they sent Ichiru. Think they'd sent a vampire? I think not. In a week or so they would be in America to join him and Yuki.

If I dwelled on the said decision, I might've been a little pissed. I found no reason to, though. It was obvious.

As for the vampires… Kuran would have gone, naturally. But he was placed with a heavy task of taking care of the school, even before the last-minute world announcement of an Association meet. He could have sent someone trust worthy like Ichijou, but the requirements was the highest rank available in the country. Yuki's well-known now, by the way. Kuran had no choice. Even Yuki herself offered to go.

Although he could give her a million reasons why he would not let her, her determination alone overpowered his logics.

Kuran reluctantly agreed. Under the condition that some underlings of his in America would be with her 24/7.

Yuki was jumping with joy, commenting about a possible holiday. One month in America with a fortnight meet without going out? I don't think so. She's one hell of a shopper.

Just a penny for your thought, neither of us has ever set foot on a plane, needless to say out of Japan.

Case closed.

The limousine was already in the distance, but I could still see Yuki facing the back window and waving.

Pop some champagne and blow balloons…

I'm stuck with the Day Class, a pre-rival pureblood and a group of vampires.

One common trend.

They all hate me.

Not that I'm desperate to be socially active. I'm not even sociable by nature.

The only person I could get along with was Yuki.

Recently with Ichiru.

A little of Cross and Master Toga.

Could've been worse.

I closed my eyes. They felt heavy all of a sudden.

I heard a discrete shuffle of leaves and reopened my eyes, a little surprised to see Kuran still here. I would've expected him to retreat into the Night dorm away from this blasted sun. Not yet, I guess. I had classes to attend.

Kuran stood a few feet away, silent as usual.

I groaned a little, feeling a small part of my chest ache. I knew this feeling. I recognised it too well.

"Hungry, Kiryuu?"

Damn right I am. I came to depend on Ichiru for blood, when Yuki was no longer… 'there'. His blood wasn't as lasting as either purebloods, but he was willing, anyway. Now that Ichiru wasn't here, how am I supposed to… feed? Blood tablets were useless. Even if I forced myself to take it, its effects reverse itself and I end throwing up, becoming even more desperate after.

"Shut up, Kuran. I'm fine", I forced myself to say.

Another thing I hate apart from vampires, is to show that I'm weak.

I tried to walk away, but a damn tree root had to be a nice hoop for my foot to get. I found myself on the grass, clutching my neck and my chest. The hunger was growing and in order not to let Kuran see, or put others in danger, I'd rather lock myself in my room until the craving passed.

In case you are interested or insanely curious to know what it feels like, imagine your chest being tightened and you stomach hurting ten folds over. Occasionally, your blood chills and your hands turn cold before numbing. Your legs go weak and your mind cringes from withdrawal-like symptoms with each passing second. It's worse than hell.

I was starting to pant and being under the sun did not help. Neither was Kuran being a busybody and overlooking the state I'm in.

"May I ask", Kuran started. "Who do you drink from?"

No, you cannot ask. May I not answer? Gee. He wasn't referring to Yuki. I have a feeling I'd get smacked if I sarcastically said her name.

"Ichi... ru…" I uttered back.

He nodded. "It seems so."

It seems so? Did he know? When?

"When a victim is not killed on the spot, the vampire usually has the urge to feed off the same person. Unless his victim changes…"

I don't even need to hear the rest. I can pretty much guess it already.

Yuki's not here.

Neither is Ichiru.

Cross is miles away.

Can a vampire die of hunger? I was just randomly thinking.

I took a deep breath and pushed myself up, only having to drop my head back a few inches before I hit the tree. The urge and pain died down a little, but it still hurt so I couldn't get up.

"I'm fine. Don't you have somewhere to go to?"

I'm imposing something on him. Nothing new there.

"Seems like you've accepted your vampiric side. Usually you'd be snapping and insisting that you don't need blood", he commented.

Get a life, Kuran. Got one? Find something better.

"Whatever", I grumbled.

Maybe I can sleep it off…

The thought ceased when another wave hit. I held my breath for five consecutive seconds trying to suppress the condition.

Damn Kuran looked like he's vulturing. Creepy.

Guess the only way I can avoid him is get my own butt to my room.

I was about to, one hand pressed against the tree for support while the other pushed myself off the ground. I paused when I saw Kuran undoing his tie.

Oh no. Bad idea. Room, fast.

"Do not get the impression that I am offering", he said with a tinge of warning. "I simply have a task to keep to. Putting the other students in danger is not one of them."

Sure, excuses.

"Don't need your blood", I growled. Yeah right. Earth to Kiryuu!

As usual, Kuran is deaf to me. His tie is pulled half-way down his chest and he pushed the collar away. I caught myself staring too hard at the column.

God, I'm sick.

Kuran knelt on a single knee and waited.

I tried to hold back. I really did.

The next thing I knew, I was breathing at his neck. I could feel his on mine. Sadly, it was uncomfortable. Quit welcoming, if not intoxicating, to be this close. I was an inch away from his flesh, but I could already hear his heartbeat, feel his pulse… the blood seeping through my teeth…

There was tension in him at first when my fangs pierce him. God, it felt good. My fangs gave an itchy feel and the only was possible to relieve it was to sink it even deeper, until my other non-fanged teeth reached his skin.

His blood again.

I never forgot how it tasted. Bitter-sweet. Seemed to taste exactly like your favourite food – you never seem to get sick of it. I drank in deep gulps, almost filling my mouth entirely with the blood before swallowing. As I did my senses started to haze. This didn't seem to happen when I fed from Yuki or Ichiru.

Maybe because Kuran was strong… really strong.

My hands had minds of their own when they latched themselves onto Kuran's sleeves. I managed to hoist myself a few inches off the ground, getting into a better position to feed.

If I knew better, I'd say I was getting drunk. Very drunk…

"Too much at a time may overdose your system, Kiryuu", Kuran whispered into my ear, as if able to read my thoughts.

I shuddered. That's what had happened the first time I fed from him. But that was due to the wound (may I remind you, it was Kuran who made it) in which needed to recover. I took too much and I recalled blacking out for almost five full minutes before gaining consciousness.

As reluctant as I was, I pulled my fangs out – even if I didn't, Kuran had already intertwined his fingers through my hair, ready to pull.

The taste of his blood lingered. I wasn't too far to take another bite. I sub-consciously noticed the mess I'd made on his initially clean white top.

Two bites, two messes.

Had I been in a mental state, maybe I'd ask how to do it less… or more 'professionally'.

Seeing the trails of blood go to waste, I simply licked them off. For that very innocent reason, I swear. And I also swear that Kuran actually groaned. Moaned. Whatever. I'm not good at describing.

Immediately, I pulled back, the back of my hand close to my mouth. I was barely aware that blood ran down a corner of my mouth.

The bite wounds were gone. Healed completely.

I leaned back against the tree again, the pains already fading. I was partially relieved. Now that I had Kuran's blood… a pureblood's blood, I should be able to get along fine for up to a week, provided I do not exert myself or bleed.

Maybe I ought to say thanks…?

Kuran was leaning over. Dangerously. When I mean dangerous, I'm referring to his face which was three inches apart from mine. Too close!

I was about to move away when I caught his gaze. It was a bad move because I ended up staring back. Damn. It's those pair of emotionless type I hate. You can't predict anything of nothing. Just staring and staring… It's as if you got yourself lost in a mindless daze. Unmoving…

My body froze at his touch. Kuran's hand was on my chin, keeping it still between his index and fourth fingers.

Jeez, he smells like… Yuki… shampoo… I had been too distracted with the need to feed to notice them before. Only now do I realise these details.

He brought his face closer… and closer…

And I was frozen solid. Probably even harder than what Hanabusa can do.

What I thought he intended to do was different, thank goodness. But it hadn't made the situation better because he was licking at the corner of my mouth.

It would be really good to punch him now. Really good. And I had the reason that he was harassing.

ME?

Getting harassed?

That's a first…

Move, hand, move! Why doesn't my body listen?

Oh yes. Remember the intention I thought Kuran was going to do? He just did it.

Freaking Kuran.

Kissing. Me.

Go to hell, you son of a bitch.

I punched him.

Finally!

* * *

does zero sound very... OOC? i hope not... i mean, these are his thoughts and even though he don't say them out it is still possible the thinks them... right? omg review and tell me any aspect i can improve on... APART FROM MY ENGLISH


	2. Chapter 1: Our Savior

_**Chapter 1: Our Savior**_

_--Zero--_

I hit him.

Kuran Kaname.

A pureblood. _The_ pureblood.

The most feared vampire in the entire vampiric society.

As if pointing and having shot him with Bloody Rose wasn't enough to get me into shit.

I have got to be a first-class stupid to have laid a punch on Kuran's face. Then again, why do I care? I see everybody -everyone- as pretty equal. The students of the Day Class are still annoying students and no damn noble, aristocrat or pureblood is different. All are the same and waiting for me to blow their asses goodbye. Just wait.

Kuran's head snapped to the side when I punched. There was a crunch noise, like something snapping into two.

I could feel myself grow really warm and for the third time, the stupid sun isn't helping. Gods, I've never felt this embarrassed and angry at the same time. How complicated.

Even before Kuran made a move, I bolted. Didn't bother to look back or ask if he was fine. He will be. He deserved it.

No, I am not blushing like a school girl.

No, that wasn't my first kiss either! Shut up!

Yes, that will drive me another mile closer to killing him.

9999 more miles to go. Take off a few for every time he held or kissed Yuki and pissed me off.

Approximately 9970 more miles.

You just wait, Kuran.

_--Kaname--_

That had hurt.

Not very much to what I have been accustomed to in the past years of my life, but damn. Kiryuu managed to dislocate my jaw. Giving him my blood might have been a bad decision after all. He is the only vampire, ex-human, no less who had drank from two purebloods. One would have made him questionably strong. Since he had not known that Yuki was a pureblood… now he could surpass the nobles and even give purebloods a hard time, if he knew how to control his new strength.

Kiryuu ran away after. If my jaw had not hurt, I may have chuckled.

Apparently, Kiryuu had taken my action the wrong way.

Yes, I admit, that was 'kissing', in human terms. A so-called intimate act. In the vampire society, it meant nothing. The closest it could have come to was a greeting, or an act to show concern. Not affection. I learnt from Yuki it was, though. I noticed how she would blush and fidget when I did it to her. There was a conclusion that it would make anyone feel uncomfortable.

Did I sound sadistic? Well, I'm more than what meets the eye.

Pressing a hand against the side of my jaw, I braced myself and gave a sharp push. My jaw snapped back into place and I moved it a little, loosening the taught muscles.

Kissing… It can be done without emotions. Just as I had done.

I'll speak frankly. It isn't that I started to grow an affinity for Kiryuu. What are the chances of liking someone, even casually, when they almost blew your head off with the world's most disgusting weapon invented? Seriously. I kissed him because I was interested to see his reaction.

Since I was young, I despised humans. I deem them as weak, helpless creatures which lived their lives in fear. Of us. Even the hunters I had met faced me with dying flames. None were brave enough…

Until I met Kiryuu. The only human… Ex-human, who dared raise a useless knife and pierced me in my arm. Being half a vampire, even a small transition, would allow any to notice the death aura each pureblood possessed. He would have been no exception. Yet, despite the fear which should have caused him to slink back helplessly, he stood up…

Even until today he could raise his gun and bare his fangs to the highest rank of his own race. Impressive. Stupidly impressive.

He knew clearly that the other vampires could remove his head from his neck without him knowing. Surprisingly, he took them all on. Even dared them to fight him. At that moment when Aido told me of this, I was on the verge of laughing. The boy's insolence would someday cut his lifeline. It's just eventual. Time will tell.

I admit, Kiryuu was the first ex-human I've seen. Somewhere, I pitied him a little. He would lead no normal life. Humans cannot reaccept such beast. Vampires cannot stand such a low-life. He had two worlds, but neither needed him. At all. He only had his younger brother. But after a decade of not meeting each other, I doubt their bond can be as strong as when they were children. The younger Kiryuu still had the flame for revenge. It may flicker like a candle, but is still a flame, nevertheless. Again, time will tell when the flame turns to fire or ash.

Kiryuu is strong, but only on the outside. Call it a pureblood's instinct. I can tell he was afraid of everything. Thus, he still draws that line of distance. Even towards Yuki, who may seem closer than anyone else. What I intend to is to find out everything about him.

Not to get to know him and breach the acquaintance status.

It will be for the sake of watching him break.

_--Zero--_

Two days since the incident.

Two days since I spoke to Kuran. To anyone, actually.

That was nothing. It still doesn't beat the two-year record of absolute silence in front of him. That was when I first met him. I was contented that I got that knife into him. I wished it had gone into his neck or heart, though.

Even though I was alone to ensure the Day Class was behaving, they gave me little problem. Fear me, horrid girls.

I always have my back facing the Night Class. Disrespect. Take that. Down right I'm showing it to him. And them vampires.

Today was day three of the silent treatment. The gates of the Night Class dorms opened and the girls squealed with whatever voice they had. They are so annoying.

If I keep thinking like that, maybe I won't get married.

From the corner of my eyes, one of the girls tried to sneak past my invisible lined-barrier. I glared at her and she stopped. Unknowingly, it was a set-up. Another girl darted past when I wasn't looking and I reached back, barely missing her arm. Okay, I know I wasn't supposed to touch her, but it had been a natural reaction. I caught her by her upper arm and she shrieked, turning around and slapping me.

She. Slapped. Me.

Gee, I wonder why.

The hit echoed in my ears.

Suddenly, I thought it was karma. I had hit Kuran before.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted angrily. Her group of friends crowded around her and everyone had their eyes on us.

My hand reached up and touched the pulsing spot.

"Mayu, are you okay? Did he do anything bad?"

Melodramatic women. I just grabbed her arm. I know I wasn't supposed to lay a finger on any of them, that I can apologize for… but the girls made it looks as if I was going to molest her or something.

Her intention was probably to get a certain vampire's attention. Well, she's successful. The Night Class was heading our way out of curiosity.

Curiosity killed the cat, people.

"Is there a problem here?"

I suppose Kuran's the first cat to die.

"Kuran-sama… Zero he…"

That Mayu girl started to cry. What nerves! If she's trying to make me feel guilty, it's not working.

"Cut it out. I didn't do anything", I growled.

Mayu went closer to her friends, sniffing. Her friends frowned at me.

"You made her cry!" One of them accused. Yeah right…

"If Kiryuu-kun apologizes…" Kuran said in a gentle voice. "Will you let it go?"

What am I? A pet? I'm not listening to you, Kuran. Where in the world did you get the idea that I would anyway? If I want to apologize, I can do it myself, thank you very much.

Mayu was being a sucker for Kuran. He was probably her target.

"If he does", she replied, acting all dainty and forgiving. It's a wonder to what extent girls will go just to impress the guys they like… Was that a small box in her hand? God, she probably had the intention of giving something to one of the Night Class members. That's against the rules, lady.

I was about to say something about it when there was a shouting. One of the male students, dressed in jockey gear, ran over. Panic was written all over his face and it was flushing from perspire.

"Kiryuu-kun! It's the horse shed! It caught on fire and-"

Oh no. Not the shed. It was summer, and the hay and dry grass near the shed could catch fire quite easily. It hadn't happened before, but somehow it was predictable. The small hut used to keep the hay was put a short distance away from the stables, but a fire could get to them quickly.

"The other horses were taken away but Lily…"

Shit. She won't let anyone near her.

_--Kaname--_

I saw Kiryuu's face turned from surprise to dread. Everyone had momentarily forgotten about Mayu's situation. The girl had deliberately hit Kiryuu. It was easy to tell. Yet, he said nothing. Now the attention was on this boy in his jockey gear.

The horse shed was on fire? I had little affinity for animals. Neither do they have any for vampires, unless they were conditioned to. Lily? I've heard of this horse. She was the only mare with an infamous reputation. She would kick, bite and neigh at whatever came near. Sounded like a fine plan to rid such an untamed animal…

"Get the fire brigade!" Kiryuu said quickly.

I noticed something different. There was fear in his voice. He broke into a run, cutting into the forest. It was rare to see him desperate. Was he that afraid of Cross punishing him if they lost a horse? After all, he had left the both of us in charge. Kiryuu took care of the Day Class and riding activities were in the day. Figures.

No, the students are unaware that Cross isn't here.

They think Yuki and the younger Kiryuu were away for a camp program.

"Ichijou, Aido, Kain, get the Day students back to their dorm", I ordered. They bowed and began shooing the girls, who were glad and happy to be 'escorted' away.

"The rest of you, go to class. I will ensure that the issue is settled smoothly."

The rest of the vampires did as they were told. No questions asked. Although I'm afraid that I throw my weight around too much, just because I was a pureblood, Ichijou always reassured me that it wasn't the case. They all believed and respected me. Ruka even once said she felt 'lucky'. Sadly, 'luck' isn't a word in my dictionary.

Without anyone seeing, I tapped in my vampire abilities. I whizzed through the forest, seeing everything pass as a blur. I followed the sounds of footsteps, yelling and slightly audible screaming of a horse.

When I stopped at the edge of the forest, I faced a large pasture. To my left, students were holding onto reins and pulling various colored horses to a safe distance. On my right, Kiryuu was running towards the horse stables. The back half was in flames and smoke emitted from every opening the structure had. It looked like a giant oven.

Kiryuu ran into the shed without stopping. Was he an idiot? I thought of all people, he should be the most rational one. It was just a horse. Cross can buy a new one. Hell, I could buy ten if it makes him happy, not that I'm flaunting my wealth.

I got there as quick as I could and stood before the darkest of smokes. The entrance was already obstructed by large chunks of debris and I clicked my tongue. Inside, I could hear audible shuffling and the mare was still making noises, showing that she was still alive.

I reconsidered going in. Would saving Kiryuu be important? Maybe. Yuki would be sad if she knew he was hurt… dead… For her. Always, for her.

A gunshot rang in my ears. The familiar trigger of Bloody Rose. Having gotten shot by it once, it was recognizable, as if it sounded a several times. Out of concern, I was about to take a step forth when a faint, disgusting smell and aura could be sensed. No, it wasn't Kiryuu's. His was not this bad. Then, there was a scent of blood.

This time it was Kiryuu's.

I wasted no time. Using my kinetic force, I blasted the wooden piled in front of me and rushed in, ignoring the smoke. At the same time, half my mind concentrated in keeping this huge structure stable. It looked like it was going to collapse any time soon.

The heat was intense in here and I bent low to avoid the rising smoke. I reckoned I was halfway in when I found a white horse, head lowered over a figure on the floor and snorting.

"Kiryuu!"

The mare heard me and started neighing, banging the door which kept her in. The force she was using might have freed her, but I saw a padlock on her door. She must be one big problem to need such security. Lily looked alive and well, seemingly uncaring of the situation she was in.

My attention averted from her to Kiryuu. At this distance, the scent of his blood was strong. I felt dread in my blood.

When I tried to get close, Lily neighed and bared her teeth. That's a second. How alike Kiryuu. There was a rope around her neck and it was connected to a hook on the pillar beside Kiryuu. That ought to keep her movements limited.

I went around avoiding a bite from the mare and knelt beside Kiryuu. His uniform at the middle was ripped and in a darker shade. The extent of the damage was unclear and his hand was over his wound. The smoke had not helped with my vision, either.

"Kiryuu", I called out.

The heat was making it uncomfortable. The back of the shed was burning quickly and we were running out of time.

He stirred. When his mind was conscious enough he cringed over the pain. I heard a soft shuffle of chains and looked down to see Bloody Rose. One of the bullets in the barrel was gone.

"Level… E…" He uttered.

Level E? Here, in the campus? That wouldn't really be possible. Not without I knowing. The scents of Level E's were very strong and distinct.

Kiryuu was about to speak again but I cut him off. "Leave the details for later. Let's get out now, before the shed collapses." And my power can only hold it for so long.

"Get Lily out… I'll catch up."

Get the horse out? Mind you , Kiryuu. There are three reasons why I wouldn't be doing that. Let me think and decide which was the most appropriate.

1. She'd probably chew my hand off and turn into the world's first carnivorous horse. She probably wouldn't appreciate what I did for her either.

2. Leave you here? Think again. Yuki would be sobbing her eyes out in front of your grave and she'd hate me for life because I saved an ungrateful animal instead of you.

3. Lily is a horse. An animal. Is that more important than a… non-animal life?

I was tempted to say all three but there wasn't time to lose. My consciousness was already flickering weakly.

"Come on, Kiryuu. I can't get you both out", I replied firmly and took one of his arm, throwing it over my shoulder. At that time, Lily managed a nick at my arm and I glared at it.

"No, we can't leave her- ungh..."

If it had been a Level E, even Kiryuu would no heal that quickly. He had yet to feed after a short while either.

"Kuran stop, please", he swallowed. That's new. He said please. But that didn not mean that it was going to change my decision.

"She's just an animal, Kiryuu."

Immediately, he tensed. I thought he had come to his senses. I was about to lead him away when he pulled back, pushing me away at the same time. He stumbled backwards until he hit the door to Lily's stable and the mare jerked her head away to avoid a head-on collision.

Kiryuu supported himself using her door and the horse neighed at me, as if asking me to back off.

I frowned. I could easily knock the damn horse out without much effort and drag that man out. I was half a second close to doing that When Kiryuu's hand reached up and coiled around Lily's neck. His movements were rugged, slowed by the pain although it should have faded away by now.

"I can't… she's my only… friend…" He trailed off.

_Only friend?_

I felt my blood boil. It was unusual for me to feel this way, but my fists tightened at my sides, nails digging into my palms.

So this is the reason? Because this filthy animal is your friend? What do you take us for, Kiryuu? Is this creature the only thing worthy enough to hold that position? Are we vampires that despicable that we are unable to have a little acquaintance?

Kiryuu's grip on his animal-friend loosened and he dropped. I reached out, close to grabbing him when Lily caused another racket.

I've had enough of this. To make matters worse, the entrance I had entered from was once again sealed. We were stuck inside.

Unable to keep my cool, my hand dove for the horse's neck, just below her lower jaw and I gripped it, hard. Lily tried to pull away but her strength wasn't enough to overpower mine.

Kiryuu was now unconscious and I am damn pissed off. I pulled her head next to mine and heard her give a small hiccup. I made sure she stopped struggling before speaking.

"If you don't want to die here, listen", I growled dangerously. Her ears pulled back in slight retreat. "I cannot carry Kiryuu and lead you out at the same time. So, do me a favor. You will ride us out while I make a decent escape route."

Lily twitched. I hoped she understand what I had said. It would be dumb if she just went crazy on me again. I let her head go and she remained silent, however evidently nervous as the fires were gaining on us.

I broke her lock with a twist. I half-expected her to run me down once her door was open, but she was obedient. Not bad, Kaname. You can tame a horse, Kiryuu should be no different.

I've never ridden a horse, but she would be the quickest way out of here. I draped Kiryuu across her shoulders and used the rope around her neck as rein.

So I admit, I wasn't good at getting on or ridding. There wasn't even a proper gear on her to lever myself up onto her high back. It took a couple of tries to get on. When I did my knees gripped her body and I unlatched the rope from the hook. One hand held onto Kiryuu, the other intertwined in her mane with the looped rope.

Manipulating my kinetic skill had been much easier, even though my strength was weakening. Only a single thought and the flames were pushed back by an invisible wall. The heat was still consuming us, though.

"Go!" I ordered, jerking her mane.

She neighed and threw her front legs forwards. In two steps we were in the horizontal pathway. That moment I sent a strong blast straight ahead, clearing the opposite stable of its doors and pillars and also making a hole in the wall.

Lily hadn't stopped but instead sped up, running for her life… and ours.

When we were out I released my hold on the shed. I was exhausted by that time. My head hurt and my hands were turning cold, but I had to still keep my grip on the both of them.

The mare carried on running, despite us being at a relatively safe distance. She dove into the forest. I hadn't expected her to be able to run this fast and long with two weights on her back. She was tough.

Balancing and keeping Kiryuu on pushed me over my limit. I could hardly stay awake.

My head dropped and rest on Lily's neck. She wasn't stopping and my vision was swimming with the darkness of the forest.

Kiryuu's body in front of mine was warm. Like Yuki's…

I drifted off to sleep without knowing.

_--Norm--_

Zero woke with a start. His eyes were wide and the sounds of his heartbeat deafened him. He scrunched his eyes shut when his mind was screaming pain. Not from his wound, but from an aching butt. His heart slowed down and the teen winced at the darkness around him.

Questions clouded his head and he frowned, about to throw his arm over his eyes when he felt a small weight on it. Getting up on the other elbow, he raised himself, eyes frantically trying to adjust the unusual pitch blackness.

Before he could identify whatever the weight was, a loud blow sounded at his ear, causing him to jump.

Zero looked over and Lily was there, beginning to nuzzle his ash-soiled hair…

And he remembered everything.

**--Zero--flashback--**

_After the jockey student had informed me of the fire in the horse shed, I rushed there. By the time I reached, half the shed was in flames. Thankfully, it was the further end and Lily was in the half closer to where I was, but the shed was wood with hay – the fire could get to her in a matter of minutes. _

_I heard her shrieking inside._

_Without thinking, I ran in. After a few steps into the shed, I had to duck away from falling planks of wood which were caught. I glanced up, expecting the second level to be on fire as well, but it was empty. Clear of flames._

_Instead, there was a person, clinging onto the wall. His eyes were gleaming red and my own widened._

_Why was there a Level E here?!_

_I pulled out Bloody Rose from my waistband and pointed. I was so close to pulling the trigger, but my body froze when its eyes turned to me. _

_My body never listens, clearly. It was always afraid to kill. And each time I delayed my actions, there had always been a price._

_The Level E dived past at my side. When it did, I felt a set of claws slicing from my middle to side. Pain wasn't registered immediately. The only reaction I could give was pulling the trigger._

_The Level E screeched and a pungent smell filled my sense. I grinned as I knew that I had hit it. _

_The vampire jumped away and disappeared into the flames the same time my head started screaming pain. The hand without Bloody Rose instinctively reached for my side, pressing the fresh wound and causing even more pain. _

_Lily continued screaming, kicking the door furiously. The door hatch had a padlock for safety purposes. Rope was also around her neck and I found it ridiculous that the other students had to go to such extent. _

_I tried to reach for her padlock, but remembered I didn't have the key. It was at the entrance of the shed. Stumbling over the rough ground, I fell to the floor. Lily stopped her racket and leaned her head over, nibbling at my hair. _

_Looks like she wasn't afraid of the fire. Just peeved by the presence of the Level E. _

_I was a little weak to move. My back pressed against her door and I tried to angle Bloody Rose at her padlock. However, my vision swam and I didn't dare shoot, just in case I might hit her. _

_Heat was consuming us and the fire was not far behind. _

_Maybe it would end here…_

_I smiled. At least there wasn't anyone here to see how pathetic I was, getting a minor wound from a damn Level E and being burnt alive…_

_There was a loud explosion. Sounded like something was being blasted to bits. Then there were footsteps…_

_Was that my name being called…?_

_Kuran…?_

_--Norm--_

Kaname saved them.

At least, it fitted the condition quite nicely. Apart from the pureblood, could there be anyone else?

Lily continued playing with Zero's hair, nudging him to consciousness. The teen ushered her head away with a hand, trying to focus on his vision.

He had no idea where they were… A forest perhaps. One thing for sure, it was night already. Surrounding him he could only see the silhouette of the mare and Kaname's body beside him.

Speaking of Kaname…

"Kuran!" Zero gasped. He readjusted himself so that he was overlooking the unconscious vampire. He picked up Kaname's head in one hand while the other shook his shoulders. "Kuran, wake up!" He had opted to slap the guy awake if he had to… to make sure that the pureblood was still alive.

Lucky for Kaname, the latter ceased the thought when he stirred awake, groaning to consciousness.

Zero gave a sigh of relief. He thought Kaname was dead.

Wait. What was he getting so worked up and worried about?

The teen dropped the head in his hand and pulled back.

Kaname's head descended and hit the ground with an audible thud and the pureblood threw his upper half upwards, one hand going for the back of his head.

"Dammit, Kiryuu! Did you have to do that?" Kaname hissed and pampered his aching head. As if the after-effects of overworking his skill were not enough, Zero just _had _to make it worse.

Lily gave a loud neigh at the two people, sounding like she was happy. The two vampires stared at her outburst before returning to their… problem.

The ash-haired vampire stood up and went over to Lily's side, using her as an excuse to ignore the pureblood. He proceeded to brush away the dust collected on her curved back and raked his hand through her netted, dirty-gray hair.

Kaname sighed in secret. The boy was just so… indescribable. The pain faded and his mind cleared, allowing him to process whatever he was looking at.

Judging by the moon and the direction Lily had been charging at, he guessed that they were between the pathway of the Night Dorms and the paddock.

It had been ages since he had overworked himself. It always left him with hang-over like symptoms. He felt like puking. Only Zero's presence in front of him allowed his dignity to suppress it.

The ex-human was so obvious. Clearly he had no intention to speak to the pureblood and Kaname snorted. It should be him giving two-hoots about Zero. That insolent boy almost cost his own life trying to save a horse. Kaname brushed his forehead to remove the beads of sweat and got up as well, flicking his pants with the back of his fingers to rid the soil and dust.

If Zero was going to be ungrateful, let him be. He had not really expected a thanks, anyway.

The other vampire was engrossed in keeping his horse-friend comforted. Lily was also contented by the attention she was getting form her owner. She nipped at Zero's collar and Zero chuckled as her breath tickled his neck.

Kaname stared. It was the first time he had seen Zero laughed.

Zero caught the pureblood's gaze by chance and turned away. He dropped his head but his hands reached for the rope dangling from Lily's neck.

"Come on. Let's get out of here…" He whispered to her.

Kaname had a fist tightened. He remembered that this horse was his 'only friend'. Kaname turned away and proceeded walking in the opposite direction. All of this had just been a waste of time and effort. Leaving Zero to burn back there might have been a better choice after all.

"Oi!"

The pureblood stopped. If Zero was going to make another nonsensical comment…

"Thanks… Kuran…"

The vampire blinked. Had he heard it wrongly?

Kaname half-turned, mouth open to speak, but Zero was already leading Lily away. He watched the silhouettes become shadows.

A small smile tugged at his lips and he resumed his task of getting back to the Night Dorm.

"You're welcome", he said to no one.

He changed his mind about the time and effort wasted.

* * *

don't mind my after words are usually unchecked in spelling and very very casual...

so, what do you think? :333 i actually have the next chapter ready and the one after written, and the one after after was already started. hahahaha i'm forcing you to give me a review. if you don't I SHALL PROLONG THE TIME BEFORE I UPDATE MUAH HA HA evil me XD sorry. it's just that i never got so many hits with a single chap. poor me i'd usually get like 2 or 3... sob sob.. but lookslike this one caught your attention! weee i'm glad people. really. i appreciate reviews, even if you put a measly word 'update'. makes me happy to know people acutally read it haha...

um... lesse i'm just gunna just reply a few reviews which i actually can reply haha...

angelthewriter: i don't believe anyone can live without humor Oo even if they don't show i'm sure soomewhere in their head is laughing haha.. so yeah Zero is funny in his own serious ways.

randomchibidemon-chan: very.. long name but it's cute. i know Zero's a little OOC but that's where all the fun comes in. the problem with animes and mangas you don't always see their real thoughts. i may be implicating them in the wrong way but glad you liked it.

sagakure: ah ha ha... more blood drinking scenes coming right up...

glozinga: well, you got your dear kaname's reaction. tried not to make him ooc but every part of him in the manga is alwazys so... calm it's a little tough to picture what he might do..

ayame zengetsu: yaoi XD

lightpathetic: wooo it's great to know i can please you with this :3 nyah ha ha

crazgal, setsuko teshiba: thanks XD

black shadow of the dark: oh you're lucky i just received your review. i know kaname kissing zero was just plain random, but it was explained in this chapter. hope that answers thw 'weird' part. haha lucky you again!


	3. Chapter 2: Our Friend

**Note: **some of the stuff from here on are sometimes made up, upsetting what the facts are in the manga/anime. if it confuses you, i apologise but if there are any changes they are usually 'explained' somehow in the story. presonally, i can't remember whether they are the correct information but... ya. when you read this chapter you should get what i mean by stuff that doesn't appear in the anime. ALSO there is a part where i altered, since i said 'dismissing Rido's case'...

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Our Friend**_

_--Kaname--_

After exiting the woods, I headed back to my own room and got myself a shower and a fresh change of clothing. When I got to the second floor overlooking the main living, Ichijou, Aido and Kain were there, waiting. Sometimes, their loyalty is… questionable. Not in the bad way, but frequently I found that they were being too overprotective. Yes, I was their dearest pureblood and friend, according to Ichijou, but sometimes it was a little excessive. I would have sighed out loud if Aido had no spoken.

"Kaname-sama! Are you okay?" He was close to shouting.

I nodded, descending down the curved stairway and standing before them at the bottom.

"Has every thing been dealt with?" I asked. Ichijou ought to have all information ready before he dare stand before me. That was his job from the day he volunteered to be my vice president. He took it seriously in a carefree manner.

"Yup. The Day students are in their dorms and the horses were placed in the paddock. As for the shed, everything was burnt down, but the fire was put out. Neither human nor horses were hurt."

Nodding again, I took a seat on the satin couch. I crossed my legs and leaned an elbow on an armrest. Although I was dressed in my uniform, school had little interest to me at the moment…

"Kain, Aido. I have a task for you", I said. It was actually an order, seeing as they never refused anything requested.

Both of them knelt in front of me and waited.

"There was a Level E in the horse shed. It was shot by Kiryuu's gun and I do not think it can make it very far. I want you two to track it down and bring it here, alive. It may have been the cause of the shed fire."

"Yes, Kaname-sama", the cousins said and stood up. They left with haste.

After the door closed, I leaned back and dropped my head against the back rest, suddenly feeling thirsty.

"Ichijou, mind getting me a glass?"

"Of course, Kaname", he replied and went away.

Notice he had called me casually. It had been a condition I had given him since we were young. He was to call me just by my name when we were alone. As for the 'glass' I requested, it was wine with blood tablets. Unless I specified it to be a certain mixture, I know Ichijou will bring it.

Blood tablets have got to be the worst invention, next to Bloody Rose. It may have tasted alike blood, but it was not thick, unless you saturated it with many tablets. Had the industry been free and efficient to produce a pill the side of a small plate in ratio to a teacup, maybe it could satisfy most of us. Sadly, that was not going to happen.

Also, you could always tell what was genuine once it touches your tongue. Wine just made it more welcoming. The drink itself was crimson. With the addition of the right amount of blood tablets, it made it a perfect blood-color. The texture of the liquid also changes to something muskier.

However, it was just eventual when our bodies started to reject the blood tablets. Like Kiryuu right now.

"Kaname", I heard.

I repositioned myself to sit properly and lifted my hand. Ichijou slipped the slim neck of the glass between my fingers and they curled upwards to keep the glass in place.

"Looks like a new shed is required?"

I took a sip without answering, but he knew I agreed with him.

"Any suggestions? Cross-san would flip to find the missing. Don't forget his love for horses. Imagine him returning, seeing at the horses in the heat of the sun…" Ichijou cleared his throat.

Hiding a smirk, I knew what he was about to do. There he goes with the Cross impersonation.

"Kaname-san… the horses... are getting cooked under the sun. How could you… do nothing?" Ichijou pretended to weep. His choice of words was rather accurate to those of what Cross might say. Because of the respect Cross had for someone like me, he could not be reprimanding or blaming me.

"I do not wish to waste funds on builders", I said.

Ichijou raised a hand to his chin, deep in thoughts.

"How about we build it ourselves?"

I was close to laughing. "And you expect the Night Class to do it?"

"No, not us. The Day Class students can do it. It is their activity that they wish to keep, is it not?"

Ah, Ichijou. I wonder where my mind sets without you.

"Let's get the Night Class to help, shall we? Only then would the girls do their part as well", I added.

I was not blind to the girls of the Day Class. As I said before, I despised humans. Them hovering and crowding around us vampires was discomforting enough. It was time they did a little labor other than gossip or swoon.

"Shall I request we do works in the evenings?"

"Yes, and get a new blueprint for the shed, by tomorrow, if possible."

"Consider it done, Kaname", Ichijou replied, placing a hand over his chest.

I dismissed him and sat in the hall alone.

Without Yuki, it seemed quiet and lonely. Without her smile, her gentle aura… Everything was silent. When she was here, it was lively and peaceful. Her cheery voice always enlightened the sinking feel of this dormitory.

The rest had gotten used to her presence and gradually befriended her in their own ways. They took their own actions – it had not been an order. They cared for her the same way they did for me. Protected her, followed her. Casually joking or making fun, sometimes ever scolding her. I let them be, as through them she would learn to be a vampire more efficiently than if I were to give her lectures.

Yuki's fullest consciousness awoke almost a month ago, when I bit her at the clock tower. I could wait no longer… I came to forget how long I had to live without her by my side, without her knowing that her lover was her blood brother.

Her safety now was no question. I made it to the top and I intend to stay there. I had the rest with me. It was time she realized who she really was.

I glanced up at the chandelier.

It was a little close to ten and I recalled about classes. I downed my wine with a single gulp and relief washed over my senses. Reluctantly, I stood up, placing the glass on the table and out of the dorms.

Heading down to the classroom, I found the rest of the Night Class looking worried. Probably because they had caught the scent of my blood before. No matter, they would not dare to ask unless I explain it myself.

Aido and Kain were not back yet, so I assumed they were hunting down the Level E. Classes proceeded as usual and I waited for morning to come.

Night Class ended at five without a delay. During that time, Ichijou was back, but the cousins were not. Either they were fooling around or the Level E was giving them a hard time.

I took the liberty of staying up discuss the shed matter with the Day Class. Ichijou and Shiki followed, since they were more tolerant of the sun than any of the rest.

We made our way to the site of the fire. On the way there, Ichijou surprised me with a blueprint of the new shed.

"There are twenty-nine horses, but I thought we ought to get a bigger one just in case. This once accommodates forty, but the material cost for this one is much cheaper and worth than the shed holding thirty", he said while rolling up the blueprint. "I ordered the materials too, by the way. They will be sent here by this late afternoon."

Ichijou never fails me. Ever.

"Get the Day students to meet here in two hours."

Shiki and Ichijou bowed a little and left to do their task.

Ahead was the fenced paddock where the horses were temporarily kept. A few were grazing while most were asleep either standing or lying down. When I got closer, those on the ground got up to their feet and straightened up. All were alert despite not knowing where I was.

Indeed, animals have a sixth sense… In this case they could feel the death aura I had. I stood outside the fence and watched the horses regrouped and huddled together. For them, number was their safety.

From the corner of my eyes, a shadow shifted and I averted my gaze. I had little time to register what the shadow was when something white and hard bumped straight onto my forehead.

I back a few paces, mentally cursing and groaning and I looked up, glaring at the culprit.

It was Lily. What a surprise. I recognized her white coat and she still had the rope around her neck. I frowned at her, but she was oblivious to it, just bobbing her head.

She did not seem afraid, but not aggressive either. Lily jerked her head, giving a luring feel. She turned around and trotted away. I initially thought she was fooling around, but a short distance away she turned her neck and neighed.

I cocked my head, wondering what she was up to. Curious, I jumped over the fence only to have the group of horses stampede to keep a safe distance away. I ignored them and followed Lily in the dark.

The mare stopped when she stood in front of a tree. Her head was lowered. The size of her blocked out most of what I could see and I went around. Lily backed away and I found what she wanted me to see.

Kiryuu was sitting against the tree, slumped and unmoving.

For a moment there, my heart stopped.

Then, I saw his shoulders rose and fell slowly and I sighed. Of all places, did he have to sleep here at night? It may have been summer, but during the night-time it could be freezing. I doubt his uniform was thick enough to keep him warm.

In his hand was Bloody Rose. Always ready, eh?

I knelt beside him and tapped his shoulder.

"Kiryuu, wake up."

He replied with something inaudible and I lowered my head a little, trying to pick up whatever he had just mumbled. However, I came to notice his face was flushed and the tip of his hair was wet from sweat.

"Kiryuu…?" I reached up and touched his cheek, only to realize that it was really, really warm. "Kiryuu! Wake up!" I shouted, shaking his shoulders.

I was partially relieved when he began to stir. He opened his eyes and they were hazy and unfocused. Their gaze went up to the skies first before me. Heavens, he looked like a ghost. He was paler than normal and in my grip I could feel tremors.

It looked like he had a fever but somehow I felt it wasn't…

The Level E. Of course! I mentally smacked myself for being stupid. Kiryuu had been wounded by it and Level Es possessed a mechanism in their claws, nails, whatever. Something like a poison. It had been a natural defense of theirs. How could I have missed out something this important! From the time when we escaped the shed… it had been almost half a day ago.

Being poisoned was horrible, but the symptoms usually lasted for an hour or two, tops. Had Kiryuu been enduring all these while? God, I cannot imagine how he could remain alive in this torture.

The poisoned attacked muscles fibers in the body, causing a numbing-like sensation. That caused the tremors and fevers would eventually break out. And if the fevers lasted a long time, it could attack the brain neurons.

I've experienced it once before, and once was too much. It had not been a joke. It was the first and last time I would ever let myself be careless to get injured by a Level E. Also a time when I became merciless towards them.

Kiryuu was back to unconsciousness, but broke into a new series of pants.

I gritted my teeth. There was no antidote for Level E poisons as there was always a variation, very much like a virus. The only cure was a person's immune system itself.

It hit me then, the reason why Kiryuu was still in this state. He was not a born vampire. He did not have the slight immunity most vampires got from their parents.

I cursed under my breath, something in which I rarely did.

"Fight, Kiryuu. Fight it", I chanted.

He shook spastically in my hold. Discomfort was written all over his face and his jaw was ajar, breathing in quick pants.

For once, I felt helpless.

I half-sat on my heels and pulled Kiryuu against my chest. The only thing I could do now was pray and keep him close, using my own body heat to warm his ice-cold one. I brought his forehead to lay against my neck, feeling his wet skin stick onto me like weak glue. One of my hands started stroking his hair, hoping that it would calm him down.

No, Kiryuu. You can't just lose to a silly poison… It was nothing. You hear me? It was nothing. Think of it that way, or it will overpower you and drive you insane…

…and I might have to kill you then.

Kiryuu flinched in my hold. He only needed to wake. As long as he could regain his own consciousness and speak or the symptoms die down, it would mean that the battle is won.

"Zero…" I whispered.

My eyes widened when he suddenly moved and he had sunk his fangs into my neck. Being too close, I hardly had any time to react. Kiryuu was already leeched to my neck and drinking my blood. I winced at the penetration, as well as the uncomfortable feel of blood being drained away. Gradually, it was being replaced with slight pleasure and I gritted my teeth.

Kiryuu had better break through after drinking, or else I would kill him. My blood should contain an immunity, if not provide some resistance. He continued to drink and I held my breath as the pain was thoroughly replaced with pleasure.

The reason why I had thought kissing was not intimate was because this was even better. Victims getting bitten struggle less after a moment or two, because the bite would induce a false pleasure. Made our lives easier when feeding.

Unfortunately, it would not be good happening here.

As I always did, I intertwined my fingers through his hair and roughly tugged his head away. It had been done too quickly and I grimaced when one of his fangs tore my flesh, leaving an inch-deep wound at my nape.

I half-glared at him, but he was not conscious enough to notice.

"Ku…ran…" he muttered.

I fell backwards against the damp grass and heaved a sigh of relief as my eyes shut close. Partially out of exhaustion. Kiryuu was laying against my chest, snoozing with a shallow breathing. At least he was fine now.

My wounds were starting to close, but I could still catch the faint scent of my own blood. It would attract the other vampires soon, but I was just hoping that it would not be immediate.

A dark figure cast over my face and I looked up, surprised to see Lily there. She lowered her head and nibbled at my hair. It must be a habit of hers – she would make a lousy hairdresser.

Reaching up, I patted her head and stared at her upside down. She hadn't flinched. Did not seem to be afraid of what I did and possibly uncaring to what I could do. How alike Kiryuu…

I realized that was the second time I had said that.

"Do me a favor, will you?" I asked, rubbing her cheeks. "Chase away anyone who comes near."

Lily shook her head and lifted it, glancing into the dark distance. I was starting to like her.

I looked down at the top of Kiryuu's head. His shoulders rose and fell gently and I knew he was over it. One of my hands started stroking his hair.

His body was warm again, and it felt comfortable and welcoming. Yuki was always warm as well. I closed my eyes but continued trailing my fingers down the locks.

_--Zero--_

Someone was stroking my hair… it felt good. Strangely relaxing.

I could also hear thumping noises.

A heartbeat?

It did not sound like mine. Did a tree have a heart? Or was it a woodpecker harassing it?

Well, whatever it was, it was also calming. A repeated, gentle sound.

I felt warm as well. My fingers curled. On hand felt like it grasped grass. The other felt like scrounging a piece of clothe. Not any of mine though. I felt nothing.

I forced my eyes open. The first thing I was the green grass and blue skies horizontal to each other.

Had I fallen to the ground while I slept? I did have a bit of an odd sleeping habit…

"Awake?"

Kuran's voice.

Oh my god it was so close. And was that my ground vibrating?!

I pushed myself up and looked down. I was staring into a pair of brown eyes. My eyes drifted further down and one of my elbows was pressing into his gut. Holy shit!

Scrambled. I literally scrambled like a rat, away from Kuran and against the tree I was supposed to be sleeping with.

Last night, I led Lily to out of the forest and into the pasture where the other riders had left their horses. I decided to stay with her for a while as she was nervous in the new environment. Sat down against the tree, the felt awfully tired. So tired until I had hardly any strength to return to the dormitory. And I dozed off…

And woke up with Kuran underneath.

What. The. Hell.

I tried to glare at him, but it was failing because my face was too busy burning up. Felt like a hundred degrees here.

"Calm down. Whatever you are thinking of right now, it probably isn't the case", he said in that usual, emotionless voice of his.

Oh pish, Kuran. How do you expect someone to be calm when they just woke up, finding themselves having slept on their worst nightmare?! Oh god I wish I could bury my face into the soil like an ostrich.

And what do you think I was thinking about?! That we did… something?

I took a sniff and smelt his blood. When he pushed himself up to a sitting position, there were to trails of blood at his neck.

Not again?

Do I sleep-bite now?

I buried my hands into my face.

Think straight, Kiryuu!

"Do you know about toxins that Level Es possess?"

Toxin? Level Es….?

Sounded familiar… I think I was taught that when I was younger.

"The wound you received. Is it not from a Level E?"

I removed my hands and looked straight at him. My wound had healed, but yes, it had been from that shitty thing.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That's how the poison got to you. You my not have been aware of it, but for the past half a day or so you body had been trying to fight it", Kuran explained…

…and he ended upon the mention that I bit him, half awake.

Okay… that I could understand but what about the… hair-stroking and the me… lying on his chest…

Kuran stood up and brushed away the blood at his neck.

"I was just about to inform you. The Day Class shall be rebuilding the horse shed themselves."

I gave an immediate snort. "Yeah, as if they will." I was about to add 'forget it' when he gave a smile. One of those cynical ones. There was something up his sleeve…

"The Night Class shall assist to ensure everyone plays a part."

Unnecessarily bridging the gap between humans and vampires, eh? Nice plan. If not, sucky.

I got up to my feet and a soft neigh caught my attention. Lily came up to my side and took my sleeve into her mouth, not chewing but just holding on. I gave her head a hug, a little form of affection she liked.

"You care for her a lot, don't you?" Kuran asked.

That was… random.

"Cross… gave her to me. He was about to put her down, actually, because of her attitude. Also, she had no mother to bring her up. I begged him not to… I told him… she was like me. No family, short-tempered, always acted on her own accord… so we got along well."

Yep, since I was a kid and she was a foal. It was an invisible string which tied us together. We could sense each other's emotions. Unbelievable, I know, but it's a pet-bond thing, I suppose. But Lily wasn't just a pet to me. She was my friend.

"Evidently so", Kuran said. He walked over to where Lily and I were and I became surprised that she wasn't snarling at him or anything. Kuran was a stranger and a vampire, no less. How…

Kuran reached out a hand and Lily stuck her own head out for him. I was dumbfounded. No one else could ever get this close or even touch her.

"We have a mutual understanding", Kuran smiled. A genuine smile. Not one of those pained or cynical type. He turned to me. "I hope we can have one too."

That sounded… gay.

"Why-"

"Kaname-sama!" A faint, echo-ish voice called and our attention was brought to two figures beyond the fence in the distance.

Ichijou and Shiki.

The blond attempted to climb over the fence. At the same time Lily broke into her rampage mode and I stifled a laugh when Ichijou frantically climbed back to the safer side, shocked.

I pitied the guy. Even Shiki took a few steps back to keep a safe distance.

Yep, how similar we two were.

We weren't afraid of no vampire.

* * *

I noticed lots of people liked the part when Zero said Lily was his only friend... Oo whoah people. you really like that doncha? it was sweet as some people got it... BUT YES MY INTENTION WAS TO MAKE SILLY OL KANAME JEALOUS... ofc ourse at the same time knock some sense into him. i mean. after he 'stole' yuki i don't think there was anyone else to be with poor Zero. i wouldn't mind being with him but... lightbulb. anyway if i were in there i'd be booting Yuki's arse away, even if kaname kills me. (me in the background: oh kaname i wouldn't mind dying in your hands...) more sweet stuff coming soon, i promise

this was shorter than the previous... OMG i'm so sorry if everything sounds so... random. cos i think it is. i mean there is always (i hope) a reason why i put in why i put but sometimes when you've yet to get to the explanation bit it's just sounds plain random... forgive me lol... okay

if you read the note from the top, yes, i don't think level Es have whatever poison they made. i just attempted to make the guys... closer. ahem. cough cough. but ya. further on in the chapters there are even some made up stuff like why Bloody Rose is called Bloody Rose and make some random vampiric festival Zero is forced to go... whoops! i let a leak! you did not see that!!

oh yes, if anyone thinks this story progressess too slowly or would want more stuff in a single chapter, so tell. i'm getting really excited cos i got heaps of stuff waiting to be written out. i even got the ending ready already! and i swear it's going to be bvuerbvuibrugba; haha didn't think i would tell you now, did you? hehe

btw i need to find out a little info... i'm a little lazy so... anyone can help me find out Zero and Kaname's birthdates? i'm just trying to see whose might fit the summer criteria.. if not i have to figure something out XD haha... hope you enjoyed this review pleaseeeee and i'll update faster hehe

review replies:

black shadow of the dark: glad his kiss wasn't random haha... i'd die laughing if he really did it...

lightpathetic: D: you made a VERY good point there... I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT FACT THAT IT WAS KANAME WHO APPROVED THE SCHOOL THINGY!! umm lesse let me make up a random reason to make up for it... huh  
Kaname: Yuki 'was' human. So the only way to stay with her is to combine both human and vampire societies. And i do not appreciate you calling me a moron.  
aH HA HA... sorry. yeah so that's the best reason i can come up with lol... apologies

the rest of the reviewers, thankies! look forward to the next chapter once... i type... it... up... haha...


	4. Chapter 3: Our Gifts

**Note:** this chapter is not very significant in anyway, just saying first. It's more of a drabble i want to add so ya. enjoy

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Our Gifts**_

_--Zero--_

Kuran regrouped with his underlings and I headed back to my dormitory room. Don't forget, my shirt was ripped by the Level E. I had nothing against myself wearing it to face others. Maybe I could fake Halloween.

No, that was a stupid idea.

Currently, I'm in the bathroom and undoing my top.

Look away, you perverts.

I glanced at the small clock I had placed on one of the shelves and I calculated that I had about half an hour to go before the vampires and the Day Class meet.

His plan was to get the Day Class to rebuild the shed because it was a waste of money to hire builders. I'm not the one who would be complaining. It's going to be those whinny girls. Kuran's counter-plan was to get the Night Class to take part as well.

'After all, we are a school', as quoted by him.

I stared at the reflection of myself, picking details bit by bit. The first thing I checked for was the wound the Level E gave. The area it got me was flawless at first glance, but when I traced my side there were welts. No scars, though.

I couldn't bend over and see. I'm not that flexible plus the bathroom was so tiny it takes ages just to squat to retrieve something from the lower cupboard… Thus I leave everything on the basin level, making it really messy. Oh well.

I figured I'd skip class. Didn't feel like going, so I grabbed a black, sleeveless top from a door hook. I might just head down to town and get some groceries.

Since neither Yuki nor Cross were here, I had to cook for myself.

I can cook simple dishes, okay?

Cafeteria food was alright but I'm getting sick of it. Catering for the dinners weren't fabulous either.

After putting on the top, I adjusted the collar and noticed my tattoo. It's not that I paid attention to it and I smiled as I recalled Yuki's reaction when she saw me coming 'home' with it.

Ha. I loved her expression. She flipped.

It was a crest for taming vampires. Right now you could be thinking that it was a dead give-away to tell everyone I'm one. It's not, actually. According to Cross, ex-humans were just as uncommon as Purebloods, probably even rarer than them. And even if there were ex-humans, they usually had owners and did not require the taming charm.

I cut my ties with Shizuka. That left me 'untamed'.

This crest had not been used for two thousand years. You've got to be older than that to know what it was… are you?

My finger brushed the flat surface of my neck, where the tattoo was.

It had caused an uproar in the school as no student should have such thing on him. Some said Cross was being biased and only allowing his 'son' to come to school looking like a junkie. Everyone knew our relation wasn't blood-tied, but still referred me as his son.

Cross dismissed the matter, saying that I was from some made-up tribe and had it as a tradition.

And they actually believed. Stupid people.

I would've jumped off the roof for them.

Right now, staring at the mirror, I looked like some… emo-ish guy.

My pants were also black, mind you.

Oh well, who cares.

I exited the bathroom and grabbed Bloody Rose. My top just ended above my pants so I decided to bring a bag.

It's also black. Sheesh I have got to get another colour soon.

I chucked the gun in along with my wallet. No mobile phone. How sad.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and left my room, heading for the burnt down shed.

It took my twenty minutes (mostly because I was strolling) to get there. Believe me, a big school was not always advantageous. I was late by five but the students hardly noticed. They all had their attention to Kuran, who was sitting on a man-made rock structure.

"As of today, the Day and Night Class shall assist each other…" He glanced up from the piece of paper he was reading from and glanced at me before resuming to speak.

The girls were swooning over the vampires at the front. I'd like to see you swoon in front of them when you find out they're going to suck you dry.

"…to rebuild the horse shed as it is our responsibility to keep it standing. Students shall split into two shifts and the works begin at 4, after the Day School and ends at 7, just before the Night Class commences. All after school activities would be cancelled for the Day Class until the shed is restored. Yours truly, Principal Cross."

What a liar! It was probably Kuran who made the speech himself!

"The shifts and names of students will be put up in the cafeteria board before this evening. Remember to check which group you're in!" Ichijou said with a cheerful smile and all the girls, even some of the guys, gave obsessed responses of 'yes'.

Suckers.

"You are all dismissed. We shall see you in the evening", Kuran said.

Most of the guys started to leave, but the girls remained and attempted to chat with the vampires.

I could tell all three were sleepy, even Ichijou who was putting on his best smile.

Well, I'd better leave before the teachers come to school and find me trying to scale a three-meter high fence. I turned away from the crowd and heard my name. Looking over my shoulder, I was greeted unwelcomingly with a smug look on my class representative's face.

"Kiryuu-kun, you might want to do something about Lily before you leave to get yourself changed", he said, raising his glasses.

He thought I was late and just ran out in whatever. I'd say he'd expect me to be in class later.

"What's the problem with her?"

"She had been chasing and being chased by Oscar. If she's trying to pick a fight with a stallion, I'd say we'd better take her out of the paddock and isolate her.

Isolate her. Not Oscar. They always picked on her because she wasn't nice to them. Tough luck, you imbeciles.

"I'll check it out."

"Is there a problem here?" A voice asked.

Curiosity killed the cat, Kuran! Which part of it do you not understand?

"Oh it's nothing, Kuran-san. It's an issue only Kiryuu-kun can settle."

Kuran looked at me and I shrugged.

"If that's all…" I trailed off and turned to the direction of the paddock.

Even from here, I could see what the class representative was talking about.

A short distance away from a large group of horses, there was a white and black one seemingly crazy and darting around madly.

The white was Lily, the black Oscar.

I headed down to the fence and called out for the mare. She would usually respond to her name by coming or neighing, but this time she was distracted as Oscar kept trying to bite her back. She was doing the same in return.

Cursing, I threw my bag to the ground and jumped over the fence. I ran towards the two, oblivious of any danger which two rampaging horses could cause. I managed to scare Oscar away and Lily finally gave me her attention. Luckily, she was unhurt and trotted over, sticking her snout into my face. I stroked her head when there were thundering hooves.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Oscar charging, full-speed. I darted aside and Lily avoided the stallion as well, breaking into a small run before she peered over at me.

I had little time to recover after my duck-and-roll. When my head lifted, Oscar was overhead on his hind legs, flailing his front and neighing loudly.

Instinctively, my arms went up to shield against whatever may come and I sub-consciously held my breath. I had expected a set of hooves to be crushing me by now, but they never came. Confused, I removed my arms to find Oscar on the ground, on his side and unmoving.

"You should think before you act."

My head snapped t the side and Kuran was there, arm outstretched and palm open. Oh god had he killed-

"I merely knocked him out", he said. He must've seen the… shocked look on my face or something…

Lily came over and gave Kuran nuzzled at his hair. His head inched away a little before pushing her head downwards. She snorted and pulled away, sniffing at the unconscious stallion.

"You didn't have to do that", I muttered, looking at Oscar. He was going to wake feeling unwell.

"And watch you get trampled to death? I think not", he shook his head and came over to where I was sitting. He stretched a hand out and I stared at it as if it was a trap of some sort. "You're not going to sit there all day, are you?"

My lips tightened. I wasn't sure if I should take the hand. Taking it meant that we were… 'closer'. And I didn't want it to look that way.

You're still an enemy, Kuran…

… but an enemy who saved my life, twice.

I took the hand with reluctance and he pulled while I pushed. When I stood up, I let go and brushed the back of my pants. From the corner of my eyes I saw Lily bobbing her head up and down.

"What are you happy for?" I hissed at her.

Kuran was staring at me as if I grew an extra head.

I kept silent after. It had always been an intuition to know what Lily's emotions were. The saddest part is that it tends to be a reflection of mine. So in true fact, I should be asking myself…

What am I happy for?

_--Kaname--_

To say Kiryuu was weird is an understatement. Right now he was blushing. For what reason, I was unsure… but he kept glaring at Lily, so I'm assuming it had nothing to do with me.

He took Lily's rope and led her away. I had overhead the conversation with Kiryuu and his classmate. The black stallion I had just knocked out was Oscar. Considerably strong one.

I wondered what Kiryuu was going to do with Lily. Hanging around here with a big male would not be safe, I suppose. I just stood where I was and watched Kiryuu took her to another fenced area. A much smaller one.

He brought her in and took the rope off her and exited, making sure she was locked in. Lily stayed with him instead of trotting away and she started grooming him again.

It was a wonder, from here where I stood, saw such a bond. They looked like twins, if it wasn't for the fact that Lily was just a horse. Then I realised how similar they were. Both were outcasts. Both were alone.

If I'm not wrong, it was because they were afraid. To get hurt, and for Kiryuu, to be betrayed. He had experienced all of it. Cross told me. His parents were killed and his own beloved brother became his enemy.

I understood about the pain he had to go through seeing his parents die, since I have seen mine with my own eyes. Call us heartless, but vampires hardly cause ourselves anguish even with the death of family members. We simply just… remember who they were. Not a single tear was shed when I saw their dead bodies. They were dead - there was no point in grieving. I don't even remember the last time I cried.

"Oi!"

I blinked to my senses. Kiryuu stood in front of me with his hands on his hips, giving a questioned look.

"Kuran spacing out. That's unusual", he commented.

I shook my head, refraining from a smile. "I was simply thinking."

Kiryuu shrugged. "Well, I'm going."

Going? To class? You seem to be in the wrong attire, Kiryuu. And you look rather… dark.

"Not to class in that, I suppose?"

He snorted. "Of course not… I'm going to town. Skipping class."

Ah, bad boy. Then again, it was not uncommon for him.

Town… was there anything to do there? Frankly, I have never been to a human town. Passed hundreds of them, but never remained in one long enough to understand what went on. It got me interested.

"May I follow?" I asked without thinking.

Wait, why do I need to go to town for? It's not like I needed anything. If I required something, I would ask Ichijou… Okay, I just realised how lazy I sounded. Someone else always got for me what I needed.

I would be better off sleeping, actually. It was morning and the sun was warming the environment.

"I… don't mind…" Kiryuu muttered.

Oh really? I thought you might have given me a straight 'no'.

_--Zero--_

Kuran wanted to go to town. Can't say that I was surprised, but what did he intend to do there? And I thought it was his underlings who did everything for him.

Anyway, I couldn't believe what I just said. 'I don't mind'. I was about to go get groceries… and I'm probably going to embarrass myself. I don't know by what but it just felt like that…

Whatever. I'll just shoot him if he pisses me off…

Speaking of shoot, my bag was still on the other side of the fence, containing my gun.

I went across the main paddock, past Oscar and to the fence, picking my bag up.

"We have to sneak out, by the way."

"I enjoy a challenge."

Pft. Whatever. You probably don't even need to sneak. You're a Night Class student – you can go out freely in the day.

So we snuck out via the three meter tall fence. Climbing over the pointy top was the hardest bit, but we were fine.

It would be a quarter hour walk to reach town. Both of were silent all the way through. Kuran kept glancing around like it was a new environment. I'm sure he had come out of school grounds before…

Sheesh, stop acting like a tourist, Kuran you're embarrassing me.

We hit the outskirts of town and he was still evaluating the surroundings, taking note of every human and crease on the ground. God, I'm trying to act like I don't know him... but the proximity of him walking right beside me gave away the fact that we knew each other.

Every passer-by stared at him. A few possible reasons:

1. To them, Kuran was dark, handsome yadda yadda. That's not what I think! It's what the girls in school keep saying every evening when he walked past.

2. The might recognise the design of the uniform, but wonder why it was white. I hope this was a better reason… because if grandma over there was thinking the first I might just faint.

Kuran followed me wherever I went. Like a dog. Ha. I could even say that he was mirroring my every move. I walked, he walked. I stopped, he stopped. I turned… you get the point. It was plain creepy.

It was early in the morning, about seven or so but more than half the town was wide awake. Most of them were either getting to work or starting it. Shop barricades were opening and I got us both to the supermarket.

I helped myself in, grabbing a basket at the same time. When I entered I noticed Kuran wasn't beside me. I turned around and found him staring at the automated barrier and wondering what was to be done.

I rolled my eyes. This guy was hopeless.

"Get closer", I said.

Kuran did as I said and a small surprised look came from him when the barrier swung open.

"It's based on sensors… Don't just stand there, walk in!"

I swear, if I had to tell him to do everything I might just blow up.

"What is this place?"

"It's a supermarket. Ever heard of one?" I asked sarcastically.

"Black market, yes, but not a supermarket. Are the things sold here illegal as well?"

I smacked my forehead. Gods, what kind of environment were you brought up in, Kuran? Don't tell me you've been to a black market but not a supermarket?

"No, the things sold here are not illegal", I sighed. I turned and headed into one of the aisle.

I picked food off the shelves and racks. Canned foods, vegetables, fruits… I'm n ot fond of meat now seeing as what I… have to consume…

"Here", I said and threw him an apple taken from my basket. He stared at it and took a bite. He looked contented with it.

I paid for my stuff, along with the apple Kuran ate. Be grateful, Mr I-do-not-know-what-a-supermarket-is. I fitted most of the stuff into my bag except for the canned food and my gun was buried with fruits and vegetables.

Kuran bought some apples of his own.

When we were walking away from the supermarket, he asked another question which had me tripping, literally.

He asked what the name of the object he was eating called.

I think you can really lure him with candy and he would just follow like a baby.

"Apple! How could you not know? Wait, let me rephrase that. What do you know?"

"I'm not accustomed to eating what humans eat, I'm afraid. But the 'apple', as you call it, was quite appetizing."

Meaning, in your entire life, you've just had blood. Nothing else but blood. Gods, vampires…

"Well, blood isn't going to be the only dish in my menu", I snorted to myself. I think Kuran may have overheard it but said nothing.

He was busy munching away on a second apple from his batch. I had to remind him not to eat the stick, core and seeds.

We were halfway out of town when something had caught Kuran's attention.

He stopped to look and I did as well. It was a woman with a hooded, brown cloak, settled against the brick wall with a deck of tarot cards.

Kuran stood there staring and I nudged for him to leave when the woman spoke.

"There, there. What's the rush?" She asked. Her voice was raspy and old. She looked like any beggar on the streets with her rugged clothing. Her hand reached out as if surveying something and I found out she was blind. Her eyes were misted grey like a cataract disease and I sub-consciously turned uncomfortable. "Have a reading done for you, for free."

Kuran knelt on a knee before her, placing his bag beside him.

Are you really that of a brainless twit, Kuran? She was probably some random poor person about to rip you off for money or something. Also, didn't your mother teach you not to speak to strangers?

Obviously not. Kuran had nothing to fear, either.

_--Norm--_

"And how does this reading of yours work?" Kaname asked, discretely observing the old woman sitting on the ground.

She smiled, contented that the young man had not ignored and left her to be lonely. One of her hands started brushing the floor in search of the deck of cards. When she found it, she took the whole set into a single hand and fanned it out.

"Let me show you… but first, pick two."

The pureblood, without hesitation, took two out.

Zero beside him fidgeted uneasily.

The woman took the cards from Kaname, both facing the floor and her face became enlightened.

"A status of elevation… a very high one indeed", she started.

Both vampires froze.

"You may keep moving on, but there is a compulsion to remain. Do you fear the future, or something to let go?" Kaname was about to deny, but she cut him off. "Keep it to yourself. Only your heart knows." She turned over one of the cards.

Death.

Kaname peered at the card presented before him. Words of others usually meant nothing to him but…

"And the second card? Does it represent the other person?" He asked, referring to Zero.

She shook her head. "You decide your own choices, not for others and neither them for you." She turned over the next card, displaying 'Judgement'. "What this card is for, or what you can do, is of your love."

The brunette almost grunted.

"Hm… step away from temporary reality. What you're seeing now isn't the larger picture. Do not fool yourself – commit or call it quits… If you quit, you will find regeneration."

She brought the card closer to Kaname, signalling him to take it. "The Hebrew words… you will be able to decipher them when the time is right."

Without a thought, Kaname took it. All this tarot reading interested him, although unclear of what the woman spoke of. Taking the card had not necessarily meant that he believed, but the words tugged at him.

Zero was getting impatient, annoyed and creeped out at the same time. Kaname's position on the ground made it tempting to kick, if he wanted to live only two seconds more.

"Kuran, let's go", he said between grit teeth.

The old woman started chuckling after Kaname got up.

"There is nothing to fear from me, child."

"I'm not afraid!" Zero snapped and turned away. "I just don't… believe in such things."

"Would you believe if I asked 'why are you withdrawn from the world'?"

Zero froze. That had been a vague question, but it struck him somewhere inside.

Kaname studied the other's reaction carefully. Even though he had claimed that he did not believe it, the question seemed to have affected him, nevertheless.

"Let me show you what you are…" The woman pulled out a card and placed it on the ground, the back of the card shown. "Help is always there. Guide and be guided, for the wise, resistant and understanding side of you. Don't let the darkness lead you to confusion and ignorance. Although you may not know it, you can teach of things hidden – you may not even realise it."

"I'm going first!" Zero ended for her and ran ahead.

Kuran shook his head. Zero could still act like a kid at times.

"The Hermit is one of will", commented the woman. "Here, hand this to him."

She took another card out and handed it to Kaname. He took and it and flipped it over, 'The Hanged Man'. "Convey the Hebrew words to him, for his love life."

Kaname glanced between the two cards in his hand. Judgement and the Hanged Man. The Hebrew words were just below their names, which were below a drawing. He aligned the cards one behind the other, about to turn away when the old woman called out, reminding him of his belongings.

"You may keep them, in exchange for these", the pureblood replied the cards very lightly pressed on his lips.

The woman dropped her head like a bow and smiled. Her hand reached to a pocket.

"Young man, I like you. If you do not mind, take a few paces back and receive a gift from me."

Kaname turned around and saw her hand stretching out weakly. Then, from her hand two objects dangled, making a jingle. At first sight, it resembled any mobile accessory. The brunette took it into his hands and examined them.

There were two of them, each with a black string looped into a metal clip and from the clip hung a round cage with a bell inside. One accessory had a silver bell, the other had black. They tinkled in their cages.

"Give them to a loved one, my lord."

Immediately, Kaname's gaze snapped from the bells to the pathway ahead of him, but it was empty. Neither the woman nor the bag of apples was there. He looked around. It was impossible to have left without him noticing, as the roadside path he was standing on had no alleyways. Also, it had been as old woman. There was no way she could have… disappeared?

He shrugged to himself. The world was always about discovering. He was not normal himself.

Kaname turned around and headed in the direction Zero had set off in. When he reached a corner, he found the teen leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"I'm thinking you just got ripped of your food", Zero said without looking at the pureblood.

Kaname held back a smile. "No, I gave it to her willingly. Do you really think an old lady like her might have been capable of taking what is mine?"

Zero snorted at Kaname's words.

Without a sound, Kaname reached over and took one of Zero's wrists, the one not holding a bag. The ash-haired teen was momentarily stunned and his mind could not respond appropriately. Kaname had his palm facing the sky and he dropped the accessory with the black bell into it. Then, he let go.

Zero stared at the item in his palm and glanced back up at Kaname.

"Souvenir, from the old lady."

"Just throw it away, Kuran", Zero said, rolling his eyes. He had not got a phone to hang such silly and noisy thing, anyway.

"Do as you wish", Kaname replied, looking at the silver bell dangling from his own hand. "I intend to keep mine, as a little momento."

Zero had the urge of tossing it across to the other side of the street. However, after staring at the useless thing for a while, he suddenly felt inclined to keep it.

Sighing, he slipped it into his pocket.

"Fine. Can we go?"

Kaname nodded. At the same time, he made a mental note to translate the Hebrew words on the cards. He was keen to find out Zero's.

* * *

tarot! i'm just expressing my love for it here.. and believe that the information specified of each card is factual. no i'm no professional in reading tarot, but i can a little. i figured it'll be fun to have kaname in town.. i mean in the manga he did go down becfore to save Yuki's butt but hey, it's not like he was hanging out.. so might as well make him look like a town-dopey. Zero was funny i think... well, here's the update!

everyone likes Lily.. i wonder why. but no worries people she will come out time to time. i will keep in mind of the things you wish for her to do to Kaname, that's for sure.

i love you reviewers XD i think i can almost make it a weekly update, provided school does not intrude. haha. school. i'm a naughty gal who's lazing around school works.

review replies:

aoiyume-sama: haha.. i guess it's an animal thing sometimes... she liking him a bit too quickly. but i'll keep that suggestion of yours in mind. in fact it would actually fit nicely in one of the later parts XD thankies.

noobs: aha haha... sadly there might not be as much scenes going on with lily and zero but i'll try

ashmirk: coupled to what aoiyume-sama has mentioned, the suggestion of kaname hurting zero and lily going crazy on him is a very high possibilty for the future chapters. don't worry. it'll happen, that's a confirmed guaruantee XD

hugs and thanks to all rest of the reviwers! i love you guys too


	5. Chapter 4: Our Enemy

**Note**: LOL sorry people i forgot to bring home the book which i had the fanfic in.. left it in my school locker LOLS haha... I apologise greatly. well enjoy people! proof read it, for all those who have seen my previous message.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Our **__**Enemy**_

_--Kaname--_

Silence was our company throughout the entire journey back to school. It was normal, for there was nothing to converse between us. Kiryuu kept himself busy by swapping the bag of canned foods between both hands, each already reddened from the burdening weight.

Offering would be useless as he wouldn't accept… and it would be out of place.

Lucky for Kiryuu, the security officers were away when we reached the main gates. We went through with little problem. It might have been amusing to watch Kiryuu attempt to climb the high fence we went over before, though. With the bags he carried there was a high chance of failure.

After a short walk into the school, I felt a ghastly presence, one recognizable.

It seemed to be that Kain and Aido were successful in their capture of the Level E. I could feel its disgusting aura as if it was just beside me. How did it feel like? I cannot explain. However, it was the same horrible feel of standing next to an infected individual, I presume.

Kiryuu was about to part from where we were and I stopped him. He threw a confused look.

"Aido and Kain have the Level E detained."

"What?"

"I had sent the both of them to hunt it down yesterday. They were successful."

Kiryuu probably lacked the sensitiveness to the auras of any vampires. A downfall of a less pure, but then again, it was not a distinct one from this distance.

"Whatever. I'm heading back."

"Do you not wish to know the reason why he was in the horse shed? After all, his target should have been the students."

He fell silent in ponder. He looked like he was sorting something in his head carefully before replying.

"Fine."

And so we headed to the Night Dormitory.

When we were halfway along the stretch of the bridge, I heard Kiryuu's footsteps slow to a stop.

The Level E's scent ought to be clearer to him right now. Come to think of it, when he was in the burning shed the smoke and smell of fire could have faltered his senses.

I let him be and continued walking despite how the scent was acting like a repellent. I pushed one door open and could feel my pupils dilate to the unusual darkness of the hall.

Aido and Kain stood on either sides of the door, waiting for me to enter. But before that…

"Kiryuu", I called out. "You may not be affected, but the sun is not friendly to me."

He snapped out of whatever daze he was in and frowned. I ignored him after, knowing that he would enter eventually.

For now, I took a seat on the couch, peering at the unconscious Level E. Its body was frozen solid all the way up to the base of its neck, courtesy of Aido.

Kiryuu entered a short while later and jumped when the cousins slammed the door behind him. They glared at each other before separating.

I could not blame either of their discomfort right now, especially Kain and Aido's. The sun was already up and it was past their sleeping hours, to put it simply. I did not think that the presence of Kiryuu made them happy either, especially Aido.

Kiryuu continued glaring at the hostility of the welcome, shifting further to my left, placing his bags down on the floor. Kain and Aido went to my right, taking their spots a few paces away.

A soft, animalistic growl escaped the Level E as it stirred awake. It blinked and stared at me for a moment, trying to process my being as well as those in the hall. Its gaze stopped at Kiryuu.

I saw Kiryuu flinch and the Level E spoke.

Only a single word 'you' came out before his head snapped a full 180 degrees. It choked but took little time to recover.

"You will not speak unless I tell you to", I said with a warning.

The Level E tried to do it again and I effortlessly sent another invisible smack across its face.

It decided to keep silent this time.

"Were you the one who started the fire?"

It grinned and kept quiet when it should not.

Patience was not a virtue of mine, especially towards his species and a stronger kinetic force whipped past his face, sending him coughing. It uttered a 'yes'.

"And what made you inclined to do so?" I asked again, already feeling bored. I laid an elbow on the arm rest.

"Thought I could lure a student or two… guess it backfired. The entire place burst into flames."

I studied it. Lying was useless but I knew he told the truth. Another intuition.

The Level E averted its gaze from me to Kiryuu and smirked.

"You're the one from the shed", it started. "Your blood saved me."

Momentarily, I was surprised. Had Kiryuu been bitten by accident?

No. It was not possible. Apart from the slash wounds, there had been no other injuries… unless it was sick enough to lick the blood off its claws.

What a sickening thought.

"If I knew better, it tasted like p-"

I immediately delivered a death blow. It had been a mistake of mine to let my mind wander while its mouth could still speak. I was clear of what it was about to say.

Pureblood.

Aido and Kain were not surprised by what I had just done, but Kiryuu was confused by the silence and unmoving status of the Level E.

From the corner of my eyes I could see his eyes widened just as the Level E's head separated from its neck, falling onto the carpet.

The pungent smell of its blood filled the area, but the other vampires would ignore it if they noticed. Doing away with Level Es was not new.

Crimson flowed down the neck, descending the ice. The lone head on the floor was starting to stain the carpet to a darker shade. Occasionally I wondered why a Level E's blood remained crimson.

I shifted my gaze to Kiryuu. He was standing there, motionless as the dead body. His head was lowered and it was an easy guess that something was wrong. Was he that infuriated with what the Level E had just done? I did not recall him being that over-reactive.

My thoughts became muddled when I saw his hands reached up to bury his face. He started to shake and I frowned.

"Kiryuu, is something wrong?" I asked.

A soft, shattering-like noise was heard and the Level E turned to dust. Even the blood on the carpet, making it flawless once more.

Kiryuu still gave no response. He remained in that position and I got up, walking over. I was about to reach for his shoulder when one of his hand flew up, hitting mine away.

"Don't!" Kiryuu shouted, followed by a yell from Aido.

Like I said, patience was no virtue of mine.

I grabbed his wrist and jerked him forward a little, saying his name at the same time. He finally gave a rational response by raising his head and looking straight into my eyes.

I paused when I held his gaze.

Was that… fear?

It was uncommon to see it in his eyes. Even if there was most of the time it was still hidden.

"Let… go…" He said softly. I did so and he took a few steps back, this time round only placing a single hand over his face.

"How dare you!" Aido sounded again and I peered at him. He kept silent after and looked away, frowning.

A soft apology came from Kiryuu. It caught me by surprise as he had never done that before - especially if it was to be directed at me. Without another word, he ran. He slipped out the door and the sun blinded me for a moment. That left me stunned and unable to react.

Seeing Kiryuu acting weird was normal, but for him to do that…

Whatever had caused it, I was clueless.

"Kid forgot his stuff", Kain said out loud.

My eyes were brought to the stuff on the floor. His bag and another which contained food he was unsuccessful in packing.

Kiryuu must have been really distracted to have forgotten his things. Hopefully, he would be back later to collect them. I would not waste my time delivering them or getting someone else to do so.

"Kain, do assist me in bringing Kiryuu's belongings to my room. Once he remembers, he ought to return to retrieve them.

Kain nodded and proceeded in doing as told. I returned to the couch with the intention of clearing up one last matter.

"Aido, do report on the Level E."

Aido kept silent for a second or two before straightening up. "We found it near the Day Dormitory. At that time, most of the students was in class." He paused and a slight worry washed his face. "It was oddly stronger than the normal Level Es, Kaname-sama. It was able to break out of the first ice cage I had formed on it. Kain had to knock it out, but even then the effects weren't immediate. It still attempted to run away."

The Level E must have gotten to Kiryuu's blood, somehow. Pureblood's blood can be passed on. The effects may deplete with each consumer, but the capabilities of the blood still allowed unspeakable things.

"That is fine. You may leave."

Aido looked like he was about to add on something, but changed his mind.

He bowed and said 'good night', ascending the stairs. I could hear him sharing a few brief words with Kain before the door to their rooms closed. It shut quietly.

I headed up to my own room, finding Kain had placed Kiryuu's stuff against the wall beside the door. I was moderately tired and made a glass of wine mixed with blood tablets. After drinking, it kept me a little refreshed. I sat on the bed and peeped through the curtains, grimacing at the brightness outside.

My mind drifted for a moment, before recalling Kiryuu's bag.

Call me a nosy person, but that was who I was - one of my bad habits which got me into trouble with my parents. It benefited me once, and that alone allowed me to save Yuki's life.

So I found fruits and vegetables. I'm sure what the specific names were. Then, there was his wallet and Bloody Rose.

I fiddled with the gun, examining the parts. It resembled any normal gun, nothing special. Except for the rose emblem. It was used on every Hunter equipment. Why? Because it represented us vampires. In our society, roses were highly favored and commonly used as gifts. Then, it was red, the color of blood we bleed or feed on.

Just below the gun, there was its name. Bloody Rose. Once a vampire is shot by this gun, it bleeds to death. They do not turn to dust like what the Level E had did. Only death by other vampires would cause it. As for the hunter equipment…

The silver used to make the bullets prevent blood coagulation. In not removed, the regeneration system of the body shuts downs and you were left to bleed to death. Hence, its name.

I stretched the chain connected at the base of the gun. It was almost a meter long and at the end of it was a clip, meant to hook in the hoops of the pants. Kiryuu got it custom made specially for himself. Other than preventing him from losing his gun, I found not other purpose.

I placed the weapon aside and picked Kiryuu's wallet, having a chain dangle from it. What is it with Kiryuu and chains? If I knew better he could be some… kinky kind but I was just being silly.

Bored, I flipped it open. There was his student identification card and a picture of him two years ago, the same time when this school opened. It was not much of a difference to his current looks, except that his hair had been longer, very much alike his younger twin. Maybe because I saw him just about every other day, the differences were not that significant.

There was cash… and I noticed a slip of paper.

I pulled it out and on it, printed in Old English writing, read 'Sola Fide'.

By faith alone.

For someone who claimed he did not believe in fortune telling, he believed in faith?

Faith… It was not something of logic. If it was logical, I doubted it could be faith. I returned the piece of paper back into the wallet and slot it into the bag, along with the gun.

Sola Fide…

How much faith do you actually have, Kiryuu?

_--Aido--_

Kain closed the door and I flopped back onto my bed, throwing an arm over my eyes. Hunting down the Level E took us such a long time. To make it worse, we lost the Level E when we first saw it and it led us on a wild goose chase.

After Kaname-sama sent us off, we started our search in the forest near the fields, where the horses were.

I reconsidered reporting everything, seeing as I knew how much spilling I could do once I start. I had yet to discuss it with Kain, thus I held back my tongue. He was also clearer of what pleased Kaname-sama, also knowing what may cause him to blow. Kaname-sama doesn't get angry easily, but I'd rather not push my luck.

"Kain, what are we going to do now?" I asked. I shifted my arm away enough for me to peek at Kain as he tossed aside his top.

"Kaname-sama would be able to tell if Kiryuu was different", Kain replied.

I threw my upper half upwards and draped my arms over the edge of the bed.

"But we didn't see it wrongly, did we? That Level E was drinking Zero's blood."

Kain sighed and walked over, ruffling my hair. He started doing it the time he got taller than me. I had the pleasure of doing it until we were eight. It was his payback time.

"Don't worry. The Level E's gone and no harm was done… aside from Kiryuu."

"I still can't believe it broke through my ice cage", I pouted.

That was the problem. It was so weak when we first found it. After it fled, we found it drinking Kiryuu's blood when the human was unconscious against a tree. We were about to stop him when a crazy white horse actually chased the Level E away.

Out of a really tiny concern for Kiryuu, we were going to check up on him when the same horse scared us away as well.

When we found the Level E the second time near the Day Dormitory, it turned insane. It was able to fight us, something in which it could not do before.

"Aido", I heard Kain said and looked up. He grabbed my chin and forced me to face him. "Don't. Worry."

I swatted his hand away.

"Okay, I got it."

"I'm taking a shower first", he announced and went into the bathroom.

He hadn't bothered to close the door but I was used to it. Nothing new.

I dropped back down onto the bed and closed my eyes.

_--Zero--_

Dreams…

You know Déjà vu? I think they are dreams which show you the future. It was a momentary flash with a clear view in dreams, but when you wake, you seem to forget it… until the same scene replays itself in reality.

I've had way too many of those… as fun as some of you may think when you tell others or yourself 'oh, I've seen this before', it wasn't for me. Some of the insane yous may even entertain yourself with it. Lucky you, you're living a simple life.

My déjà vu weren't as enjoyable. Not a single bit. Every time I had one of those, it wasn't for a good cause. Every single time, it was death. Like the one I've just seen. The view of Kuran on the couch, the Level E kneeling…

I had thought these déjà vu stopped ages ago. The last death I witnessed was a year ago… I guess it was just gullible of me to think it was over.

As long as there were vampires, there would be Level Es. And as long as there were Level Es, death was sure to occur… even if there weren't these vampires, no one escapes death. Murders still happen.

God, remind me to wish for world peace for the next New Year Resolution.

The déjà vu snapped when Kuran tried to touch me. I ran out after. It was a dumb thing to do, but I couldn't help it.

I just clicked.

By now, I know I ought to be used to such situations concerning deaths and such… but it was still something hard to do. The closest I could describe it as was a phobia. A death phobia.

I bolted from the Night Dormitory. I wasn't thinking. My legs just moved – head had not been thinking straight either.

I ran until my lungs hurt and a stitch was eating at my side. I eventually stopped, panting like there was no tomorrow.

I was unclear of how long or far I'd run, but I was in the forest.

Brings back memories. That was in a sarcastic tone.

Dropping myself onto the leaf-layered floor, I leaned back against a tree and hunched over, heaving deeply. The leaves shuffled and made way for my legs when I stretched them out.

A sigh escaped. Looks like I'd just shown Kuran, Kain and Aido a pathetic side of me. One that was only known to Yuki…

She was the only one who was able to be there when all these terrible things haunted. She never thought of them badly, even saying that someday maybe I could prevent those deaths from happening. I knew she was just trying to make me feel better, but if you really thought about it, there was nothing good about it.

I brushed off the sweat on my forehead. My top was clinging to my body in an icky way and I flapped the front of my top.

Bloody sun…

Bloody heat…

My thoughts paused.

My gun!

I started mentally cursing and swearing. My stuff was in the halls! Stupid, stupid me. Of all things, I had left my gun. Just great.

Pulling my hair back, I began to debate: leave it there and get it in the evening or do it now when all the vampires were snoring their noses off. Kuran could also be asleep. I could just go in, get my stuff and go, right?

And risk myself facing non-morning blood suckers and get myself turned into a wall ornament. What a swell idea.

Okay, I've decided. Getting my gun back was still the most important thing to do. I'll just go back there, glare at any unfortunate vampire I meet and leave.

I don't feel safe without my gun, not with all these dangerous individuals lurking about.

I raised myself to my feet and looked about for a correct direction to head into. Sure, this mini-forest looked alike from any point but as a Guardian, I practically recognized every crook and cranny. I started heading west when my feet froze./

The surrounding area turned cold all of a sudden. I thought it was Aido's doing, but it was different. Despite the brightest of sun, the forest darkened with a gloom and the aura sank a deep feeling into my stomach. A stone weighed down on my chest and I tensed.

Someone… no _something_ was here. And it wasn't alone.

I whipped around, half-expecting someone to be there. The gut-wrenching feel continued and for some reason, I knew that whatever caused this feeling was just toying.

A soft shuffle of the leaves above gave me a warning and I instinctively ducked away, just in time to avoid a figure which plummeted from above. I rolled and stood up, only a split second to glance up to see another descending.

I didn't have time to dodge this one and it went past, getting a cut along my arm when I tried to defend myself. I backed away, wincing at the pain. The cut wasn't deep, but it was long, running from my wrist diagonally to elbow on the right arm. My retreat ended against a tree and I glared at the figures presenting themselves.

Two Level Es…

No. Make that five. Three more just landed beside their comrades.

Why were they here? Okay, at least I know their targets weren't the Day students but…

Wait. Why hadn't I sensed them earlier?!

"You're the Hunter, Kiryuu?" One of them asked, grinning.

Hell, his fangs were long, practically protruding from that mouth of his.

"What do you want?" I growled.

Just great. Perfect timing, losers… you might just win because I don't have my gun on me.

"You killed my brother", another hissed.

My, aren't we being revengeful.

"It wasn't me. It was Kuran."

"You're his pet, aren't you? So we'll lay the punishment on you, who shall die!"

Pet? PET? I dare you say that again you crazy bastard! I am in no way, I repeat NO WAY related to that… being!

"I'm not his pet!" I barked back. "And it's not as if he cares if I died anyway!"

It's not as if anyone would care…

"Go ahead and kill me", I sneered. "I dare you."

Wow, I never knew I could say such words. I've never done it before and somehow I felt like I was trying to act hero… Oh well. It didn't matter. It was probably going to end here anyway…

The Level Es charged, raising their talon-nails in the air.

They were only a few paces away when I heard a familiar thundering noise from behind. Something white whipped past.

Lily!

She neighed and raised herself on her hind legs, towering every vampire in front and flailing her front legs dangerously.

Never underestimate horsepower. They can break heaps of bones. Plus, she must've jumped over the fence.

I changed my mind about ending here.

From the ground I picked up a handy large, thick branch. I wielded it the same way as Artemis and dashed up.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to finish them off with a non-killing specific weapon, but if I could hold their attention they may not head to the Day Class. I just prayed that Kuran would notice their presence, or I may just have to lure them to the Night Dorm. It was the best bet and I would have my gun then.

The Level Es were fast, but I was swift. Despite the pain in my partially-healed arm, I was able to deliver full-forced blows to their heads, occasionally crashing a knee into their guts or a heel against their heads. They were inexperienced Level Es which depended on their numbers like a pack. How pathetic. Even Lily was able to give a few successful kicks.

All five of them were down and weakened and I ran to Lily, only taking a split second to get onto her back.

It was all about the training. Believe that practice makes perfect.

Without the gear, I could get on, off and ride even better. How? Sorry. Like I said, I'm not good at describing.

"Go!" I yelled and she ran.

The Level E would take little time to catch up. Hopefully, when they do, we would be standing at the gates of the Night Dormitory, or even better, at the doors.

Did I mention that the Level Es were stupid? Well, they were. One of them yelled an order to follow.

Lily was running at her top speed, skillfully darting between trees wide enough to let her through. Precision and coordination. I lowered my head to avoid getting hit on the face with branches.

It was a short moment of silence and I wondered if the Level Es had given up. I glanced over my shoulder but they weren't there.

Where-

A roar came from above and I looked up to find a shadow overhead. I yelped out when it crashed into me, pushing us both off Lily. She neighed, surprised.

I hit the ground and the air was knocked out of my lungs. God, that hurt. Accompanied with the weight of whatever fell on me, it caused my back to press painfully against the rugged earth.

Lily screamed and I forced my eyes open. The other Level Es had her pinned down, one of them having raising his claws over her. My stomach froze and I yelled for him to stop.

A hand came to my throat and pushed, cutting off my words and airway. I choked, feeling the internal of my neck constrict so painfully tight.

"Hm? You care about that animal, do you?" The once crouching over me said with a grin.

My hands clawed at his, frantically trying to break free as I tried to buck him off.

His other hand grabbed the arm of mine which had bled and raised it to his face. I couldn't pull back – it felt like a vice. The expression of his face was sickening, I would've puked.

"Your blood smells quite unique…"

My eyes widened. He was showing his extended fangs and they were curved, sharp.

Oh god, don't…

The gleaming red eyes, the fangs, the hiss before the bite was done…

Shizuka.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you", a familiar voice said calmly.

_--Kaname--_

I doubt anyone can imagine my fury right now.

Before me stood five Level Es, Kiryuu and Lily. Four had the horse efficiently pinned down while the last one kept Kiryuu constrained. Its jaws were hovering over his neck and I swore that these few would die a horrible death, they would wish they had never been born.

"I'd suggest you get off him right now", I said again, trying to maintain an emotionless tone despite the fury.

One thing I had learnt, never show emotions to the enemy.

"You're the pureblood, Kuran Kaname", the Level E on Kiryuu said with a smirk, straightening up and not laying his teeth anywhere near Kiryuu.

This was the second time I had not detected the Level Es… and the second time Level Es did not falter in my presence. It could have meant only one thing…

"Which unfaithful vampire do you work for?" I asked, proceeding to shorten our distance.

The Level E became wary and stood up, taking Kiryuu along with it. It placed the ex-human in front like a shield and I secretly despised the cowardly act. It nails were presses against the side of Kiryuu's neck as well.

"Janicelia Sans Flora", it replied.

The Flora, pureblood line. The only industry in the world to claim a land the size of a small country meant to grow the roses. Rich and well known in both vampire and human society.

"And what may you pests be doing here?"

"We came to inform you that you are graciously invited by Janicelia-sama, to attend her party… without an option to refuse, of course."

"So your task is complete. Take your leave", I ordered.

Alas, Level Es do not listen to purebloods they were not bound to work for.

Why did I even bother saying it nicely?

"Not to fast, Kuran-sama. You killed one of us, didn't you? He was my brother-"

"Who was about to kill the people whom I have a duty to protect", I cut in, glaring. "It was his fault his greed led him to his grave. Now, release the boy."

The Level E's face turned red with anger and it broke Kiryuu's skin, letting a trail of blood run down. I tightened a fist. You were asking for it, filthy creature.

"I will only repeat myself once", I warned.

It grinned.

"He's only a human. Just leave him for us and you will never see us again."

What a deal. Had it been years ago I would have considered. However, it was not option for now.

Die.

I could feel my pupils thin as my vision altered. The surroundings became clearer, producing an even sharper image than the perfect eyesight. However, everything became shrouded in shades of crimson – the only downside of the actual vampiric vision.

I let go of the suppression I had always placed on my own aura and watched the Level Es flinched.

Kiryuu had the prefect timing to gut the Level E in the middle with his elbow and sent it doubling over.

The other four Level Es yelled and released their hold on Lily, charging towards me. As I side-glanced at them, the horse had made a break for it, running away and leaving me to the enemies.

Only a single thought was made.

Immediately, one of the four stopped its advances and started to scream, clawing at its head madly. The rest were stunned.

When I give a headache, it really meant one. Blood was pouring from the wounds it was causing to itself. For another Level E, I sent a kinetic force which pushed him back against the tree before turning the energy internal, bursting all the capillaries and bleeding him inside out. Blood was thrown out onto the floor via its mouth.

The other two hesitated to advance, glancing between themselves and their dead comrades. They opted to run, but my powers had held them in place, freezing them on the spot. I was about to deliver a final blow when I got distracted by Kiryuu shouting my name.

Not another second more and I felt something sharp pierce my back first, before it slipped through. My mind blanked for a moment. Nothing could be registered and I found myself staring down at an arm protruding from my middle.

_--Normal--_

Time froze along with the scene.

Zero was just staring, unbelieving.

He had not meant to let his guard down. The Level E had been fighting with him, until it gave a sudden decision to attack Kaname. He had never expected it. Not at all…

Now the Level E had successfully made an advance on the pureblood when he was unguarded and distracted. It had its hand through Kaname. Literally through, as his entire arm was in the pureblood, hand appearing on the other side.

"Kuran!!" Zero called out and ran towards the two. He was unsure of what was to be done as he did not have Bloody Rose, or anything which could serve as a good weapon. But all he knew was that he had to get the Level E away.

Halfway through his advance, Zero stopped in his tracks.

Kaname was still moving despite the deathly pierce. He reached up and grabbed the hand and gave it a sharp twist. Zero heard the bones crush and snap in the grip and he grimaced.

The Level E howled out in pain, trying to retrieve his arm. He clawed at the pureblood's back, frantically trying to free itself.

Zero could not see Kaname's face, but felt something was wrong. Really wrong…

…And his intuition was right when Kaname's face lifted, glancing over his shoulder with a cruel smirk.

The hunter froze. Kaname had never shown such a side of him before. The usual calm and collected vampire was turning… inhuman. Evidently inhuman, because Zero had to turn away when the pureblood whipped around, using his own talon-nails to shred the Level E's face.

He had no idea how Kaname could still move with the arm in him. He suddenly pitied the Level E. The rest had at least managed a quick death but the one before him… His face was bleeding from diagonal slash wounds and the arm used to attack Kaname was free, but in a wry angle. He dropped to the ground, begging for mercy.

However, the pureblood gave none and one hand grabbed the Level E's head, gripping its hair and exposing the side of the neck.

Zero thought Kaname was going to bite and drink him dry… but was shocked when the brunette started ripping the flesh off, sending blood splattering onto the ground. The Level E was either too stunned or had his vocal cords torn apart to even scream.

Zero could not watch. Kaname was acting like a wild beast, tearing at the neck repeatedly with his fanged teeth. Blood ran down his mouth, hands…

The ex-human went over and grabbed Kaname's arms. He stood behind the brunette, pressing his forehead between the shoulder blades. He pulled a little and tightened his grip on the sleeves.

"Kuran, stop…" he whispered.

Zero felt the person in front of him tense up.

"He's already dead so… stop…"

The Level E's body was let go of and it descended, turning to dust… but that was not what Zero was focusing on.

He continued to hold onto the pureblood, resting his forehead against the warm body before him.

Kaname had not moved either. He stood there, staring blankly.

"Don't lose yourself…"

* * *

sweet cliffy.. evil grin. i have the next chapter written finish and i'm oogling over the last bit.. trust me there are going to be a lot of yummy action in the next chapter muah haha

if you re-read this chapter and find this extra bit, you're lucky. i just finished my test haha.. but not sure if i'd do well... ahem sorry back to main point. i corrected a few errors, more importantly the name of the vampire the Level Es worked for. it's Janicelia Sans Flora... Janice as the root name cos that person was someone i hated in high school ahahahha... well, hope your enjoyed this.

review! i order you to!


	6. Chapter 5: Our Invitation

Omg i'm sorry for the late update. tests and such it sucks to be a student XD graduation exams are coming soon i'm trying to keep up O.o. anyway, yummy bits at the end! better read it quick! apologies for typos, weird english and oocness despite some peopl telling me it's ok I'M AFRAID OF EMBARRASSING TYPOS they should make one typing-phobia haha enjoy

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Our Invitation**_

_--Normal--_

_Don't lose yourself._

Kaname peered over his shoulder. He had not meant to… do something like that. I t had not happened to him for so long he had forgotten how to control himself. Had Zero not snap him back into reality, he could have… done worse.

Zero stared at the crimson-stained top of Kaname's, hands still gripping on the upper arms. He was sure that Kaname was not… unusual anymore. He dropped his hands the same time he lifted his forehead.

The pureblood descended all of a sudden, collapsing onto the ground and doubling over when blood forced itself out his mouth. The exertion was too great and despite his wound starting to heal, it was doing so dangerously slow. Also, the damage was too much for him to be able to move without excruciating pain, thus having to lie on his side.

"Don't try to move, you idiot!" Zero hissed, grasping the other's shoulder. He looked around, wondering what could be used to stop the blood flow. Finding nothing, he swore to himself and undid his top.

Kaname peered at the ex-human, wondering what he was trying to do. He got his answer when Zero held his top against his middle in attempt to slow the massive bleeding.

"I'll be fine… just go", the pureblood managed to say in a whisper.

"Are you crazy? How do you expect me to leave you here?" Zero snapped, feeling a trail of perspiration down the side of his face.

Kaname gave a hitched breathing. He had to get Zero to leave now or else…

"Kiryuu, leave!"

"Stop trying to be a hero!" Zero barked back. He could not understand why Kaname kept insisting that he go. He could come up with several possible reasons, like the rest of the Night Class would be there soon or Kaname still wanted to keep his dignity even in the face of death. Whatever the pureblood's reason, there was no way he was going to just abandon Kaname in the forest.

"Shit, the bleeding won't stop", Zero said to himself as he could feel the clothing in his hand turn damp. "Kuran, what the hell can I do?"

He waited for an answer, but when he received none his eyes averted quickly to the pureblood's face.

Kaname's eyes were closed.

"Kuran!" Zero yelled and one of his hands reached for the neck. "Come on, you'd better not just die here like this…" He trailed off. A slight relief washed over when he found a pulse. It was really slow, but a pulse nevertheless.

Zero raked his hair back, uncaring of the blood which stained his silver hair. Staying clean was of little importance right now. Figuring out how to save the pureblood was.

He wanted to get to the Night Dormitory and just wake the vampires there. They would have a clearer idea of what to do with him, but he couldn't leave Kaname here alone…

Zero started to get frustrated and panicky for the first time in his life.

"Kuran! Kuran, wake up for a bit", Zero patted the pureblood on his face, having to support on one of his elbows to keep the other hand on the clothing. "Kura-"

The ex-human yelped out by accident when Kaname moved all of a sudden. The pureblood had gripped the wrist at his middle and pulled him over. He had them rolled over until he was the one overhead.

Zero felt ice in his gut when he found himself staring up at Kaname. His eyes were gleaming crimson and looking down at him.

"Kuran…?" Zero whispered.

The pureblood was looking down at him with those emotionless eyes once more. Zero swallowed.

How the vampire could still move with that dreadful wound was unsure, but something told the ex-human that this was not a conscious control of Kaname's, like what had happened when the pureblood had a killing spree.

Whatever was doing it, Zero did not like it at all. The position they were in was uncomfortable enough – wrists pinned to the ground by hands with Kaname's knees on either side of his hips. Coupled with the red eyes locked on his, leaving as the brunette had said before might have been a better idea…

"I told you to leave, didn't I?" Kaname started. "Twice even…" He lowered his head enough to be close to the other vampire's ears. "Your actions will cost you…" he whispered.

"Get off! Quit joking around!" Zero hissed as he turned his head away from the pureblood. Warmth was creeping to his face. He knew it was not the time to be going all embarrassed, but he could not help it. "I get your point, so let me go!"

"Too late", Kaname smirked, causing the person below to freeze. "The reason why I had asked you to leave… is because we purebloods would eventually get a big craving for blood, if we suffer a major loss of our own…" He lightly dragged his extended fangs over the skin exposed before him.

Zero shut his eyes, the memories sub-consciously retuning to him. The pain when the fangs pierced his skin and the ache of blood being drawn. His hands fasted and his body tensed, feel the long forgotten fear override him once more.

Kaname knew clearly that he should not be doing this. Biting in school grounds was prohibited, but the pain from the wound and hunger from blood loss hurt too much. The only was to relieve it…

Zero cried out when the fangs penetrated his neck. They were momentary flares of pain, but it was replaced with a throbbing ache later on. The agony of being bitten relived in his mind and Zero was scrabbling at the front of Kaname's shirt.

The pureblood ignored the scratching, despite feeling the nails scraping deep enough to cause his skin to burn. Growling, he sunk his teeth even deeper, feeling the blood of the ex-human becoming part of his.

The pain of his wound was reducing. He could feel his body mending itself.

Kaname felt the body under him weaken his struggles, the initial scrabbling fingers curled and tightened into fists. Instead of trying to push him away, Zero was pulling and angling his head to let Kaname have better access.

The pureblood gladly accepted the offer. He drank slower, savoring the taste in his mouth. He never let a single bit escape his mouth, tongue thoroughly lapping at the skin.

He caught himself in the bloodlust. When he realized he had taken too much, Kaname immediately pulled back, looking down at Zero.

The ex-human was partially panting. He was looking away, face slightly flushed.

Kaname pulled back, kneeling on the ground as one hand brushed his mouth.

"I'm sorry… I was not supposed to do that…" He whispered, unable to meet the other's gaze.

_--Zero--_

My mind's blank. You know how you just stare at a spot, able to hear everything around you but your mind doesn't process it? That's what's happening now.

Kuran was speaking. No I couldn't make out what he was saying. My vision was blurring and my brain blacked out on me.

**--Zero--Dream--**

_Where am I? It's so bright…_

_A voice. _

_Yuki? Ichiru?_

_No. It's familiar, but I can't make it out…_

_Who are you?_

_Take my hand, so I know you're there… _

_It's so warm… just keep holding on…_

_No. Don't let go! _

_It hurts… don't let go…_

_It'll hurt…_

_--Zero--_

I felt my body jerk awake as my eyes snapped open.

My brain registered the canopy which had some sunlight peeking through…

"Kiryuu, are you feeling alright?"

My gaze shifted to the side. Kuran was there, looking a little worried. What are you worried about?

There was a hand in his… which I came to realize was mine.

By a jumpy reflex, I raised my upper half off the ground, snatching my hand back. After sitting up, a wave of pain surged through my head and my hands reached up, grasping it. I groaned, temples throbbing madly.

"Don't push yourself. You've lost quite a bit of blood."

I peeked at Kuran. Did I? When…

One of the natural things you can't hide, mask or prevent: blushing.

I felt my face burn up upon the memories blown right back at me.

Kuran took a meal out of me because he had lost too much blood of his own. He pinned me down and bit my neck. It hurt a lot when he did so… but a few seconds later the pain was gone. Instead, my body relaxed and eased into the feeding. Sure, the blood draining process ached a little but my mind was swimming from… pleasure…

I couldn't believe it. It was as if I was getting… aroused or something. I hadn't got the strength to push him away – I felt like jelly.

So now, I'm embarrassed as hell form the memory, pissed of at Kuran for biting me without consent and disgusted at him for holding me hand.

"Back off, Kuran", I snarled.

He complied this time, giving me my breathing space. He sat back on his heels, raking his hair away.

"I'm sorry", he muttered. It sounded like it had been repeated.

I had nothing to say to him… the only thing I want to do now is get to my room and shower off all these disgusting scents.

"I do not expect you to forgive me, but at least drop by my room and I'll lend you a shirt of some sort", Kuran said.

"Won't the vampires wake from the scent of… blood?" I pointed to his blood-soaked shirt. At the same time, I came to see that his wound was closed, only showing a well-toned stomach.

"If we move quickly, they will not rouse from their sleep."

I had second thoughts on the offer. The Night Dormitory was five minutes away and the Day Dormitory was much further… plus, I would have to cut through the open paddock and risk myself getting seen. Both paths were risky, but I don't want to stay half-naked for long.

My shirt was soaked with Kuran's blood – don't think I'd keep it.

"I nodded and he glanced into the direction of the Night Dormitory before standing. In two steps he was beside me and he placed his hand out.

Seeing this situation before, I had little thoughts in refusing. As much as I would hate to, but I don't think my body can move by itself for a while. I took his hand and he pulled.

When I tried to stand, my legs just crumbled as if they were dead. I hadn't meant to reach out and grab, but I did and ended up clinging to Kuran, Koala-style.

Oh boy…

"You're weak for the moment…" Kuran sighed. I would've rebuked him if it wasn't for the fact that I was busy trying to hide my blush.

Kuran took one of my arms and draped it over his shoulder. The weight on my legs lessened as his hand went to my side, hoisting me a little. It was ticklish and I was trying not to laugh.

Oddly, Kuran was… gentle. And patient, if you forced me to admit. Every time I stumbled he would wait for me to find my footing before resuming the walk. And seeing the situation which had a billion and one risks, he seemed willing to take them all.

By the time we were at the humongous doors of the Night Dormitory bridge, I was well enough to be able to walk on my own. A little disorientated, but well enough to take several steps without sinking to the ground.

"So, how fast can we get to your… place?" I asked.

Kuran may have looked fine. But I've seen what he was capable off. Walking with a hole in your internals is sure to prove difficulties in your movements. His usual swiftness was blunt.

Plus, I had a problem walking already. Running would just asking for my life.

"Back gate."

"A what?"

Back gate? Now, why have I not heard of it?

"It's a hidden stairway leading straight to my room. Only Ichijou knows of it. I trust you can keep it a secret as well?"

I shrugged. There was no use for the 'secret stairway', unless I've got a wonderful plan to end Kuran's life. "I guess."

We made our way around the high wall. Apparently, the pathway was underground – a hidden door behind a rose bush It was a small wooden door, typically well-hidden amongst the thorns. The trip to Kuran's room was devastating. The tunnel going under the lake (surprisingly) was only a meter and a half high – both of us had to crouch. My neck and back hurt by the time we reached another door below.

Kuran opened it and I was relieved that the ceiling was high. We climbed some flights of stairs and amusingly, we ended up in his room via the wardrobe.

He offered his shower and I took it gladly. Put some distance between us and wash myself clean. Before I went in, Kuran handed me a white, clean, finely-ironed collar top. It resembled his uniform a lot, but since he offered, I took it.

I remained in the bathroom a lot longer than I was supposed to. I know, it was a little rude but I just wanted to clear my head a little.

No point in dwelling over what had happened… right?

I had been sitting in his bathtub for almost half and hour doing nothing - just fiddled with the soap bar which smelled strongly of rose. Vampires and their rose obsessions.

When I came out, I felt refreshed. Out of the steaming room which was big enough to be my room. As I exited, I caught sight of Kuran.

He was sitting at his table, in a fresh change of clothing. Just a plain top like mine. I snorted at the thought of him having these collar tees as his only form of wear.

Kuran seemed engrossed with a fat book so I looked around. I've been in here a few times, and every time it never ceases to amaze me how a house exists within a house. He had a mini lounge, a bedroom, a bath, even a kitchen. It hadn't looked like a dormitory room…

I'd be happy if I got this as a house.

"Are you feeling better?" Kuran asked. I hadn't bothered to look back at him.

"Yeah", I replied, brushing my hair with a borrowed towel. "You?" It's only polite to return such a question, right?

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"The wound?"

"It has closed."

"But has it healed?"

Kuran looked up at me. Well, I just realized as well, that I'd ask too much, but I'm blaming it on him. He wasn't answering clearly, just briefly.

"Are you showing concern there, Kiryuu?"

"No, of course not. I hope you get ulcers in there", I hissed.

Fine. Be that way, you prick. So it hurts that much to be nice. Forget that I even tried to be nice.

"No, it has yet to heal, but it will mend soon."

Okay, that answered my question a little better.

Silence befalls the room. An awkward one. Well, at least, to me, since Kuran returned to his stupid book.

I got myself standing near the window, continuing to dry my hair. It was getting long, already touching my shoulders. If I don't get it cut, I'm going to get mistaken for Ichiru from the back.

"Kiryuu", I heard all of a sudden and I jumped. I looked over my shoulder and Kuran was standing right behind, the thick book in hand. "You are familiar with the Hunter equipment, are you not?"

"A little…" I've gone back to training with Master Toga, Ichiru included. "Why?"

"Do you know the language of the Lost ones?"

The Lost Hunters. They were the first hunters to exist to kill vampires. They were a group of vampires who turned against their own kind. Well, it's back to basic history…

After leaving the vampire society, they grouped together with humans and offered their weaknesses as oaths. From then, a group of humans stood up against the vampires. The traitors themselves led the humans on hunts. It was due to these Lost Hunters in which millions of vampires were killed near extinction.

The vampires, for a period of several thousands of years, went into hiding. They his underground for so many generations, their tolerance to the sun depleted drastically. During this period, the rankings of vampires were enforced, where the lower ones were those who had little control over their special abilities.

Just an interruption, but vampires do die of old age. But that was living their life to about some hundreds of years, maximum.

So the Lost Hunters died out and the vampires rose from their hiding, only to find that the traitors had left a language taught to hunters only.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"I was hoping that you could aid me in translating some information."

Kuran handed me the open book. I took it and started from the top. It was a chapter on 'restricting equipment'. They were obviously used to restrict vampires, mentally and physically. My eyes browsed the words quickly, a few still foreign despite my supposedly high level of Lost language… Ichiru was much better at this stuff.

I paused when I hit a phrase and I dropped the book, stunned.

Luckily, Kuran's reflex was light speed, or else it would be going two-stories down.

"Is something the matter, Kiryuu?"

Oh hell yeah. What you got me to read was a restriction cum taming equipment for slaving vampires.

_Sex_-slaving vampires.

Yeah, hunters originated from vampires, who are just as sick.

"Why do you want to read such things?" I blurted.

Kuran raised a brow. "I simply found it in the library. I had thought of learning of Hunter's tools in case of… the event of an approach." He paused. "You're quite red. Have you caught a fever of some sort?"

No, you idiot! I'm blushing!

"Well", I cleared my throat, looking away. "It's a restricting device. You know, so that vampires don't retaliate that easily and stuff…"

"Indeed, as I had seen one work before."

"You what?!"

"I said I had seen one work before. They are quite efficient on wild animals as well."

I snatched the book back from Kuran, flipping around in search of the page I was reading. When I did, I mentally slapped myself for misreading the writing.

"What did you think it was?"

"Nothing", I replied, handing the book back to him. "I'll be going back."

I took a few steps forward and turned around, about to thank him for the clothes and shower, although still unforgiving him for biting me.

When I did, Kuran was reading a piece of paper, a hawk having perched on the rail. It was a messenger was a band with a pouch.

Do you remember me mentioning 'curiosity killed the cat' bit? Well scratch that, because when Kuran's face turned from neutral to a frown, I was curious to know what made him do so.

"Blood Moon…" He whispered.

I felt my heart stop.

_--Kaname--_

It was an invitation to the Blood Moon Festival.

What may that be? In human terms, it was a 'birthday', I believe. However, it was one for purebloods, celebrated by all nobilities every thirteen years. It was hardly a celebration, since every vampire there would just be…

"Kuran."

I crushed the paper in midst of being startled.

"Kiryuu", I said quickly before he could speak another word. "Do you know of the Blood Moon Festival?"

"Of course…" He trailed off. I had a feeling that he was worried about sounding casual and added a 'yes' after.

"The next Blood Moon Festival would be held the day after."

"So?"

Ah, I forgot about Kiryuu's disinterest streak.

"All the ranks above Level E would be allowed to attend. Do you wish to come?"

Wait, that had not been my intended question. I was supposed to see if Kiryuu had an understanding of this event.

"Why should I?"

"I was simply hoping that you would open to our society."

Kiryuu snorted. "Why would I want to do that?"

I paused, suddenly recalling of the true reason why there was a Blood Festival. It was because of the bloodlust which grew under the influence of the moonlight. Vampires come together as a tradition because the feeding could endanger the humans… and I mean _all_ the vampires.

"I'll speak frankly. The Blood Moon will affect you as well." I placed the book on the railing, looking back at Kiryuu. "That night you will have the urge to feed greater than any of the times before. For a level like yours, it can drive you insane in the matter of minutes and consider your life a forfeit then."

"I know… but going to the 'Blood Moon' shit would help?" His faced turned to fury when I mentioned his rank – his status in the vampire society.

"If you wish to endanger yourself and the students of this school. Coming up a reason for your attendance of the Blood Moon Festival is easier than explaining your murderous acts."

"Shut up!" Kiryuu glared at me, his hands fisted. "I'm not like you. I will _never_ be like you."

Kiryuu turned around and stormed towards the door. This time round he remembered his belongings and took them along before exiting without a word.

I sighed, glancing out to the view.

Kiryuu cannot run from it.

There was a shuffle at the door and I looked at it. There was a soft thud after and I went to the door, opening it.

It caught me by surprise that Kiryuu was on the ground, clutching the base of his neck.

Bloodlust.

He was curled over, swallowing back the tremors causing his body to shake. The effects of the bloodlust may not have been immediate right after I drank his blood, but usually it would be consequences would be worse when it hits.

"Kiryuu", I said when I caught a scent of his blood.

He tried to glare up at me, but that was when I saw a slight trail of blood along his lower lip where a fang had brutally bitten. Such a waste. By losing more of his own blood, his condition was only going to get worse.

I picked him up whether he liked it or not. He tried to protest, but choked on his words when his muscles cramped up. I could feel it, since his body was unconsciously laying against mine when we stood up.

I had to get rid of the scent of his blood, before it roused the others.

Kiryuu may be a half, but his blood was still a distinct human's.

After dragging him in, I shut the door and pressed him against the door. As crazy as it would be, the only way to get rid of his blood now…

I pressed my lips against his. He would not drink his own blood as it would turn bitter on him. But truthfully, his blood was sweeter than anything I had ever drank. Yuki's was good… but his was… addictive. Maybe because I had never drank from a human, knowing that I would either kill them or turn them into a low-life.

Because the blood available was a hopelessly tiny amount, I found myself yearning for more. I was licking and nibbling at his bottom lip, forcing his fang away. I felt the blood smear at the tip of my tongue. It was so good…

A hiss escaped when his fang switched target – my tongue. Whether intentional or not, I could not tell, but the pain was excruciating. Half the length of his fang was embedded in my tongue, forcing me to remain where I was.

I glared at him before pushing his head upwards with the heel of my palm and his head snapped upwards, along with his body pressed even more against the door.

My tongue was sore, hurting like anything and bleeding profusely. It hadn't taken long for the entire underside of my tongue to be screaming at the bitterness.

"Bastard", he managed out despite the choking position he was in.

My blood was too bitter for my own taste bud to handle, but I had not wanted it to go to waste. This, I intertwined my fingers in his hair and kept him facing the ceiling as I placed my mouth over his, letting the blood descend into his mouth.

Kiryuu pushed against me, unsure if he wanted to pull back or continue.

If he had the intention of pulling back, though, he was failing miserably. By now he was clutching my shoulders, gulping so loud they deafened me. Kiryuu was attempting to get more of my blood so desperately he was doing something unimaginable – his tongue was brushing against mine so eagerly I would have found it funny.

However, the thought ceased when I felt my own craving had build up in my chest, starting to eat at me.

I cursed softly against his mouth, because the pain in my tongue was not fading as quickly as it should. My body was already having a hard time trying to mend my internals. They were also sore and slow in their regeneration.

Temptation was driving me to the edge. Kiryuu had little time to recover from the loss I had taken from him and was hungry as well. It was a dangerous situation – both of us were hungry and suffering at the same time.

The only thing I can think of…

Kiryuu broke away, dropping his head against the door. It was a dangerous position to be in, because his neck before me was so vulnerable…

Damn temptation. I will leave the consequences for later.

"Kiryuu, bite me", I ordered.

He gave a slurred response and I already had my fangs into his neck mercilessly.

Kiryuu cried out and his hand grabbed my hair. When he tried to pull I simply sunk my teeth even deeper, feeling the flesh break satisfyingly. He grimaced again and gave up trying to push me away. Instead, he returned the favour and plunged his own fangs into my neck.

I hissed against his skin the moment I felt blood being drawn.

This was probably the only way we do not kill each other out of hunger. We were taking and giving what we could and it was indescribable. We were taking each other's lives yet returning it at the same time. Both of us were rapidly drinking and it was so intoxicating.

To say that it was a crude thing was not right, but I could feel the unwanted pleasure sinking into my chest. Kiryuu must have felt the same because his fingers tightened on my shoulder.

He retreated first, panting. I reluctantly did the same, staring into the hazed silver-crimson eyes. He looked drunk again. Well, it had not mattered.

I licked at the puncture wounds on the un-tattooed side of his neck, feeling the rounded welts at the tip of my tongue, which was fully healed and only leaving a lingering ache.

"Kuran…" He said with a warning, although coming out as a whimper.

No, I should not be doing this. It was inappropriate in every aspect. Kiryuu was just being influenced by the needs and so was I… I think… but it would not hurt, would it?

"Keep silent, if you do not want the others to hear you", I replied, nibbling at the base of his neck. I started from the bite wound up, all the way to his mandible.

He was whimpering again and I felt myself smile. It was a different side of Kiryuu, but somehow it wasn't a hateful one. It felt that I had accomplished the breaking bit, but I want to find out so much more…

It was a different side of Kiryuu, but somehow it wasn't a hateful one.

Yes, leave the consequences for later.

I claimed his mouth with mine.

* * *

so, how as that for the first move? too quick? or plain sheepish? i dunno. jsut popped into my head. XD oh wells. hope you liked it!! OMFG I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS REVIEWED AND I LIKE GOT 50 OVER OMG IT MADE ME SOOO HAPPY PLEASE REVIEW MORE I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!

thanks heaps for reviwers i promise to make this story progress as good as i can make it XD love you people!!

review more!!


	7. Chapter 6: Our Hatred

_**Chapter 6: Our Hatred**_

_--Zero--_

God, it hurts. My whole body was shaking under his hold.

Bastard Kuran. I proclaim him top in my blacklist. He was kissing me, again - I doubted the earlier was considered a kiss.

I know I was embarrassing myself doing the things I did… but I couldn't help it. By doing so, it made me feel better – holding onto him, easing into the warmth and even sharing the current kiss. Everything was wrong. All so wrong…

Kuran was invading my mouth with his tongue. The only way I could prevent that was use mine to push his out. In the end, it was a war between tongues and fangs. Somehow, Kuran managed to tilt his head far enough to one side and interlocked out fangs, forcing me even closer to him.

It felt like a challenge, and even I unconsciously tried to win, pulling him.

He had me wedged between his body and the door. Both my hands gripped his top, while his were on either side of my head. Kuran had me entirely pressed against the door which was cold on my back, and that made me tempted to shift forward to his warm body.

My body turned to jelly again, but unlike the previous condition, this felt different from pain. I jerked my jaw away from his, panting from the slight lack of air. Kuran had been a little more reserved, looking on the opposite side where I was facing.

Damn. Why was he able to make me feel this way?

"Kiryuu", I heard him whispered. I didn't want to look at him. It was too embarrassing.

My chest was aching and the only thing I can think of now was running away.

"Kiryuu, look at me."

I tried to clench a fist, but found my fingertips digging into his shoulders instead. The ache was gradually replaced with anger and I glared at him.

Even then, he met my gaze with the neutral ones of his. Despite opening his mouth, nothing came out. He pondered over something and decided to give up, retreating and removing his hands from the door.

My legs chose to give way that moment and I dropped to the ground, breathing deeply. A sudden weariness surged through my head, along with a headache and I recognized this feeling. It was the same one which occurred when I was in the paddock with Lily.

Kuran dropped beside me as well, on a knee, asking if I was fine.

I didn't reply him. The effects weren't agonizing, but were highly uncomfortable. It felt like a large rock weighing down my entire body.

Kuran picked me up effortlessly – I could tell from the amount of strength he used. I would've protested if my body wasn't driving me insane. He took me to his bed and I forced myself to sit, although lying down might have made me feel better.

"It's the toxin, isn't it?

I nodded.

Kuran suddenly sat beside my legs. He placed an elbow on the bed and laid his head on it. Looking down, his brows were knitted in a look of discomfort and the memory hit me.

Kuran had a received a larger blow. His symptoms should be occurring much later than mine, but I think it could be the extent of the damage which brought the condition forth. He looked like he was in a pain much bigger than mine…

"Kuran, are you affected as well?"

"Slightly", he replied.

"Sorry… If I had that Level E's attention he wouldn't have… you know."

Yeah, that had been my fault.

"Do not apologize. It was not a fault of yours."

Kuran suddenly hitched, his hand fisting covers.

"Maybe you should lie down", I suggested.

"I would", he replied again. "If my body was not hurting this much."

Probably meaning that I might have to help him up. But my own body was aching as well. He was probably half-expecting me to help, but my usual attitude towards him told another story… but it still hurt to see Kuran suffering…

"You… were there when I was in a situation like this before, weren't you?" I asked softly.

Kuran opened an eye and peered up. "Yes."

Most of that time, I was unconscious. But if Kuran was suffering in the pain so much worse than what I was feeling…

"How long would it take for it to go away?"

"Half to about an hour", he sucked in air and I could see his body starting to jerk and shake.

If it would only last for that while…

I shifted closer to Kuran, very much reluctantly. He glanced up at me in wonder and I reached for his head, feeling the skin warming my fingertips rapidly. I ignored it and lifted his head and arm altogether, before moving closer.

Kuran was surprised, so was I. But I put aside the embarrassing emotions aside for this time. Although, hiding the blush was virtually impossible.

I had Kuran's head on my thigh. It's going to be a shameful memory, but that didn't matter.

"Kiryuu?"

"Shut up. I'm just settling a debt", I growled. I hope he knew which one. "Don't get me wrong."

Kuran side-glanced up at me almost the same time I looked down at him. Perspire was beginning to adorn his forehead and his hair was sticking to his face in a rather uncomfortable-looking manner. I pulled the strands back and get a clearer view of the reddening face and neck.

He smiled. A really small one, slightly pained. Then, he shut his eyes.

Staring down at Kuran's face, his condition just suddenly struck me in my thoughts.

Kuran – vampire, pureblood. Who and what were they? Humans? No, that wasn't possible. Humans did not need blood to live. They were inhuman beings which depended on the living essences. They were human-looking creatures which were ruthless, merciless dwellers of the night. They were cruel and heartless…

But why did Kuran have a heart? Back in the forest, when I had my forehead against his back, I could hear it. It beat in the same rhythm as mine. It thundered in my ears.

Vampires had hearts… They had emotions – love, hate, joy and sadness. They weren't immortal or pain-resistant. Kuran was explicitly showing it right now.

What made vampires so different? More importantly, _similar_? We killed as well, sometimes even for selfish reasons. Vampires mostly killed to survive. Their society worked like a pack of lions. In comparison, humans were probably the hyenas. Both killed, but the hyenas took advantage of everything they could get.

When the comparisons cancel out each other… Vampires and humans were under the same roof. Yet, humans could be even more capable in being worse… we were not far from these wretched vampires. No differences put us apart…

Then what am I?

Half-human, half-vampire.

The horrors and pains of being both…

I'm so afraid it would kill me someday.

_--Normal--_

Kaname winced as a droplet hit the skin of his cheek. He thought it was rain, but upon remembering that he was indoors, his eyes opened lazily. The first thing he saw was the carpeted floor of his room and momentarily wondered why he was on the floor and not on the bed.

Once more, he recalled what happened before he dozed off. He was lying on Zero's leg and had his lap as pillow. Kaname shifted, feeling a slight ache in his neck and turned his head, looking up. His eyes widened a little at the sight of Zero's face.

The ex-human was asleep, but he had trails of tears down his cheeks. Although no emotions were evident, Kaname had a hunch that it was sadness. That was the closest he could categorize it for now. For all he knew it could be unbearable pain from somewhere.

Staring up, Zero's face was almost ninety degrees to his and when he reached up, had to angle his hand with a hint of discomfort. But seeing Zero tearing was a blue moon event, he ignored the slight ache in his wrist and brushed one cheek with the back of his fingers.

Silver-amethyst eyes opened almost an instant after the contact and Zero blinked down at the face of the pureblood's.

Kaname had expected the other to get up immediately. He guessed it wrong and a slight relief and surprise washed over him when Zero only closed his eyes once more, sending a fresh tear falling.

"Kiryuu, is something the matter?"

But Zero was deaf to the words. The only thing he could focus on was the warm hand caressing his cheek. It had not mattered if it belonged to the most hateful person. All it mattered was that the gentle touch was welcoming and comforting. It made him feel calmer and the soft ache in his chest faded slowly, but surely.

"It's just a dream…" Zero whispered softly.

Kaname blinked with slight confusion. However, his hand reached further back to the other cheek and brushed the trails away.

"Some say that a hunter's dream means something…" The pureblood said, still looking up at the face over his.

Zero opened his eyes, the gaze showing a tint of amusement. "If that's it, it has never made any sense."

The brunette chuckled. Zero was just too straight and honest. Lying was not a strong point for anyone if it was directed to a pureblood, anyway.

"Get off", a sudden ice returned into the hunter's voice and Kaname complied. Lying there may have felt comfortable, but it would not be for long if Zero started snapping at him overhead.

Kaname remained on the floor, leaning against the high bed side and peered over his shoulder at Zero who was embarrassingly smudging away the 'un-manliness'.

"You didn't see anything", Zero uttered with a frown. "Spread it and I'll kill you."

"An empty threat, but each of us has secrets to keep. Yours will be safe", mused Kaname, picturing the face in his head again. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit… You just caused my legs to sleep as well, Kuran." Zero prodded his own leg, praying that the momentary vessel-blockages clear up soon. Pins and needles struck him and he was thankful that his limb was still alive. However, it had not changed the fact that he was still sitting uncomfortably on the comfortable bed.

"Are you over that damn phase?" Zero asked in references to the recovery stage.

"I feel quite refreshed, actually." Kaname glance at the miniature Big-Ben across his room. It was slightly past three and he realized they were in slumber for almost six hours. That explained the 'refreshing' bit. He usually took four or so.

The pureblood picked himself up with stealth and headed to the bedside table of his, pulling open a drawer and took a few blood tablets from a clear plastic pack.

Zero saw it and spoke.

"You shouldn't take that", he said. "It's only going to make your condition worse. After all, you're supposed to be recovering."

Kaname looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised. "How so?"

"The blood tablets are supposed to… how should I put it… create a layer of crap in your stomach to pull-off the craving. That's where you're injured, right? It's only going to hinder the recovering process." Zero paused. "Not that I care."

The pureblood eyed Zero, who picked himself up and straightened his legs, trying to release the tension in them. He noticed that Zero was more… talkative, though it had yet to be a bad thing. It amused him that there was a possible chance of an interaction.

Kaname tossed the blood tablets into the bin, catching a glance from Zero.

"What do you suggest I consume, then?"

"How should I know? You've always had blood." Zero became wary that moment, as if knowing that he had said something he should not have. By hinting that Kaname had nothing but blood in his entire life, he had also hinted that he could be a possible snack.

"Wipe that look of caution off your face, Kiryuu. You need not worry", Kaname said with a sigh, "The bloodlust is not consuming me at the moment. I simply wanted something to fill my empty stomach. That is all."

"You gave your apples away", Zero snorted.

Kaname could not help but smile despite the dripping sarcasm. Vampires could still get hungry for 'normal' food, in human definition. Blood was just the main course which could suffice them for hours, even days.

However, since Kaname's body taken considerable amounts of energy to regenerate, he got hungry quicker than expected. Now that Zero had indirectly prevented him from consuming his every day source of food, what was he to eat?

"You've got a kitchen", Zero said out loud, stating the obvious. Kaname heard it and refocused on the ex-human, who had rudely let himself wander about without thinking of the consequences of disrespecting the pureblood and his property. Kaname let it go this time.

"As you can see", he replied. "It has hardly been of use to me."

"That's because all you do is _drink_", Zero snorted back. Another point to have the pureblood frowning – rebukes. "If you're not using it, I am." Zero went over to the door leading to the kitchen and opened it. He glanced about inside as the door shut behind.

Two seconds later he darted out, went to the main door leading to the hallways and in a discrete frantic move, grabbed his stuff and brought them back in, grumbling under his breath.

Kaname was a little curious and interested to see what Zero was up to. For a low rank like him to be unheeding to the presence of a lord, Kaname found it amusing yet insulting at the same time, if it was possible to feel that way.

Zero pulled out a few vegetables out of his bag and a single can, proceeding to the other end of the room and into the kitchen, shutting the door firmly.

Kaname took a seat on his bed, still tempted to take the blood tablets despite what the difficulties and consequences may be. As he said before, leave the consequences for later. However, his intentions were interrupted when Zero's head popped back into the room, catching the brunette red-handed.

"Sit still and wait", Zero ordered before ducking his head back into the kitchen.

Kaname was taken aback a little. Half of his mind wanted to kill Zero for even daring to _order_, while the other half was still amusing itself with Zero's ignorance. Sighing, the pureblood kept his hand to himself and forced to stay put, choosing to busy his mind with a book.

Whatever Zero had been doing in the kitchen was unclear, since it had been a total silence. There was an occasional, distinct sound of clashing metal and Kaname guessed it was probably pots or pans. Close to an hour later, Zero came out with two bowls in hand and he handed one to Kaname non-too friendly, but the pureblood took it anyway.

Kaname stared at the contents. Most of it was white with bits of orange and green. There were fine chunks of meat, making the dish awfully plain but the aroma coming from it was alluring.

"And this may be…?"

"Porridge. Don't get picky. It's easy to digest so it should be gentle on the stomach." Zero paused, looking at the pureblood before turning away. "I don't know what you vampires eat, so if you don't like it I suppose it's understandable…"

Kaname managed to catch a hint of disappointment and there was a thought that Zero could be very sensitive after all.

"I appreciate the effort greatly", Kaname said with the fullest gratitude, but unsure if Zero could tell from the emotionless voice of his. "I shall begin, then."

(A/N is there a direct translation of itadakimasu? I don't remember one)

Kaname took a scoop onto his spoon, carefully making sure each ingredient is on it before taking it into his mouth, almost too gracefully.

Zero was peeping at the pureblood, trying to look out for any reaction. Kaname chewed slowly, trying to figure the foreign taste. Although not very obvious, his face lit up and he took another spoon.

"It is really good", commented the brunette after his second spoon.

Deep inside, Zero was also releasing the tension which stoned his chest for a while. He had been expecting Kaname to reject almost immediately, but was glad that Kaname continued eating. Secretly jumping with joy, he started eating his own, thoroughly shocked later on when Kaname requested another bowl.

_--Zero-- _

Kaname was like a kid. He wasn't smiling widely like one, but it was so easy to tell he was enjoying the porridge I made.

It was quite plain actually… Carrots, some meat and vegetables. I found rice chucked into one of the cupboards, for some reason. All the ingredients left in the untouched fridge were all fresh. I had no idea why the vampires even bothered to have food in here if they're just going to leave such good stuff to rot… Of course, until I remembered that the council wanted the vampires to be human-like – this included facilities which none were used.

I was jealous of Kuran, since he had a personal kitchen. I had to run down to the cafeteria which was ten minutes away and borrow the kitchen. I had keys to access it, but the trouble was transporting the ingredients there and my meal back. Kuran's kitchen was what? Ten steps away and he had not even bothered to make good use of it.

Okay, I admit, I like cooking… And that I was glad that Kuran liked it…

"Thank you, Kiryuu", I heard and looked up from my empty bowl. Kuran was done with his second serve.

Yeah, secretly I'm quite happy.

"Welcome…" I trailed off, not wanting to sound too friendly.

I was just being nice because he's a 'patient'. No, seriously. I could have let him suffer a few more hours with an aching internal.

"However, for some reason, I do still feel hungry", he said while I took his bowl (a habit of picking up after Yuki and Cross).

"There isn't any left. If you can wait aga-"

The bowls in my hand dropped when I felt a hand around my waist and pulling. A second later Kuran was breathing down my neck, his body pressing against mine.

Hell, it was uncomfortable enough to be in the same room although I didn't show, but this…

I caught myself blushing reluctantly and tried to pry his arms off.

"Kuran! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I hissed, holding back the voice I wanted so much to shout out loud. Only the constant reminding of making myself quiet in order not to wake the other vampires allowed me to do so.

"I apologise…" He whispered right beside my ear, causing a shudder down my spine. "But I think it could be the Blood Moon which is affecting my hunger."

The Blood Moon? I thought the vampires would be affected on the day itself, not _before_.

I was glad he was behind me. He couldn't see my burning face… but the invasion of my circle space wasn't welcome.

"Then go bite one of those vampires", I barked.

No, somewhere at the back of my head, I _actually_ wanted him to bite me… when he did before it was so… I don't know. I was just tempted to feel it again - the pain and the pleasure. I tried to distract myself with anger, but it failed when Kuran suddenly tugged on my ear cuff.

"I know you want it… I can _feel_ you do…" Kuran purred again. His breath was so audible, so gut-sinking I could faint. My heart was racing as well, pumping the blood to the absolutely wrong places.

I felt his head shift and his breath was at my neck this time. He started to nuzzle away my collar.

"Kuran…" I tried to growl, but instead it escaped as a whimper. I did _not_ just do that?

Apparently, he took his name as a cue to bite down. At the same time, he hugged my body even tighter and halted my escape. His heart was pounding against my back as hard as mine was against my chest. His arm started to reach further and practically coiled around my middle, in a manner so possessive I actually felt afraid no longer.

Not afraid of the memories which caused me to hate who they were, not afraid of the pain which could be caused by the fangs. Kuran's biting was so much gentler than I expected… than what I remembered.

Sure, there was a slight pain at the penetration, but other that that, it didn't hurt.

I don't know how, but I was leaning back against him, head thrown back far enough to be resting on his shoulder. I admit, he was a much better consumer than I was. I always recalled Yuki's face of agony when I fed off her. I never knew what caused the pain, but one accidental occasion I saw Kuran did the same. Instead of the discomfort which I wanted to expect, she looked like she was enjoying it.

Now I knew why.

Kuran wasn't drinking in deep gulps, taking his time. His tongue was seductively lapping at my skin and caused the area underneath to crawl. I sub-consciously reached back, pulling his head lower and hissing when I felt his teeth plunge in even deeper, breaking flesh.

Did I mention they were really long? His fangs, I mean. Much longer than they looked, and as sadistic as it sounded, I loved the feel of them shifting against my bare flesh.

I must be turning into a masochist or something.

But I didn't care. All I knew was that I simply wanted Kuran to continue…

Yet, not a moment more, he lifted his head, pulling his fangs out. The wound throbbed then, but the thought was cast off when his tongue carefully, almost caringly licked at them.

"This one might take a while to heal…" Kuran whispered.

I groaned. I wouldn't be surprised. He bit the exact same spot three times – I doubted the wound had enough time to heal before being forced to reopen again.

My senses struck me like cold water thrown.

Of all people(vampires), I shouldn't be letting _Kuran_ drink my blood!

Anger got the better of my in a blink and I turned around, giving him a full blown punch across his face. He staggered a few steps back, recovering quickly and tossing a glare up at me.

That was better – it was the Kuran I knew.

"Bastard! That wasn't the first!" I half-explained for my act.

Kuran took a deep breath, brushing his reddening cheek.

"I understand your discontent, but it had not meant that you could depend on violent acts."

Violent acts? _Who_ was the one spilling blood not long ago?

"You deserved it. You're only a freaking blood sucker."

I think I stepped on a land mine, because Kuran's gaze immediately snapped to mine. I felt a sudden change in him. His aura got darker, sending ice to freeze my stomach, but I glared back.

"You can't deny you enjoyed it", Kuran started, taking a step forward. Reluctantly, I stepped back, not wanting to be closer than we already were. Plus, that aura of his was getting stronger, screaming 'repel'. "I could feel you weakening in my grip… and that wasn't due to the blood loss. If I heard clearly as well, you were even moaning for more."

A blush crept to my face. Did I…? No, I don't remember doing so, so it can't be true! Kuran was just trying to push the guilt to me. Typical of Kuran.

"Shut up! I didn't! You're just making it up!"

"Oh am I? I see no requirement in _making it up_, seeing as it was a _fact_."

Shit, his aura just got darker, even stronger than when he was killing the Level Es. I've heard of purebloods' deathly life forces, but his was impossibly scaring. Even if I didn't want to show the fear which was dominating my senses, my body was stating otherwise with trembles. This was… too much.

"Stop it!" I shouted and ran for my bag. I needed to get the gun, _now_!

Kuran caught me half-way through my advance. He was too quick - it was like he teleported to move or something. I tried to throw another punch but he shifted aside, grabbing my wrist. It was a mistake to try and pull back, because I felt a contact right at my shin and my feet were swept off the floor.

I landed onto the floor, the carpet absorbing a little of my hit but at the time my mind was registering more of the pain caused on my back rather than the ache at in my chest. I was also trying to get my vision back on focus as my head spun a little, failing to realize that Kuran had shifted and was all fours over me.

He was staring down with the crimson eyes, that of those with bloodlust. I could feel my arms shaking in his hold, under his gaze.

I wasn't supposed to be afraid of any vampire. I was a hunter and I was supposed to kill them. It must have been the vampire-blood inside me that was chilling in response to him. See? I knew being a vampire was no good.

"Face it, Kiryuu. You have stepped into the same boat as us the moment Shizuka had laid her fangs in you. The only difference is that you're on one without a float. A lower-life like you is truly capable of being a mere servant. You ought to be very grateful I have offered you a chance to continue living and not be _disposed_ as excess bulk."

"Scratch that! I didn't ask you to save me anyway! And it's not like I _wanted_ to drink from you!" I attempted to push him off, only to find little strength in my arms to even move them.

He pinned them against the carpet above my head and I felt the fabric rubbing against my skin heatedly due to the friction.

"Amusingly, I don't have the same opinion", he gave a small smile. "In fact, if you do claim that you wouldn't want to drink my blood, what are you going to do with the red eyes of yours?"

My gaze widened. I could never tell the color of my own eyes. However, I felt my fangs which had somehow lengthened a little, following that the prominent ache in my throat.

Kuran lowered his head, and I was disgusted. Not by him… but myself when I didn't even _try_ to stop him. He was nuzzling at my neck again and I dug my nails into my palms.

"I hate you", I hissed hoarsely.

He pulled back up and gave another sadistic smile, shifting upwards so that his neck was thoroughly exposed for biting.

Oh god, I am so sick… I couldn't believe I could be tempted this easily, to give up this easily to the blood lust.

I gritted my teeth together, hissing a swear though my teeth before opening my jaw, raising my head off the carpet a little to be able to get my fangs into that neck. As I began drawing the blood, Kuran whispered.

"As do I, Kiryuu." I felt his breath on my neck again, but chose to ignore it. "As do I…"

This time round my mind couldn't keep his actions unheeded, because he sank his teeth into the same pleasurable spot.

_--Kaname--_

I would never understand Kiryuu. There was a high possibility it would stay that way. He was a complex being, not just physically but mentally. His mind was independent of his body and they acted like they were discrete. One yearned for the attention while the other tried to reject it.

I found it confusing, the way I reacted to him. That was why I replied that I hated him as well. His words, his actions… everything made me do the things I hardly did in my entire life.

I had never lost my patience or temper over such trifle matters. I seldom acted according to what I truly felt but Kiryuu… He kept pushing his limit and deliberately crossing the line. He always acted without thoughts on consequences and it just got on my nerves.

I hated him for making me show the side I had spent years to conceal. I never wanted anyone, even Yuki, to see the brutality in which these hands could initiate. I never wanted others to hear the vindictive words which could slip out like poison.

Somehow I sensed that Kiryuu was doing all that he did to try and shatter that wall of composure.

Kiryuu left with haste. Despite the offer to wrap the bite wounds, he grabbed his belongings and retreated out the door. He did not care if his blood roused the other vampires – he just wanted to get away from me.

I could not blame him. If it were me, I would have done the same, no questions asked.

I lay on my bed, arm thrown over my eyes. My bite wounds were healed more efficiently than Kiryuu's, due to my pureblood genes… But he would be a little worse off. By repeatedly biting on the same spot, it hindered the healing of the same tissues… If broken too many times it could adorn his neck with a scar.

However, I was partially satisfied with it. By being able to bite him… I supposed it left a false sense of authority. Not in the human society, but at least in the vampire's. Put crudely, he was marked as mine.

A pureblood's advantage was the semi-control over a lower rank. We could bend a victim to our will to a certain extent… this was a power we had. This is why we were called pureblood.

Kiryuu may have drunk mine, but at his Level and little understanding of us, my blood could prove nothing but a satiation source. Seeing how he was, I think he would rather bite his tongue off rather than admit I had bitten him, vice versa.

I fully expected him to attend the Blood Moon Festival. For general and personal reasons. Generally, I would say, as Kiryuu would put the students in danger. Personally… because of Janicelia.

I had met her in the previous Blood Festival. Indeed, she had the beauty and intelligence which put other vampires to shame. She was a figure with no match. She got what she wanted due to her status and her wealth… and that was the problem. Somehow, she intended to force herself into my life.

Yuki? Practically the whole wide world knew who she was and who she would be with… but as purebloods we could wed as many spouses, regardless of gender as long as the purity continues. _That_ was the major issue.

Everyone at the festival would welcome any pureblood to feed off them. But for a pureblood to let be bitten… In a way I could tell Janicelia had something up her sleeve, and it was of no good use. The invitation was one itself, mentioning that this year it would be held in the Flora household. That was enough to make her inclined to work some crafts of hers. Being forced to let-drink was against the vampire law, as serious as a crime of rape. But between purebloods, it was null and void.

I suppose it would be killing two birds with a stone. Kiryuu _had_ to drink my blood to keep himself sane while I did not wish to randomly pick others to feed on. He was also a challenge, in a crude manner of speaking.

I found my mobile and pushed a button which navigated me to the list of names. I scrolled down to Cross', and hit the call button.

_--Zero--_

Kuran is trying to climb over my head, I swear. He's so annoying I could shoot him already.

He kissed me twice and bit me four times. _FOUR_. Anything else you want, you sick, sadistic bastard? Well, if you do I'm going to crucify you on the school church cross and you can sleep there with the owls.

My brain was frying from anger while my chest was heated from embarrassment. I just wished I could yell, scream, do something that would let off this horrid steam accumulating in my blood. I had never, ever, _ever_ felt this angry before. Damn you, Kuran!

I threw my stuff onto the bed once I let myself into my room. On the way I was just glaring and swearing at anyone who even _dared_ to spare a glance at my state. And at my gun at my waist. Le the whole world know I'm a terrorist-to-be. I don't give a damn.

Sitting on the bed, I dug my nails into my palm instead of the sheets, just in case I tore them. The bit into my flesh painfully, but it wasn't helping to relieve the bubbling fury.

The cordless phone in my room rang and I picked it us a little too roughly, almost yelling 'what' through the phone.

"Hey Zero. What's up, bro?" Ichiru's voice sounded. I didn't reply immediately, trying to contain the emotions and not to verbally lash out. "Calm down. I can hear your breathing from here", he chuckled and I heard a girl's voice squealing in the background. I recognized it as Yuki.

A few clattering and 'gimme, gimme' Yuki came on.

"Zero, Zero, Zero?!" She practically chanted. I had to put the phone a short distance away. "Onii-sama called Cross and Cross called us saying that he invited you to a festival. Why did you turn him down?!"

Yuki probably thought it would be great for us to socialize… What a bunch of bull…

"I'm not interested." Damn Kuran. He's always trying to butt into other people's business.

"It's a _festival_", she whined. "I would die happy if I was allowed to go to one!"

Our school wasn't near a traditional site I guess. It would usually take more than half a day to get down to the nearest state for one and the few times we tried we pretty much failed…

"I said, I'm not interested", I raked a hand through my hair, walking out to the square balcony. The reception hissed a bit but became clear when Yuki spoke again, this time clearly more serious.

"Zero! I order you to go!" It really wasn't much of an order since I hardly took her words seriously.

However my brows knitted. I didn't want to. I would rather kill myself than to…

Kuran's words snapped back into my head. He did mention that if I were to stay in school, it would be the end, wouldn't it? I would turn into a psychotic Level E and have one of them vampires kill me.

It sounded like a better choice, actually. I don't think I can live with what happened today anyway. I couldn't face Kuran… all the more Yuki.

"Zero", Ichiru came back on. "It's okay bro. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"You think? It's the Blood Moon Festival. Kuran obviously hadn't spoken of it."

"Hm….All the more that you should go, right? I don't want you dying on me, you know."

I hand my back against the rail and I leaned back on an elbow, glancing up at the sky. There was a tint of evening orange and the clouds were moving all so slowly.

"It's morning there, isn't it?" I asked, hopefully able to change the topic.

"No, it's night...Don't even think about avoiding the question."

Ha, Ichiru. He always caught me.

"Just go. It wouldn't hurt. Even Cross encourages you to. Not only for the safety of everyone, but for you too, okay?"

I closed my eyes. Cross occasionally exploited my weakness…

"Fine."

"Great! Take care now Zero. Call you back soon, love ya!" Ichiru laughed and even gave a smooching noise in which my face cringed to slight disgust. I heard Yuki yelling a 'bye' before the sound turned empty.

I reopened my eyes as I left the hand with the phone drop, staring at the sky. Sub consciously, my other hand reached for the spot where Kuran had ruthlessly bitten over and over. They didn't hurt, but I could feel distinct welts.

They were still open, unwilling to close. Kuran had overdone it… Like an ear pierce the flesh wouldn't heal as quick if you somehow prevented it to do so…

Kuran wasn't stupid to keep biting me on the same spot… but why did he?

* * *

oh yeah!! an update! weee hope that satiated most of your fangirls moments (for now) i've got a seminar to attnd for chem gotta run!! apologise for spellings drop me a message to inform me

check out my bio page time to time i usually update with a few things there XD

REVIEW and THANK REVIEWERS I LVOE YOU!!


	8. Chapter 7: Our Mark

**Note:** time to time I will put up something called **PAC**, meaning **pointless additional chapter** lol. Like the one with the tarot cards it's just an insert to see what the guys are up to between the main bits haha... anyway OC is introduced, although not an official OC. apologies for errors!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Our Mark**_

_--Zero--_

I was forced to go to the paddock by the dormitory representative. Shirokawa Takeshi. He practically invaded my room and dragged me out. Right after an hour of mindless cursing and swearing to myself. Thank goodness I had wrapped up my neck before Takeshi barged in.

Takeshi threatened to spread the fact that I had a phone if I didn't go to the paddock. Students aren't supposed to have personal telephones but that was meant to contact Cross… although I could have entered his office to call him or something. But noooo he had to buy a phone and chuck it into my room. He even calls when he's in town, it's annoying sometimes.

"Zero, do you know which group you're in?" Takeshi asked as he sat on the rock beside mine.

"I'm a prefect… don't I get exempted?"

He burst out laughing, throwing his long pony tail to the back. "No."

I buried my face in my palm, peering between my fingers. I wasn't that keen on working with people like that. The situation may just backfire.

"Cheer up. I was kidding, but you've got to help out just for today, in the first shift. Miro got himself a broken ankle but he said he'll be fine to work tomorrow."

I probably forgot to mention that the school is paying a bit to get the students to work. Heck, I could've pointed my gun and they would've worked in any way.

I replied with a grumble, watching the group before me get bigger and bigger. Students were starting to pour in, both Day and Night class. I shifted my hand to support my chin, catching an uncomfortable gaze coming from Takeshi. I shot him a firm 'what?'

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering", he said and pointed to his neck.

I raised an eyebrow, finding nothing unusual. Then he pointed to me. I immediately reached for my neck, covering the spot where the bite was.

"Um… cuts."

"Whoah, I know you're emo, Zero, but to hurt yourself?" Takeshi sneered as I glared. "You have issues man."

I snorted. Yeah, _big_ issues. I just made out with the most hate-able person on earth and actually liked it.

I held that thought, feeling warmth creep to my face.

Oh my god, did I just say I _liked_ it?!

"Zero, you're growing amusingly red. Are you sure you're not trying to hide _something_?"

I jumped off the rock, yelling a 'nothing!' when my footing was lost when I skidded, tipped my balance off a rock. Yelping, I reached to the back, grabbing the boulder.

Takeshi caught my upper-arm, gripping almost painfully, but I think if I had fallen that might've hurt even more.

The scent of my own blood hit my senses and I mentally groaned. My palm was informing me of a new injury, making me wince.

"Hey, hey, you're bleeding."

Yeah, I know. It's rather obvious for someone who can smell blood miles away.

I didn't reply Takeshi, pretending that I just found out. Taking my hand off the rugged edge, I bit back from groaning out at the sight of my palm. Blood was oozing sparingly from several vertical, reddened lines and I realized I might have grabbed the rock too hard.

"Damn. Guess I can't do the shift then?" I smirked. Takeshi smacked my back and I coughed, glaring at him before turning away after a short while smiling a little.

"I'll go get the first-aid."

"No, wait!" I stopped him. By the time he returned it would be healed so…

"I'll go get it myself. Just make sure the students don't mess up, okay?"

Takeshi stared at me with suspicion. Despite trying to keep my calmness, my heart was racing and it was pretty hard trying to maintain that blunt look. He eyed me for a while and sighed.

"Okay, but be back or I'll hunt you down."

Hunt me down. That's the first time I heard others telling that to me. Well, usually it was a hunter's job to do the hunting, right?

"Got it", I replied and walked away. It was then that I realized I had to walk all the way to the other end of the school grounds to get to the med room. I glanced down at my palm – it was healing and the blood was drying fast. I sort of suspected that the reason why vampires seldom go into the sunlight is because blood would dry up so much faster. Vampire blood, at least.

Whatever.

When I was out of sight, I grimaced at the pain which was still evident despite the outer skin already healed. The blood vessels were probably still mending and they're hurting a lot for a healing process.

I decided I was lazy, but I still needed something to cover it up.

Ah, heck. I'll just button my uniform to the top and use the bandage on my neck to wrap my hand.

I unclipped the hook at my neck and undo the bandage. I took an end into my mouth while I started coiling the bandage around my hand, making sure it was firm and looking realistic enough. I only managed two rounds when a familiar aura presented itself.

I didn't bother hiding my groan of distress. Kuran was walking towards me from the direction of Cross's office. He had obviously noticed that I was there as well, but that didn't mean that I've got to speak to him.

I turned around, about to head back to the paddock. By the time I was there my hand should be wrapped so…

Another group of vampires caught my attention and when I turned, Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Souen were there.

"Ch, so it was you", Hanbusa frowned.

Stupid blood sucker. The only thing Hanabusa ever seemed to be interested in was blood.

Snorting, I dropped the end from my mouth and grabbed both dangling bits with one hand.

"If it were someone else, I'd shoot you the moment I see you."

"Why you-"

"Calm down, you two", Kuran interrupted.

Hanabusa shut his mouth immediately, fisting a hand on the side Kuran couldn't see. It was a wonder why and how these vampires follow his orders this easily. It was quite boring when Kuran always gave the last say. Sounded so king-like that it was unfair.

Sorry, I'm a little communist-stricken.

"What were you doing there?" I asked, clearly showing the annoyance in my voice.

From the corner of my eyes, Hanabusa and Soen looked like they were about to rip my throat out. Akatsuki had a restraint on the blond, hand over his mouth.

I almost snickered. Almost.

"I merely went to drop off a few documents in his office", he replied monotonously. "And you?"

I raised the half-bandaged hand. It didn't tell the whole story, but Kuran seemed to get the idea of my intention.

"In any way, may I have a word with you?"

Huh. I bet you're only going to try and bite me again. Not going to happen, stupid Kuran.

"I have to get back. I'm supposed to help Takeshi", I randomly made the excuse and turned away, trying to be as rude as possible like my usual self.

_Usual. _

But being like this was who I was… am, at least. Trying to keep up with it wasn't easy. I couldn't act as I normally would. Not in front of the others, not before the vampires. Especially not Kuran.

What a laugh.

So I'm just two-faced as so many people were.

_--Kain--_

Kaname's pissed, although he didn't show it. I'm not surprised, since Kiryuu was being rude and all.

Being with Kaname for so long, I could tell what emotions went through his head. It became a habit to observe him since we met. That was also before we hit the age where we had to treat Kaname as a pureblood. When vampires were younger, status wasn't that strictly enforced.

Yeah, Kaname is really pissed.

Kiryuu self-excused himself and headed towards our direction, passing us without a single glance.

His blood was more distinct in comparison to before when Aido had practically forced us to follow the scent of blood. I couldn't disagree with him when he said the blood scent was highly unique. To me, it was oddly familiar as well.

His movements were rushed, like he was nervous. I kept my gaze on him a little longer.

Then I noticed bite marks just behind his collar.

It hadn't hit me, at first, that something was wrong. The first thing which came to mind was the Level E that night. However, I recalled that the bite was delivered on the _tattooed_ side of his neck.

"Insolent brat! Kaname-sama, you're not going to just let him be, are you?!" Aido roared.

"I agreed with Aido. If his attitude doesn't change, it's going to be permanent", Ruka added, crossing her arms.

"Let him be", Kaname half-echoed, disinterested with continuing the topic.

"Kaname-sama, you're too simple", Aido pouted. "Even if it's for Yuki-sama, putting up with him is still hard."

I suppose Aido's meaning was collectively Kaname and us vampires. It was Yuki, after all, who constantly tells us not to bully Kiryuu for whatever reason which may pop up in her head. With all the respect we had to give her, we did put up with him. There was still a limit though, and Kaname still did have the higher authority.

Ah, Kaname's really angry now. The other two may not have noticed the slight change in his aura because Kaname was suppressing it silently, but I could tell.

"Aido, that's enough. Takuma's waiting for us", I cut in.

Kaname gave a secretive sigh and nodded to me.

"I will meet you there", Kaname said and walked past us.

Ruka was about to follow, but I placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Don't, unless he says so."

Saddened and disappointed, she shrugged my hand off. When she did that, Aido had grabbed my other and was pulling me away. I had to skip a few steps back before feeling my head before pulled down to level with his face.

"Kiryuu's bite mark hasn't healed. It's been a day or two, right? But I swear it still looks so… fresh."

"Yes, I know." I paused. Informing Aido the unusual side of the condition would be a risk. I wasn't afraid of him bothering Kiryuu with it but if the words spread to Kaname…

Don't forget that the Level E got stronger after drinking Kiryuu's blood. I was thinking that it was because he was a hunter, but then again hunters were as normal as any human. His blood can't be exceptionally efficient, can it?

"Kaaain", Aido grumbled.

"I totally understand your hatred for Kiryuu, but cut the kid some slack. He's got enough enemies to go around."

"Maybe we can get Yuki to dislike him?"

"And risked getting killed by Kaname-sama? I think not", I snorted.

Aido never thinks before he acts and I always ended up picking the pieces.

"Even if you desire so much to do away with him, I don't think Kiryuu would go down that easily."

"As if that pathetic gun of his can do anything!"

"You'll be surprised", I patted his head.

Well, even if Aido wouldn't be, I was. Too many suspicious things were going on.

The Level E got stronger after drinking Kiryuu's blood.

During the midday, I scented Kaname's and a foreign blood.

Whoever Kaname was with was none of my business. What he wanted to do was also his decision – no one could force him.

Somehow, that foreign blood smelt very much like Kiryuu's when he passed us…

Accompanied with the bite wound on the 'wrong' side…

I mentally smacked myself for being so slow. But the sharpness made up for it. Looks like I've got another secret to keep.

I was looking forward to what the two were up to.

_--Kaname--_

It had not taken a long time to catch up with Kiryuu, since he was strolling. The look on his face read that he was not keen on returning to the paddock, meaning that the excuse before was a perfect lie.

Truthfully, I was not keen either. It tires me out having to lead everyone. Hassles were always evident when you try to uphold the image.

"Kiryuu", I called out.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. That moment, I saw the bite mark and I sighed a little.

"What?" He frowned.

"Bite mark", I pointed out.

His eyes widened a little before he turned around, hand sliding from his pocket and reaching for the spot.

Seemed to me that I had indeed caused an accident, although it was done on purpose.

He rubbed his neck absently and I heard a few mumblings.

I walked around and found him blushing. Now, I wonder what made him do that?

"I wrapped it up before… but I used the bandage for my hand." He started to do the top button near his collar, concealing the mark.

As I could see.

"And what unfortunate event befell you?" I asked, secretly amused.

"Scraped on a rock… Why do you want to know?" he maintained a frown, stepping away cautiously.

"No intentional reason", I said and continued walking.

"Oi."

I glanced over my shoulder.

"Why are you… so intent that I go to the Blood Moon Festival? It isn't just because I'm going to turn insane, isn't it?"

"'Sharp as a balloon', as Kain would say", I chuckled.

"Shut up", he grumbled. "It must be a habit of yours to poke fun at others, I swear."

Ah, but that was true.

"I apologize", I stifled a laugh, noticing that Kiryuu still had a look of discomfort. He seemed worried about the reason. I could feel someone approaching so I decided to cut the matter short. "But I cannot tell you of the reason now. You will know on that day itself."

"Prick", Kiryuu hissed. "Why should I go if there isn't a genuine reason for me to?"

"Because you're inclined to do so."

"I don't take orders from you, Kuran. Never did, never will."

"You two are like a bickering couple", I heard.

Only then did I turn around, acting like I never knew he was coming. The human was the Day Dormitory head, Shirokawa Takeshi. He took over the older leader about a month ago, but this was the first time I met him face to face.

"Shut up, Takeshi", Kiryuu hissed.

:Shirokawa returned with a smile and glanced at me. "Evening, Kuran-san."

I nodded and returned the greeting, for politeness sake. If not, I would not even bother sparing a glance. "So Zero, did you get your hand dealt with?"

They both called each other by their names. They did not look like they were being rude with each other… Somehow this name calling between them made me a little annoyed.

"Wrapped it", Kiryuu replied as he raised his hand, showing the nicely bandaged hand. He was wrapping it while he walked a moment ago, I believe.

My throat tightened when I saw Shirokawa reach out and grabbed Kiryuu's wrist. Not roughly, from the looks of it. He turned the hand and had it palm-up, examining it.

"You didn't go to the med room, did you?"

"It was just a scratch… How did you know anyway?!"

God, they looked like a flirting couple. It got me angrier, seeing as they took me for nothing.

Shirokawa pointed to the metal clip. "Doe wouldn't use this… plus the fact that the bandage around your neck is suspiciously gone."

Kiryuu instinctively reached for his neck, covering the bite area once more. Although it was hidden, he was still conscious of it.

"Doesn't look like there are cuts. Since the bandage if off, let me-"

Without myself even knowing, I had grabbed Shirokawa's wrist when he tried to reach for Kiryuu's neck. His intentions were out of kindness, I could tell... but seeing this person try to touch Kiryuu, it made me feel rather…irritated.

_--Zero--_

I knew I did it a lot of times but I couldn't help it. I never caught myself in time to stop my hand from reaching for my neck. Even consciously. I don't know, but the area where Kuran had bitten me had a raw feel to it and psychologically if someone was going to touch it, I felt like it was going to burn from pain or something. It felt really vulnerable and sensitive.

Unwillingly, I flinched back from Takeshi's hand. I knew he wasn't going to do anything, but hesitation took over all of me when I saw his hand trying to come in contact. I felt like something was squeezing my chest and I didn't want to admit it was a little of fear.

I was thankful that Kuran had stopped him. Now the both of them were staring at each other. Takeshi's was evidently a look of discontent, but Kuran managed to remain emotionless.

"What do you think you're doing?" Takeshi asked with a frown as he pulled his hand back.

"Nothing, but I do have something of importance to discuss with Kiryuu, alone."

Kuran was angry?

It was a hunch, but yeah. Takeshi definitely wouldn't sense it. Kuran's aura, I meant. Showed how ignorant humans were…

Oops, sorry there.

"Can't we settle it later, Kuran?" I said between my teeth. _I'm not keen on talking to you right now. _

Takeshi gave a grin to Kuran, although I wasn't too sure what that was supposed to mean.

Kuran's aura just got darker… All the more I didn't want to be alone with him. Who knew what could happen _then_.

"Takeshi, let's go", I said quickly and took his arm, trying to hide the desperate side of trying to flee the uncomfortable phase Kuran was in.

I was never… or at least this afraid of Kuran. So I guess I'm showing my weakness pretty indirectly.

I didn't bother to look back. We would be meeting each other later at the paddock, that I can be sure of, but for now let it be. I don't want to cause another unnecessary commotion.

It's so sickening.

--

In the end I didn't see Kuran at the paddock. The three underlings of his and some other vampires were there though. Hell, Kuran might not even be helping out. As if a high rank like him would even be allowed to do something this stoop low. Didn't think the rest would be happy if he did anyway. He was probably under some shade drinking tea.

All we were basically doing today was sorting-the-wood jobs and shifting materials from the parking five minutes away. The wood was heavy and many people got splinters. Yes, even I. The brigade girls spent more time busying themselves with picking at hands with tweezers than anything else, it was funny.

I didn't really trust them, so I borrowed the tweezers from them. Despite the record of most number of students splintered in one day, none were bad enough to draw blood… which was important because if that happened the vampires are going down the moment I see their fangs.

I had a thought that I might need to supervise every weekday's progress to make sure no bloody case occurred. Thank god for Takeshi's brains. He said he was going to order gloves for the safety of everyone.

The girls were whining again. They complained about how heavy the wood was, chipped nails and stained fingers. How annoying.

We were a third through our shift and everyone was taking a break. I admit, doing this shed construction was tough. It would take us a while. A month? Two months? I don't know, but I think I really do need to supervise. The girls were just oogling, not doing something useful at all.

I placed a plank of wood down on the floor and brushed my forehead with the back of my hand. Bandages make amazingly good absorbents.

I heard footsteps behind me and I looked over, seeing Takeshi.

"Didn't expect you to get this far with that wound", he laughed.

I shrugged. It was healed already. However, I was being grilled alive in the heat as I had my collar buttoned up. First time you'll see me with my collar done up. And the last time.

When I glanced towards Takeshi's direction, I saw two figures in the distance. Without focusing much, I could tell it was Kuran… but I was surprised when the other was Lily. That was odd. If she was wandering around by herself she'd hardly approach anyone.

Speaking of which, I haven't seen her since the Level E incident. I wouldn't worry about her whereabouts since she was probably clearer of the school grounds than I was. She must be missing her carrots and stuff if she came to find me.

"Whoah, Kaname-sama is with Lily…" I heard the girls nearby said

"He looks so cool beside her!"

Pft, dream on…

I didn't know how Kuran ended up with her, but I bet it was Lily who went to find him. I suppose she gets quite attached to new people she can get used to. Kuran's aura any vampire or animal would hate didn't seem to scare her either. They were standing side by side and Kuran was holding onto her ivory mane, looking over to where I was.

If Kuran was guessing that Lily's presence would get me to go to him…

Fine, he was right.

Damn you, Kuran.

"Takeshi, I'm going over for a bit", I said.

In the short distance I heard Hanabusa yelling. I ignored him and headed to the edge of the forest.

A lot of people were mumbling. A few tried to follow and I glared at them, causing them to stop.

When I was close enough, Lily left Kuran's side. She walked towards where I was and stuck her head right into my middle. I pushed her head away and stroked it at the same time. She almost pushed me off the slope.

"And just how?" I asked, not really getting an eye contact with Kuran.

"She was strolling around, looking rather bored", he replied. "At the gates of the Night Dormitory."

I rubbed her cheeks, frowning. "Now why did you do that?" I directed it Lily. She stared back with her blank eyes first before placing her heavy head on my shoulder.

"Isn't it because you wanted to?"

My gaze whipped to Kuran, a little shocked. "Why would I-" I uttered, trailing off.

Kuran raised a brow. "I wasn't referring to you, actually. Alike your previous question, it was for her as well."

I swallowed and hid my face behind Lily's. Geez, what was I thinking? To make the matter more obvious, I actually denied. I am such an idiot to myself.

When I peered over Kuran had a hand over his mouth, but I knew he was smiling. I glared at him. The hand didn't leave until he cleared his throat.

"So, have you any idea of how she ended up wandering around? And more importantly, why she was 'there' some time ago?"

I looked at Lily. Her ears flicked back and forth eagerly for some reason.

"I don't know. She probably jumped over the fence."

"Just to save you from Level E's? How impressive."

I decided to try poking fun at Kuran. "Yeah, she absolutely _hates_ vampires."

Kuran wasn't fazed by my remark. Damn.

"Well, in case you forgot, Kiryuu. You're one too."

"I'm half", I snapped, suddenly conscious of my being. Wait, that wasn't the right species. "Human through and through", I corrected quickly.

"As one might insist when they're desperately wanting blood", Kuran emphasized on the last word. He tapped his lips and I was trying to figure out what he was trying to get at. His mouth opened slowly, showing the tip of his fang and tongue.

It felt like someone had thrown a bucket of hot water on me. My entire face went burning degrees high when the memory hit me – when Kuran had… no it was definitely not a kiss! It was that morning when I had bitten his tongue to stop it from… invading. He forced me to drink his blood via his mouth and… I had desperately begged for more in my mind…

My hand moved on its own and covered most of my face as I turned my back to him.

Oh god, it was hell embarrassing.

"Looks like I hit the mark", I heard Kuran said and there was amusement in his voice.

Amusement?! What am I?! I'm not some form of entertainment, you bastard!

At least getting angry was better than those embarrassing thoughts.

Kuran, you are a sick, sadistic bastard underneath that snake skin!

He's tormenting _me_!

"Shut up! You never got a mark!"

"Did I not?" This time he pretended to brush his hair away from his neck.

I. WILL. SO. KILL. HIM.

"Get a life!" I barked, feeling the heat rush to my face once more.

God, Kuran enjoyed pissing me off, didn't he?

I got onto Lily's back all of a sudden, surprising her a little. In a heartbeat she accustomed herself to adjust to my weight on her back and she snorted, showing that she was ready.

Riding without the proper gear was against the school rules, but screw the rules. They were made to be broken.

She was a much quicker way to get away from Kuran anyway.

I was sure if Kuran wanted to stop her he could. I was just thankful he didn't, maybe because so many people were watching. There was his damn pride to uphold in front of the vampires.

Screw pride for me.

There's no use in pride when no one cares.

--

I had to wear my uniform to the Blood Moon Festival. I didn't have anything more formal that that. Kuran offered to have a custom made suit but I refused him straight out. No way was I going to wear a suit. Especially if it was going to be offered by _him_. I didn't want to spend money anyway.

…

I hate him. I'm still angry with him, by the way.

Tonight was the Blood Moon Festival. Kuran had told me in the middle of the night to meet him at the driveway at four. It was Ichijou and Akatsuki accompanying us in the same limousine. I was a little thankful, since Akatsuki wouldn't spare a glance at me and make me uncomfortable, while Ichijou was the friendliest amongst all the vampires I knew. I'd really like to take an hour car ride without having glares prodding my head.

I got down to the driveway in front of the main building a little before four. I wasn't eager, but I wasn't really a person who liked showing up late. Exception with classes.

The two vampires there were Ichijou and Akatsuki. Ichijou gave me a 'morning' while Akatsuki spared a second's glance in recognition of my presence before looking away. That was enough, I suppose.

I shrunk back a little. I still couldn't believe I let myself be talked into this.

Everyone there was sure to be a vampire… There could be a human or two as partners but I doubted it. Plus, I was only partially clear of what the Blood Moon Festival was. I only recalled the purebloods don't really bother with remembering the day they were born. They could live for hundreds of years, and I didn't think that celebrating their birthdays every year would be fun…

I don't know. The bottom line is that every vampire was going to go crazy under the influence of the Blood Moon and hell was just going to break loose.

"Zerooooo", Takeshi's voice sounded and I jumped. Turning around, I found him walking up to us. "And I was wondering why you left class early…" He glanced at the two vampires. "Never knew you would hang out with _these_ guys."

"It's not like I wanted to…" I grumbled softly.

"Laying down on your job eh? The girls were pretty disappointed, you know", Takeshi said, directing the statement at the two. If he knew what they were I doubted he would be displaying his arrogant side.

The vampires refrained from showing hostility, Ichijou just laughing and Akatsuki ignoring. I quickly pulled Takeshi away to the side.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Just wondered where you went. You spent almost the entire day somewhere except for class and when you came, even left early."

"I had something to do…" Can't tell anyone. Must not tell anyone.

I caught a distinct smell and the feel of an aura. Then I saw Kuran approaching with a bouquet of roses, neatly bunched together by gold paper and tied at the base with a crimson string. That had got to cost a lot, workmanship and all…

Kuran actually looked good with the flowers. He was also dressed smartly in a suit, perfect ribbon tie. I felt utterly inferior for that second or so.

_--Kaname--_

Shirokawa was standing beside Kiryuu when I arrived. Frankly, I had no affinity for him since the first time we met and I think it could be a mutual feeling.

Instead of Kiryuu giving me those cold looks, it was the dormitory head who was doing so this time round. Kiryuu seemed pretty astonished by my presence.

Ichijou walked up to where I was and I handed him the bouquet carefully.

Kiryuu turned away and I caught an unmistakable blush across his cheeks.

"Kuran-san", Shirokawa greeted with a smirk. I forced a greeting out of my lips. "I see you're going as well."

"Yes, as a duty of mine."

"But you all are Night Class students… What has Zero got to do with it?"

"He has a special invitation", I replied. I saw Kiryuu freezing.

"I see…" He said with a disbelieving tone. He turned to Kiryuu and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not being forced, are you?"

Kiryuu was struck dumb. His eyes were wide and he kept blinking, as if doing so would sought an answer for him.

I was going to reply 'no', but the answer was left for Kiryuu to decide. He could say yes but that would not change the situation.

He shook his head and slipped his hands into his pockets. There was a slight shifting and I figured he must have something in his pocket.

"It's fine, Takeshi. Don't you have to look after the students?" Kiryuu asked.

Takeshi threw a glance at me but I remained silent and emotionless.

"Yeah, maybe I should. Have fun then", he muttered softly, more for Kiryuu's ears only, but vampire hearing was exceptional.

Kiryuu just nodded.

The limousine arrived and two vampires stepped out, opening the doors. Kain stood by it, waiting and Ichijou smiled at me in invitation.

"Kiryuu, we have to leave. Finish our conversation swiftly, if you have any", I said and walked past the two, meeting with Ichijou and entering the car.

Based on hearing, Kiryuu gave a bye to his friend and unhurriedly caught up.

Five minutes later, we were all seated in the limousine, Kiryuu and Ichijou on the opposite seat facing the back. Kiryuu was still fumbling something in his pocket and I distinctively heard a soft tinkle.

I minded my own business and not ask what it was. However, I found that it sounded awfully familiar.

* * *

ha! an update! thanks for reading but i would like more reviews lol!! many people are just adding the story alert :( i mean i like that but i would love reviews mooore XD okays. zero and kaname will never stop fighting and making up before fighting again. that's always the case with couples, huh? but it's amusing and fun to write them acting all oogly with each other before they start biting each other off(literally!)

okays! please review and I swear, the next chapter's ending is going to be soooo sweet to make up for this boring chapter XD adiosa!

PS check my page for dibs on the next chapter!! and oh yes, i've just enabled my email XD so just add me to your msn if you'd like. I'm quite openly friendly i guess. i usually pop on in the weekends so add me if you wanna give me some ideas or any bits that you wish to see added as the story progresses. critiscm welcome i suppose... but yell at me and i'll boot you. Also made a randomr forum for you guys to babble about the story XD use it efficiently!!

review!! thanks reviewers I love you!!


	9. Chapter 8: Our Worth

holy majeepers XD an update! wait til you get the end, i was swooning after i wrote it finish lol enjoy apologies for errors

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Our Worth**_

_--Zero--_

After an hour of the butt-flattening ride, we finally reached our destination. Kuran was right – the Flora clan was definitely wealthy in their specialties. The rosary farming had started almost ten minutes ago, and it stretched all the way to the main estate. It was what? Five or ten miles with a thousand acres? All I knew was that it was really, _really_ big.

When we exited the limousine, we were greeted by the other members of the Night Class. The men were dressed in tuxedos or suits while the ladies were in long, floor-pooling dresses. They looked so… mature. That rather made me feel 'extra'.

You know, I've never been to a festival… but I knew this isn't very traditional. I'd expected it to be… traditional. Yukatas and all. I suppose the vampire society was quite westernised.

It was so medieval-ish. There was a vampire who announced the arrival of the _Kuran Clan_. We were lead into a huge hall with a giant, silver chandelier hanging above and I doubted this was a house. There was a row of tables at the left side where drinks and food was served and the other end had a small stage between the two, curved stairways. To the upper right corner, there was an orchestra playing.

Many other guests were already there, throwing glances at Kuran and the other vampires. It was expected. They were all young, beautiful and dressed so glamorously, they stood out from the entire crowd. I simply slinked at the back of the group, not wanting to be near them or even be even thought to be associated with them.

I was partially glad that the vampires had little attention on me, because it gave me a chance to slip away. I caught sight of a back garden. It seemed like a good place to be for the moment. No one was out there and it was less likely any vampire would want to stand in the evening sun.

I was a few steps ahead when I felt something caught the angle between my leg and my foot. Yelping a little, I fell forward, using my hands and knees to break my fall. A surge of pain came from my palm and I hissed, lifting my hand up in reflex to the pain.

To my horror, the bandage at the lower area was reddened. I could feel that the wound had re-opened, sending a pulsing ache. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on its ends as my senses sharpened. I could suddenly _feel_ the hunger coming from my surroundings.

By a natural reaction, I looked up, only to have my entire body freeze under the gazes of several red orbs. I immediately reached for my gun, missing the advances of the other vampires.

_--Kaname--_

I had my reflexes to thank. If it were not for the speed advantage I had over the lower classes, Kiryuu would have been made an appetizer.

The very moment I had caught the tiniest scent of his blood, I was beside him. Somehow, I had predicted him to stuff up at some point in time – I was surprised it only took him a minute after he stepped into the hall.

Kiryuu remained half-crouched on the floor and frozen when my hand was over his, preventing him from pulling his gun out. It was a predictable move for any hunter, but it was not something he would want to do if he wished to keep his head intact with his neck.

The message had gotten to the other vampires without a word. They knew Kiryuu was under my guard and they drew back to composure, letting their senses gradually neutralise. Their eyes never left Kiryuu though, and I might have snapped at them for doing so.

Kiryuu's hand moved a little in my grip. I side-glanced, seeing him keep his gun under his jacket. He looked about with caution, picking himself up.

"Kaname-sama!" I heard a soft calling and diverted my gaze to the parting crowd, seeing the Night Class hurried over.

"Kiryuu, you're such a clumsy fool!" Aido hissed softly. "Don't you know you're just putting shame on Kaname-sama?"

Kiryuu scowled at the blond. "Something tripped me, ok? Anyway, it's got nothing to do with Kuran."

The guests around us flicked glances at Kiryuu once more. He stiffened reluctantly as all the attention was back on him. I was used to him calling me as I did of his, as the Night Class was as well. For the other vampires, they were probably shocked by the rudeness of it.

A sudden, gentle yet skin-crawling aura made its presence in the hall. Although none of my actions showed the uneasy emotion, my stomach seemed to have started digesting rocks. Kiryuu, on the other hand, clearly froze. My gaze shifted to a parting in the crowd and out stepped my worst nightmare.

Janicelia Sans Flora.

Her scent of roses was so strong it was causing a slight nausea.

I wanted to groan at the sight of her.

She had a natural set of maroon eyes which glinted behind all those thick lashes it would have seemed fake. Her shoulder length hair was golden-brown and slight wavy. She wore a laced headdress with a rose to a side. Her black dress was all frilly, shoulder cut with roses aligned from one shoulder to another it reminded me of a perfect black wedding.

There we go again. The ridiculous image holding situations.

Janicelia walked up to where I was and raised a hand. Part of my mind wanted to pretend I could not see it, but out of respect, I took her smaller hand in mine and brought it to my lips, kissing the back of her hand very briefly.

When I looked up, she returned a satisfied smile and she dropped her hand by her side.

Her eyes switched to look away at Kiryuu.

It was my turn to freeze.

_--Normal--_

"And who may you be?" Janicelia asked in a sweet, gentle voice. But it was not what the hunter heard it as. He could hear the hiss which was accompanied by venom. It may have sounded like a welcoming question to other vampires, but to him it seemed like a viper ready to strike.

It took Zero a while to realise Kaname was not going to help him in this. In any way, he would refuse the help. He could deal with this matter without the pureblood's help – he hoped.

"Zero Kiryuu", he replied confidently, successfully hiding his momentary fear.

Janicelia had almost the same aura as Kaname. Cold, devilish… but after experiencing the possible height of this aura from Kaname, he could only see this woman's life force as a pin prick.

Zero heard a few gasps and ignored them. He needed to fully concentrate on the female vampire, whom he could admit was beautiful. But she reminded him of a sheep in wolf's clothing.

"Kiryuu? As in the hunter family Kiryuu? I'd never thought I'd meet one of them!" She laughed. Pure sarcasm was evident and Zero clenched his fist.

He was not angry of the indirect insult thrown at him, just pissed by that laughter far too annoying to match that face of hers.

Kaname walked over to Zero's side, making the hunter wonder what he was up to.

"I do apologise for his little intrusion, Ms. Flora. As a devoted Guardian of the school, he is inclined to ensure every student of this school, regardless human or not, stays safe", Kaname explained.

Zero wanted to snort, but he knew better than to do so openly. All the pureblood was doing was hiding the true reason of his attendance. However, he was slightly grateful because of Janicelia had directed the question at him, he was sure the he would be struck dumb and _down_.

"Of course. That is understandable", the female pureblood replied. She did not want to press further into the matter, mainly because that was not her intention for now. "Kaname-sama, it is alright to call me by my name", she said again with a hint of shyness.

Zero felt like puking. He had seen many of this sort of act in school one too many times, but seeing _her_ to it… He felt more disgusted than ever.

Kaname only smiled. He obviously had no intention of doing that at all.

Janicelia suddenly lightened up, as if remembering something.

"Oh yes, and Kiryuu-san, it would be much appreciated if you address Kaname-sama _appropriately_", she said with a smile. Zero could practically tell it was an order. A threat, by the looks of it. In his head he was telling her to piss off.

If she was trying to win Kaname's liking by trying to make him feel superior again, forget it. It was not like Kaname was going to fall for a petty name-calling anyway.

"Sorry. I should be more polite, shouldn't I? _Kaname_?" Zero half-sneered.

Pissing Janicelia might just be fun, he thought. He was right when the female pureblood widened her eyes in shock. Calling Kaname by his name was absolutely rude.

But instead of being insulted, Kaname seemed to be enjoying the reactions Janicelia gave and thus replied.

"Of course, _Zero_. We all should be respectful, shouldn't we?"

For the other vampires, the direct name calling was confusing. It could mean deliberate insulting or an indication of intimacy.

In Zero and Kaname's head, it was purely for pissing each other off with the latter reason.

The entire Night Class students and vampires around the hunter and the pureblood (who were secretly shooting each other electrifying glares) were watching the conversation in shock, with the exception of Kain who was trying not to laugh out loud. Aido heard a snicker from his cousin and elbowed him in the stomach, glaring to say how serious the situation was.

Zero had insulted Kaname, in the Night Class' point of view. He was not going to get away with it that easily.

_--Zero--_

If looks could kill, I'm sure I'd be first in the world to be drowned by glares. Every vampire in the room was doing that but I tried to show no signs of falling back. Secretly, my internals were shaking. From fear and laughter at the same time. It was so stupid.

I'm so stupid.

I just turned every vampire even more of an enemy.

Kuran wasn't one of them at the moment.

Kaname.

I've got to get used to calling him by his name to piss Janicelia off. Well, I feel peeved by her presence. It's worse than the girls in school. She totally reminded me of those 'I want, I get' kind of girl. Pushy and demanding too. And god, that scent of her perfume is lung twisting.

I still couldn't believe I made a joke out of calling Ku-Kaname by his name. All the more I couldn't believe that he actually _played_ along.

The entire hall was eerily silent and it was starting to get difficult to contain my composure. The back of my head was tightening like a headache pressure. My fingers had curled themselves inwards.

I was glad when Kaname finally spoke, breaking the silence and gloom.

"Ms. Flora, I have a present for you", he said.

At that moment, Ichijou stepped out. It was the bouquet which he had brought along. So that was what it was for…

Kaname took the flowers from Ichijou and presented it to her graciously. Her face lit up and Janicelia took the bouquet with smiles and all, gently cradling the roses in her arms.

"I have a present for you too! Jhoene!" She called out.

A few seconds later, a tall, big-built vampire exited the crowd and held out a small box about the size of a cigarette pack. She exchanged the items and opened the box.

I felt my jaw tighten when I saw what it was. To say it was breathtaking was an understatement, but what was held in the box was a bracelet. A thick chained kind with a crystal jewel embedded in every chain piece. In the middle there was a metal plate, bordered with crystals and only my better eyesight had allowed my to see a cursive 'K' engraved on it.

One of my hands reached for my pocket and tightened around a metallic object.

_--Kaname--_

Janicelia held out the box and I stared at the bracelet without much surprise. She enjoyed spending thousands for custom made things and sometimes I was just bored with such things. Indeed, the gift she presented before me was beautiful, but it was not something I was touched by.

I heard a soft tinkle and I side-glanced quickly.

It came from Kiryuu again and I was dumb-founded by the face he wore. He looked like he was disappointed… why? Because I was receiving something of such grand quality?

My attention was back at Janicelia who had managed to take hold of my hand. Only a split second reflex told me not to pull back – it would leave the both of us awkward. In addition to that, the Master and Mistress of this household were watching us very closely.

Her delicate fingers worked on the clip of the bracelet and it fit nicely around my wrist. After fixing it, Janicelia looked up at me and smiled. I had no choice but to smile and thank her as well.

It was then I heard the tinkling noise even clearer. Many other vampires did the same as I did – turned and searched for the source.

It was Kiryuu again and he had turned around, walking away in large, quickened strides. It was uncommon for him to do it and from memory he only resorted to such walking habit when he was unhappy about something. What…

"Kaname-sama! Please come! I've prepared a blood wine specially brewed for you!"

And it could include some weird substance which could get me craving blood before midnight.

Refusal was not an option for now, but I was tempted to know what Kiryuu was upset about. He was alright a moment ago, after all.

"Kain, make sure Zero is alright", I said. It took a slight effort to remember calling him by his name. But it went smoothly and I could tell that Janicelia was not all that happy about the name calling.

Somehow, it made me oddly amused at her jealousy, since I refused to call her by hers.

Kain nodded and proceeded to the back garden where Kiryuu was already at.

As I followed Janicelia to the front end of the hall near the orchestra, her guard, Jhoene, courteously handed me a glass. I took it with thanks and found that Janicelia had gotten her own.

She intended to divert all vampires' attention to the two of us. It was successfully because the atmosphere was full of jealousy. It was annoying - not only the auras, but her who made it look like we were close.

I had no intention in letting that remain.

Janicelia thought she could out-wit me by talking first, hoping that my attention was no longer on the drink (in which had my fullest, in fact). She decided to stop and gently tapped her glass to mine, taking a sip.

I pretended to drink, only letting it touch my lips and swallowed nothing. She seemed contented that I had taken it. I casually placed the glass on the table and struck another conversation with her without a heart for doing so. Half of my mind was thinking about Kiryuu who was currently being approached by Kain.

Janicelia's voice, the surrounding vampires and the orchestra was hindering my hearing and it offered me the greatest of annoyance. I could not hear what Kain and Kiryuu's conversation was. They were also a little far.

However, from the look on Kiryuu's face, I was right. He was clearly not happy about something.

I suddenly remembered that the sun was going to set soon. When it did, it would be the moonlight shining on Kiryuu. As long as we were under a roof it would not affect us yet and I had to get Kiryuu in.

"Ms. Flora, I would have to excuse myself for a while. Kain seems to be having a hard time with Zero", I said.

She frowned a little, turning around. As if on cue, Kiryuu had given Kain a shove, indicating that there was definitely a problem. Reluctantly, she nodded and I left, heading for one of the open glass doors.

"It doesn't matter!" I heard Kiryuu yell when I was outside.

I proceeded down the few flight of stairs and Kain looked up at me while Kiryuu had to do so over his shoulder.

I jerked my head a tiny bit and Kain got the message, leaving us immediately. Kiryuu returned to letting only his back face me and I went up, going around and standing right in front of him.

"I do hope there is a proper explanation for your behaviour", I said bluntly.

He kept his gaze away, on the floor, replying in a pissed tone. "Nothing."

It was an obvious lie, but if he did not want to say it, let it be.

"If 'nothing' is the case, do act rationally", I continued. "I would also appreciate that you do not resort to violence."

"Shut up. He was bothering me."

"Out of a possible concern, maybe?"

Kiryuu finally lifted his head up, glaring. "Stop acting like you care, will you? You're probably just out here doing this so you'll have a damn good image to hold."

Mentally, I was frowning. It was partially true, but I was genuinely concerned about his sudden change of attitude. Yet, he took it as if I was doing it for the sake of doing so.

I forced myself not to rebuke the statement. I was tempted to, but it would only cause the situation to be messier. It was not my reason of being out here either.

That moment, I heard a distinct tinkle again. This time, no doubt, it came from Kiryuu's pocket. I was sure of it.

"What is in your pocket?" I asked casually.

Kiryuu looked at me with surprise and turned away. He looked like he debated on something.

"Nothing. You should get back in there. Janicelia is waiting." He started walking away and I heard the tinkle again. It annoyed me to no end when it sounded so familiar, yet I could not pinpoint in which part of my memory I had heard it, which was weird.

I grabbed the arm which had a hand in his pocket and his movement caused his hand to slip out. Something grey-silver dropped and the tinkle was loud and clear.

The object clattered to the ground and I blinked. It was a chain with a large pendant, a cross with a rose emblem in the middle. It was dull grey, but bits of it glittered with silver. Just beside the pendant was a black bell…

I finally remembered where I had heard it from. It was one of the two which the old woman in town had given me. The one I had given to Kiryuu…

A hand grabbed the chain on the floor and I realised it was Kiryuu. He glared at me as he clenched it.

"Forget you saw that."

Forget? That was one thing purebloods have a hard time trying to do.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" He snapped again. "Don't even push it."

"Was that for me?"

I meant for it to be a sarcastic question to make fun of him, but when he was blinking at me in shock I realised it was true.

"N-no it's not! Why would it be?" Kiryuu stuttered and resumed walking in those long strides.

Oddly, I found myself following.

"I'd like to know as well", I replied as I kept in pace with him.

"Stop following me!" Kiryuu barked and turned around, lashing his arm.

Just as he did, I caught his wrist. He was stunned by my quick reflex but did not pull back. That was odd as well.

We just stood there for a while – his wrist in mine, my gaze on him and his on the ground. I did not intend to let go any time soon and he seemed to have gotten the message.

"Fine", he sighed with annoyance. His other hand took the object from the one I had captive and the bell tinkled again as he held it dangling. "It's your present, ok? The Blood Moon Festival is supposed to celebrate pureblood birthdays, isn't it? So here you go, your stupid present."

I took the object before letting his hand go. He rubbed his wrist with a frown on his face. I stared at the pendant. Now that it was closer, I could see the intricate carvings on the cross itself. The rose was in the junction and a vine coiled the lower bit.

It was a bracelet again, but it was different from the one Janicelia had given. This one was slightly scratched with tiny bits of chipping, craftsmanship at a pretty average level.

"Just throw it away", he suddenly said and I looked up.

"Why?"

"It doesn't beat the one Janicelia gave you. For someone like you, I'm sure that high class thing fits you more than this hand-made junk."

"You made this?"

Kiryuu crossed his arms, looking away. The frown remained on his face and he pouted a little, like a kid.

"Yeah, big deal. If I knew she was going to give you something like this I wouldn't have wasted my entire day on-" he stopped.

Kiryuu made this bracelet? I couldn't say it was very professionally done, but for him to do it…

"Why?"

"It's a _birthday_, right? It's only nice… to give a present…" he mumbled the last bit, but I heard it clearly.

Still, I could not believe… he did this for me.

_--Normal--_

Zero awkwardly stared at the ground, a hand covering the lower half of his face.

In truth, he had skipped class as Takeshi had said, to head down to town and buy the materials. He enjoyed making accessories. It was a secret hobby of his. He would hand-make the accessories for Yuki and simply lie to her that he bought it from somewhere. He thought it was really odd for a guy to be doing such a thing…

And just a second ago he had accidentally slipped out that he had personally made it. He knew Kaname was sure to be turned off by what he did. The bracelet was not even close to compare with Janicelias's gift. In comparison to that expensive, expertly crafted accessory, his was low.

That was the slight bit he had picked a small fight with Kain. The latter forced him to keep the bracelet while the hunter was desperately trying to throw it away. If Kaname had not showed up he might have been successful.

Not that Kaname had it in his hand…

"Give it back. I'm going to dispose it."

Kaname gave a look Zero had never seen before. It looked like the pureblood was shocked to hear those words.

"Why?"

"Stop asking that! It's not worth keeping!" Zero reached out, trying to grab the bracelet back. However, Kaname was much quicker and had easily avoided the grasp, side-stepping and letting the hunter fall forward a few steps.

"It is mine, so it is only right that I keep it", Kaname reasoned easily.

"Stop joking! It isn't funny. Why would you keep some trash like that when you've got something better?" Zero frowned.

"Did I say that her gift to me was better?" The pureblood suddenly tossed a serious gaze, causing the ex-human to freeze.

It was the cold chill which ran down his spine.

Kaname shifted his gaze back to the bracelet Zero made. He felt so much warmer receiving this gift. The one Janicelia gave had been empty. It had not touched his heart more than the one in his hand.

"It's not worth", Zero mumbled silently.

The brunette clasped the bracelet in one hand while the other started to undo the one Janicelia had put on him.

Zero simply watched, dumb-founded.

After the pureblood removed the accessory from his wrist, he kept it in his pocket. He held out the hand which was holding the bracelet with the cross.

"I would be needing a little help", he said.

Zero glared at the other, wondering what Kaname had taken him for. To remove the bracelet Janicelia personally fixed on… it would be insulting, no?

Nevertheless, Zero did not want to see… Kaname wear such a thing. It made the pureblood look so dazzling. If Kaname wore the one he had made, it would look more fashion-based. It _was_ just looks but…

Slowly, Zero reached his hand out and Kaname dropped the bracelet into his hand. In one move, the hunter could just throw it away as he intended before. But Kaname was waiting, hand out.

Gritting his teeth, Zero coiled the bracelet from the underside of Kaname's wrist and put the small rod of an end into the hoop of the other end. He fumbled a little uneasily, but after he succeeded he dropped one hand, the other awkwardly going for his arm.

"It's a little big", Kaname commented, looking at the bracelet around his wrist.

"Shut up. I used my own wrist as a guide… don't expect me to know your size", grunted Zero in an annoyed manner.

Kaname secretly smiled. "Zero."

The hunter half heartedly glanced up.

"When you said it was not worth, I thought of it differently." Kaname dropped his hand quick enough to grab the pendant in his palm. He raised it to his lips and placed a kiss on it. "I believe it is priceless."

* * *

HOW WAS THAT?! I SWOONED LIKE OMFG KANAME!! -faints- oh so sexyyyy did you guess the present right? a few people made guesses like necklace and such XD i was thinking about it, but i though the bracelet would be more unique you hardly have bells on necklaces so... haha. what do you think? :333

anyway thanks for reading! **btw** **the blood moon festival may just get a little confusing because i will not be adding a few aspects of it, but the general idea of the BMF is posted in my forum so check it out for a better understanding before i update the next chapter. it would help a bit.**

REVIEW!! omg i love reviews!!


	10. Chapter 9: Our Sins

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. PLease note that I **_might not be able to update within the next one and a half months due to my graduating examinations_** (it sucks to be a student) I will try, believe me!! for now, enjoy this chapter XD

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Our Sins**_

_--Zero--_

I couldn't believe it. As much as I didn't want to believe it either… it was true. Everything which happened was reality. Kaname accepting the present and him… liking it.

Oh god, he _liked_ it.

How tempted was I to repeatedly smash my head against the wall. That thought occurred quite a number of times in the last few hours. I was such a retard. I still couldn't believe I had given it to him.

The bracelet – the damned bracelet which had caused a cut in my palm over the same freaking spot. Maybe that's why when I fell, it reopened easily. I had no luck with wounds, seriously.

I was currently in the bathroom and had removed the bandage. It wasn't going to be of use anyway – my hand was healed. I only left it on so as not to arouse suspicion, especially with Takeshi back then.

The washroom was the size of my dormitory room. Dude, you only needed a sink and a toilet bowl. This toilet had everything you find in a _hotel_ washroom. Hand-dryer, rows and rows of fine cotton towels, so many bins it was as if each was specifically for something. Not to mention the chromium-plated-_everything_. I was blinded when I entered.

Glancing away from the mirror, I examined my palm. There was a tiny line across the edge, just above the creasy lines of my wrist. That was where I got myself cut when I tried to empty-handedly fix a chain using pliers. Bored, I pulled out a few strand of fibres which stuck to my wound. My attention was gradually diverted to my wrist.

It reminded me immediately of the bracelet in which I had used my own wrist as a guide. It made me thought of Kaname's. When he wore it, it was loose enough to hang dangerously close to the base of his thumb. It was possible for it to fall if he flicked his wrist hard enough. I had a sudden thought of asking him to return it so I could remove a chain or two so that it wouldn't dangle.

I shook my head to myself. I wasn't even sure I could face Kaname just yet. I hadn't spoken to him since I gave him the bracelet. We parted when we were in the halls – he went talking to the Flora Master and Mistress while I made myself discrete by cornering myself away from the crowd. It stayed that way for a few hours until… well. I needed the wash so…

I leaned forward until my elbows touched the counter of the sink. I pulled my bangs back, sighing. His words were still stuck in my head.

"_I believe it is priceless"_

Reluctantly, I blushed at that thought. It was totally unexpected. What I had expected was maybe thanks at the most but…

My hand reached for a tap and I turned it, hearing the water gush out rapidly. I cupped my hands under the water and scooped it, splashing it onto my face. The cold water caused me to jump as well as to partially take in a chilled breath. I repeated it once more before switching the tap off, looking up.

Damn, my face was still a little red.

I grabbed one of the towels and buried my face in it. When I did, I started rubbing it against my face a little too roughly, but it felt like it was clearing away all the frustrating emotions.

"You can hurt yourself doing that."

Kaname!

I raised my face off the towel and side-stepped. Moving too quickly by accident, my hip bone collided with the side of the marble counter and I went 'ow!' One of my hands started rubbing my side while I was glaring at the intruder.

"Can't you knock?"

"I did. You just failed to hear me."

"And you just entered? Where are your manners?" I huffed, chucking the towel into its respective bin.

"There are no signs which say 'vacant' or 'occupied'", Kaname smiled and went to the sink, switching the tap on. When he did, the bell tinkled and there was a slight echo of it in the washroom.

Remembering what I intended to ask, I took a deep breath.

"Can I take that back?"

Kaname, in midst of washing his hand, glanced up with a raised brow. "Why?"

"Stop asking that", I grumbled. "I'm not going to throw it away. I just want to fix it so it… doesn't look like it's going to fall off."

Switching the tap off and taking a towel, he gently dabbed his hand while looking at the bracelet, purposefully shaking it so that the bell sounded.

"I never expected you to get me something… further more hand-make it yourself."

"I know I'm not nice, but I am considerate in a way or two, okay?" I sighed and leaned back against the marble platform. Interlocking my fingers with each other, I dropped my head a little.

I couldn't blame Kaname, or anyone for that, I suppose… It was an attitude I implemented on just about everyone I meet. Not that I meant it, but it became some sort of a habit. It's not like I could trust anyone easily right now.

Not even myself.

A soft click caught my attention and I looked up, at the door to my far right. I though Kaname had left, but I came to realise he had actually locked the door.

"Kaname…?"

He looked over his shoulder first before walking over. I gulped when I noticed the aura he was emitting was familiar and I edged even more against the marble, feeling the coldness of it stinging the back of my thigh.

"Kaname, don't tell me you… Not _here_?" My heart was jumping.

He was already before me and I was trapped, between him and the freezing counter-side. Both his hands were on either side of me, cutting off all possible escape routes and I was hopelessly staring back at him.

I swallowed as I watched his eyes gradually changed its colour, giving a single blink before the orbs turned red. I found myself gazing into them, mesmerized.

"Not going to run away?" He asked softly.

How could I, when somehow my body was frozen and that growing ache in my neck seemed to be seeking attention?

"I will", I replied, turning my head to the side a little. "If you let me."

"So, it is only an 'if'?" He sounded. His warm breath was next to my ear and I could smell the unmistakable scent of wine.

That was unusual. I never thought he was a drinking type. If it wasn't for the scent coming from Kaname, I would've never known. His face wasn't flushed, neither was his movements unstable like a drunk. He seemed to be in the right state of mind…

Maybe not.

I felt a gentle pressure at the metal clip of the bandage around my neck. I side-glanced to see his wrist and bracelet. His fingers were trailing over the clip and I tried to shift away to avoid the tingling sensations caused by them.

"If I don't let you, what then?" Kaname asked again.

A shudder ran down my spine. I should be pushing him away, but I couldn't. I was tempted to remain where I was to see what he was up to. No, it was clear what his intentions were and I knew I was walking on thin ice.

Kaname removed the clip from my bandages and I heard it clattering on the floor. The pressure around my neck lessened and I held my breath for a moment.

"I might consider shooting you", I whispered.

Somehow my head tilted back and Kaname was at my neck, tugging the bandages loose with his teeth. I didn't know how, but he managed to loosen the entire wrapping, causing it to hang at the base of my neck like strings of necklaces. Kaname proceeded to pull my tie downwards.

It took a lot of effort to stop him. My hand grabbed his as I tried to glare. Instead of backing off, he smirked.

"Kaname, you're drunk."

He dropped his head a little, but I could still see his smile widening. His hand suddenly inverted and his fingers interlocked with mine, jerking it aside and painfully pressing it against the wall behind me. A jolt of pain came from my shoulder and I hissed, having to shift to sit on the counter or my arm could just become a separate part of me.

"Kaname!" I was about to yell at him again when he laid his forehead on my shoulder. His hand slowly slipped out from mine and both his arms went around my back, weakly hanging on. More of his weight rested on my shoulders and a sigh escaped him.

"Kana… me?" I called softly, looking diagonally down at his brown hair.

"Again… " I heard. At my lower back I could feel him clutch the base of my jacket. "Say… my name again."

I blinked. Kaname was definitely not sober in some ways – he was saying weird things and doing weird stuff the vampire I knew would never do. Was he really that drunk? I mean, I've dealt with many students who got themselves wasted but this was different. It was _Kaname_, after all.

"Kaname, what's wrong with you?" I muttered. "You _must_ be drunk."

"I'm not drunk", he replied with the fullest confidence.

Well, I really hope you're not.

"I am just sick and tired."

I kept silent. It wasn't really a habit of mine to pry into other people's business. Hardly anyone would want to share theirs with me, anyway. That left me a little tangled up. Kaname was looking so... down. I'd never seen him like this before. Not this badly. I wished I had the courage to ask him what the matter was.

Kaname shifted again and made me recall where he was. He pulled back a little only to have him forehead against my chest this time round.

Instantly, my hands went for his shoulders, pushing him slightly. The position he was in was really… awkward. Not to mention embarrassing and I was blushing.

Apparently the height of the counter seemed almost too perfect for my height and Kaname's. He could stand normally without having to crane his neck just to place his head… where it currently was.

It was highly uncomfortable for a guy… Kaname no less to be doing this…But I couldn't push him away. I didn't know why. I couldn't help but always feel embarrassed, knowing that it was just wrong.

_--Kaname--_

He was bending over. I could feel his body shift. Unexpectedly, it was not a motion which indicated he would like me to get off. His hands were still on my shoulders, gripping in a manner which depicted the uneasiness.

I did not care. Not for now, at least.

"Kaname…" I heard Zero whispered.

His voice was gentle, unlike the all-time rough and spitting kind. It sounded like Zero, but it was not in his voice. It was so different. This one was calm, and it made me feel that way. I never knew Zero was capable of doing so.

I gently pressed against his sternum. His heartbeat was accelerated in a rhythm, almost like music. I could tell it was much quicker than the usual steady pace, but it was just as calming. I inhaled a soft mix of soap and him. It was really unique, aloe and detergent.

My hands discretely fiddled with the hem of his jacket.

"I wish to stay like this…" I whispered. "Just for a while."

Zero stiffened in my hold and a smile was featured on my face. Reluctance was clearly evident, but he remained there in any way.

I stood there for a short while, clearing my thoughts. During that period, Zero yet once again surprised me with something I had never thought he would possibly do.

He hesitated and retreated a few times, but when he got the courage, he placed his arms across my back, making it a semi-hug. His body was so warm and the contact made me feel much better.

Not a word escaped from either of us and I secretly smiled.

Zero Kiryuu. The one who fears yet stand against me. The only one who dared do so – to dare speak in the foulest language and did things which would most definitely marked as crimes in the vampire society. One of which was what he was doing – acting on his own accord with a pureblood.

However, I did see a positive side of it right now.

I remained there for quite a while. It could have just been a minute or so, but it was relaxing. Never had I expected myself to be doing such a thing. Before Zero, no less.

"Kaname…"

I gave a final inhale of his scent and pulled back, placing my forehead on his shoulder again.

"I am just tired."

"How unusual", he sniffed. "I thought you had an entire hoard of vampires to entertain."

"That is what is tiring me at the moment."

"Guess you're not as sociable as I thought."

"Same goes for you, is it not?"

I felt a soft bat on my back and I smiled against his jacket.

"Shut up."

I should, for the moment. A few seconds later, Zero sounded again.

"You're not just tired, are you? Is it the Blood Moon?"

Sharp as balloon.

"I suppose you could say I am about to be forced to do something I do not wish to do."

The true fact was Janicelia made a 'check'. She had cornered me in that game. Initially she had been using her pawns… now she let the king and queen make their stands. She made her parents propose the marriage. It was clear that they gave me no choice – refusing was not an option. I had replied that it would be considered, but their faces told me hell would break loose if I said no.

"I thought you had power over powers?" Zero asked, letting me rest on his shoulder. His heart was still quick, but slowing.

Yes, I did, but it was not always authority which always won. There was a reason why the word _defiance_ existed. The Flora household was one who openly displayed their power. They could do little to me, but they can get many vampires under their wings.

My guess was that if I refused, the Floras would turn hostile towards my clan. Personally, I would not care – they could not lift a finger against me. However, I was afraid of what they could do to the rest. The aristocrats, the nobles… Zero.

Purebloods did as their will allowed them to because they were at the top. The extent of effort they put in is unimaginable. _Unspeakable_. Most of these actions caused blood to be split. I did not want that. Not now, not ever.

"It may be one I have no power over", I replied. My voice was cracking. I had no idea why.

Zero's arms moved away from my back and his hands pushed me away at my neck. I reluctantly pulled back. What happened next though, was surprising. Zero held my face a few inches away from his. I stared into his silver eyes so closely, I could see a slight reflection of my red eyes. I had not even known that they were red.

I shut my eyes, gaining a little control over my consciousness and reopened them once I was sure that they were brown once more.

"It's so not you, Kuran Kaname", he whispered. "The one I know is a sick, sadistic bastard who enjoys toying with others and not be toyed with. He could tell others off and hit them, _hurt_ them without thinking of consequences."

I could not help but be dumbfounded. Zero had just insulted me over so many levels I had every reason to kill him. Consequences? I hardly thought of them since one way or the other, they would be solved.

Suddenly, I found myself smiling. Zero half-glared at me for doing so.

"Then again, you're back to that dumb pureblood again", he uttered and let his hands drop from my neck which warmed under his grasp. He turned his head aside and I was staring at his ear cuff.

"Are you saying that I am sadistic?" I asked, feeling a slight awkwardness from Zero. He snorted and nodded after, crossing his arms.

"You heard me right."

So I was sadistic… I loved blood – I cannot deny that fact. All vampires do… even the one sitting before me.

"I see then", I lowered my face down to the side of his neck. He immediately froze and I used my teeth to tug the bandages, revealing a single half-healed puncture wound. The other was still hidden under the strings and I glanced sideways.

Zero was putting in a lot of effort not to fall into my trap I was luring him into. I knew he wanted me to violate his neck as I had done so before. His current scent was so strong and luring. Blood was rapidly rushing in his veins and it was tempting me to taste his blood again.

"Get over and done with it", the rough voice of Zero's sounded.

I pulled back and glanced at him, wondering why there was a sudden change of tone.

"It's just the Blood Moon, isn't it? That's what's causing you to be… not you."

"Your implication?"

"The damn Kuran I know isn't like this. He was never this nice", he shot back, glaring at the wall.

So, Zero was not content that I was not rough? He could just be as sadistic as I was, then.

I grabbed his chin and turned his face to meet mine. He tried to jerk away from my vice-grip but when I tightened my fingers on his jaw he winced visibly at the pain.

"So you would prefer if I was like this, then? Rough and unkind…" I trailed off, reaching his neck with my jaw.

"You mean that annoying Kuran? I think so", he said through grit teeth.

I smiled and opened my jaw, dragging my fangs lightly across his neck. They were already aching to bite down and the throbbing spot at the base of Zero's jaw was tempting me again.

"You're probably just as sick as me."

"Don't put me in the same category as you, vampire", he hissed, yet tipping his head further back.

In the distance I heard the first sounding of the clock striking midnight. Perfect.

I licked at the single welt showing while the hand not holding onto Zero's chin pulled the bandages away, revealing the second welt.

The third bell sounded.

"Let us get over and done with this as you said, shall we?" I asked softly against his neck. I flicked a glanced to the tinted glass beside us. The moon would shine directly on us. Another perfection.

The seventh bell sounded.

"What-"

Instantly, I used my kinetic force to shatter the glass. As the pieces broke, I could feel the moonlight on my skin, even through my clothing as if it were the sun. It burned my skin and boiled my body inside out, targeting my chest and my gut. They started to contract and my entire body felt like it was going to be squeezed until it burst. A headache struck and a sharp pain pierced my temple, causing me to hiss loudly.

Zero was not far behind. He arched his back against the wall, head pressed against it as a cry escaped his throat. His hands fisted the front of my top, pulling my slightly.

I growled under the rising tension. It was always dangerous to be directly under the moonlight, but it was the quickest way to get the temptation to pass. Especially for Zero, since it was his first time to experience it.

My gaze started shifted up to the moon and it was crimson. But it was not that moon which was red. It was just my vision which was red. _Our_ visions which were red. Zero's eyes were the same, pupils thinned to slits and his fangs were fully extended. He was growling non-too-human-like and being in the same condition, the hiss I returned was far from normal.

"What…" he half spat. "- in the world?"

I was surprised that Zero still had a little conscious control over his head. Usually for the lower classes, the bloodlust took over quicker. He could still speak and hold back from biting right away. I was partially impressed, but his nails were digging into my shoulder. They were starting to annoy me and I grabbed his wrists, pinning them against the wall over his head.

Zero glared at me, but that was not what I was concentrating on.

I was trying to suppress the darkest bloodlust consuming me.

_--Normal--_

The two vampires were eyeing each other with bloodred eyes. It was not only the moon which seemed red – their surroundings were in shades of crimson. To them, each other was a living source of blood, and it was tempting to bite whatever skin they could get.

Zero had found it highly uncomfortable as he thought he was blind. However, he could still see Kaname right before him, eyes fixated on him with intent. The hunter gritted his teeth, almost grinding when another surge of pain and bloodlust hit. He had never known that the bloodlust could affect him this deeply and badly. It was incomparable to the normal times. _Much_ worse. His entire body was shaking and every fibre of his body felt like it was being coiled, twisted and stretched at the same time. Every physical part of him hurt.

He tried to speak, but his windpipe felt constricted. Nothing could come out and his jaw was hurting as well. He could feel his fangs pressing against his lower lip, eager to bite something… _anything_.

Kaname was in a condition no better, but he did have more self-control, both physically and mentally. It may have taken all his will not to immediately move forth and devour the ex-human whole. However, he wanted to make sure Zero knew his presence.

…And he got what he wanted. Zero was panting heavily, looking at Kaname. They told the pureblood what he wanted. What _they_ wanted. Like moths drawn to fire, neither could tear their gaze away. But they knew they were definitely about to be burnt. _Alive_.

Kaname ensured that his grip, despite being shaky, was still on Zero. One on his wrists to keep them from abusing him, and the other to prevent Zero from biting him. He shifted the one on the hunter's chin, laying his lower arm against the other's neck and pressing against his throat painfully. Kaname leaned over even closer, partially tempting the hunter with the closeness as his hands undid his bow tie.

He let it fall to the ground in a swift move. He knew Zero was intently staring at his gradually exposing neck. Kaname was doing the same with his. Zero would have jumped on Kaname if it was not for the hand painfully clamped around his wrists. The pureblood had every intention to not let Zero go.

Kaname proceeded undoing his top few buttons, hearing Zero make a sound which sounded like a mix of a growl and a whimper. His hands were shaking as they started to hurt from the need. Kaname managed to shrug out of his inner piece altogether and they circled at the angle of his elbows.

Zero started to get impatient and risky as he struggled against Kaname's grip. However, the pureblood had the fullest intention of not letting the other have first bite. The dominant side of him _dominated_ him He removed his hand from Zero's wrist the same time the other reached for the back of his head, intertwining his fingers with the silver locks. Without warning, he had his teeth accurately plunging into the welts, breaking the flesh with ease.

Zero cried out, throwing his head back in pain as well as due to Kaname's fingers pulling his hair downwards. The pureblood drew blood roughly once, receiving another strangled sound coming from the hunter, whose nails dug into the skin of his arms. Kaname lifted his mouth off the skin enough to hiss before letting his hand go.

The other vampire was instantly at his neck and Kaname tensed at the unwelcome feel of fangs scraping his skin. He knew Zero was probably going to cause a mess, thus took the liberty of removing his clothes to a safer place. Zero had his own fangs deep into Kaname's neck and was less than considerate, drinking in deep gulps.

Kaname let him, returning the favour by digging his fangs back into the flesh and literally _hooking_ it internally, despite knowing the pain it was cause. He knew Zero felt it, because the teen moaned against his neck.

Neither knew how long they were latched onto each other. All they knew was that they were doing something _both _of them wanted.

* * *

um... how was that? am i rushing the fic too quickly? or progressing at an okay speed? I'm sorry If I made them a little.. woozy in the head lol... but i;m trying to keep it as .. them. you know. no OOcness.. gyah. i need the toilet Oo like now. haha. I;'ve got freaking tuition later wth... anyway people!! review!! and i'll love you!! add me to msn too i'm deprived of friends ahah... anyway good news. i'm writing chapter 12 right now. in midst of studying. that's very naughty of me. haha

REVIEW!!


	11. Chapter 10: Our Night

Wonder why am I here... well, it's an hour and a half before my english exam. I've got chem tomorrow and maths the day after. WHAT AM I DOING UPDATING!? because i don't wanna disappoint you guys D: and myself. This chapter is a little shorter than the norm because i cut it. it was meant to be a whole 6000 words approx again, but i though it was 'unrelated' (cos y'know, i split the chaps with our -something-. I thought that this ought to be seperated so ya. enjoy the cute interactions between the two silly vampires XD apologies for typose...

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Our Night**_

_--Normal--_

Kaname gently dabbed at the open wound on Zero's neck, choosing to ignore the pissed look shot at him. Zero, despite wincing at the water-drenched towel touching his skin, kept his glare consistent. Kaname was trying to be as gentle as he could, but it was harder than it seemed as the towel in his hand was of thick material. Although it made an excellent absorbent of the blood, it was hard to judge when he was actually pressing on the wound until it was (usually) too late.

Before the cleaning had started, the pureblood had ungraciously ripped two holes in the hunter's neck, in par with Kaname's fangs hooking _in_ him. Zero had not been conscious enough to notice at first. It was only after they pulled apart, head swimming with the unwanted lust of _something else_, did he feel the pain get to him.

Zero was still angry that Kaname had done it. Somewhere inside him, he knew that Kaname had no done it with intention, but _still_, he had done it. He sulked on the counter as Kaname continue cleaning his neck tenderly.

Kaname would very much prefer to lick the blood away, but with Bloody Rose pointing straight and even pressing against his _groin_… it might just be a bad idea. Zero may not have been holding the gun with the fullest intention of shooting. In addition to that, Kaname could toss the gun out the window-less window even before any of them could blink, but he would rather not risk it.

The brunette's wound, naturally, had closed and apparently, Zero had not made a big mess out of his meal. The safety of his clothes around his elbows, were after all, mere precautions.

Zero reached up and grabbed Kaname's wrist, pushing his hand away. The pureblood threw a look of question, wondering what the other was up to.

"It's fine. I'll just wrap it up", Zero said dryly as he let the hand go.

Kaname mentally sighed with slight relief, partially glad that Zero was not displaying his anger. The gun had also returned to its cozy spot at Zero's waistband and not pressing against _him_ anymore.

The hunter edged the other away and slipped off the counter. As he did so, he tugged off the loose bandage as a whole. It was pretty long and one end could even make a few twirls on the floor.

Kaname picked the bandage out of Zero's hand swiftly, catching him unaware and earning a glare.

"You might not overlap them efficiently."

Whether that was an insult or not, Zero snorted and leaned back against the marble counter, crossing his arms. He could not remain like that for long, since Kaname half-ordered him to turn around.

Zero groaned softly but did so, turning and facing himself in the mirror. Seeing as their heights matched each other almost perfectly, he could not see what Kaname was doing behind.

"Your hair is long", commented the pureblood.

Kaname had been brushing the silver locks from his neck to the side where the bite mark was not. It was simple to do so, since Kaname could move the locks to one side without having them returning. Zero's hair had been long enough that the tips had touched the seam about three inches below the collar. Only now did he realize that from the back, Zero and Ichiru _did_ look alike.

"I know", Zero replied, eyeing the hair which girlishly draped over one shoulder. "I'm going to get it cut."

After Kaname had carefully and skillfully wrapped the neck, he played a fool and tied a small ribbon using the ends of the bandages (mainly because the metal clip was no where in sight). It had not been a perfect ribbon since it crooked to an angle, but it would hold. When he was done, he pulled Zero's hair to his back to curtain the bandage, tugging them at the same time.

"Ow! Kaname, what the hell?!" Zero snapped, driving his elbow back in attempt to gut the pureblood.

The pureblood caught the joint in a hand, smiling. The other hand was fiddling with the hair, playfully sliding the unusually soft and smooth hair between his fingers. When he got to the tips, he was sure that there were probably a few split ends, since it became coarse.

He lowered his head and placed a kiss on the locks, purposefully breathing against the back of the neck of the person before him.

"It would be such a waste to cut it", Kaname whispered as he flicked his gaze upwards, seeing past Zero's shoulder and right at the mirror. He caught Zero's gaze squarely, and the latter blushed before turning away, shrugging the other off.

"Go away", he hissed, although the threat seemed hardly threatening. It somehow reminded Kaname of a mouse trying to scare a cat.

Kaname kept his smile and retreated, picking up the ribbon he had carelessly discarded before. Zero rudely snatched the ribbon.

"What are you up to?"

"I think I've mentioned it many times already. I don't like being in debts."

"Ah", Kaname said, amused. "Returning the favor?"

"_Debt_", Zero corrected. "So shut up and put on your-"

The hunter paused and ended up staring at Kaname's bare shoulders. Every part of his upper half was finely contoured, visibly showing the curves which explicitly distinguished his bones. He was neither skinny nor bulky, but surely well-toned, kept in tip-top shape seeing as his arms and chest was defined. A little pale tan…

Zero caught himself staring and abruptly looked away.

_Oh god, I'm sick… _He thought._ Get a grip, stupid Zero! This is Kaname we're talking about. KANAME. _He turned back to see the pureblood still grinning for no apparent reason.

"Stop doing that. It's creepy", Zero growled.

"I was not being the creepy one and _staring_."

Zero mentally stumbled.

Kaname had caught the hunter staring. He was sure of it. Not that he really minded. A pureblood flaunting their body was not unusual – it just depended if they wanted to do so openly. He could confidently say how able-bodied he was. In fact, almost every vampire was that way.

The pureblood continued to silently snigger at the blushing teenager in front of him. He charmingly wore his clothes back on, taking his own sweet time to do the buttons and giving subtle fleeting looks at Zero (who was trying hard not to punch Kaname again).

When Kaname was done, Zero brusquely had an arm around Kaname's neck to circle the ribbon just under the collar. In an instant, he was rapidly coiling the ribbon to a knot, purposefully tightening it. Kaname twitched a little in irritation at the half-strangle, but could not help but smile.

"Thank you _very_ much", he said sarcastically.

"You're _so_ welcome", Zero replied in the same tone.

They tidied themselves up, as well as the area around them. Kaname rinsed the blood-soaked towel under the tap to get rid of as much blood as possible before tossing it into the bin. Zero was simply tidying his hair, raking his fingers through to straighten them out.

"How long are we going to remain in here?" Zero half-asked and grumble. Seeing as they had… _fed_, it should be safe to leave or something.

"The worst of it has passed… Maybe an event or two more."

_And a problem of an arranged marriage __has yet to be settled_, Kaname thought. He was still caught up with the decision to accept or refuse. Accept, he would find himself in living hell. Refuse, _he_ would be the one inflicting hell.

Zero took notice of Kaname's odd silence, although on normal terms, it was not odd at all. Maybe it was due to the purebloods sudden sinking aura. It made him feel like his stomach churned with a new ache. He closed his eyes, contemplating on the issue before speaking.

"If you don't like it, don't do it."

Kaname's gaze shifted from the tap to Zero, who had taken to standing by the open window. The hunter was looking out at the sky.

"That could be… cruel. If I do not do as told, it might endanger others."

"Well", Zero paused, thinking.

For him, endangering others was out of the question. No matter how much he hated the girls in school, the annoying vampires and most certainly the pureblood whom he was stuck in the washroom with now… Saying that protecting them was not a duty, but more of… a yearning. Consciously, he would never admit it. Besides, it was not as if they _needed_ protection.

What he had to do in school was probably the reason. Keep the vampires' secret safe. To keep _himself_ safe… It was just instincts.

The window itself was almost a full-height opening, barely above his knees. He was careful when he half-sat.

"Sometimes you've got to be cruel to be kind", he muttered.

Kaname went over to Zero's side, speaking as he walked.

"And what do you mean with those words?"

"You're such a hypocrite, Kaname", came the words flatly. "You're always doing things for others, it makes you so unreal. No one can take this much pressure…" _You're going to be hurt so much more_, he wanted to add.

"You mean be like you?" Kaname mused silently. It took a second for him to realize how mean the statement sounded, although it was not his intention to be offensive. He apologized.

"Don't bother. I'm used to it", Zero sniffed, still looking out the window, "It's true, anyway. I'm selfish, inconsiderate – I can admit every negative aspect of myself." _Including hypo-criticism._ "But it's better than letting others see what I'm not… because I'm me."

"'Because I'm me'… huh?"

The ex-human glanced over his shoulder with a frown on his face. He raised a hand and (rudely) pointed at Kaname.

"It doesn't matter what others take you for as long as you can help it. I for one don't care about you."

The brunette turned away, a smile on his face. He had a hand casually over his mouth, trying to hide it.

"So it seems." Kaname laughed a little as he bent over, much lower than he wanted to as the window ledge was so short. He leaned out, staring into the distance instead of the moon.

For the past Blood Moon Festivals, he simply fled like a coward. Not the literal _fleeing_ way, but more of avoiding whoever who had the intention of biting him. For now, he had an even bigger problem with one who wanted to _marry_ him. Of course, marrying was not the term used for vampires, since countless mates would mean countless marriages. It was more of being _as one_, although ironically how many ones could you be with many?

"Don't you have to go?" Zero suddenly asked, breaking Kaname's chain of thoughts. It startled the pureblood a little, although it had not shown. Zero was always catching him off guard.

"Maybe I should", Kaname replied, a mischievous idea coming to mind. He carefully pressed his palm onto the jagged window ledge. With a single, graceful leap, he was out the window.

To Zero, who was caught flabbergasted, it was as if the pureblood had hovered in the air for a few seconds. During that time, their eyes were locked onto each other's, not tearing away until the empty flooring reminded Kaname that he was powerless against gravity, unless he defied it with his powers.

Zero's vision was locked onto the pureblood's form, following him until Kaname had reached the ground. Kaname landed with an impossible silence – glass against the brick pavement was sure to crack or at least scrap under that weight.

"Are you crazy?!" Zero hissed softly. The main hall might have been on the other end of this massive household building, but there was always a chance that a maid or passer-by happily crossing paths.

Wonder what _they_ would say seeing a vampire, _pureblood_, jumping out a bathroom window from the fifth storey.

Kaname composed himself and looked up with a smile.

Zero averted attention to the ground beside the pureblood and his heart skipped half a beat. A small phobia of height got to him and he shrank back a little. If the situation was crucial, the phobia would not get to him, but this was _not_ crucial, so…

"Zero."

The hunter looked back down at the brunette, who had his hand out. It was the third time Kaname had done it.

"Come on."

"I think there's a very good reason why there's a _door_", Zero whispered. There was no way in hell would he tell Kaname of his… irrational fear.

"If you want to let them know of the broken window quicker", Kaname sighed. "I would rather leave that for themselves to find out."

"You are evil."

"As the devil may cry that it is innocent."

Zero stared at the other vampire.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't bother." Kaname suddenly paused and turned his head to the side. "Hurry, Janicelia is coming."

As a natural reaction, Zero wanted to look as well when Kaname snapped at him.

"Zero, you're a vampire. You will not die jumping from that height."

"Make me feel better now, why don't you", Zero hissed through his teeth.

"I'll catch you", Kaname replied, spreading his arms open as if for a hug. "_Trust_ me."

Zero stared at the other as if he was insane. Actually, insane was an understatement. The pureblood was a _lunatic_. He just jumped out a window five stories above (which looked more like seven since the ceiling was really high) and now he wanted _him_ to do the same?

"Zero, do not be frightened."

"Who's being frightened?!" Zero unintentionally roared.

That moment, he felt his body slip out the window. Someone, no s_omething_, had either pushed him from behind or pulled him on the front. It made him trip over the small height of the wall at the window.

Zero's eyes had widened and as a reflex, wanted to grab the wall beside him but was too late. That _something_ had significantly added weight to him and he found himself descending from the window.

His eyes had shut, his heart just doubled its paced and his muscles suddenly tensed from rushed adrenaline. He felt his heart had risen to his throat as gravity pulled him down. Zero barely managed to even hold back his cry.

Then, everything stopped. The whooshing noises were gone and his feet were on something hard. They quick assembled to support his weight, but found them even without his legs, he was upright. Blinking, he opened his eyes the same time he realized there was a slight pressure against his back.

Kaname was holding Zero, which prevented him from crumbling to the ground. He kept Zero against his chest, arms around the hunter's back. Secretly, he was smirking at Zero's delayed comprehensive abilities.

"That went well", Kaname remarked and Zero looked up, blinking at Kaname. At that point, their faces were only an inch apart.

Two heartbeats later, Zero had shove Kaname away.

"So much for _trusting_ you! It was more like you were going to kill me!" Zero spat, half-stumbling on his words.

"Even if I had not caught you, you have your reflexes to count on", Kaname pointed out. "Vampires have reflexes similar to many animals."

"I'm not a freaking cat, you idiot!"

"I did say _similar_", the brunette corrected.

Zero looked like he was about to kill the pureblood. All he had to do was take his gun…

"Kaname-sama? Is that you?"

The two vampires mentally groaned at the same time. The rose scent went up their noses. They turned to the direction Janicelia came from, stepping into vision in the distance. When both parties could see each other clearly, her lips thinned at the sight of Zero.

The hunter felt her aura surrounding him like some invisible spirit haunting. He reluctantly stepped back, in which had been a mistake because the glass from the window cracked under his shoe.

The female pureblood shot him a look first, to the glass on the floor before the building beside them, seeing a missing glass piece. The two guys stood there, a little frozen. Kaname's head was rapidly finding a reason or an excuse.

"Kaname-sama, are you hurt?" She suddenly asked as she walked over.

Kaname was a little surprised at the unexpected question but he shook his head. Zero beside him gave a soft sigh of relief.

"I am, thank you for asking."

Janicelia smiled and glanced up at the window, hands on her hips playfully.

"Aah, those naughty boys must've caused it. We occasionally get those kids breaking stuff around here."

Zero frowned a little. 'Naughty boys'? If she was inferring _boys_ as children, he never recalled the party having kids. Kids around the block? The last hour he saw was miles and miles before he reached the _gates_ of this place. Hell, the people with Kuran, including himself were probably the youngest in this place.

His thoughts were interrupted when Janicelia had comfortably wedged herself between the two guys and latching herself onto Kaname. Zero tossed a glare at the back of her head, which went unnoticed to the woman. She deliberately locked her arms with Kaname's.

"Let's go! The first event is about to start. We're just waiting for you!"

Kaname suddenly stiffened. He side-glanced at Zero, who was partially frowning.

"Zero, maybe you would like to return to scho-"

"Nonsense!" Janicelia piped up. She placed herself at arm's length and tugged at his arm. "I'm sure Kiryuu-san would _love_ to see what we do to celebrate our festival."

"He may not be… used to what _we_ do."

Zero was just watching, lost. He had not understood what they were talking about.

Janicelia suddenly let her death aura seep to the hunter. She glimpsed at Zero, seeing him become alarmed by what she had done. Kaname was less affected by it, but she could feel him motionless in her grasp. Her maroon eyes went up to meet Kaname's brown ones.

"Speaking of which, Kaname-sama. Where were you at the stroke of midnight?"

* * *

cliffhanger. i know i'm not nice but ya Xd that's how i am. i give you as many cliffies as i want! muah ha ha. so there you go. sexy guys in the bathroom. no smex, as many of us would like. muah ha ha... not even sure i can write out something like that Oo. hahahah i'm insane...

Anyway, i put up a sketch of kaname on my deviantart account. it's the supposed look on his face when he got the bracelet XD not very perfectly done, but i was just hoping you guys could go look at it first before dropping a review cos i want you to comment on it too. please do that! it's very much appreciated. Cos i love writing fanfics as much as drawing!! Find the link at my profile page kk?? i love yous!!

review! so many people i see are putting the alerts on but no review?! come on! an 'update' words takes like what? thirty seconds!! **_REVIEW!!_**

I love you guys you make me happy... so i'm going to make you happy too! mark the wonderful chapter 10!! but sadly we're not halfway there yet ouch XD


	12. Chapter 11: Our Consequence

Omataseshimatshita! Finally after age long wait, i present you the next chapter. It's a little gory enar the end, but this will tell you what Kaname had all so long been fearing (secretly for Zero woots!)

One note: REVIEW!! so many people keep putting update alerts -- GLARE --. REVIEW!!

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Our Consequence_**

_--Normal--_

Janicelia's gaze never shifted from the other pureblood. She did not even blink. Eyeing him sharply like a hawk, she waited for an answer from him.

Kaname may not have outwardly flinched from the woman's deathly gaze, but his emotions were in turmoil. His mind was rapidly searching for a lie. A plausible one, a believable one. Initially, the plan was to come up with something on his way back to the main hall, but Janicelia's sudden appearance now gave him a little pressure in his head.

The hunter was also stuck in the same, peat bog situation. He was not sure whether dismissing the situation as he would always do would work this time – Janicelia did not seem the type to take subtle hints. Neither was she going to listen to him in the first place. So now, only Kaname could settle her.

Zero side-glanced at the brunette.

Despite the anxiety of the position Kaname was in, he managed to remain calm. His gaze was confidently locked with Janicelia, although it could certainly have been fake. Risking the truth was out of the question. It woulf only get both Zero and himself in trouble. Kaname with the Vampire Council, and Zero with the Hunter Association. To tell the truth, he was more worried about the latter.

"Shall I make the question more specific, then?" Janicelia sounded after a while, thoroughly displeased by the continued silence Kaname was giving her. "May I ask whom have you fed from?"

Kaname narrowed his gaze at the female pureblood. It was obvious she was disappointed that she was not his chosen blood partner for this round. It was not the end, of course, for Kaname could still feed from her once more… but he also knew that whoever he had taken from earlier was going to get it from her, and get it good. Zero… would be punished.

Although admitting it was Zero was a very, very big issue. Firstly, all the vampires here had the impression that Zero was human**.** Taking from Zero would practically mean that _he_ was, in fact, in the process of turning Zero into a half-breed, which is obviously untrue… although personally, he would not mind faking that Zero was his, upon biting… Kaname cleared his throat, shaking that thought from his head. The idea of it was very intimidating, but Bloody Rose may just head for him again. _There_.

Plus, it sounded oddly wrong.

Secondly, if they found out that Zero was a vampire, just who could he have fed from earlier? The nearest target was Kaname himself, and even though the pureblood was willing, not many – all right, hardly anyone - would see it that way. Out of anger or maybe even jealousy, assassins could be hired to …assassinate. The Vampire Council would be breathing down both their necks and the existence of the council itself already annoyed Kaname very much.

"Kaname-sama!"

The obvious impatience in the woman's voice got Kaname more annoyed, but he took a deep breath. He ought to be freaking out right now. He had absolutely no efficient reply to give to her. Just for once, maybe he would be rude and tell her to just mind her own business. In his head he was simply thinking of a nicer way to put it.

"You drank from Kiryuu-san?" Janicelia asked, her voice soft but her eyes hard.

"That cannot happen", Kaname replied quickly, but not showing the haste in his voice. "Zero is human. Biting him would risk turning him into a vampire."

Secretly, Zero snorted. He was already one. He was just wondering why Kaname would not dismiss this case quickly. Sure, Janicelia was a pureblood capable of anything and everything as well, but Kaname still had a little superiority over her… at least, he thought so.

"That's why I want to know who you drank from!"

"Please, do not press the issue. Whoever I may have drunk from is not really of a concern to you", Kaname sighed, rubbing his temple. He wished so much he could just blow up and chase Janicelia away.

The female pureblood scowled darkly but had no choice but to take the hint, however reluctantly. Although the intended target of her displeasure was Kaname himself, she could not and did not dare to show it directly so she directed her ire at Zero instead.

The hunter felt the unmistakable brush of her death aura. He froze, hands fisting by his sides. It took a lot of his willpower not to reach for his gun. He had to pretend that it did not affect him at all. But the chilling feel of a thousand snakes coiling about every part of his body, constricting and seemingly cutting off circulation from each of his blood vessels was hard to ignore.

--

The three vampires re-entered the hall. About half of those there turned their attention to the male pureblood, especially those from the Night Class. Especially Ruka. Her first impression was that Kaname had taken from Janicelia. Even before she thought of that, the sight of that woman clinging onto Kaname was disgusting. However, Ruka could only harbour the emotions within her, for Janicelia was a pureblood, and female noble had no say.

Yet, the possibility of Kaname truly taking from Janicelia was… oddly low. There were too many loop-holes to fill. Firstly, it was the look on Janicelia's face - she was wearing a dark scowl and her aura was telling everyone to back off. Secondly, why the hell was Kiryuu tailing behind them? Well, perhaps a coincidence of some sort but the hunter actually looked like he was about to wet his pants.

Zero parted from the two purebloods the moment he stepped into the hall. As Kaname had suggested, he did not even want to return with them. However, something told him that if he did not follow, Janicelia was going to weave a few tricks. Not that he cared about Kaname – the pureblood could jolly well take care of himself. The hunter thought of it as an assurance, since Janicelia seemed less likely to act up when Kaname was around.

Zero retreated from the many glances thrown at him, choosing to stand near a pillar. Kaname, unfortunately, was being dragged near the front of the hall by Janicelia and he was not happy about it. Janicelia had taken the matter into her own hands. Kaname was just being courteous by not shrugging her off like a fly. Well, she was a very annoying fly clinging to his arm.

"Jhoene", Janicelia called out. "We may begin!"

Zero braced himself. Even though he knew what the Blood Moon Festival was, he was unsure of what exactly went on. Books only mentioned about the outrageous bloodlust. That was the only thing he knew they did. It was what they themselves had _done_. Through the little experience he had in the most unlikeliest of places, he understood what vampires did. What they felt, even. Secretly, Zero shuddered at the recollection of that particular incident. Blushed a little as well.

Now he was just slightly curious as to what other events could occur during this festival. He had initially thought that the vampires would get together to have a mass feeding before breaking off, but judging that it was a festival, it seemed like there was a lot more in store.

In reality, Zero had a feeling that it was not going to be good. The vampires before him were emitting palpable excitement, which had the opposite effect for him. He started to get increasingly nervous.

Something told him to cast a glance at Kaname, and by sheer luck, the pureblood was discreetly looked over his shoulder as well. Despite the crowd and considerable distance between them, they caught each other's gazes immediately. They had a little advantageous due to their height, but it mainly due to their too-perfect eyesight.

Kaname flicked a glance towards the door they had entered earlier, jerking his head a little. It was obvious that he wanted Zero out of here. The hunter, however, was silently debating whether he should follow his instincts (and Kaname) or let his interest in the on-goings make him stay.

Zero decided to follow his instincts. Shifting away from the pillar, he looked around for any routes which could take him outside without attracting much attention. One such door lay along the nearest wall which could get him out in less than a minute behind all the vampires. Zero was about to make his move when a loud voice sounded at the front.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for our starting event, we now present our traditional entertainment:

Taming the Wolf."

Zero's gaze immediately snapped back to the front of the room. He thought he had heard wrongly, but realised the words meant exactly what they said.

Two vampires had stepped out onto the stage. They were dressed in rather oddly in matching black suits resembling diving gear, but as amusing as they looked to Zero, his eyes were caught by a cage they were wheeling out.

The open roofed cage contained a wolf. A rather large one, in fact, and Zero wondered if it was a hybrid of some sort. The top of its head reached the two vampires' waists even though they were very tall - probably even half a head taller than Zero was. That made the wolf the size of a tiger.

Zero was more worried about other issues, though. Despite the massive size of the wolf, the term 'skin and bones' could be literally applied to it. The fur of the wolf hid most of the torturous sight, but its legs told a different story. Zero could even see the hollowed spaces between its bones.

The wolf snarled at the vampires, baring its unusually sharp teeth. Once or twice it gnawed at the cage bars, but its attempts to break the bars were futile. Both vampires positioned themselves on opposite sides of the cage. With vampiric speed, they pulled either sides of the cage and backed off a few steps.

Zero jumped when the four sides of the cage fell outwards onto the floor. The metal bars clattered as the wolf leapt out and tried to get at one of the vampires, but the collar around its neck was attached to a chain fastened securely to the floor of the cage. How that was achieved, Zero did not know. All he knew was that he was not going to like this one bit.

There was a simultaneous noise which sounded like a crack of thunder and Zero's gaze swung to the two vampires. In each of their right hands was a whip - blood red whip which glistened in the lights. The curled up ends pooled on the floor and Zero felt his blood run cold.

_They can't possibly mean to…_

"Let the taming begin!"

Even before Jhoene had finished his line, both the vampires in black had pulled back a step, together with their whips. They raised the crimson twines high above their heads and cocked their wrists at an angle before bringing them down harshly. As the whips flew through the air on their downward slant, a soft but high pitched whistle sounded and ended abruptly with twin cracks of thunder.

They moved with vampiric speed, but Zero's horrified gaze caught it all.

Fur was stripped and streaks of red followed as the whips claimed its victim. Flesh was torn from its bones and the wolf howled in pain, instinctively trying to shift to one side, only to have the vampire on that side deliver his blow in turn. The only thing it could do was bark and snarl at the two vampires standing on either side of it, trying to catch the pattern of the attacks and be wary of the side that it suspected the whip would strike again.

Blood continued to splatter the floor, both from the whips and the wolf. Zero had a hand over his mouth, choking on his own breathing upon scenting the unfamiliar blood. It was not causing his blood lust to rise, but it did make him feel sick. The sight of the cruel flaying before him made him feel like puking.

Kaname had been secretly watching the ex-human carefully, ignoring the arm around his. He was sure Zero was going to be turned off by it. He did try to get the hunter out of here, but it was now too late. Zero would just have to pretend he saw nothing or-

The brunette's eyes widened when he saw the hunter break into a dash. Without a second thought, he knew what Zero was going to do, and that decision was downright reckless and dumb – the hunter was just going to dig his own grave.

Kaname was about to step away from Janicelia when the hand around his arm stopped him by holding him back. He blinked at the restraint before turning his gaze upon the one carrying it out.

"Ms. Flora-"

"I want to see what he's up to", she replied calmly, almost smugly.

Kaname was close to pulling away in any case. However, he caught the Master and Mistress' gazes on him. He gritted his teeth as he suppressed the obvious actions of trying to get away.His thoughts were interrupted by the dreaded, unmistakable click of the safety catch of Zero's Bloody Rose being released.

The pureblood snapped his gaze to the front, finding that he was already too late. Even if he could pry himself away now, Zero had already placed himself in a very vulnerable position.

"Stop it!" The upset hunter yelled, pointing at one of the vampires with his gun.

Both assailants ceased their torture and turned to Zero.

Zero felt his blood turn even colder when he belatedly realised that all the vampires in the hall now had their gazes on him. Had he been a human, he would have felt nothing. But because he was part vampire, he could feel the eerie gazes and silent promises of death.

The wolf was still miraculously standing, however shakily, on its widely splayed paws. Blood was still dripping off its body and Zero felt like throwing up again as he saw up close the pitiful condition the wolf was in. Its ivory bones were showing through the wounds, for heaven's sake. If it were not for the fur acting as a tiny shield, its guts could very well be spilling out right about now.

"That's so _cruel_. How could you?" Zero said through gritted teeth, his chest heaving. He had to tear his gaze away from the wolf or risk barfing in front of everyone. "How _could_ you?!"

"This is a tradition of the Blood Moon Festival", he heard Janicelia said out loud, even though her voice appeared to come from far away, half obscured by the pounding of his blood in his ears.

"This is _torture_!" Zero yelled back, regardless of how rude it sounded. He snapped an enraged look to the female pureblood, only to have her narrowing her gaze at him. The same, overriding fear took over him relentlessly, like the one Kaname had done back when the pureblood had snapped, out of fury, in the pureblood's room.

But this situation was more than crucial. Zero could not stand down. No, not from this. Keeping his gun steady in his hand, he walked around one of the vampires and neared the wolf. The vampires all around him were sending out vibes thick with hatred and they crawled under his skin. But he ignored them.

The wolf took notice of him and growled as a warning. Zero didn't care. He didn't know what to do, but realised rather too late that it was a huge mistake to stand between the two vampires.

Zero heard an order from the female pureblood. As if in slow motion, he heard the hiss of the whips and sharp cracking noises as they were shaken out. His vision was blurred by the rise of the crimson weapons and he had little time to react. Zero had barely taken aim at one of the vampires when the whips landed on his back.

The twin strikes were done too perfectly. In a synchronised move, they hit him one after the other. Upon the first contact, his skin flared and his entire body exploded with pain unlike any he had experienced before. Both the strikes violated his body with a pain he never even knew existed. His back screamed, although nothing came out of his mouth.

Zero could swear that the whips did not only hit him, they tore his flesh from his body. They hooked a strip of his skin like tape before ripping it off, and the area directly on his spine was throbbing with the most pain – the spot where both the hits intersected.

Zero had barely held back a gasp when his back hurt again, as the pain from his wounds increased and burned up into a higher category of pain. It felt like a thousand hot needles were stabbing his back. It felt like they were burying themselves deep in his flesh…

Unable to bear the still accelerating pain, Zero dropped to the floor a few seconds after the whips were withdrawn. It had only been the first two strikes and he could not keep himself up. He wondered how in the world the wolf could have done so after suffering so many.

In actual fact, upon Janicelia's order to 'break' Zero, Kaname had inched forward, only to have himself pulled back. The distraction had cost him… no, _Zero_, dearly because by the time Kaname collected himself, Zero had already collapsed to the ground.

The familiar scent of the human-resembling blood hit him as it did all the rest of the vampires and each pair of eyes turned a gleaming crimson. Even his own. Even Janicelia's.

Kaname started raging against his own emotions. He was infuriated at Janicelia for pulling him back, for giving the order to lay the whips on Zero. And they were no _ordinary_ whips.

Both were made from vines of roses, bundled together with the thorns intact. Crimson glass fragmented adorned the lengths, giving colour and could easily switch hosts when they made contact their victims.

Kaname was also angry that other vampires could scent Zero's blood… it wasn't something he wanted to share with others. He didn't know why.

But most of all, he was furious at himself. Had he not been bothered by the gazes of the senior purebloods earlier, Zero could have been spared this nightmare. If only he'd been brave enough to remove the hand on his arm and remain by Zero's side, he could have prevented the hunter from acting too brashly.

For once in his life, Kaname thought of himself as a coward. But no longer.

"Halt!" he roared as the two vampires on stage pulled their whips back for a second go at the fallen hunter. The order had been towards the other vampires as well - especially to those were seconds close to rushing to the stage to get a go at the half-vampire.

The only possible reason that they had not jumped on Zero the moment the blood scent had spread was because Zero had entered the halls with Kaname. That had already meant that Zero had some affiliation with the pureblood. And no vampire in his sanity would dare offend a pureblood.

All the vampires in the hall now stared at the young pureblood with half-crimson gazes and Kaname released his aura, explicitly allowing his burning rage to sweep across the hall, causing many to back away immediately. Even Janicelia released his arm, shocked by the sudden wave of wrath Kaname had released.

"Kaname-sama? Why-"

"I will not allow such treatment to be inflicted on Zero", Kaname cut in coldly, looking at Janicelia, his eyes equally cold.

The oath to himself made when he was young was that he would lose no more family or friends to anyone… Zero was not going to be an exception.

"But Kaname-sama", Janicelia started.

"I can apologise on behalf of Zero… but for you to do that, to order your underlings to lay a Death Memory on a human", Kaname hissed. "His reprimanding and punishment can only be done by one who has an understanding on his society. He had acted brashly and on his own cause, but you, Ms. Flora, you have done something which has placed you in the same position."

Many vampires wanted to gasp, but dared not. The clash between purebloods was something no vampire wanted to interfere with – it was better left amongst them. However, if the situation worsened… they could be preparing for a full-pledged interwar.

"For you to think that Zero can be treated that way, like an animal, I cannot say the feeling is at all mutual." Kaname turned around to face Janicelia fully, his gaze firmly fixed on her shocked ones. He took a deep breath, mustering all his courage. "Neither can I accept your proposal."

Even with his back turned towards them, Kaname could feel the instant disappointment radiating from many of those vampires. But his decision was made – and he believed that his clan would support him regardless of his reason. Indeed, all the of the Night Class, almost thirty or so of them, instinctively stepped away from the crowd and regrouped around their pureblood leader now.

Kaname's refusal could mean war – if any of the Flora members ordered, those in their clan would attack Kaname's now without hesitation. Those belonging to neither clan could either back off or make a stand.

"Kuran…" The brunette heard and stiffened before half turning to face the Master as he half-dreaded the words which may escape his mouth at any moment.

"Father, it is fine. Let them leave", Janicelia interrupted quickly.

Kaname tossed a small glance towards her. Janicelia's head was down, her long hair shielding her face. He could feel the anger rolling off her, but it was nothing compared to his. She could not even hope to match even _half _of what he was feeling right at this very moment.

Kaname went up onto the stage to Zero's side. From this proximity, he could not help but winced inside at sight of the double welts across the hunter's back. The whip had torn through his jumper and shirt, forming too perfect a cross, starting from either shoulders down to his hips, as denoted by the distinct red patches. The bleeding had yet to stop and parts of his exposed flesh visibly glittered from the embedded glass fragments.

It took Kaname's entire will not to lick the blood away, for it would be a waste. But more importantly, he wanted to ease Zero's pain.

"I hope you have humiliated yourself enough", Kaname said with venom in his words. The last thing he wanted to sound was cruel, and to Zero, but at that moment, he had very little choice but to put up an act.

Zero was not appalled by the cold attitude thrown at him. He glared up at the pureblood as he slowly picked himself up. Intense, stinging pain was still coursing through his entire back, but that was a minor issue. This one wasn't.

"It isn't humiliation when you're trying to save a life", Zero hissed back at Kaname. "I can't believe you're as heartless as _them_."

Kaname's gaze narrowed. If that insult was not intentional, then Zero was putting up a pretty good act as well.

"We are leaving. _Now_." The brunette was about to turn away when he heard Zero whisper his name. When he looked over, he caught the hunter's suddenly softened gaze. _What about him?_

Kaname sighed. He knew Zero's soft spot for animals, but in this situation, it was already going to be hard enough for just them to leave safely. The pureblood glanced at the unmoving form of the wolf lying on the floor. Its chest was still rising and falling with its shallow, pained breathing, but seeing the state it was in, chances are that it would not make it.

"Do not cause any more trouble", Kaname said calmly. _Please…_

"They will _kill_ him!"

Kaname sighed. "Has it _ever_ occurred to you to think before you act?"

Zero gritted his teeth. A new form of pain was surging through his body. It felt like an electrical impulse striking at his nerves from head to toe. Every part of him felt like it was shutting down and he felt like he was dying.

"Whatever the consequences", he managed to gasp out, suddenly finding his lungs struggling to take in air. "At least I don't act as what _others_ want to see…"

The hunter could not withstand the strain every time he tried to stay focused. He ached, both physically and physiologically. Suddenly, it felt as if someone had snapped a portion of his brain off, causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head as he descended to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Heaps of thanks to YenGirl who helped me in this chapter, beta-ing it XD Thank you very very much. She made me avoid careless mistakes and reminded me of silly things i forgot LOL!

Okay people. I did badly for exams, DX sadly. Guess i just have to buck up for the next one... sigh... chapter 15 is about to be written! wohoo i'm ahead. This chapter marks an almost halfway. Almost. Just a few chaps more. I noticed this story is very dramatic.. is it?

Anyway, check out my user page!! I drew Kaname and Zero XDDD they're so funny. Really. please take a peek.

Review and thank reviewers!! I love you guys!!

Add me on msn XP


	13. Chapter 12: Our Scars

PAC chapter and basically their interaction after the little incident.. ouchies. enjoys

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE**: I'm taking down the names of reviewers and people who have put Cross our hearts, don't hope to die as a story fav/alert, and those who had done author alerts as well. If you have made the alerts before chapter 11 (ie, the one before this) can i take the trouble of you guys dropping a review or PM me to say you did? At the end of this story I'm going a full out thanks to you guys, and i don't wanna miss out on any of you XD you guys are my support and i would like to acknowledge it very very much. currently I got 70 odd people. GASPAGE

Peace and love to YenGirl, who squeezed in time to beta this chapter for me :) Thanks girl

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Our Scars_**

_---Normal---_

Zero slowly opened his eyes. Everything was at first a blur and he had to blink repeatedly, along with wincing, to get the fuzz out of his eyes.

He swallowed despite his extremely dry throat, before inhaling sharply when pain made itself known. His whole back was on fire with the same, wretched pain he had experienced before. He suddenly wished he had not awoken to such agony. His fingers curled and gripped the sheets he was lying on, and it brought him to realize where he was.

Awkwardly, Zero lifted his chin. He had been sleeping on his stomach for the most obvious of reasons(shirtless too, for that matter) and he craned his neck painfully to look around, feeling one side of his neck cramping up.

He was in Kaname's room. And he was in Kaname's bed.

Zero cringed at the headache he was getting. He managed to lift the upper half of his body high enough to place his elbows on the bed. His back hurt less now, but the pain was still driving him insane. Slowly, Zero pressed the hell of one palm against his temple, waiting for the pounding in his head to lessen.

The door clicked open and his reflex of abruptly turning his head towards the door reminded Zero of the awkward position he had slept in. He ended up groaning instead, unable to turn his head anymore. There were several soft, shuffling noises against the carpet before something wet pressed against his cheek. Surprised and shocked, Zero nearly jumped off the bed before he glanced to the side, moving his eyes more than his face, to see an animal of some sort nuzzling a spot near his ear.

What the…? But the coloring of that fur was somehow strangely familiar… And then it clicked.

"It's you-" Even as Zero started speaking, he heard another voice.

"Finally, you are awake". The recognition of the voice was immediate, and Zero's gaze went to the door, along with another wince as his sore neck protested once more.

Kaname had stepped into the room with a basin in his hand and a towel over his shoulder. His shirt sleeves were rolled to his elbows. The pureblood gently closed the door behind him.

The wolf beside Zero now strolled away and sat down a few feet from the head of the bed. At that distance, Zero could see the condition of the wolf clearly. It showed no obvious signs of wounds and walked perfectly normal. In fact, it looked much healthier than before, even slightly plumper despite having several streaks of bald patches in its fur. Other than that, it looked remarkably well. And tame. It hadn't emitted a single sound since coming into the room.

"You've been out for a week", Kaname said as he placed the basin on the bedside table. There was water in it and he dropped the towel in before looking at Zero.

"A week? That's long…" The hunter absently replied, still staring at the wolf. "Kaname, why is he…"

"I took him from Janicelia." _Because I know you would have hated me if I had just left him behind._

_Mentally, Kaname _was surprised he thought that way.

Zero blinked in shock, shifting his gaze to the pureblood. They stared at each other for a few seconds or so before Kaname placed his attention back to the towel in the basin.

Zero now noticed something different about the pureblood. Kaname looked… exhausted. His movements were slightly disoriented and a tad slow. And as if he was not slim enough, the pureblood looked like he had actually lost some weight.

"Kaname, what's wrong?" Zero asked in concern. Seeing the pureblood all pale and such… it somehow worried him a little. Even if he didn't want to.

"It is nothing. Lie down properly. I need to clean your back", Kaname finished, dismissing the topic. Zero kept silent as he lowered his torso to the bed and crossed his arms in front of him, placing his chin on them.

Kaname took the towel out of the basin and wrung out the excess water. He glanced at the exposed back of the hunter's. The large, double welts which adorned the full vertical length of his back pained him even though they were not his and even though he'd seen them more times than he cared to count. They had stopped bleeding a few days ago, but the raw flesh was still exposed and he winced at the sign of Zero's visible spine.

The brunette closed his eyes.

The two whips used on Zero were 'Death Memory' whips. This sort of weapon had various uses… for taming, for punishment… and for abuse. His parents had only ever used it on him once. Kaname remembered what it felt like, the pain and the memory of it. But he could shut the pain out with the expenditure of his strength. All he had to do was to sleep it off and in a few hours he was well again with not a single scar in sight.

However, Kaname's chest hurt even more to see such tragedy befall Zero. Death Memory was not meant to be inflicted on humans. Zero had been lucky he was half – a normal human would have died from the pain in a matter of hours.

Kaname gritted his teeth in renewed anger, even though he'd thought of little else in the past few days. He could have prevented it in every way, but he had not. All because he was _afraid_. Of what? A possible humiliation? A loss of pride by showing the lower classes how much he cared for a half- human? A loss of respect? Or all three?

None of them were good enough reasons to not save Zero in time. And all because he had hesitated…Zero was now inflicted with a lifetime scar of _his_ sin.

A Death Memory's infliction was final. Purebloods and maybe some strong lower class vampires could live without a single evidence of the whip on their skin. If the victim was not... A permanent scar was left on them, as Zero would have from then on.

Kaname sat at the edge of the bed beside Zero. He placed the wet towel at the base of the hunter's back, between the ending tips of the wounds. Leaving the wet cloth there, the pureblood placed his hands on the mattress on either side of Zero's back, bending over and carefully, almost lovingly, licked the skin beside the wounds.

Zero stiffened under the contact and glanced over his shoulder, unaware for the moment that his neck cramps were gone.

"Kaname! What are you-"

"Do not be noisy. It is early and everyone else is still asleep", Kaname whispered.

"Maybe if you cut that out, I'd consider being considerate." Zero held his breath when he felt the warm, wet tongue trace his back once again. "When I get up, I swear I'm going to kill you."

Kaname smiled, smugly. "Kill the one who saved you… huh?"

Zero's body froze but he did not respond to that line and Kaname lifted his head, curious as to why the hunter had held his tongue. It was unusual for Zero not to make a second remark on his words and he stared at the silver haired boy.

"Kaname", Zero sounded, sounding quite serious. The pureblood tilted his head to the side a little in surprise.

"Why did you save me, then?"

_---Kaname---_

…Why?

Truthfully I had no idea. I could not say that it was pure coincidence that I felt like… protecting him. Telling him of the so-called oath to myself seemed only like an excuse… So what was is then? Why did I do it?

At the moment I saw Zero sinking to the ground, under the treatment of the Death Memory… it suddenly hit me and I remembered that Zero was truly _only_ human. Treating him as a full vampire seemed to only be an attempt to take his life away…

He was the only one, whom I had wished so much, could see our vampire way of life, to understand how we live, learn what we do and to experience what we go through. He was half-vampire himself and that was more than enough reason why he should be obliged to understand us, and understand himself.

Yet, Zero cast aside the truth that he was a vampire. Denied whatever circumstances that had made him what he was now.

Annoyance of Zero's attitude usually led me to wish I could handle him in ways us higher classes of vampire were meant to do for disrespectful or unlawful members of the lower classes. One of which was using the Death Memory, in a 'taming' session.

Since the time I had first met Zero, I had thought it was the ideal way to deal with him. I was simply waiting for a perfect opportunity when he would cross the line. Then I would break him, force him to succumb to the true power and make him realize his place. Ensure that he did no more than respect his new society.

Yet, when the Death Memory left their mark on their latest victim… It hurt so much, more than I could have even imagined. It made me _regret_ that I had even thought of making him receive the whip. How could I have even thought of such a thing?

I felt so stupid, to expect Zero to withstand the pain no human could. That made me inhuman, did it not?

Sighing, I leaned over and placed my forehead against the back of his neck, feeling his warmth radiate under his skin. He tensed up but kept silent. I was careful to ensure that my shirt was not touching his wounds in any way.

"I am sorry", I whispered.

"What are you apologizing for?"

_For so many things, Zero._ I held back when I could have prevented you from getting hurt. I could have prevented these scars…

"Kaname, you're an idiot", I heard Zero mutter.

I smiled a little against his skin. I think I had gotten used to his classical name-call. Zero was definitely the only one in the world who would call me that and in so daring a manner.

"There's nothing to apologize for, so don't do it."

_But there is…_ "You are simply oblivious to the fault I had caused." I replied, raising my head a little.

Zero abruptly pushed himself up onto his elbows once more. His wounds should have slowed down or even prevented him from doing so, but it seemed to me that he bit back the pain. At the same time, I withdrew, slipping of the bed and onto my feet.

"I don't get it", he said and I looked at him over my shoulder. "Either you speak alien or you're one."

I could only return a small smile, seeing as my mouth would not open as it was filled with sour regret

"If this 'fault' of yours is referring to blaming yourself for whatever reason you think fit, forget it. I went up there on my own accord – it was my own fault for stepping in. I was the dumb one who jumped into some weird 'tradition' of yours and got my ass kicked." He stopped, taking a deep breath. "So stop making yourself responsible for everything, will you? People who push their responsibility to others are annoying… but it's even more annoying to see someone taking everything on as if they're immortal. It's worse if you're just trying to sound pitiful just because everything is on you, when you're the one pressuring yourself."

I blinked.

Zero's forthright words felt like a reprimand and sounded like one. Now I was really dumb-founded. He could have been sounding off irrelevant stuff, but it made my chest uncomfortable. Had he really hit a mark?

I had never thought that my actions meant that I was taking on the world. Never once have I pondered on whether my decisions were beneficial or not – they were usually meant to protect someone. As for responsibilities…

Maybe. Just maybe, Zero was right.

There were countless times when I thought what I did came almost naturally. The nerve-wrecking times, the anxieties that occasionally drove me right to the edge, drove me insane to the extent that I ended in a state no less than a Level E.

Is this why it happened? Because I tried to handle everything on my own?

My parents died before I reached the moderate age of learning how to rule. I was not brought up by a pureblood, and my status in my clan was the highest. The best the lower ranks could do was gave me advices. No one showed me how I ought to take my place. No one guided me on how to be an ideal figure so I had to set a standard for myself that I thought many would want to follow.

In short, I tried to be perfect.

"You can't be perfect, Kaname. Nobody can", Zero interrupted my thoughts. I was almost shocked to hear him refute my very thoughts. "Think you're perfect… then you're just a nobody."

_---Zero---_

Kaname gave me a look of genuine surprise. He looked so flabbergasted. Despite trying to remain serious, I couldn't. I knew it was downright odd for me to be laughing, but at least I tried really hard not to do so out loud.

I buried my face into my arms and felt my body shaking from laughter.

"Zero?" Kaname called out, concern in his voice and I heard him shuffling to my side. He probably thought I was hurting.

But I wasn't. Apart from the uncomfortable fact that I knew my back was vulnerably exposed, I felt fine.

I raised my body up and Kaname immediately reached out and supported me from the front, holding me in such an intimate manner we were inches apart from 'hugging'. I threw the thought of blushing out my head as I readjusted my worn-out, close-to-dead legs under me and got them crossed (Kaname had not removed my pants, thank God)

One of my hands subconsciously reached for my still-bandaged neck while I shifted my feet around so they did not get painfully wedged under my weight.

"I'll clean you up", Kaname suddenly offered as he released his hold on my upper arms.

I threw a suspicious glare at him when he reached behind me, his hand reappearing with the wet towel clasped in it.

"No funny business like the previous one", I warned.

Kaname chuckled mildly, dipping the cloth back into the basin once more before going around the bed. A short while later I could feel the mattress sink a little under his weight, accompanied by the heat from his body right behind me.

It was a big mistake for any hunter to let a vampire behind him. Although I was sure that Kaname wasn't going to do anything bad, I started to get nervous, nevertheless. He was a pureblood, after all, and his aura was never always friendly.

A warm, wet cloth pressed onto my skin gently and started brushing in quick, light strokes. I simply sat there, stupefied.

I wondered why Kaname would… help me like this. I would have expected him to just leave me at the sick bay with Doe or something. Yet, here I am, in his room, sitting on his bed. I was pretty sure he was angry with me back there at Janicelia's place. Why would he bother taking care of me now? Did he feel guilty?

"I notice you've done a lot of things to your body."

"What things?"

"Piercings. You've got three on each ear and somehow one has gotten to your navel too, if my eyes do not fail me."

Yeah, that was pretty recent too. The navel one, I mean. I'm probably the worst-dress in school. So much for being a Guardian.

"It is a violation of your own body, is it not?"

Now, where have I heard that line from?

"It's my body – I do whatever I want with it."

"The navel one is new", he said, referring to the vertical ring on the upper lip of my belly button. "When did you get it? Because if I recall right, it was not there on the day the Level E was on the campus."

"When I went to make your bracelet... It was done in the same shop and I got bored so… "

Kaname kept silent after that. After he'd finished, he got up, went to the basin and dropped the towel in it. I had almost dozed off if it weren't for Kaname talking to me a moment ago. It felt really soothing – the water had been warm and in turn, made the towel warm.

The wolf suddenly came up and plopped its huge head onto my lap. At first glance I could only think of the color of its fur – black along the spine before graying to its white underbelly. I started stroking his head, feeling the slightly coarse fur along my fingertips.

"Kaname, what are you going to do with him?" I asked, staring at the yellow-green eyes of the wolf.

"He would be your responsibility. You decide."

My head snapped up in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

_---Kaname---_

I tossed a look at Zero, who had explicitly showed his shock. Mentally, I sighed. It was going to be hard for him to take care of the wolf.

"Thank you, Kaname." I heard.

I blinked in surprise.

"Why are you thanking me?"

Zero averted his gaze from me to the wolf, its head still lying contentedly on his lap. "That's because… you saved him. You didn't leave him there to die."

Indeed, I had no idea what I was thinking back then. Maybe due to Zero having received the blows not meant for him, I decided to hold the wolf responsible instead?

Alright, I have no idea what I was ranting about.

"He's really like you, you know", Zero mumbled.

"How so?" I was taken aback and watched as Zero leaned over and wrapped his arms around the wolf, nuzzling his face into the thick fur. I felt a little uneasy to see that… not actual discomfort but more of… jealousy?

I must be insane.

"You could stand up to everything… pain even… but inside, you're just waiting for someone to save you", Zero whispered to the wolf, his words half muffled against the fur.

_---Normal---_

The wolf raised its face and nuzzled Zero almost affectionately, causing a soft laugh to escape from the hunter as he gently pushed its head away. As dissatisfied as Kaname was upon seeing f the two of them smothering each other, he smiled. Because Zero did.

Zero's affection for animals always let Kaname see a different side of him. Currently, it was the kiddy side. Zero was chuckling (even though it sounded more like a giggle to Kaname) as he fluffed the wolf's fur. When he caught sight of Kaname watching him however, he swallowed sheepishly and looked away, hiding half his face behind the wolf.

The wolf tossed an enquiring glance at Kaname and the pureblood closed his eyes, giving a tiny smile.

"Zero. What will you call him?"

"Huh?"

"A name", Kaname repeated before he pointed to the wolf. "For him."

Zero ruffled the wolf's fur again, massaging him nicely behind his ears. "Hm… What do you think?"

"Why are you asking me? As said, he is yours."

"A suggestion, then?"

Kaname sighed at the unneeded task and stared at the back of the wolf.

"Kuro?"

Zero immediately snorted at that. "You're so unoriginal."

"You asked me to suggest, and I have done so." Kaname frowned. He could never understand why humans asked for a request, only having to somehow beckon it.

Zero prevented himself from smiling and raised the wolf's head, tilting his own as he looked into the yellow-green eyes.

"Ku… ku…" the hunter chanted softly.

The pureblood shook his head at the weird sound the other was making.

"Kurame!"

The wolf's ears perked up, as did Kaname's.

"Where in the world did you get that name from?" the pureblood raised an eyebrow. It was obvious where it had originated from, of course… just that it was… ugh.

"From your name, since you asked", Zero grinned, tapping the bridge of the wolf's nose. "Both your given and family names combined together, and you get Kurame."

Kaname pressed his fingers into his forehead. He wished he could laugh at Zero's childishness but at the same time, it was horribly degrading for him. Now he knew what it felt like, to want to cry and laugh at the same time.

"Of all names, Zero, why that? It is rather… you know."

"I said before, he's like you."

"That's beside the point", snorted Kaname as he went over to the two and patted the wolf on his head. "All right, why not call him Kiro then? It is your name combi-"

"No way." Zero shot back quickly.

"I am sure that he would be delighted to be named after his owner-to-be."

"Well, his owner-to-be wants to call him Kurame", Zero rebuked and hugged the wolf possessively. Kaname felt a vein pop near his temple.

"Kiro."

Zero reached around his back and grabbed one of the pillows. The wolf seemd to have guessed his intention and slipped away quickly, taking to hiding in the far corner of the room. But Zero did not notice. He was busy trying to get at the pureblood.

The pillow went flying at Kaname, who barely avoided it due to the close distance between each other. He stepped away a little, easily sidestepping the next pillow heading his way.

Zero was laughing. But he stopped because Kaname managed to grab the pillow he side-stepped and sent it straight back to the hunter.

"Hey!" Zero barked as he pushed the pillow away from his face, only to find Kaname standing a few feet further away in a safer spot, chuckling into his hand. Despite himself, Zero could not help smiling at the sudden carefree look on the pureblood's face for once.

Abruptly, the hunter's smile turned into a grin as he flung the third pillow with dead-straight aim this time. However, speed was all Kaname needed to avoid it.

Taking the supposed chance that Kaname was thus distracted, Zero tried to get onto his feet, with the sole intention of bashing the pureblood with another pillow clutched in his other hand. What he had not expected, however, was his legs giving way instead. Along with the latest pillow Kaname threw back, Zero found himself falling backwards instead.

Kaname felt his blood freeze when he saw Zero about to fall onto his injured back. In a split second, he was standing before the hunter and holding onto his upper arms. But Zero had descended too much, and ended pulling him down as well.

As swiftly as he could, Kaname reversed their positions by flipping them over so that he landed on the bed first with the hunter on top of him, to avoid hurting Zero's back any further. The hunter, however, got disoriented and felt right onto Kaname, receiving a soft grunt from the pureblood.

Zero groaned when the sudden ache in his back returned. It was not excruciating, but it reminded him of his injury. Wincing, he opened his eyes to find himself staring at a pale neck. His hearing suddenly registered thundering, simultaneous heartbeats and he gulped. Slowly, he placed his hands on where he was sure the bed was and pushed up.

As he gradually raised himself, he caught Kaname's gaze quite by accident. The dissimilar pair of colored orbs remain motionless, their gazes locked onto each other while their minds were dumbfounded. As if someone had ceased the flow of time, the two simply remained there.

Zero was practically lying on top of Kaname, his hands on either sides of the pureblood's face. Due to his full attention caught by the other's eyes, Zero failed to noticed that his right knee was touching a certain part of Kaname. Down below.

The pureblood on the other hand, was highly aware of that. But he could not help but stare up at Zero's shocked face, which he found highly amusing. Well, at least that knee was not pressing down hard.

After ten long seconds of silence in which they were only aware of each other's breathing, Kaname finally spoke. "Zero, your knee", he said, intentionally specifying the exact part of his limb.

Zero trailed his gaze down to view his own leg and blushed deeply at the sight of himself. How could he not have noticed that!

The hunter immediately apologized softly as he shifted back to get his feet to the floor again. However, he was frozen in place when Kaname had grabbed his elbows, forcing him to stay where he was.

"Kaname!" Zero stuttered. His head was exploding from embarrassment and Kaname was definitely not making it easier. He had tried to get away but the pureblood had stopped him. Why? Well, at least his knee was not pressing against any part of the pureblood now…

Zero found his gaze locked with the pureblood's once more. No matter how much either of them wanted to break away, neither could. The breathing grew more uneven, more ragged.

Both of Kaname's hands moved now, slowly tracing up the length of Zero's arms, smooth fingertips gliding lightly over bare skin, leaving goose bumps tingling in their wake. The hunter tensed at the gentle but disturbing touch, knowing that now would be a great time to shift away. But his body did not listen to him again. Instead, he shuddered a little at the teasing sensations on his skin until Kaname's hands reached his shoulders.

The pureblood had one hand continue making its way to the back of Zero's neck while the other brushed the spot on the bandage that covered the bite marks he had made on Zero previously. Zero unwillingly held his breath at the separate caresses, both of them drove him insane by making him want more. Much, much more. He swallowed raggedly.

Kaname kept a sharp eye on Zero as he touched him, drinking in each and every delightful reaction from the hunter. He felt that he was insane to be doing this to Zero. But seeing the hunter respond so alluringly… it only made him feel like doing more. To make Zero do what he never did openly, or to anyone for that matter. If doing what he did made Zero show it to him…

Kaname gently eased Zero's body down as he raised the hunter's head. Somehow, the hunter actually complied so that his elbows and forearms were also supporting his weight, not just his hands. Slowly turning Zero's head to one side, Kaname started planting soft kisses along his jaw line.

Exhaling on a soft sigh, Zero's eyes closed as he tilted his head upwards, letting the caresses draw him closer to insanity. But it was a different kind of insanity this time – because it had nothing to do with bloodlust.

"Zero…" Kaname whispered.

Zero opened his eyes and looked down with half-dazed lilac orbs. Chocolate ones met his and Kaname shifted his hand further up, intertwining his fingers with the soft, silver hair.

Zero's gaze was different now. His eyes were not hard with hatred or anger but soft with confusion before they shut again. The hunter's emotions were in turmoil. He was feeling things he was not supposed to. And towards a rival, and his enemy.

Yet he had no idea why he did not pull back when Kaname closed in on the distance between them. In a second, both their lips were pressed against each other's.

* * *

bloody exams are in two days!!! and I'm updating?!?! gods. kill me!! ahhhh... i'm going to be having a halloween party tonight XD oh oh btw. i might make a post-halloween ficlet of VK ;) look out for it. and when i mean post-halloween, i mean POST-halloween. haha... thanks you for reading. ^^

For the previous chap, five people said poor Zero... haha...

REVIEW GLARE REVIEW GLARE REVIEW GLARE

or i shall threaten you by not updating soon -evil laughter-


	14. Chapter 13: Our Faults

Oh! Fimally an update! after... ages! lol i'm sorry. i've just recently came back to my home country and been enjoying myself lately...? uhm.. welll yeah. might slack a little -sweat- anyway.

**Important note**: As much as many of you would like the wolf to be called Kurame/Kiro... It's real name is Vaspian, and this name will be used in normal and Kaname's POV, as in any other subsequent characters except Zero. Only in Zero's POV is the wolf called Kurame, so do take note. that's all, so enjoy! apologies for any errors

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Our Faults_**

_---Normal---_

It was not an intimate kiss. It was a brief one, lasting for only a second or two. Zero was the one who broke it – he slipped a hand in between Kaname's face and his, cupping the mouth of the pureblood.

Kaname was ready for a reprimand of some sort – a scolding, a fierce scowl, perhaps even a punch. None was forthcoming. Instead, Zero shifted lower so that his forehead rested at the base of Kaname's neck.

The pureblood then thought that Zero was going to bite him. But the hunter did not do so. Sure, the sound of blood coursing through the veins in the smooth, pale neck right below him was tempting, but Zero was feeling exhaustion from excessive movement raking through his mind more than bloodlust. His whole body was responding to it, falling limply onto Kaname.

He felt so tired…

Half-asleep, Zero felt something touch his hair. Its feel was very much like the one he felt at the paddock previously…

Kaname gently stroked the hunter's hair in a rhythmic motion. The soft hair easily gave way to his fingers, letting him feel how delicate the silvery strands actually were. Kaname sighed softly at the weight resting upon him. Zero was not that heavy, considering the bulk he actually possessed - his weight felt rather comfortable, actually.

Then Kaname realized that the hunter's back was still exposed - was he feeling cold? The pureblood brushed Zero's cheek gently, urging him to wake up a little.

"Are you sure you want to sleep like this?" Kaname asked softly.

"No, don't… want to…" came the slurred response. Kaname sighed again. His fingers resumed playing with Zero's hair, not realizing that it was actually making the hunter fall asleep even quicker.

After about a minute, Kaname asked the same question, but this time Zero did not reply. Only then did the pureblood realize that the hunter was already asleep and he was now stuck under him.

Kaname started to think of how to slip out from under Zero without waking him up. Going for all or nothing, he carefully rested his elbows on the bed and pushed his upper body up. Zero's head slid still lower and ended up pillowed on Kaname's stomach but he didn't wake up.

The pureblood could now straighten his arms behind him as he overlooked the other's sleeping form. He had never really got to see Zero like this, minus the time when they were both suffering from the Level E attack, but for the past week, he had watched over that emotionless face… and learned to take it as peace.

Making up his mind, Kaname lifted Zero's body with his power. Utilising his vampiric speed, he slipped out from under Zero, placed him back on the bed and threw the covers over him, holding in the temptation to lean down and kiss those lips again.

_---Kaname---_

I watched Zero sleep, rouse and sleep indefinitely. There was a high possibility it was due to his injured back. Unconsciousness was, after all, the quickest escape from pain and discomfort. He seldom tossed or turned, this time round just remained lying on his side. The covers were comfortably pulled overt his shoulders, keeping him warm from the cold night.

It might sound mean to say that I somehow enjoyed doing it, seeing him awake for two seconds with a small groan before falling asleep again. However, I felt at ease knowing that Zero was alright now.

I had had a few sleepless nights myself - or days, for that matter. Most of the time, they were due to fearing that my sleeping patterns would affect Zero and hurt him in some way. I kept myself to the side of my large bed, but many times, without quite knowing why, I ended up moving from the edge to the middle.

It was odd that I did not mind the unconscious person sleeping beside me. In fact, I was conscious all the time, especially of his face. Several times, the urge to resist failed, and I would brush the backs of my fingers gently along his cheek, aware of the smoothness of his skin against mine, despite him being a guy. Inevitably, I would end up being disgusted with myself… until the next occasion when temptation would get the better of me again. But this was the first time, since the many years I had known him, that I actually got to watch Zero in slumber. It left me in awe, thinking of how peaceful one could look when they were blind to the world around them…

Once, Zero had managed to pillow his head on my arm. By right, I ought to push him away. But no, I did not. I could blame the guilt in me which had left him in his present condition, but no. It was actually the sight of him looking so relaxed that made me reluctant to brush him away.

Even though the sun was about to set, I still had time to spare. Icjijou would inform me when we need to leave for class. I decided to busy myself with the thick book written by the Lost Hunters while sitting in a chair I had shifted to the side of the bed.

The Lost Hunter's language was not easy to comprehend – some said it was only one's talent that allowed one to decipher its meaning. The language itself was created with symbols, but the authors had been careful and would occasionally bend the characters to form a page with inconsistent little pictures. It seemed impossible to learn. Thus, depending on this _talent_ I supposedly had, I generally skimmed the pages for those that I could understand.

I was reading up on a spell called 'ofacto rhiasus'. It was a cast similar to that of Shiki's- the usage of one's own blood to form a weapon of will. I had read of this before so I flipped the page, hearing a whiney-yawn coming from Vaspian at the same time.

The wolf picked himself up and stretched his forelimbs, arching his hind and swishing his tail before noticing my gaze on him. Lowering his head, he walked over with silent strides to sit beside my legs. When he did, a monotonous voice sounded in my head.

_What has held your fullest interest for the past hour, my lord?_

I glanced back at the book.

"A book on the common enemy of our ancestors", I replied as I flipped another page. "Our very ancient ancestors."

_That of the Lost?_ Vaspian questioned. I could feel his curiosity radiate from his unspoken words, thus I closed the book and presented the cover to him. His ears perked up and the tip of his tail twitched.

_Deriemos vor xly Kiera. Book of the Damned._

"You are able to read it, it seems", I commented as I placed the book on my lap. Vaspian twitched a single ear.

_A language known the moment we are born._

No doubt, Vaspian's kind would be more familiar with this language than us vampires ever would. Why? Well, let us just say that his species is not quite vampire, not quite werewolf…

Vaspian lifted his head an inch and looked towards the door. Not only him, but I had also noticed the arriving presence. Takuma knocked on the door and I gave him permission to enter. When he did, he shut the door behind him.

"Kaname -" He paused when he saw me lifting a finger to my lips. His gaze averted to the sleeping form on the bed and he smiled, dropping his head in respect. "The Night Class is ready when you are", he continued in a much softer voice.

Apart from Takuma, the rest of the Night Class was unaware of Zero staying in my room and sleeping in my bed. They all thought he was with the school doctor, Doe. However, there was nothing she could do because Zero was human no longer. In the end, I opted to let him stay in my room, at least until he was up and walking.

I responded to Takuma's words with a nod and he exited the room, making it a point to close the door much more gently. I stood up from my seat and placed the book on the bedside table. Adjusting my tie, I glanced at Zero.

The gentle look on his face caused me to soften my gaze.

"Do as you have sworn, Vaspian", I said.

It was more of an oath. During the earlier Blood Moon Festival, the so-called 'taming' of the wolf was meant to make the animal either succumbed to the pureblood for taming, or die from the pains of the process. Few succumbed, but when they did, they would be bound to the pureblood who saved them. Vaspian was well truly waiting for death.

However, I knew the hunter would hate me if I left the wolf with Janicelia, who would not have hesitated to end its life. I should not have been worrying about Zero hating me at that very moment. My thoughts should have been fully occupied with the less than delighted looks on the Flora master and mistress' faces. But no, it was what Zero would have thought about me that consumed my mind more.

Thus, I had Vaspian brought to the basement of the Moon Dormitory. The initial decision was to let Zero wake up, acknowledge with his own eyes that the wolf was alright and I would have it sent back to its home in the forest or something…

But Vaspian wouldn't have lasted two seconds there. In the end, I made him bound to me by an oath. Although he had not feared death, I gave him my blood, forcing him to live instead. I did say that I was going to hold him responsible. At the end of the day, Vaspian took my word for it. From that day on, he would be Zero's guard.

Since then, he was able to communicate with me through thoughts, while I to him through words. Only to me, however, as his tamer. Words from others would be foreign to him. But like any other hound, he could respond to his own name, Vaspian, and due to some other unfortunate events, to his other name… Kurame.

I pray that that name goes unheard outside the four walls of my room.

"Kaname?" I heard a sleepy, slurred calling of my name and looked over my shoulder.

The thought crossed my mind that I should make Zero lie on his stomach because he was currently lying on his back. However, since his face showed no signs of discomfort, I figured he was in pain no longer. "Who were you talking to?" he mumbled as he raked his hair back from his face with one hand.

Zero had an oddly different personality when he was awake, I noticed. Prior to the previous incident we had after the Level E incident, when he woke, he was not immediately hostile.

"No one", I replied calmly.

I tossed a glance at Vaspian and he returned a gaze of confidence. It took him little effort to rise and reach over, giving Zero a lick on his cheek.

The hunter immediately responded with a surprised laugh and pushed Vaspian's face away. The wolf backed away immediately and settled back down on the floor, waiting.

"Help yourself to anything you would like", I said as I buttoned up my jacket, ignoring the ridiculous warmth that flooded my chest at the sound of that laugh.

"Are you going to class?"

"Yes", I paused, catching his expression. It was disappointment again, and I smiled. I sat down on the edge of the bed, right beside him and turned to face him. "Are you not happy that I am leaving?"

Zero pushed himself to sit upright, pulling his knees to his chest at the same time. He snorted as he crossed his arms and rested them on his knees.

"Sure I am. Go, be free", he grumbled into his arms, fixing his gaze on Vaspian.

I smiled again and leaned even closer.

"Then I am going", I whispered, my lips tickling his ear.

When I pulled back, Zero's entire face was red. A hand was over his ear as he glared at me.

"Vaspian shall watch over you", I said as I stood up.

"Vaspian? Who's Vaspian?"

I cocked my head at Vaspian at almost the same time the wolf got up to his feet, indicating that he recognized the word that was his name.

"You mean Kurame."

Oh, not that ridiculous name again for one who already had a name…!

Vaspian might have noticed my scowl, and sounded.

_It is fine, my lord. I will get myself accustomed to it_, Vaspian's words suddenly sounded in my head. It looked like he understood the situation.

"If you wish", I said out loud, directing my words more towards Vaspian than Zero.

Vaspian lowered his head and Zero looked away, although I did catch him smile.

"Alright, then. Once again, I will be going."

I had reached the door and was turning the knob when I heard Zero's very soft words.

"Have… a safe journey…"

_---Zero---_

I couldn't stop myself from feeling happy. No, I should be annoyed or somewhere along that line… Come on, I'm supposed to be less than nice to Kaname! Yet… two seconds ago… I had actually wished him a safe journey…?

Frustrated over nothing, I tossed the blanket away, swinging my legs to the floor. Kurame stepped away and wagged his tail a little, or maybe I was just imagining it because I don't know if wolves actually wag their tails. I smiled at him and patted his head then stood up, having to occasionally use the bed for a little support. My legs were all wobbly and half-numb – well, I haven't used them for a week now. Maybe they're still asleep.

Awake, you hopeless limbs!

I was finally able to walk without support after a minute of mental commanding. Pacing about to make sure I had full control of my shaky legs, I looked around Kaname's room.

It had only been a week or so since I last stepped into his room, but somehow it felt different. It felt… cozier… which was a good thing, I suppose. The few additions to the room were a cup with a spoon in it and a relatively large wolf sitting on the floor, staring out at the balcony. Oh, and me - I was a new addition to this room too.

"Guess it's just you and me, huh?" I mused out loud.

Kurame simply stared on, oblivious that I was talking to him.

I headed to one of Kaname's wardrobes and pulled the doors open before recollecting that it was the concealed entrance to the underground passageway. I closed it and went to the other cupboard, this time finding clothing.

I opted for a black jacket. It fitted nicely and I zipped it up to my collarbone, subconsciously noting that it smelled strongly of Kaname. I sniffed at the material. It didn't smell bad. Floral-fetish scented and a hint of mothballs… that I think would be more useful in the _other_ wardrobe.

As I dressed myself, I failed to notice that Kurame had shifted away until I caught sight of his tail disappearing past the doorway of the kitchen.

"Kurame?" I called out and went over.

I poked my head in the doorway. My companion was lapping water from a porcelain bowl on the floor. I smiled as I knelt down beside him, stroking his dark fur.

Kaname… was a nice person after all. He saved Kurame when he could have just left him there to die. But he didn't. Suddenly, I felt regretful that I had… called him heartless.

It had never been true… no matter how much I wished it was. It would have given me a reason to shoot him. Kaname was kind in his ways…. Never once had I seen him act as the stereotypical pureblood – demanding, authoritative and taking advantage of the rank they possessed. He was none of that…

The bad thing about him? I don't know. Frankly, no matter how much I rummaged through my memory, he had no faults. I may have known him since we were kids, but I never understood who he was.

Hell, I can't even understand myself, needless to say others…

I felt something nudge my hand and looked up, seeing Kurame blinking at me cluelessly. I brushed his cheeks, stroking in the direction of his fur growth.

"We should both thank Kaname, shouldn't we?" I asked.

Kurame's face remained neutral, his ears occasionally lying flat when I smooth the fur on his head.

Rising to my feet, I looked around before smiling. I could make lunch… dinner… whatever vampires call their meals, for Kaname. He liked the porridge from before, so I'm pretty confident I can make something else for him that would be a lot tastier.

Never mind why, OK?

"Stay here. I'll go get the ingredients", I told Kurame, but I doubted he understood because he followed me out of the kitchen to the wardrobe. "No, boy. Stay here. If someone sees you, you're in trouble', I explained, feeling a little silly talking to Kurame as if he might actually know what I was saying.

Oddly enough, he simply sat down, curling his tail around his feet and staring at me. Smiling, I patted his head and snuck out of the Moon Dormitory.

---

The trip out was smooth. I managed to bypass the retreating group of girls. The Night Class had probably entered the classroom by then.

Speaking of which, who had been watching over those girls, anyway? They (both girls and the occasional love-struck guys) were sure to turn psychotic knowing that they could do whatever they wanted, since I wasn't there…

Until I saw Takeshi. He was ushering them away much nicer than how I would normally do. I heard him say something like 'party's over' and I shook my head.

I hid behind the trees until none of the Day Class members, except Takeshi, were left. He was about to walk away too, but when I came out he stopped.

"Zero!" Takeshi bellowed. He came over and gave a crushing hug. I winced as his arm pressed upon the hurt area on my back. I acted like nothing was wrong and tried to pry him off without seeming like I was desperate. Which I wasn't, of course.

"Get off", I grumbled with a slight smile. At least Takeshi was… fine. Insane as usual.

"Where have you been? I was starting to miss you", he pouted his lips in a manner which crept me out no end. God, wonder when this idiot would grow up.

"Just running around."

"The office handed me a letter from the principal, asking me to take over your prefect duty until further notice. The girls missed you", he sneered.

I gave a snort and dislodged myself from him, making sure I faced him directly with my back against a tree – a good position to be in, to protect my back from him.

"Yeah, right. I bet they were partying."

"Still as cold as usual, eh?" Takeshi stepped closer to my side. I eyed him suspiciously and he grinned, throwing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to him. I was almost pressed against his chest – thank God I wasn't because my arm wedged itself between us.

He started ruffling my hair and I felt like putting his lights out.

"So, who's the lucky person?"

"Hah?"

"You've missed school for a week and you've still got that damn bandage around your neck", he stated, prodding the spot near Kaname's bite. I shoved at him with my wedged arm.

"Definitely something going on. Come on, spill!"

Takeshi pressed his lower arm against my neck playfully, pretending to strangle me. His arm was at a very convenient spot now and biting him suddenly seemed like a very good idea…

My eyes shut when I felt a familiar sensation weighing in on my chest. Oh God, no. Not _now_. I had totally forgotten that I had lost blood and had not fed for a week! I should have taken from Kaname before he had left -

I froze. Suddenly, I was conscious of something different, but unmistakably familiar. My throat tightened and the fine hairs at the back of my neck stood on end. Gulping, I peered sideways to see Kaname standing there.

Takeshi had also noticed him, but much later.

The pureblood was standing silently a few feet away, watching us without emotion. However, I could tell he was not happy about something. His aura was very clear on that score.

"Zero, why are you out here?" He asked.

Subconsciously, I was trying to tug away Takeshi's arm across my shoulders, but it wouldn't budge.

"He wanted to see me", Takeshi replied immediately and I glanced sideways at him in disbelief - where the _hell_ did he get that idea…?

I stiffened when his arm dropped from my shoulders to my waist, pulling at the same time. Now, Takeshi was standing behind me and I did _not_ like that at all.

"Take-" The arm at my neck shifted and a hand went over my mouth, muffling my words. I tried to pull his hand away but to no avail – Takeshi was freaking strong for a normal guy.

"Hey, Kuran-san", Takeshi started again. "Do you know why Zero hasn't attended school for the past week?"

Come on. He was practically with me the entire time. I was in his room. _Of course_ he knew where…

"No, I do not."

What?

My struggles ceased as I devoted my fullest attention to the conversation now taking place.

"After that little _job_ with you that night, he took to hiding from _you_."

That's not true! Takeshi, you idiot, what are you trying to pull here?

I glanced hesitantly at Kaname whose face still remained neutral. Casually, he slipped a hand into his pocket. The hand which I knew still had the bracelet because I heard the damned bell tinkle.

"I see."

Kaname, you're an idiot too. Why are you playing along? You could say that I was with you all this while… vice-versa, whatever. But why do you… not _deny_ what Takeshi had said? Why?

"If that is all, excuse me for interrupting. I had forgotten a book I had left in my room."

My mind spaced out. Kaname was just going to walk away? Why didn't you say the truth, you dumbass…

Or is it because… you had that pride of yours to keep?

I was so caught up with my thoughts, I never even realized that Takeshi had let go of me. I failed to notice that I was staring at the same spot on the ground.My mind had only been processing a dull ache in my chest…

"Well, that got rid of him."

I turned around and glared at Takeshi. Both my hands were fisted and I was gritting my teeth so hard I was surprised they hadn't cracked.

"What the hell, Takeshi?!"

"He was just being a busybody", he replied, raking his hair back. "Aren't you glad? I got rid-"

My hand moved by itself. I didn't know how or why my fist took to punching Takeshi across his cheek. I swear, it just happened.

He staggered back a step to balance himself. A hand went to his face and he momentarily blinked at the ground, stunned. I was stunned as well. I hit Takeshi… and I didn't know why.

"I'm sorry…" I found myself whispering. "Takeshi, I'm sorry. God, I don't know what came over me." I placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off, straightening up.

Then he shot me a look. His eyes were filled with anger and hatred, like he was being accused of a crime he did not do. No, that wasn't his fault. Takeshi probably thought Kaname and I were on bad terms, that I hated the pureblood and that he, Takeshi, was actually doing me a good deed. But hating Kaname was something I _used_ to do… in the past… not now.

My chest hurt again. The back of my throat swelled and I hugged myself, feeling a sudden chill running down my spine. It was partly from bloodlust, partly of something else… but I couldn't tell exactly what. My fingers started to feel numb from gripping my arms too hard and my whole body was shaking.

I shut my eyes when my vision brightened. Even telling myself to breathe was hard. I swore I heard Takeshi call my name. But that was the only word I could comprehend.

Then it came to a point where I couldn't even hear anything.

_---Kaname---_

My nails had been digging so hard into my flesh, my palm bled. Not in significant amounts, but I could feel my hand getting a little moist. I removed my hand from my pocket. The slight pain could not distract me from the anger burning through every part of my body.

Shirokawa Takeshi, for a human, you have guts. Lots of it. I would love to see how much will be left in you – _of_ you, when you are dealt with one day.

My fist tightened even more and without warning, slammed itself against the trunk of the nearest tree. The bark shattered and bits of wood went flying while splinters pierced into the side of my hand.

A visible crack started forming along the diameter of the tree trunk. Then the trunk snapped and the upper half of the tree tilted sideways. Its branches caught on neighboring trees, seeking support. Finding some, the broken tree lodged itself on its neighbour and was left tilting at a very obvious angle.

My arm remained raised, although my fist had relaxed. My brain was informing me of tiny stings from the splinters lodged deep in my flesh. Needless to say, the pain sustained little of my attention.

Zero… Had you really, out of desperation, left the safety of my room to see him? Despite the pain your back would cause… When I said to help yourself to anything you like… was this part of it?

I knew Shirokawa was your friend. Of course I was clearer than anyone else where you were for the past week. I simply turned a blind eye because I was… afraid… it would be humiliating for you if I said you were in my room all this time. You have an unpredictable character, after all.

Even though the words out of Shirokawa's mouth meant little to me… were they true though? When he said you missed him…

No. I should not have believed it. You looked so shocked, so it could not possibly be the case. I simply overeacted. Yes, I just-

My head whipped around the moment I heard the faint call of Zero's name from Shirokawa. I thought I had imagined it, but when I heard it the second time, Shirokawa's voice sounded panicked.

Zero!

In less than a second, I was back at the clearing where I had left the two, shocked to see Zero on the ground with his head against Shirokawa's shoulder. The hunter looked so pale.

I was about to take a step forward when there was a loud growl. My gaze swung to the side where Vaspian was now crouched, his teeth bared in a snarl. Shirokawa let out a curse and a question of why a wolf, of all things, was here on the grounds of Cross Academy.

With quick strides, I stepped in front of Vaspian and held my hand out to him. He stopped growling immediately, lowering his tail but eyeing Shirokawa carefully.

I walked up to the two boys, trying to suppress the maddening urge to snatch Zero away from Shirokawa.

"Do not worry about the wolf", I said simply as I knelt beside Zero. It was so tempting to be rude and simply take him away from the other boy, but Zero did not look like he was in a condition to be roughly. I resisted the urge to do so but it wasn't easy.

"He passed out! Go get Doe!" Shirokawa said, still looking panicked. I shook my head.

"You go find her. You are quicker on your feet, are you not? I will watch over him", I replied calmly.

_Actually, I just want you out of my sight and to leave Zero and I alone. _

Shirokawa gave an impatient click with his tongue. "Fine. If anything happens to him, you know whose head I will be after", he warned.

He had just threatened a pureblood but I nodded and he carefully handed Zero to me. Shirokawa was obviously unaware of the barely healed wounds on Zero's back and hence didn't handle him carefully enough for my liking. I gritted my teeth to hold back from yelling at him to be more careful. When I got a proper hold on Zero, Shirokawa rose and broke into a run, cutting into the woods.

My rage dissipating, I shifted to kneel on one knee, carefully adjusting Zero against me so that his head and shoulders, not his back, rested on my other leg. Carefully holding him, I started to unbutton my sleeve.

Vaspian approached silently.

_My lord, what is to be done? _

"Put your senses to full use, and ensure no one comes within scent-shot of us", I ordered as I rolled my sleeve up.

_Yes, my lord_, he replied and trotted off, blending into the shadows of the trees.

There was a high possibility that Zero had collapsed from blood loss. Regeneration probably took most of his strength, too. I had intended to give Zero my blood whenever he wanted it… but since he had not mentioned of his hunger before I left, I thought he would be alright until I returned. Apparently not.

Stinging guilt filled my heart even as I brought my bared wrist up to my lips and dragged a fang across. Although it was slightly more painful, I ensured that the cut was deep, so that the wound would heal slower. Without further ado, I placed my wrist upon his lips, praying that the scent of my blood would entice him to feed, even unconsciously.

However, I obtained no response from him, despite my blood tracing his lips and trailing down the side of his mouth.

"Zero, wake up. You need to drink", I whispered, cupping the back of his neck.

There was still no response and I had a feeling that Zero might be too weak to even feed by himself.

Hissing in frustration, I sucked on my own wrist, tasting the bitterness of my blood as it filled my mouth. When I had sucked in a fair amount, I gently pulled Zero's chin, leaving his mouth slightly ajar. I placed my lips over his and let my blood flow into his mouth.

Thankfully it worked, because Zero stirred, physically but not mentally. It was odd to see an unconscious form moving, but his hand did grab my tie, keeping my head over his.

I felt his fangs brush against my lower lip and pulled away. When I did, he suddenly moved, stabbing his fangs into my neck with an accuracy borne of sheer instinct.

I winced at the sudden penetration and realized that my white collar was getting stained. No matter… Sighing, I intertwined my fingers in his hair, feeling a little guilty.

* * *

BIG THANKS TO YENGIRL!!! My good buddie(?) who helped me bate this chappie and once more avoid silly errors and mistakes XD and making it a better story for you guys to read! -smiles smiles- thank you YG -gives you a hug-

Well, there's it for chappie 13!!! I hope you enjoyed it. Will try to update soon... I've got Operation: Vampire Children and some other requests to finish up so i could be lagging a little...

REVIEW!!! And I shall love you!!! XDDD lols


	15. Chapter 14: Our Loss

PAC chap!! revolving about their thoughts, thus very very short -sweat- i can feel glares sent my way... ahems. go on, read. scoot. lol. Doe is an OC? not an official one though XD she minor charac... MOST DEFINITE THANKS TO YENGIRL WHO BETA-ED IT to make it a better story for us to read :D**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 14: Our Loss_**

_---Zero---_

My eyes opened and I stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. Blinking a few times, I registered the different lighting, unlike the bulb in my dorm room or Kaname's grand mini-chandelier. It was the common, parallel series of fluorescent lighting found in the classrooms, but the scent of the room gave away the location I was in.

Groaning, I draped an arm over my eyes.

What the hell happened? Wait - don't even answer that. I remember. I was trying to apologize to Takeshi for hitting him when I passed out. Just great. Now Takeshi was _really_ going to give me an earful…

Wait again - why does my mouth have the aftertaste of blood…? Crap, it is Kaname's blood. Unmistakably his…

"Well now, what happened to that oh so positive 'I swear I'll never step in here' vow?" I heard a woman's voice and removed my arm, glancing to the side, my previous thoughts forgotten.

Doe was standing by the open window, analyzing a syringe in her hand. She was a middle-aged woman with thick glasses, far too many wrinkles for her age and usually seen sporting a typical 'you are mine now (victim), mwa ha ha' bedside manner. The way she was holding the syringe made me suspicious that she was going to attempt something. On me.

"You're not going to give me an injection, are you?" I asked softly as I pushed myself up. I noticed a slight constriction around my chest and realized it was bandaged. Maybe she saw my back…?

"You fainted due to oh so _many_ things," Doe started, glancing at me with a fox's grin. "Low glucose level, low blood pressure… as a result from losing quite a lot of blood, I might add."

My gaze narrowed at her immediately. I was about to explain but she stopped me by raising a hand.

"Don't bother. Kaname-kun told me everything," Doe said, smiling.

At that moment I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, but not due to fear. A familiar aura presented itself in the room and I stiffened when I felt the gaze of someone else on me.

It was a little too late to sense him now - I must have been really weak for not being able to detect him quickly. Despite that, I sheepishly sulked to myself.

"I must say, Zero-kun. I knew you had nuts for brains but I didn't realize how much the screws were off as well."

I frowned at the lame insult. Then I saw Kaname chuckling quietly behind an elegant hand.

"Kaname, shut up!" I hissed through my teeth. "And Doe, is this how you treat your patients? Make fun of them?"

"No," she laughed a little before regaining her composure. "I treat all my patients with 'patience'… but since you said at the start of school that you will never step in here, I consider you an invader."

Why does almost every person I know enjoy pissing me off?

"Fine, then I'll leave," I growled. I threw off the covers and swung my legs to the ground. Standing up, I tried to take a step on the cold, cold floor (I had no shoes on) when my legs started to crumble. Shocked, I didn't even have time to reach for anything before I found myself descending.

A pair of strong arms caught me, one under each arm, and held me up. I blinked at the sight of a red silk tie inches away from my nose and my mind started grumbling, even though I didn't know that I had done it out loud.

Obviously, it was Kaname who was holding me up. I didn't want to admit how much I probably needed hi – it. Them. I mean his arms, of course, to… to support me. Unintentionally, I grasped his upper arms as he seemingly, without much effort, kept me off the floor with the exception of my bare feet.

How did he managed to get to my bed so quickly, anyway? I swear, he was at least five feet away… Wait, I forgot. He's a stupid vampire.

"Don't try to stand," he whispered. "You have yet to recover."

"Put me down," I ordered through clenched teeth.

Kaname moved all of a sudden. I felt my feet leave the floor and yelped a little, gripping his arms even tighter as my eyes squeezed shut. I thought I was really going to fall then, and purely out of reflex, I pulled Kaname closer to me, using his weight to keep myself up.

A second later, when I opened my eyes, I found myself staring at Kaname's snowy shirt collar and the hint of pale, creamy neck above it. Both my hands were now fisted in his jacket front.

One of his hands was pressed on my back, but between the welts, so it didn't give me any pain. His other arm was under my knees and… Crap! Don't tell me…

Kaname was carrying me! I felt my entire body turn warm and it was definitely not due to the surrounding temperature.

"Idiot! I told you to put me down!" I hissed, trying wildly to push him away.

"I know that, and if you'll let me-" he was suddenly silent and I stopped. Then I noticed how my elbow was throbbing a little and I gulped when I realized it had hit Kaname's smooth cheek by mistake. That right cheek was starting to turn a little pink now.

I heard Doe gasp.

"K-Kaname? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" I drifted off when I realised my voice was noticeably softer now. I suddenly felt guilty as hell.

Kaname's aura just got a little darker and he dropped me onto the bed all of a sudden. My arms couldn't catch me in time and I ended up falling all the way, head down on the pillow. By the time I scrambled to sit up again, Kaname was gone.

_---Doe---_

Oh my, my, my. That was the first time I've seen Kaname treated that way. As the highest rank, I would've thought he would do something a little more than just _walk_ away, especially after the elbowing incident…

Why was he giving Zero special treatment?

I had been watching the two silently earlier, as they were in a world of their own. My, these two do act differently behind closed doors.

"Well, that was interesting," I laughed, approaching Zero now. He turned and sent a glare my way but I only offered a friendly smile in return. "You're acting like a bickering couple."

"Why does everyone say that?!" Zero huffed and raised a knee, draping an arm over it while the other arm was outstretched behind him. "It's annoying," he added, almost as an afterthought.

Something tells me something was not right. Zero was clearly distressed about it.

"Alright, what's bothering you?" I asked as I grabbed a chair, swerving it so that it faced Zero's bed nicely before sitting down.

"Nothing." His reply was quick, but it showed his nervousness. What a rotten liar.

"Come on. I've got five more hours of work. Maybe you can entertain me for a bit," I encouraged, placing the syringe back in my coat pocket. That can be left for later, when this conversation was over. "Don't worry, I'm a qualified counselor. Everything said in here stays in here."

Zero stared at his knee for quite a while, deep in thought.

"Oh fine, guess you wouldn't like an old lady like me to help you, then," I sighed. "In that case, I'm giving you your injection now… but when I do, you're not going to be speaking for the next five hours or so."

"Wait!" Zero sounded, and I did. "Swear that… you won't breathe a word about it?" He asked slowly.

"Of course. I swear upon every scalpel and scissors I have on me."

Zero took a deep breath and removed his hand to lay his forehead on his knee instead.

"It's… confusing. This whole thing," he started softly.

"I've got all the time in the world."

He lifted his head to frown at me, showing that he hadn't appreciated my interruption. I raised both hands in surrender before dropping them onto the arm rests once more.

Zero rested his head on his knee again. "I don't get Kaname. I mean, I know how weird and… _unique_ he is, but I just… I don't know," he raked his hair back with the fingers of one hand. "I don't know where to start…"

"Okay, how about we go back in time? How did you feel when you first met him?"

"When I first…," Zero mumbled. "I hated him. Hated him to the core… his kind. All those damned va-" He shut his mouth right after that and I sighed.

He must've been unsure if I knew about the vampire students in Cross Academy, hidden from their human counterparts.

"Zero-kun, I'm the school doctor. I'm entitled to know who my patients are."

He lifted his head to stare at me, unable to comprehend what I'd just said.

"To simplify it for you: yes, I do know that the Night Class students are vampires, and that Kaname-kun is a pureblood."

Zero stared at me for a bit longer then gave a sigh of relief before continuing. "Vampires. Everytime I see one, I feel like killing them. Kaname was no exception. He was the only vampire I saw before the Academy was set up, if you don't count Yuki… I wanted to kill him in every way possible…" He stopped, basically ending the answer to my question.

"And now?"

Zero looked down again. He shrugged.

"I still hate him… but for a different reason. Not because he's a vampire. Not because Yuki is going to be with him… but… because I was… hurt." He took a deep breath, trying to find the words. "I don't know how I ended here, but before I passed out earlier, I was with Takeshi and then Kaname came along. He denied something… I mean, that he refused to admit to something and for some reason… that hurts…"

Zero raised his head, his eyes mirroring confusion.

"And that wasn't the first time, I think. When Janicelia had given him the bracelet, I felt… annoyed."

Hm… whoever that lady was. And what kind of bracelet was that anyway?

Zero looked away again

"It's jealousy, my dear," I said confidently.

He glanced at me, blinking. "Why would I be… jealous?"

"Let's see… obviously at that time you were angry. But you felt something else too, didn't you?"

"I…," he trailed off. "I don't remember."

I nodded to myself. Yup, Zero's a rotten liar, all right…

"Zero-kun, you weren't happy that she gave him something, were you?"

"No, of course not."

"Maybe because you like him?"

Zero started coughing. "There's no way in _hell _I would… would _like_ him!"

I waved a finger at him, giving several clicks with my tongue.

"Denial is pointless when there are facts."

Before he opened his mouth, I stood up and it caused him to fall silent. From my pocket, I took the syringe out and removed the plastic cover over the needle, I saw Zero grimace.

"Enough talk. You can continue when you wake, but your body can't hold on much longer if you don't give it a rest."

"Is there a... or another way? I don't really like… you know." He was eyeing the needle rather apprehensively.

"Aw, is Zero-kun being a big baby now?" I teased.

He glared at me.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt a single bit. I promise."

Zero groaned as I took his arm.

Within a minute he was deeply asleep.

As I put away the syringe, I heard the very soft shuffle of shoes and looked over my shoulder, surprised to see Kaname standing there.

"I thought you'd left?"

Kaname brushed the pale blue drapes connected to the ceiling, meant for diving the quarters. "I was behind the curtains."

_---Normal---_

"It's rude to eavesdrop, you know," Doe chuckled, placing the used needle in a metal tray on the table.

"I apologize… but I had not wanted to leave here… yet." Kaname glanced at the sleeping form on the bed and his gaze softened noticeably. Zero had failed to even realize that he had not left the room at all… It simply proved how badly Zero's condition was.

"I wonder. What exactly have you two been doing?" The lady asked as she took a seat on the same chair. Kaname opted to remain standing as he had no intention of staying for long.

"Many things have happened… sadly, many of them were 'memorable'", Kaname replied and Doe caught the hint of sarcasm with a smile.

"Let me get this straight. Zero-kun and yourself have been hating each other's guts, but for what reason? Surely it's not only because you're a vampire and he's a hunter… Yuki-chan maybe?"

"Maybe", Kaname echoed. "We used to rival each other for her affections… until her memories returned. Ever since then…"

"You know, you're pretty mean for a supposedly good guy," Doe interrupted with a giggle, lifting her hand and examining her nails. "That kid probably thinks the whole world is against him. You know how Zero-kun is. It's not easy for him to get along with others. Yet, you had to take away one of the very few who were close to him."

Kaname frowned. Was she implying that Zero ought to be pitied? What about him? The pureblood had had to live for so many years in deceit because of Yuki, in order to keep her safe. He had to sacrifice so much.

"I don't see a difference in either of us. We both grew up without parents and our own sibling was not by our side. Even if Takuma and the rest were there-"

"Kaname," Doe said loudly and the pureblood clenched his fists. "Yuki didn't betray you for an enemy, but Ichiru did.... He may be back, but how much do you think Zero-kun can accept it? He has practically lost everything… You may not notice it, Kaname, but he lost himself somewhere in the process."

_---Kaname---_

_You may not notice it, Kaname, but he lost himself somewhere in that process._

The words kept ringing in my head, like a fly buzzing about in my brain, not wanting to leave me alone. Doe's words followed me all the way to the classroom.

Before I left the sick bay, I had Vaspian to stand guard there. Doe had been shocked to see a large wolf right at her room's doorstep and she refused to let it come into the room. Vaspian insisted on staying, however. In the end, she let Vaspian keep watch outside the window that she left wide open for fresh air.

In the classroom, I pretended to read my book. But in fact, I was thinking most of the time, staring at the blank row above the text. Most of the other students noticed the blank stare but left me alone. But not all.

"Kaname-sama," I heard Aido speak.

I glanced up to see Aido, Kain and Ruka. To the far side, Rima, Senri and Takuma were watching.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but is it okay if we ask you a few things…?"

"Alright," I replied, closing the book. I placed it on the window ledge my elbow was resting on as I secretly enjoyed the gentle glow of the moonlight peering in. Its light was far gentler than that of the sun.

"A lot of things have been… going on lately. Not that we're suspecting you or anything!" The blond stammered.

"Aido. Just get to the point," I said flatly. Doe's words were still bugging me.

"We just think that Kaname-sama's a little different, lately," Kain spoke this time round and Aido started, turning around to clamp his hand over his taller cousin's mouth.

I could only give a tiny smile. Ruka saw it, I presume, because she started speaking.

"So it's not just us, right, Kaname-sama? We thought you were acting rather strangely these past few days. No, not days, but weeks, in fact…"

"Has it been a problem for you all, then?"

"Nothing of that sort!" Aido cut in impulsively. He realized his mistake and bowed his head. "It's nothing, really. Kaname-sama is Kaname-sama… and no matter what, we're still going to follow you, so…"

This time, I managed to offer a genuine smile. "Thank you, Aido." I peered to the side to see Ruka still displaying a sullen face.

"Ruka, is something wrong?"

"Maybe it's a little rude but…," Ruka muttered. "But where did you get that bracelet from?" She said the latter words louder. "I noticed you've been wearing it since the Blood Moon Festival, and I'm sure it isn't the one Janicelia-sama gave you. So I was wondering…"

_It's jealousy_

"Are you jealous, Ruka?" I suddenly asked. A heartbeat later, I realized that it was not my intended question. Somehow it had slipped out of my mouth, helped in no small part by the words still running ceaselessly around my brain. How careless of me.

Ruka looked shocked and I caught a blush spreading across her face. Her lips were pressed together and she must have bitten her inner lip hard because I could suddenly scent her blood. The rest did as well, and Kain took her by the shoulders.

"Oi, Ruka. Don't…"

I lifted the hand that had the bracelet, letting the bell tinkle. The soft sound caught the entire class' attention.

"This." I said in a louder tone, reaching over to my wrist and taking the vine-bound cross in my fingers. "This is important to me. It is because of this that I refused Janicelia's proposal…"

…_he lost himself somewhere in that process._

"And it is because of this that I now have to retrieve something… something that has gone missing."

* * *

**REVIEW GLARE REVIEW GLARE** for some reason i must add this so i actually get reviews D: what the... evil people!! lol i can be evil toooo muah hahaha like Doe. ok there you go, Kaname finally decides that he'll take Zero under his wing(?) it's going to be a bumpy road for those two... heads up. Janicelia's making her move in the next chap!! better pray for Zero!!!

I think Zero's heading for OOC-ness -sweat-

Thanks for reading! (but i'd appreciate it more with reviews -.-)


	16. Chapter 15: Our Deal

Oh wopee. an update. and now i'm stuck with having to write out chapter 17... dang. anyway, another short chapter, you'll probably kill me (for the shortness and the contents of it) XD Love YenGirl! without her, no betta (lol. two words in one. beta and better... sorry being lame) story!!

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Our Deal**_

_---Normal---_

As the effect of the injection wore off, Zero gradually drifted back up to consciousness from a long, deep sleep. Slowly, he became aware that something was touching him. Something rather warm, a little fuzzy and… prickly. It, or rather they, only tickled certain parts of his body though – his neck, wrists and ankles. But they _slithered_ across his skin. And his nose had picked up a familiar heavy and cloying scent of roses…

Faced with immediate realization, Zero forced his heavy eyelids open. At the same time, whatever was around his neck chose to tighten, cutting off his airway. He wanted to yell, scream or make whatever noise he could, but something else now went over his mouth, strapping his lips shut.

The binding around his neck then loosened just enough to let him to breathe rapidly through his nostrils. Zero wanted to turn his head to see his assailant, despite already knowing who it was. However, the _thing_ that around his neck somehow bound him to the bed as well, forcing him to remain immobile.

Then a familiar and unwelcome face loomed over his.

"Good evening, Kiryuu-san. Did you have a good rest?"

The voice was as melodious as ever, the smile just as sweet. But Zero only gritted his teeth and glared at the intruder. He attempted to shift his hands, instinctively, trying to reach for his Bloody Rose. Then he realized his gun was not on him. He stopped partially due to that thought, but mostly because the bindings around his wrists had started to pierce into his skin, making him wince in pain.

"I suggest you don't move. My roses are _very_ fond of struggling victims."

Roses…?

Of course – the hunter guessed what the objects binding him were. Rose vines. It was only logical since the pricking was needle-sharp quite like thorns, not to mention the obvious rose scent around him now.

"I will allow you to speak when I want you to," Janicelia added with a smile. She stood beside his bed and leaned towards him, crossing her arms. They were laid near Zero's head, and she had a finger trace his cheek. When he tried to pull away in disgust, the vines around his neck pressed his Adam's apple none too nicely, causing him to gag against the binds across his mouth. "Tsk, tsk. Be good. You don't want your dear doctor to be hurt now, do you?"

Janicelia retreated nonchalantly, leaving Zero to face the blank ceiling.

The vines around Zero's mouth and neck then loosened and slipped away, allowing movement of his head. Immediately, he turned his head to the side, where Doe's table of instruments was. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

Doe was unconscious, sitting in the chair she had placed beside his bed some hours ago. Her head was slumped over her chest but he managed to take a look at her face, and more importantly, her neck. When it was unscathed, he sighed in relief. But he could smell blood… a lot of it, and familiar somehow…

Zero's eyes drifted lower and his heart seemed to stop beating as he realized where the smell of blood was coming from.

A large, furry form lay on the floor beside Doe's chair. Vaspian was lying on the floor on his side, was completely still. Zero couldn't even see any slightly movement on his flanks, he wasn't sure if the wolf was still breathing or not. Spreading beside him was a large pool of deep, red blood, spilling from an unseen wound.

"Kurame…" Zero muttered softly, eyes wide with shock. He continued to stare at the bloody form of the wolf, whose fur was now tinted red. He had no idea what sort of wounds Vaspian had received, but the amount of blood on the floor was horrifying. Oh God, was he even alive?

Pain squeezed Zero's heart like a vice and his head swung back towards Janicelia.

"What did you do to him?" he hissed, clenching his fists. "Wasn't once enough?! Stop hurting him!"

Janicelia stepped forward and backhanded Zero's face without much of an effort, but the hunter reeled in pain. He bit his cheek in the process and retched at the taste of his own blood touching his tongue.

"I'll make as deal with you," Janicelia started, obtaining Zero's attention once more. "I want you to stay away from Kaname. It's as simple as that."

"Why are you doing this?" Zero choked out after he'd forced himself to swallow his own blood. _Nothing like Kaname's…_

Janicelia's face turned a shade darker and she slammed both hands onto the bed Zero was lying on. "Because I don't like the sight of you near him, that's why! Because of you, I lost the chance to be with him! Do you know how long I've waited for this Blood Moon Festival? I had everything planned out so perfectly… and you had to be there to ruin it!" She hissed furiously. "You horrid Level D!"

Zero was taken aback by her words. When did she… no, more importantly, _how_ did she find out?

"You think you can act all high and mighty just because Kaname is beside you? Kiryuu, you're a worthless fool. He's just being a little more than nice to you."

_Tell me something I don't know._ Zero thought as he rolled his eyes, indicating he was quite aware of that.

"How about I tell you what I know, hm?" Janicelia grinned and laid an elbow on the bed, placing her chin on her palm. "I know what you did on the Blood Moon Festival. _Both_ of you."

Zero could not hide his shock in time. He stiffened, feeling his blood turning cold with dread, and as much as he did not want to admit, fear as well.

"I'm sure you took great pleasure in sinking those fangs of yours into that soft, tempting flesh. It feels good, doesn't it? So did Kaname's blood taste good as well? Pureblood's blood is quite addictive, like drugs. And like some drugs, that blood made you a little… excited, didn't it?" Janicelia flicked a suggestive gaze and Zero scowled back.

"So, Kiryuu, how well do you know about us purebloods anyway? Well, I'll let you in on a few things about them." Janicelia dropped her hand and a fleshy green vine slipped out from under her sleeve. It snaked across Zero's middle and he tensed up, both in disgust as well as wary of what she was going to do with it. "If a pureblood chooses to bite a certain victim, they have two choices: kill them or leave them for some _other_ purpose."

"What are you getting at?"

The woman trilled out laughter at the other vampire's impatience, or more specifically, the hidden anxiety behind it.

"What do you think, Kiryuu? When we bite, we provide the most unspeakable pleasure…" The vine brushed along Zero's jaw line and he held his breath. It felt _warm_, like touching human skin. He had not noticed that until now. "I'm just surprised and impressed that Kaname hasn't screwed you to heaven."

"He would never do that," Zero hissed at once, jerking his head away from the vine, partially to hide his creeping blush. "In case I have to remind you, we've hated each other's guts since we were young. He only needed me to be a guard to Yuki, while now I need him to… _survive_."

The pureblood burst out laughing as she stood up, dabbing at the corners of her eyes as if the statement had been insanely funny, enough to draw tears of mirth. But to her, it was.

"Do you really think of it that way?" her voice suddenly turned cold. Zero detected the change in her aura and shrank against the bed a little, keeping his eyes fixated on her.

"In that case, I hate you even more now, Kiryuu."

With the same inhuman speed vampires possess, a vine had wrapped itself around Zero's neck once more. It coiled around him and quite literally, strangled him. He thought it was going to end at that, but he was wrong. Zero suddenly felt the same prickly sensation running across every part of his skin that wrapped by the vines. With belated realization, he cried out when multiple thorns stabbed him in the sensitive flesh of his neck.

"I don't understand what Kaname sees in you", Janicelia hissed, grabbed the front of Zero's shirt and quite easily lifting him off the bed. "You're everything he should kill, yet he keeps you alive and even feeds you. You're a stray, Kiryuu. Purebloods don't pick up _someone else's_ little pet."

"I am not…" Zero growled out despite the burning pain in the neck that should not have allowed him to make a sound in the first place. "…anyone's pet!"

"Oh, of course. You have no idea how humiliating that is. You've destroyed Kaname's pride enough the day you tried to save this little animal," Janicelia tossed a contemptuous glance over her shoulder at the motionless wolf on the floor. "So, is that what you do for a living besides hunting vampires, Kiryuu? Humiliating and disgracing others?" She hissed as she let go of Zero, letting him fall back onto the bed. The vines slipped away from his neck as well, and his wounds gradually healed even if the area remained tender.

"Or maybe…" The woman trailed off, her voice turning a little gentle, but dripping with venom. "You enjoy _hurting_ them?"

Zero froze, despite himself. He had never thought of it that way, because it was _Kaname_ -someone who was well capable of dealing with just about everything himself. But in what way Janicelia said Zero was _hurting_ him, he could guess. Pride and status – it was all that purebloods seemed to live on. But if it were the case, surely Kaname was the one inflicting the humiliation on himself… was it not?

"I don't have all the time in the world, Kiryuu," Janicelia said, cutting into his thoughts. "I don't care what method you use, but I'll allow you only once to find him. Meet him and say whatever you like to him, to make him stay away from you. I have eyes everywhere, just in case you wanted to know," she sneered and snapped her fingers.

Seven figures suddenly appeared behind her and Zero's senses screamed at him to get up and fight. But he couldn't, because the thorny vines around his wrists only dug deeper into his flesh if he tried to move.

Behind Janicelia were vampires. All were staring at him with crimson eyes and Zero flinched. But the hesitation did not last long when he realized that they were _Level Es_.

"Impossible. If they are Level Es, there's no way they could be tamed like this…" Zero had muttered his thoughts out loud and was startled when Janicelia laughed.

"True, but that's only if their master is a _vampire_."

Zero scowled at the pureblood. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself in this way for hundreds of years!" Janicelia suddenly squealed happily, leaning against one of the Level Es as she did so. "Pleased to meet you, Kiryuu Zero. I'm Janicelia, from one of the Lost Hunter clans, Sanarsolf."

The hunter was dumbfounded. "That's impossible. The Lost Hunters were… Oh god. I knew they were vampires but… you purebloods betrayed your own kind?"

"So? There's a black sheep in every family," Janicelia giggled. "I'm quite proud of my lineage, actually. It allowed me to do the unspeakable. In fact, if I really wanted, I could even tame _Kaname_."

"Leave him alone!" Zero hissed, before turning his head to the side, away from the pureblood. "I thought you're trying to protect him?"

"I am," she replied. "From you."

Zero fell silent, deep in thoughts. Then, a word escaped his lips, and Janicelia smirked, able to hear it.

"Say it louder, Kiryuu," she ordered.

"I said 'deal'! Just stay away from Kaname!" Zero partially yelled.

The female pureblood went around the chair Doe was sitting on and settled for the table, casually sweeping away the pens and papers. She hopped onto the table and interlocked her fingers, placing them on a knee of her crossed legs.

"Good choice, Kiryuu. Saved you and I a little time," she smiled.

"Vampire deals are sealed with blood, but I don't want your filthy one," Janicelia scoffed a moment later, flicking her hair long back. "Instead, you can use yours to feed my little pets. They've been starved for a week or two already."

Zero could see that. All their eyes were already burning crimson at the scent of his spilled blood. Stupidly, he wondered how the hell he would be able to make it alive if all seven were going to drain him at the same time.

"In a way, I could use our deal to see how efficient you are in keeping your word. Human blood won't satiate you now, Kiryuu. Only Kaname's will… So you'd better pray you can live the rest of your life in pain and agony."

Janicelia snapped her fingers and the Level Es advanced. Zero braced himself, his hunter instincts to fight almost kicking in despite himself. The vines around his wrists tightened painfully and he threw his head back, cringing. It had been a stupid thing to do, because that action had let two of the front most vampires pierce their fangs into his neck easier. They did it without restraint, sinking their fangs even deeper and Zero gasped in pain.

A split second later, other sets of fangs embedded themselves into him – along his arms, shoulders and even middle. Zero tried as best he could not to make a sound when multiple feedings proceeded to take place on various parts of his body. Each of the Level E were viciously taking his blood in rapid gulps and within seconds his vision started to swim as his head pounded in agony.

"There's good news and bad news, Kiryuu," Janicelia spoke and it took Zero a lot of effort to listen to her words. "The good news is you won't die from losing blood. The bad news is, those bites won't be going away any time soon. You might want to prevent Kaname from seeing them."

* * *

yes, everyone's going to kill Janicelia i'm sure. go ahead, send me your best complains XD haha. btw, somehow janicelia manipulating the vines are quite similar to... Blackened Wing's story -sweat- sorry Vani XDD but i needed the psycho pureblood that way. Uh.. why do you think the rose vine yards grow so well anyway? O.o LOL

alrighty then so the story progresses... it's quite safe to say we're a little past the halfway mark i think. O.o I think. Trust me, at the rate i'm going, it could take another few months to half a year lol! I did not forget about Yuki! Just thought i might say that cos many people are questioning XD and for other stuff like the Level Es under Janicelia will be explained in further chapters!! i won't miss out important details!! of course, feel free to ask and i'll answer them is possible O.o

gosh i indulge in torture XD sadist. hahah i'm a masochist too!! like kaname!!! yahoooooo....

ANYWHO, I made a **poll **and it's up on my **profile page**. The question is: **'Do you like Cross our Hearts, Don't hope to die' storyline?'** Please go made the vote XD Honesty is also required lol.

Singapore's anime convention is coming this saturday!! and yes i am SO going. XD I'm gonna wear a shirt which is gonna say: Love Yaoi (write ur fav pairings here) and i'll run about with a shirt pen in hand X33 please tell me you're going to go!!!

REVIEW **GLARE** REVIEW **GLARE** REVIEW **GLARE**


	17. Chapter 16: Our Sacrifices

Love me, bug me, you have got to rush me... or **i'm never getting the next chapter written**!!! sob sob been busy with xmas shopping (yes, i know, it's just an excuse -sweat-) i would juuust like to say thank you for staying with me thus far! this is the first, and i swear the first time i've ever gotten this... far with a fic. i usually give them up half-way through -gets smacked by flying shoes- D: but really, thank you guys a lot a lot a lot!! we're getting closer to the end!!! this story actually had a plot Oo lols. the climax is just gettin' higher my ladies (and/or subsequent man) No, i did not forget about the tarot cards... the sad part is i lost the piece of paper with the meanings on it -sweat-a and now i have to try and recall what the hell those cards mean. i'm very clear of what the hanged man is thus i'v showcased it in this chapter, because it is rather fitting to the situation :D well now, i shall bother you no longer! remember to thank Yengirl if you see her, cos for the billionth time, she's the one who makes the story better!!! (by making sure i don't leave out imp. details lol) Thanks Yen!! Happy holidays and merry christmas to you guys if i... do not... update by then.... ... ... -dodges flying shoes-

Spoilers of future chaps are at the bottom of the page. read if you want

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Our Sacrifices**_

_---Kaname--- _

I held the _Hanged Man_ card in my hand, examining it carefully. The picture was, of course, of a man hanging upside-down. His legs were tied to a tree branch while his hands were placed behind his back, by no means bound. The locks of this man flowed down, red and almost crimson like blood. I could not help but stare at his empty expression, though.

This card was supposed to represent Zero. Takuma had checked the meaning of this card before being interrupted by some dormitory duties. He told me that the collective meaning of this card was 'sacrifice'.

Maybe it was a hidden personality of Zero's? He took care of Yuki well, and as far as I could tell, he's the type of person who would sacrifice for her.

My arm dropped back over my eyes as I sighed, leaning back against the armrest. Sleeping horizontally on the couch, I placed one foot on the floor, while the other pressed against the opposite armrest. It was not exactly the most suitable position for me to be found sitting in, but I was being lazy.

Takuma, who had returned and taken to standing by the open door for the past five minutes watching me in silence, chuckled. I peered at him from under my arm but he continued amusing himself, disregarding my look.

"Whenever you're ready, Kaname," he finally said. At first, I wondered why he had come into my room and had simply stood there watching me. I had totally lost track of time. I have yet to even change.

"You could have informed me that it was evening, Takuma, instead of just standing there."

"Aw, why not? I must say, it was amusing watching you stare at that card," Takuma chuckled again and walked up to where I was. I let the hand with the card drop at the same time, letting it dangle over the edge of the couch instead. "'Hanged Man', huh? That's rather Kiryuu-kun, isn't it?"

"I would not know now, would I?" I asked back, lifting the card and looking at it again.

Takuma returned me with the ever suspicious smile of his and my brows knitted a little when I caught it.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, no, of course not. It's just that… well, you're different, somehow."

"The rest have mentioned it yesterday. Would you like to give a reason to that, on behalf of them?" I partially ordered as I handed the card to him, which he accepted.

"We have different opinions, Kaname. I can't speak representing them." Takuma looked at the card and his smile disappeared. Immediately, I removed my arm from my face and trained my eyes on him carefully. "Though, I do wonder, is it because of this…?"

"What are you talking about?" I wondered if I had spoken too quickly.

"No, nothing," Takuma smiled, speaking quickly as well. "I'll be waiting downstairs, so do get ready." He dipped his head in a small bow and placed the card on the coffee table in front of the couch.

I watched him leave before averting my gaze back to the card.

---

In less than half an hour, the entire Night Class inclusive of myself, stood before the opening gates of the Moon Dormitory. As it swung open, the usual overwhelming squeals from the girls outside could be clearly heard.

Yet, even before the gates had fully opened, the girls had bypassed the metal doors and surrounded us. I was partially shocked, since it was a blue moon occasion when they could even get within three feet of us. Yet today, they were less than a foot away and the only question that struck my mind was: 'Where is Zero?'

"All of you, get back!" A familiar, pissed off tone sounded and all the girls turned around, dreading the presence of a certain guy. I, on the other hand, was both relieved and pleased. Relieved because although I could deal with these girls, it be stealing Zero's loyal job.

When the girls backed away, I saw him. Zero was standing in the middle of the path, hands in his pockets. He wore his ever stern face, sending silent messages of death to those who dared to defy his orders. I was bemused by his expression, but it lasted only a few seconds before he made a sudden retreat. Usually, he would guard us by standing at the spot between the Day and the Night Class students but this time…

"Is it me, or is Kiryuu looking rather ghostly?" Aido's voice sounded behind me, his question meant for Kain's ears. I just happened to hear it and barely caught Zero slipping behind a tree. Indeed, he looked like the color was drained from his face.

"Don't bother about _him_," Ruka snorted.

I ignored her words, because something was just not right…

"Go ahead, all of you," I said. It was an order, actually. I proceeded in the direction of where Zero was and found my way blocked by a group of girls. I offered a small smile to them. "If I may?"

"Of course!" The girls half-squealed their agreement and stepped away, allowing me walk through. As I passed, there was the usual whispered comments, ranging from flattery to questions.

It took a short while for me to find Zero, mostly because he had entered the woods a lot deeper than I had expected. However, it was also advantageous to us both since no one was likely to come all the way out here just to follow us. It had not taken him long to find out that I was following him either, for he turned around suddenly and faced me with a dark scowl on his face.

"What do you want?" He growled. His tone made me realize that I had not received such a cold shoulder from him for quite a while now.

"You are unhappy about something," I replied.

Zero snorted, folding his arms across his chest.

"You have no idea."

"Care to share?" I was careful to keep my voice gentle.

"No, I don't want to, so get back to class, Kuran. You're not supposed to be out here."

I frowned. Zero's attitude was far from normal and his anger just as odd. I knew he had a short fuse, but never once had he brushed me off this coldly… or is it because I had never noticed until now?

Zero tried to walk away then and I reached out quickly, grabbing his right wrist. I heard a soft hiss escape him, but it was not out of irritation. It sounded more like… pain.

My distracted thoughts had slowed my reflexes and I barely avoided Zero's left fist. I threw him a scowl for the assault afterwards but did not release his other arm. Instead, I tightened my grip on it and this time he cringed. His reaction was unmistakable. It _was _pain.

Without hesitation, my other hand gripped the hem of his sleeve and pushed it up. No words could describe my shock when I saw the two deep puncture wounds on the inside of his wrist. Definitely made by vampire fangs.

Zero broke away and regarded me with a glare, grasping his right wrist.

"Zero, who did it?" I asked through gritted teeth, my blood already boiling with anger.

He stiffened visibly. The hand holding his arm purposefully made sure his sleeve shielded the bite marks from me.

"It's nothing."

"Someone _bit_ you," I said, getting straight to the point.

"No one did!"

Why did he keep denying it? It was pointless and annoyed me no end.

Using the speed I possessed, I pushed Zero back against the trunk of a nearby tree. His breath hitched from the impact when his back collided with it. I placed one hand firmly on his chest to keep him in place but he was fast too. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him take out the Bloody Rose, and the cold muzzle of the gun was now pressed to my neck.

It never ceased to amaze me how hunters are so full of themselves. Did they really think a silver bullet through our hearts or heads would kill us purebloods?

My hand on his chest rose up to clasp his neck and I tightened my grip slowly. Zero started wincing, but said nothing. He did nothing. By now I would have expected him to pull the trigger already, since I had heard him take off the safety catch when he drew the gun out

"Are you going to answer me or not?" I asked, locking my gaze with his. The glare towards me deepened.

"Why don't you do it?" He suddenly asked back, and I was caught, surprised.

"Do what-" The gun pressed deeper into my jugular, cutting me off.

"All this is just a game to you, isn't it? All these times, you were playing real-life chess. Am I just a pawn you're using?"

I narrowed my gaze at him, hearing the faint quiver in his voice. Why the sudden thought that I was treating life like a game? Furthermore, using _his_ life as a pawn?

"What are you not happy about, Zero?" I tried to keep my voice even.

"What's your true intention with me, Kuran? You've already attained your goal – Yuki's by your side and I don't have to be a vanguard for her. So why are you letting me live? As a blood source? Or _something else_?"

"Zero, I cannot understand what you are saying."

"Answer me!"

My fingers unintentionally dug into his neck, but not deeply enough to draw blood yet.

_What is wrong with you?_ I wanted to ask.

No, what is wrong with _me?_ I got my feathers ruffled by some matter that Zero brought up. Had it happened before, it would have ended swiftly and we would be walking our separate ways by now… but that was because neither of us could stand the sight of each other then. To have a decent conversation with him was a huge accomplishment in itself.

Suddenly, I wished that things had remained that way - the times when we never cared about questions or answers. What made this round any different?

I removed my hand from his neck with hidden reluctance. My arm dropped back to my side as I turned around and headed back in the direction of the classroom. It would be better that I went to class before the rest of them got anxious… and to cool myself down before I did anything rash.

"Don't turn your back on me!"

Zero had moved up beside me. He reached out, grabbed my collar and swung me around, forcing me to face him again. I could have easily pried him off, but chose not to this time. Zero reversed our positions and this time I was the one with the tree trunk at my back.

It was getting very, very hard to control myself now…

"I heard purebloods sometimes do more than just drinking blood from ex-humans," Zero hissed. At first, his bangs were shielding his eyes, but then a second later I noticed that his cheeks were slightly red. "Is that right?" He asked out loud, raising his fiery gaze at me.

My eyes widened a little. Was this what it was all about? He thought I was going to… use him like some _slave_? Or as a bed toy? Many purebloods do that, I know, but I could not believe that Zero thought I would do something like that. To _him_. I felt hurt and angry.

"You ought to know I have a little more dignity than most," I hissed back. "That fact, I cannot deny, but it was never my intention to do _that_ to you." I never intended to treat Zero as either.

"Then what is your intention?!" Zero spat, fisting my top even tighter. For a moment, I saw a distinct flash of pain in his gaze. His eyes were hard no longer. Instead, they were soft and anguished, as if he was on the verge of tears. "What else do you want from me…?" His voice shook a little.

I felt my stomach freeze and my chest tighten. Despite being unsure of _what_ Zero had said, somehow… just somehow, _how_ he'd said it affected my emotions.

"I hate you…" In a flash, the coldness in Zero's voice had returned. His grasp on my shirt loosened and he stepped back, gun raised. "You vampires took everything I had."

"Zero-"

"Don't call my name, Kuran! That's the only thing that is still mine. I hate you, and I don't ever want to see you again!"

_---Zero--- _

God, it hurt so much.

It hurt more than anything I'd ever felt in my life. No injury and no wound could make me feel like this, like I was dying right now. I could take Bloody Rose to shoot myself, but that would mean that I'd let Janicelia win… and no way in hell would I let her. I'll just keep this up…

I have to. For this idiot.

But saying those words to him hurt so much. I never thought saying them out loud to him would be this hard. The words that I used were genuine, they were what I would really say if I was truly pissed. Yet, even after telling myself that I was just relaying my true emotions, the words continued to eat at me.

Kaname was just standing there, looking stunned. I partially wondered why, because I was sure I'd told him that lots of times before… but this was the first time I saw him show that expression, that look of complete and utter shock.

Taking the chance that he was now as off-guard as he would ever be, I spun around and broke into a run through the woods. But even then, I knew Kaname could catch up with me soon and it happened in a few heartbeats. When I felt him right behind me I turned around and lashed an arm out, fist ready. He ducked that one easily before jumping back when I attempted to kick him next.

Then I heard a snapping noise and a surge of pain flared up from my hand. Even before looking, I knew Kaname had used his vampire powers - the powers I had hardly ever witnessed.

Bloody Rose flew out of my hand. It dropped and hung in the air beside my knee due to the chain that connected it to the waistband of my trousers. When I reached for it however, Kaname broke the chain and sent the gun skidding along the ground and stopping some distance away.

I grimaced at the loss of my weapon, but it did not mean that I would stand down. I could still fight, but the thought was interrupted when I found myself sprawled on my back on the hard ground, my body hurting like crap from an invisible pressure that bore down on me. Air was knocked out of my lungs and I had to pant to recover it.

When I opened my eyes, Kaname's brown ones were staring down at me, fury evident in them. He had both my wrists pinned down on either side of my head. When I tried to drive a knee into his gut, he tightened his grip and my right wrist with the bite wound started to hurt badly. I hissed at the pain, but silently uttered a curse when I saw Kaname's eyes turn crimson.

_---Normal--- _

"Ka-Kaname…?" Zero whispered softly, secretly feeling fear ice every part of his body.

Despite having met with this side of Kaname a few times, it never failed to frighten him. Zero knew that he had pushed the pureblood over his limit, but never once was it intended, not even now. Kaname never exactly displayed the short fuse he truly possessed either, but Zero could tell that he had accidentally lit it moments ago.

"Kaname, stop, it hurts!" Zero growled, trying to twist his wrist free from the crushing grip of the pureblood. He stopped only when sharp nails started to dig into his skin.

"Who did it?" Kaname asked again, reverting to the older topic. Although his tone was monotonous, Zero could still hear the demand to be obeyed and he shuddered in response.

The ex-human turned his head sideways. The feeling of dried leaves pressing up against his cheek was not welcoming but the sight of the furious pureblood above him was far worse.

"I did it to myself. Happy?"

"Don't lie to me! No vampire is stupid enough to bite himself or herself. Have you ever tasted your own blood? A vampire's own blood would be the vilest thing to ever touch their own tongues!" Kaname hissed back at him.

The pureblood was sure that some other vampire had bitten Zero… and bitten him so brutally that he could not even heal from these minor bite wounds. Abruptly, Kaname's gaze fell on Zero's bandaged neck. Dropping his head, he expertly undid the binding with his teeth as he had done so before.

Zero knew what his intentions were and dread coiled in his gut. He tried to buck the other vampire off him, yelling for Kaname to stop. But to no avail, the pureblood was deaf to his yells or his pleas. Zero's reluctance had made this whole thing even more suspicious and Kaname could not let it go. Finally, the bandages were loose enough to fall away and Kaname raised his head.

Zero wanted so badly to turn away, but no matter which angle he attained, his neck still presented the evidence of the occurrence of the night before. Just the tattooed side of his neck alone was adorned with three distinct bite marks. Kaname grabbed Zero's chin and forced him to look in the opposite direction, despite knowing that it would hurt the hunter to move his head. Another two foreign bite marks were there but Kaname focused mostly on the one about an inch above the scars that he himself had made previously.

The sight of the foreign marks, especially the one so close to his own, sparked the possessive side in Kaname and he was more than pissed. Zero was _his_, through and through. And apart from him, _no one else_ could mark him. No one.

Kaname was sure now that not only Zero's neck was violated. His wrist had been bitten as well, which meant that whoever had done this had not let the hunter's body free from biting as well.

The pureblood released Zero's wrists and reached for his tie, vest and shirt. Zero tried his best to pry off the strong, lean fingers as he barked desperately at the pureblood to stop. It was a futile effort but one that he tried, anyway.

"Don't look," Zero finally resorted to pleading. He would not let himself be humiliated before anyone… anyone, but him. "Kaname, please…"

Kaname took no heed of his words, though. When he had the tie out of the way and the vest and shirt pulled up Zero's chest, he swore violently under his breath, something he did so rarely that he could even count the number of times he had on the fingers of one hand alone.

As he had predicted, Zero's neck and wrist were not the only spots of attack. Although the hunter had carefully bandaged his chest, the small patches of red surrounding the bandages gave away the number of times he was bitten. Kaname counted each one doggedly, and summed them all up to a grand total of thirteen bites. Fourteen if you included the one on his wrist. The bite marks proceeded all the way down his body, from neck to navel.

There seemed to be no limit to the pureblood's fury now and Kaname straightened up on his knees before letting out a roar as he slammed a fist into the ground right beside Zero's head. The very ground trembled and the hunter flinched violently, thinking for a moment there that it was his head receiving the blow. Kaname hunched over Zero now, hands fisting the leaves beside his head, the bruises on the knuckles of one hand fading fast.

"Who did this?" Kaname hissed. When he got no response, he raised his voice. "Zero, who did this to you?!"

It was the second time Zero had ever heard Kaname raise his voice like that, the first was at the Blood Moon Festival. It actually scared him to know that he had just witnessed one of the pureblood's hidden sides, but at the same time, he felt a little touched that Kaname was this furious. Because it could mean that just maybe… Kaname cared. About him.

But sadly, it could not change the pact Zero had made with Janicelia.

"I can't tell you." _I'm so sorry, Kaname, I can't. _

"The vampire who did this went against vampire laws! He or she bit you without consent-"

Now the words started to hurt. Did Kaname really care for him, or was this just a matter of… No. No matter. The hunter steeled himself and took those words to his advantage. Pushing Kaname hard in his chest, Zero did his best to glare up at him.

"They didn't force me to, okay?" he growled back. "I let them!"

Kaname knelt there, looking both shocked and taken aback by his words. Zero had said _'they'_ and '_them_', that meant there was more than one vampire behind all these horrible bites. Yes, it made sense to Kaname now since the bite at Zero's wrist was different from those at his neck

"Where was Vaspian?"

"Kurame-"

"He wouldn't have let you be bitten." _He would have died rather than let anyone hurt you_

"Kurame…" _was killed, despite the effort you made to save him. I'm sorry… _"-he wasn't there…" Zero's voice was choked - he could not bear to remember the sight of that motionless body and the ever growing pool of blood it was lying in.

After Janicelia and the Level Es had left, it had taken all of Zero's strength and determination to just carry the body of the dead wolf deep into the woods where no one could find it. He had thought having to rid of the bloodstained sheets and clean the bloodied floor had been excruciating enough to carry out. As for Kurame's body, he did intend to bury it later, though… "Let it go, Kaname. I don't want to talk to you anymore…"

Kaname's head dropped to his chest and he muttered something Zero could not catch.

"…Kaname…?"

Deep crimson eyes found amethyst silver ones.

"I will not forgive the ones who did this to you!"

This time, it was Zero who was surprised. Kaname's red eyes were locked onto his, but as scary as they were to see, he felt warmth. A warmth he had long forgotten existed ever since his family was killed. A warmth that made him hope like nothing before. It was strong and reassuring and Zero had never felt so… strangely happy in his life.

He wished he could reach his arms up and embrace Kaname and thank him for caring about him. He wished he could tell the pureblood everything to put him out of his misery, so that he did not have to endure any more pain. But if he did, the pain would then be Kaname's to suffer. And the greatest pain to Zero was seeing Kaname hurt in any way.

So he had to push Kaname away to ensure that nothing would happen to the pureblood. Zero had to make sure that nothing else happened between them, and had to treat him coldly. For the sake of everyone.

No. For the sake of Kaname alone.

Despite the fiercely red eyes looking down at him, Zero lifted a hand upwards and trailed his fingers gently across Kaname's smooth cheek, treasuring the warmth tingling in his fingertips. Finding courage he did not know he had, he forcefully intertwined his fingers in the pureblood's hair and forced the brunette downwards, so that he could whisper softly into the other's ear.

"This has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it."

_---Side clip--- _

"Janicelia-sama, the car is ready," Jhoene said with his head bowed.

The female pureblood standing at the top of the hill smiled behind a folding fan. "I'm assuming that everything is ready?" When she received a nod, she continued. "Well then, let's proceed to plan B."

"What about the current one? It has yet to be completed."

"Nevertheless, I know it will fail eventually," Janicelia giggled as she walked towards the car which had a door open for her. "That's why I'm starting plan B. Let's go, Jhoene. We have a flight to America to catch."

* * *

**btw the only way to bug me is _REVIEW, PM or EMAIL_ wa ha ha ha alright!!** well here we are friends! kaname's being quite true to his feelings, zero's still in doubt. but he is starting to care for kanny :D KANNY, that's my new pename for Kaname. don't worry. it'll get a little better...?

REVIEW TO BUG ME LALALALA I LIKE MY INBOX FLOODED I'M USING 1MB (0 PERCENT) OF MY 7275MB SPACE MAN

**don't forget to drop a vote in the poll at my PROFILE PAGE!!**

**_Spoilers are next....._**

Spoilers: dun read if you wanna keep yourself at the edge of your seat  
1. Kurame/Vaspian is not dead. you heard me right, he's NOT. you could say... concussed..  
2. Janicelia is heading to america for the most obvious of reasons. just try to remember who's in america. No, she won't do them any harm  
3. the next chapter is PAC. an interlude, in fact, regarding the night class's thoughts on the on-goings. one or two might look like a summary of the entire story thus far XD some explain small details which have not been clarified cos i found no way to fit them in. look out for them, ok? it might clear some things and queries

Further author rambles, nothing to do with the story(containing spoliers too of the twlight series):  
I WATCHED TWILIGHT!!!!! ORHIBGOEUIrhgoierhbg EDWARD IS A SEXY BASTARD LOLOLOLOLOLOL AND SO ARE THE OTHER VAMPIRES! EVEN THE BAD GUY!! and ho Jacob is cute too -hearts love hearts- tho you could say i'm a lover of vampire/werewolves stories and movies, i think the twilight storyline is actually pretty cliche. sure, there are interesting bits like their skins shining in sunlight (at that scene my friend thought he was going to metamorph or something XD) and the fact that they had to play baseball in thunderstorms (THAT WAS THE BEST PART I RECKON), the basic further lovey dovey between human and non-hjuman, AND to further have a love triangle between human, vampire and werewolf just turns me off a little o.o it's just plain common. Underworld is something interesting, on the other hand. Lycans, as the werewolves are called. underworld: rise of the lycans is coming out and I WANNA WATCH IT. when i'm finally done with this story i'm moving on!!! i'm going to expand the limits and my OC vampire-werewolves childrens are going to make their stand in Vampire knights!! if you had actually read up to here, tell me if you'd like that. honestly.


	18. Chapter 17: Our Promise

REJOICE I GAVE UP ON THE PAC CHAPTER!!! I think you guys would want this more than the PAC anyway XDD i'll put up the PAC as an external ficlet is i get around to doing it. In the meantime, seriously enjoy this chapter and i hope you guys are getting a little of what you want from here XDD -loves yengirl- thank you love!!! she's the one who bugged me for the chap so that i actually did it XDD thank her lol!!

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Our Promise **_

_---Kaname--- _

Ever since that incident in the woods, I never saw Zero. Then again, it was I who had yet to step out of my room for three days. The act was common enough and the Night Class proceeded to daily (or nightly) classes as per normal. Takuma would knock on the door before and after classes, just to ensure that I had everything I needed.

These few days were a living hell of solitude. Without Zero's presence, everything seemed so gray… and so dull. Silence was my only company. And Vaspian was no longer around but I was too apathetic over what Zero had said to think much about where that wolf was.

I heard nothing from Zero, but on the second day, Takuma informed me that he had not appeared since the day I found out he was bitten. And that Shirokawa had taken over his prefect duties. The first possible reason I could think of was that he was avoiding me.

Secretly, I was hesitating. After that incident, I did not know how to face him. I had never encountered such a problem, and truthfully, I had no idea how to approach it. I spent the nights thinking and trying to straighten things out. I questioned my actions and thoughts about the words I had said to him. Yet nothing could solve the puzzle to why Zero had acted the way he did.

Nothing could explain why I was so desperate to make things right with him either.

…How many times have I said that I regretted breaching the acquaintance status with Zero?

How different would it have been if I had not… brought myself to try to understand him?

These were all questions without answers. I hate him for making me feel this way.

My patience with solitude did not last. I retreated from it by taking a stroll, an hour after the Night Class had gone to their lessons. A walk seemed to be a wonderful idea at the moment. Actually, finding Zero probably had a lot to do with it… but I did not believe the thought would be mutual.

Disregarding proper school attire, I simply wore the black collared shirt and dark blue pants. I was about to shut my room door behind me when the cell phone on my desk rang. I ignored it and left.

As I exited the Moon Dorms, I noticed Shirokawa's scent lingering in the air. I was clear on where he was standing and had the fullest intention of avoiding him, but the location of where he was made it impossible for a human to avoid – he stood by the gates of the Moon Dormitory.

Shirokawa's presence served to annoy me further but I wore a neutral face as I walked past the gates. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him leaning against the wall, arms crossed. I pretended not to take notice of him until he called my name.

"Kuran-san," he said, his voice coming out like the hiss of a snake. I stopped and looked over my shoulder, faking surprise.

"Shirokawa-kun. How may I help you at this hour of the night? Your duty is over, is it not?"

"Not quite," he started, dropping his arms. "I'm the least of your worries right now."

"Is something the matter?" I looked politely puzzled.

"You were the last person who saw Zero," Shirokawa growled as he got off the wall. "What did you say to him?"

…What did I say to him? The true question would have been what had _he_ said to _me_.

"It is of no importance to you," I replied, trying not to sound annoyed. When I tried to take a step forward, he actually grabbed my arm and I turned around, throwing him a glare. How dare he…

"Zero hadn't left him room since then!" Shirokawa yelled and his grip tightened around my arm. "Three days ago, he shut himself in his room after that evening and refused to come out. When I knocked on his door, he told me to watch the shifts. No, he _pleaded_ me. You know how he is – he would never have done that if… So, there must be something really, really wrong with him!"

"You are the Sun Dormitory leader. Do you not have access to Zero's room?" I was torn between feeling annoyed and worried.

"That's the problem. The key's useless when the door's jammed from the inside."

Zero, what is going on? Locking Shirokawa out was something I could understand and even approve of, but if you were shutting even him out…?

There was a sudden clopping sound that grew in volume and I turned my head in the direction of the woods. Shirokawa took notice of the thundering hooves a short while later, by then I was less than surprised to see a white horse charging straight at us.

I immediately pushed Shirokawa aside, thus preventing him from being Lily's human carpet. She stopped diagonally in front of me, snorting at the person who had landed on the ground ungracefully. I enjoyed a moment of amusement and even pride that she had not done that in my direction.

"What the hell?!"

When Lily stopped baring her teeth at the human, she turned around and grabbed my shirt sleeve with her teeth, tugging at it.

"Jesus, I think I got to call… Kuran!" Shirokawa yelled when he realized that I was on Lily's back.

Ignoring his words, I intertwined my fingers in her mane for grip and support. She clopped about a few times, trying to get used to my weight before breaking into a gallop.

I had a hunch that she had something to show me. Lily cut into the woods north of where we were. As the trees flew past, her pace slowed down and at the same time, I came to notice a scent. Something familiar… And then it hit me.

"Vaspian…" I softly uttered to myself.

True enough, Lily brought me to a small clearing that the moonlight was able to filter through the thick branches of the trees surrounding us. Vaspian's body was lying on the ground, with the stench of his blood strong enough to cloud my senses. I was shocked to see the state the wolf was in. I got off Lily even before she came to a full stop, pretty much jumping off her.

She nickered softly, keeping her distance from her potential predator. However, she made no signs of leaving, simply standing there, wary.

I went around Vaspian to kneel by his head. Carefully, I stroked his cheeks with the backs of my fingers, seeing if I could find any signs of life. As I feared, there was none. Maybe that was why he had not… Somehow, Vaspian had died before Zero was attacked.

My teeth gritted together. Whoever had done this to Vaspian was either strong, or had come as a big group to take him down. Vaspian's life was now tied to mine and as such, his life would not be taken away that easily.

And neither would it end like this.

I raised my wrist to my lips and made a quick cut across, letting the blood drip into his mouth. It did not take long for Vaspian to revive, despite how weak he may have been. A coarse whimper escaped him as his eyes opened.

_My lord…_ His eyes suddenly widened and his pupils dilated rapidly. He attempted to get up, failed and fell back to the ground, exhausted.

"Do not get up yet. If you can, tell me everything you remembered when you were at the infirmary."

_The room the boy was in… Yes, I remember guarding him and the human female. It was when the sun was at its highest when… _

Vaspian let out a sudden low growl, but it was not directed at me.

_That scent – I would recognize it even if I were dead. It was the woman of brown locks. The one who attempted to tame me. _

"Janicelia," I hissed.

Of course. I should have known better that one like her would not let matters rest that easily. Neither was she going down without a fight, even if it meant committing the most disgraceful of acts.

_She had the Ends. They attacked and I defended to the last breath._ Again, Vaspian struggled to his feet and again he failed. _My sincerest apologies, my lord. If there is any way it can atone for my failure, please take my life_.

"I did not give life to you to take it away. If you want redemption, use this life of yours to defend Zero once again. I thank you for trying to protect him, Vaspian."

The wolf stared at me for a second or two before nodding. Gradually, he took notice of the white horse that stood out like a sore thumb in the darkness.

"Remember her well, Vaspian. Without her, I may never have found you." I stood up. "Stay here and rest. I am going to check on Zero."

And as if knowing my intention, Lily came up, cautiously. I cleared the distance between us and stroked her head before getting up on her back once more.

_My Lord_, Vaspian sounded and I glanced at him, impressed by his will. He was already back on his feet despite the condition he was in. _Ensure_ _that the young one is safe, please. _

I returned a small smile of assurance. "Ensure that you are well as soon as possible. I am sure Zero would love to see you again." I tugged Lily's mane gently and she turned around. "Head back to my place when you can," I ordered the wolf.

With that, Lily was racing through the woods in the direction of the Sun Dormitory.

---

I could already tell something was wrong the moment I was near the Sun Dormitory, at the boys' side. I had left Lily at the edge of the fields and made the rest of the way on foot. Currently, I stood on the ground floor, staring up at the second floor balcony of Zero's room. The lights were switched off and I could feel that something was not right.

Then I heard the sound of something shattering. I leapt up onto the balcony, uncaring of being seen. I peered through the glass into the darkened room. His bed was to the right and his table and bookshelf by the wall on the left. Straight ahead was the door of his wardrobe…

Another sharp crack sounded and I realized it originated from the bathroom behind the wardrobe. I reached for the sliding glass door and hissed when I found it locked. Using more force than was strictly needed, I half-pushed, half-slid the door aside, breaking the lock with an audible snap. In fact, I used so much force was used without thinking that when the door hit the side frame, a large vein of cracks formed on the smooth glass panel.

Without bothering about it, I stepped into Zero's room and headed for the room door. When I did, I realized why Shirokawa was unable to enter. Zero had somehow wedged an unmovable stopper between the door and the floor, denying access from the outside.

I went over to the bathroom door and reached for the round doorknob but something sharp, like a thousand needles, pierced my hand. Pulling back with surprise, I stood a step away from the door to see the palm of my hand turn a bright red before fading back to flesh color. I clenched my fist, easily identifying the sensation.

A hunter charm. Zero must have done it to keep himself in the bathroom. In his state… no, I did not even want to imagine how it was. And how he must be feeling now.

"Zero! It's me! Release the hunter charm from the door at once!" I ordered, trying to refrain myself from touching the door. Inside, I could hear the water from the shower splattering the floor and over it, the sounds of a harsh, labored breathing.

"Ka...name?" Zero sounded surprised.

"Yes. Open the door!"

"I… can't…"

Then there was a sudden pause. "Go away!" he shouted.

I slammed my fist against the door, ignoring the sharp pains coursing through my entire body. That boy was so damned stubborn!

"I know who did it, Zero! So open up or else you'll…" I gritted my teeth, tightening my fist. "Even if you have taken my blood, it does not mean you _will not_ fall to a Level E. The hunger can't be restrained for too long, Zero! Release the charm!"

"Leave me alone, Kaname! Why now? Why do you even-" I heard a choked gasp.

If only I had not wasted precious time on useless thoughts and came to find Zero instead…

I glared at the door as if all this was solely its fault. Slowly, the hinges started to creak and the door shook. The faint outline of the invoked charm appeared on the surface of the door, in the same design as the one on Bloody Rose. It was repelling my powers but I pressed on, until a large, diagonal crack sliced the door from its upper right corner down to its the lower left one. The crack broke the charm and I flung the door open, hearing a soft 'ouch' coming from Zero.

As amusing as it would have been that I had accidentally hit him, finding him in his current condition was shocking.

Zero was settled in the shower, drenched to the bone under the running water and dressed in his white school shirt and black pants. A little bit of rubble was on him as well, courtesy of the shattered tile walls around him. A hand was grasping his chest in desperation, panting. Sharp fangs were elongated and ready to bite and I thought he would have attacked and bitten me upon first sight. His shirt was transparent with water but stained with pink, probably due to his open wounds.

Zero's blood scent was tempting enough, but that was not the right thing to be thinking of at that moment.

"You… idiot…" he hissed. "It took me a hell… of a lot of time to put that charm up…"

At least he was still sane to a certain extent.

"I believe you have other things to worry about besides a broken door," I reminded him as I used my mental powers to shut the tap. Maneuvering myself in this tiny bathroom was hard to accomplish – I had never been in touch a compact space in my life.

"Don't you dare touch me, you – argh…"

"When you find the strength to even raise your gun, then you may say that," I replied, starting to get annoyed with his attitude. He was _dying_ here, yet he was more concerned with other very trivial things. In any case, his gun was still in my room, sitting on my desk since he had not taken it along with him when he left that time.

Zero was… awfully strong for a vampire who was dying. I meant not physically, but mentally. For a vampire in his state, reaching for my neck would have been the instinctive thing to do. But he was holding back well, although his condition should have made it impossible to achieve.

"Getting out of this place might be best," I absently said as I found space to kneel beside him, getting the knees of my pants wet in the process. When I had an arm under his knees, he tried to thrash and I told him off immediately, forcing him into silence. Then my other arm went across his back and I carefully stood up before carrying him out the bathroom. After throwing back the covers, I placed him gently on the bed.

Zero groaned when I did that, but my attention was fixed on the fact that his body was trembling. From cold or from bloodlust, I was unsure. His entire body was icy-cold and stiff, almost like a popsicle. The first thing which came to mind was to remove his soaked clothing.

I started unbuttoning his pink-stained shirt. It got me worried, because he did not even have the strength to try and fight my actions, not even when I raised him slightly to work his arms out of the wet sleeves one by one.

"Hold on for a while," I said through gritted teeth. I had a knee on the bed to balance myself as I discarded his wet shirt on the floor. When I turned my attention to his pants and undid the button and zipper, I half-expected Zero to yell at me, but he did not. Not even when I was tugging the wet material down his hips and off his legs. I forced my wandering attention back to his face where I found he had screwed his eyes shut tight.

Hissing with annoyance and god knows what else, I pulled the covers over Zero then got onto the bed as well. I lifted him up a little and settled myself behind him so that I was sitting with my back against the wall and Zero's back resting against my chest. It was the only position which came to mind where he could feed properly, be in a comfortable position, and have my body warm his at the same time.

Gently, I patted his face, urging him to wake.

"Zero, wake up," I murmured. "Do not dare leave me after all the trouble you have caused." I sliced my neck with a nail, pulling his head back so that he would have easier access to my blood.

I felt Zero stir and I jerked him awake. Not long after, his fangs sank deep into my neck and relief washed over me.

Every part of him felt so weak it was almost as if he were fragile. The very life in my arms had been so close to slipping away and the only emotions I could feel tearing through me as Zero assuaged his fierce hunger at my neck were regret and guilt.

_---Zero--- _

Someone… was stroking my hair. Again. And my mouth had the after taste of blood. It was again Kaname's blood. For half a second there, I thought I was dreaming. I realized I wasn't when the touch and the taste were much too real to be mere fantasy.

My eyes snapped open and the first thing I saw was my bathroom door open with a horrid, disorientated slash covering the length of the door from one corner to another. How strange…

"Zero, are you awake?"

Kaname's voice and warm breath were gentle against my ear. Coupled with the scent of his blood…

Holy shit! When the hell did he get behind me?! And… where were my clothes?!

I pulled away from the person behind me and scrambled out of bed, taking the blanket along and clutching it to my chest. When my feet touched the floor, I expected to feel the cool tiles but not a sloshing wet cloth that startled me into falling onto my butt.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked as he got off the bed as well, kneeling by my side.

"What do you think?" I hissed at him. "What the hell are you doing in my room, anyway?!"

Kaname stared at me as if I was an alien and his brows knitted together.

"Do you not remember?"

"Hah? Remember what-" Then my voice froze as my mind played back whatever had happened. Janicelia, the Level Es, Kurame…

Immediately, I was back up on my feet, grasping the blanket tightly in one hand. I stepped away from Kaname and he stood up as well, about to approach me when I yelled at him to stop.

"No… Shit, look what you've done, you idiot…"

He glanced back at me, puzzled.

"If you're talking about the door, I can assure you someone will fix-"

"No! That's not it!" I cut in, raking my free hand through my wet hair. "Kaname… you freaking idiot…"

_---Kaname--- _

Zero backed away until he came up against the wall, which was not very far considering how small his room was. He stood about three paces away, beside the foot of his bed and pressed his wrist against his forehead, uttering curses.

From the looks of it, it was obvious that Zero had not expected, or even wanted to be saved. At first, I was unsure as to why Zero was acting like this. It was rather silly of me to speak of the door, seeing as how serious the situation was. It only occurred to me then that the problem was not in me. It was him.

"Janicelia said something, did she not?" I asked, taking a step forward. The mere mention of that woman's name boiled my blood. I was sure now that she had told Zero something, perhaps even ordered him to do something. The only thing that crossed my mind was a deal had been made between them, seeing as Zero's blood was shed, and that made me furious all over again.

Upon the mention of her name, Zero stiffened, confirming my suspicions. I closed the distance between us and grabbed Zero's arm, preventing him from shifting away again.

"Zero, I can help."

He shrugged my arm off and glared at me, careful to keep a hold on the only thing shielding his naked body from me.

"No, you can't! You idiot, why did you have to come here?" Zero said through gritted teeth. "Why…"

"…Janicelia made a deal with you. What was it?"

Silence befell the room for seconds, which felt like hours. Zero's hand holding onto the blanket clutched it even more tightly against his chest, until the knuckles showed white. Then he finally muttered something unintelligible under his breath and I ordered him to speak up.

"The deal was to stay away from you, all right!" He almost yelled. "I was only allowed to see you once…"

…Was that the reason why you said what you did in the woods that time? To make me keep my distance?

"Were you looking out for me?" I asked in a small voice.

Then his expression changed again and when he next spoke, his voice was cold once more. "No! Of course not, you jerk! If you aren't here the Night Class goes mad and the Day Class will-"

Even before he had finished speaking, I pulled him into an embrace.

_---Normal--- _

Zero found himself staring at the pureblood's collar in shock. Kaname had pulled him against his chest too quickly for the hunter's eyes to catch and was holding him close, one arm around his shoulders, the other on his lower back.

Zero had half a mind to punch Kaname's lights out, but the other half of his head was telling him to remain there because he had found a source of comfort. His thoughts grew clouded and his gaze softened.

Kaname's scent was strong but some part of Zero had already gotten used to it. The scent of the drying blood on the pureblood's neck did not drive another bloodlust, but Zero found it appealing all the same. Slowly but surely, his free hand reached around Kaname and grasped his shirt at the back, over his shoulder blade.

Kaname dropped his head so that his chin rested on the comfortable spot on Zero's shoulder, close to his ear.

"Thank you, Zero," he whispered, his voice sounding a little shaken.

The hunter stiffened at once, unsure of what to do and Kaname pulled back just enough to see Zero's face. The boy looked like he was about to cry.

"Tell me everything. If you do, at least I can be ready for the worst. Or I may even be able to prevent it," Kaname said gently, gazing into the confused, silver-amethyst orbs.

A big part of Zero wanted to accept the help Kaname was willingly offering. But it would have been the easy way out, to just stand behind the pureblood and let him handle everything… and Zero did not want to be a coward.

"You can't do anything," he replied, averting his gaze from the compelling brown eyes in front of him.

"What makes you so sure?" Kaname asked confidently.

Zero side-glanced back at Kaname briefly before removing his hand and pushing the other away to arm's length.

"Janicelia's a Lost Hunter. She wields the power not many understand. She could tame Level Es… and you wouldn't be a problem for her either."

"Janicelia…?"

"Sanasorlf clan. They were purebloods who turned against the vampire king… your clan, the Kurans. She has every reason to go against you like how her ancestors did against yours," Zero paused. "I shouldn't be telling you this-"

"No," Kaname interrupted, causing Zero to blink in surprise. "No… you did the right thing. It would be better if one is prepared and knowing even a little of the enemy rather than knowing nothing at all…" Kaname's gaze suddenly softened, and he gently took hold of the hand pressing against his chest.

"Kaname…?" Zero started to look confused again.

"You were bitten all over… just for trying to keep me safe."

"Like I said. If you aren't here, the Night Class might go insane and attack the other students," Zero stubbornly tried to reason further but had to hold his breath when Kaname caressed the back of his hand with his tongue.

"On the school's behalf then…" Kaname whispered. He took to standing in front of Zero again and leaned over, using a hand to brush away the wet silver strands from the hunter's pale neck. Kaname felt Zero freeze and he could not help but smile secretly. "Do not worry. I will not drink you blood, especially right after you have taken mine."

"Gee, that made me feel a lot better," Zero replied with as much sarcasm as he could muster. He gasped when Kaname's head dipped and a warm tongue traced over a certain bite mark courtesy of the pureblood standing before him now. That scar had tingled ever since Zero had woken up from the week-long knockout caused by the Death Memory whips, and Kaname licking that bite mark now simply sent chills down the hunter's spine.

"Promise me this, Zero," Kaname said softly, placing a chaste kiss on the scar. "Do not let any other vampire bite you."

"Don't say such stupid things," Zero tried to growl back. Kaname harassing his neck like this made it hard for him to do so.

"Just promise. Other than me, no one… absolutely _no one_ can do it."

"What makes you so special?" Zero tried to sound annoyed but did not quite succeed.

Kaname stared at the side of Zero's neck, at the scar he had left on the smooth, pale skin. The foreign bite marks had already faded, thanks to the power of his pure blood that Zero had ingested, and Kaname narrowed his gaze when he saw that the scars of his doing were close to disappearing as well.

"Because I will be the only one who can make you feel this way…" he whispered and without hesitation, bit down and broke the fading scars once again, sending an unmistakable thrill of both pain and pleasure tingling through the hunter's entire body.

Zero threw his head back, hissing as he grabbed the other's shoulder, digging his nails through the shirt and into the flesh beneath. His back arched a little, which drew their bodies even closer together until their pelvises were almost touching. Another gasp escaped him when he felt Kaname forcing his fangs even deeper.

"Shit! I thought you said… you wouldn't drink…"

Kaname slowly removed his fangs, licking the blood that stained them. He did the same to both corners of his lips, savoring every drop of Zero's warmth.

"I said I will not drink your blood," Kaname echoed his earlier words. "But I did not say anything about not biting."

Zero threw a scowl at the opposite wall, but it dropped when Kaname began to lap at the trails of crimson liquid falling from the already healing wounds.

"Asshole…" the hunter mumbled.

"Keep in mind the promise-"

"I didn't promise anything," Zero cut in with a frown, pushing Kaname away. Then their eyes met and they stared at each other. After a while, Zero dropped his gaze. "What makes you so special, anyway?" he muttered again.

Kaname smiled. "Do you need a second proof?"

Zero's gaze snapped up. "Don't you dare…"

"Is that a challenge, now?" Kaname replied, lazy amusement in his voice. "I am not the one stark naked and in a _compromising_ position," he noted, playfully gazing down at the hand still clutching the blanket.

Zero blushed deeply and raised his leg with the fullest intention of kneeing the other in the balls. Kaname was lucky that he managed to avoid it with the speed he possessed or else… Well, goodbye Father's Day.

"You vampire pervert!" Zero hissed, brushing past the other and stalking towards his wardrobe.

Kaname chuckled a little, eyes never leaving Zero. However, his amusement subsided at the sight of the double welts on the hunter's bare back – a reminder that would never fade.

Zero was oblivious to the stare as he grumbled to himself, swinging his wardrobe door open to reveal his clothing. Not bothering about the color or design, he pulled out a dirty-green sweat shirt. As he did so, a pair of warm arms encircled his waist from the back and Zero yelped softly in surprise, accidentally letting go of the blanket. The material was now held in place only by Kaname's arms.

The pureblood rested his forehead at the base of Zero's bare neck. Despite the hunter protesting and attempting to claw off his arms, Kaname only tightened their hold even more.

"Kaname, if you don't get your bloody arms off me, I'll kill you!" Zero threatened.

Kaname decided not to mention that it would only lead to Zero losing his modesty completely. "Only if you promise me, then I shall let you go."

"You're insane-"

"Zero," Kaname said seriously. He shifted his head to the side and rested his chin on the other's shoulder again. "Promise me."

The hunter froze, but not due to the cold of the night. He still could not understand why Kaname wanted him to make a 'promise'. He never expected the vampire to use such a… human tactic by holding him this way. Had the pureblood made it sound more like a deal as Janicelia had done, maybe he could understand… maybe Kaname had gotten his words wrong?

"Fine. I promise, so let me go," Zero grumbled at last, heaving a sigh of relief when the arms at his waist finally fell away. He quickly made a grab for the slipping blanket, clutching it around his waist. However, he was annoyed because Kaname's chin still had not left his shoulder. "So, what's the catch? A deal sealed by blood?"

Kaname kept silent and Zero waited for a bit.

Then the pureblood spoke softly, "No. Not blood. Look over your shoulder here, Zero."

Without thinking, Zero did as he was told and was met by a chaste kiss Kaname placed on his lips.

Shocked, the hunter shifted away from the pureblood as far as he could, almost taking to retreating inside his wardrobe. His entire face reddened to a ripe tomato shade and the back of his free hand pressed against his mouth in disbelief that Kaname had just done _that _unexpectedly.

"What the hell…?" Zero mumbled behind his hand, his mouth still tingling from the warmth of Kaname's lips.

"Our promise… sealed with a kiss," replied Kaname, stating the obvious.

* * *

thank you guys for being with me thus far XDD kurame is back!!! happy happy?? and i got a record of 25 reviews for the previous chapter -gasps and dies- thank you thank you thank you!! -spams the page with thank yous- haha. i'll get down to writing the next chapter soon!!

**REVIEW!!! Thank you sooo much!!!**


	19. Chapter 18: Our Bonds

And here I present you the long awaited chapter 18 :D enjoy... thanks yen!!! (gives you lotsa hugs and kisses and eggplants XD)

* * *

_**Chapter 18: Our Bonds **_

_---Zero--- _

I wish I could slaughter Kaname right at this moment. After he kissed me (_kissed_ me!), he had the gall to act as if nothing momentous had happened, and had gone to sit calmly on my bed, facing the door. I was so close to killing him then… but that can be left for later.

I didn't exactly feel safe being practically naked around him, except for the blanket.

And it was slipping again. The blanket, I mean… I quickly wrapped it more securely around my waist. As I did so, Kaname glanced over and I glared at him immediately.

"Look away, you pervert!"

"Why?"

Why? _Why_? Because if you don't look away, I'm going to dig your eyeballs out of your head, that's why!

"Privacy, idiot," I grumbled.

Kaname sighed a little but respected that, I think, because he shifted to sit facing the desk and turned his head towards the balcony instead. I'd very much have preferred for him to just leave my room, but I had a feeling that if I told him, he would get angry or something… What a dolt.

I wore the sweat shirt I had picked out earlier and a pair of jeans, sneaking surreptitious looks over my shoulder all the while. To his credit, Kaname didn't peek at me, not even once. I sighed as I adjusted the ends of my jeans, ensuring that they weren't rolled upwards.

"You do realize that whatever you have, I do too," I heard Kaname say and felt a vein immediately pop at my temple.

Well, duh, Mr. I-have-what-you-have. I think I know that very well, but that's not the issue here! How the hell am I supposed to face you after you… did… _that_.

_Don't_ remind me that it wasn't the first time we kissed either. Every single time, it's just weird. I will never get used to it.

"Shut up!" I hissed, keeping in mind that the walls weren't exactly soundproofed.

I picked up my fallen blanket and tossed it onto my bed. Completely by accident, I swear, but it landed near Kaname and he looked at it first before up at me, assuming that I was already dressed.

"Alright, leave," I ordered him none too courteously.

"You as well."

"Wha-? Just in case I have to remind you, you didn't exactly get approval to even enter my room. So it's best if you get back to your class or the Moon Dormitory, or wherever. Just not in my room," I snorted with annoyance.

"Would you like to stay at my place for a while?" Kaname asked, clearly ignoring what I had just said. I frowned at him, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"No, why should I?"

"Just a few reasons why you should: firstly, your bathroom door and window pane are wrecked. I apologize for them again-"

"It doesn't mean I can't sleep in my own room," I snorted.

What's the deal? It's not like the door's going to affect my sleep… Wait. What window?

Immediately, my gaze swung towards the balcony. To my horror, the large window pane there was cracked as if someone had shot at it. Three quarters of the entire glass were now webbed with lines.

My hands turned to fists as I turned back to growl at Kaname.

"What is it with you and destroying things?!" I yelled, pointing at the window. I couldn't hold back my voice this time – waves of anger were rolling off me.

Kaname remained calm despite my outburst. Still sitting on my bed, he crossed his long legs and laid an elbow on his knee.

"If you were not that intent on keeping everyone out, I doubted your door and window would have ended in this state."

"Now who the hell do you think gave me a choice?" I hissed right back at him then could have bitten out my tongue - I should not have said that.

Stupid Kaname…

_---Normal--- _

The pureblood kept his gaze on Zero who was still standing in front of his wardrobe, his back against the wooden door and his head drooping.

Mentally, Kaname smacked himself. Obviously, he was the only one who knew what Zero had done… and the reasons behind his actions. Silently, he wished he could have shared the hunter's pain in any way. The blame, on the other hand, he knew was totally his and his alone.

"Zero," Kaname called out softly, gently.

The hunter refused to answer to his name at first, continuing to stare at the floor. Then he took a deep breath and looked up, surprised to find Kaname's arm outstretched towards him, palm up. Zero tried to put up a frown to show his disinterest and annoyance.

"Now wha-"

"Zero," Kaname interrupted, offering a small smile this time.

Zero became a little wary of the pureblood then. But despite his suspicions, he still felt rather… attracted… to that hand, having seen it one too many times. His body had forgotten that it was supposed to keep away from vampires. Especially _this_ vampire.

Groaning softly, Zero walked towards Kaname, trying to show as much reluctance as possible. As he approached, the pureblood's smile grew a little wider, heightening the hunter's level of consciousness towards him. Zero did not take the hand but stood beside it instead, right in front of Kaname. To show that he refused the pureblood's hand, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, frowning down at the pureblood.

Kaname's smile remained on his face, very briefly flashing the cynical kind Zero dreaded the most. But before he could react, Kaname had used his outstretched hand to pull Zero closer to him. The hunter was startled into quickly untangling his arms and placing them on the pureblood's shoulders to avoid being pulled closer. Kaname ignored his actions and proceeded to wrap his arms around Zero, locking his fingers together behind the hunter's back. He pressed his elbows lightly against Zero's slim hips, leaving the latter completely trapped within the circle the pureblood's arms formed.

"What the hell are you doing!" Zero hissed, trying to push himself away, only to find his escape route obstructed by Kaname's interlocked fingers. "Let me go, you idiot!"

"No, I shall not."

"If you don't want a black eye, I suggest you-" Zero broke off in shock when Kaname suddenly dipped his head forward, resting his forehead on the hunter's flat stomach. A blush immediately started creeping up Zero's face.

"Frankly, I do not know where to start… but the few words I can say at the moment…" Kaname paused to inhale the soft, unique scent of the hunter. "… are 'sorry'… and 'thank you'."

A small lump formed at the back of Zero's throat at Kaname's soft words. The only thing he could see was the back of the brunette's head but he longed to see the expression on the pureblood's face now. Only he dared not because it would mean that Kaname would be able to see his reddened one as well.

Still, silver-amethyst eyes softened. Zero knew Kaname was feeling bad about what he had gone through because he knew the pureblood wasn't a liar. Zero sighed lightly, blinking his eyes rapidly as he looked at the opposite wall.

Kaname waited for Zero to respond to his words and even half expected some foul language. In the meantime, he had shut his eyes. He was trying very hard not to bury his whole face into the hunter's top but a moment later, he felt Zero's hands shifting from his shoulders towards the back of his neck. Kaname almost chuckled at the thought of the hunter wanting to strangle him…

But the hands did not stop at his neck. They crossed each other and each hand went on to hold the opposite shoulder. Kaname realized that Zero had crossed his arms, resting them against the base of his neck. The pureblood lifted his head now, the movement partially pulling the other closer to him.

But Zero's arms remained where they were, causing him to hunch over slightly. That put him at an odd angle due to his height, since he was the one standing now and Kaname's arms were restricting his movements. The brunette raised his head high enough to look at Zero's face that was only a few inches above his own. His keen eyes caught the faint redness shading the hunter's cheeks.

Zero, on the other hand, was trying to suppress his thundering heart. One part of his brain was swearing and cursing at him for doing what he was doing right now. Another part of it was telling him how stupid it was because Kaname might just get his intentions wrong and it would be his own fault.

Yet despite the numerous thoughts going through each other's heads, brown and silver-amethyst eyes locked onto one another. In the darkness, Zero's eyes reminded Kaname of a cat's, while the latter's brown orbs radiated a sense of comfort and gentleness.

They stared at each other for a minute… or two… neither were sure but a sudden, loud knock startled both of them and they quickly released each other. Kaname dropped his arms back onto his knees and Zero automatically went for the door, stammering a little as he asked who it was.

"It's me. Takeshi," a male voice replied from the other side, making Kaname frown. Zero glanced over his shoulder at the pureblood before noticing the cracked window again.

"Hold on, I'm coming out," Zero said out loud, chancing a peek at the pureblood as he bent down. Kaname was not displaying any signs of disapproval, but at least he did not say anything as he watched the hunter remove the stopper on the floor before opening his room door and slipping outside.

Zero was careful not to open the door any wider than he had to. The slashed bathroom door was just beside the main one and Zero prayed that Takeshi could not see it in the darkened room.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Zero asked casually.

"What do I want? What the hell have you been up to? Did you know how worried I was? You didn't come out of your room for days and now you're asking me what I want?!" Takeshi almost roared angrily.

"Uh… Well, I had a… flu, so I didn't come out," Zero lied badly, his gaze stuck on the floor.

"Don't lie to me, Zero! I came to check as often as I could, and it wasn't sneezing sounds I heard but slamming and cracking noises. What on earth were you _doing_?"

Zero chewed on his lower lip. The noises Takeshi had heard must have been the moments when he had hit the tiled wall beside him in the bathroom. And sometimes he would hit it so hard that his hand bled, thus staining his shirt. The water was left on at all times, to wash away the scent of his blood since he knew Kaname would recognize it instantly.

Zero mentally swore to himself. He could not think of any other excuses now…

Both he and Takeshi jumped when a loud cracked suddenly sounded from inside Zero's room. At first, they just stared at the door, wondering what the hell that was. When Zero collected himself, he pushed his door open, forgetting about the bathroom door and the cracked window.

"What the-"

Zero broke off and his eyes widened when he saw that his bathroom door now had an additional slash across it. Now there was an 'X' engraved on his door.

_Hell no. Kaname did not just… _

"Good evening, Shirokawa-kun," Kaname's voice sounded polite if a little amused.

Takeshi tossed a glare in the direction of that voice, whose owner was standing by the foot of Zero's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Takeshi asked the pureblood rudely.

"I came to check up on Zero, as you sounded rather… desperate to find out what the matter was."

Zero was dumbfounded and Takeshi brushed past him to stand in front of Kaname.

"The reason why Zero had kept silent all the while… was because he feared someone would find out the damages done to his room."

Completely taken by surprise at Kaname's words, Zero just stared at him.

"You mean…" Takeshi trailed off, already spotting the second damage - the cracked window. "Zero, you've just been trying to hide these?"

"Uh… I…"

"Someone broke into his room," Kaname cut in calmly, catching Zero's blank gaze. "Perhaps it was an enemy."

Zero blinked. For some reason, at this point in time, Kaname's name had already been scrubbed clean from his 'Enemies Out to Ruin My Life' list…

"Or a rival… or maybe even…" Kaname walked around Takeshi and stopped right in front of Zero. "… someone who just wishes Zero to be very clear of his existence."

Zero's eyes were as wide as they could be as he stared at Kaname. His could not find his voice at that moment to interrupt, nor could he find the strength to move his limbs.

"Whoever it is, we have to tell the Headmaster," Takeshi said and went over to Zero's side. But when he tried to grab Zero's hand, the latter shifted away from his grasp. Zero's involuntary action stunned all three of them, himself included.

"Zero…?"

"This incident has been reported," Kaname cut in, being the first to recover. Secretly, his heart was filled with satisfaction that Zero had openly showed how he did not want Takeshi touching him. "The sounds you heard were probably the contractors beginning to repair the damages within the bathroom."

Takeshi turned to glare at Kaname, discontent clearly showing in his eyes.

"Fine. Then in the meantime-"

"Zero has decided to stay at the Moon Dormitory for a while," Kaname interrupted again, directing a soft smile at the hunter.

Zero only responded to the smile with both eyebrows well raised and a 'When did I decide that?' expression on his face.

"All the rooms of the Sun Dormitory for boys are occupied. The repairs for this room ought to be complete in three or fours days, and seeing as tomorrow is a Friday, I have offered Zero a temporary room in the Moon Dormitory," Kaname finished, his gaze still locked onto the hunter.

Takeshi also eyed Zero with suspicion, silently asking if what the pureblood said was true. Zero was tempted to rip Kaname's throat out, with the way he constantly went around enforcing things without his consent.

However…

"Yeah," Zero said softly, his eyes on the floor.

Takeshi's gaze narrowed at the slight blush he could see on the hunter's face. "I see. In that case…" He trailed off, heading for the door. "Enjoy your stay at the Moon Dorm, Zero," he ended coldly as he turned into the corridor and left.

Zero was startled. "Hey, Takeshi-" he called out, about to go after the other when Kaname grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving the room.

"Let me go!"

"Leave him be, Zero."

"I can't just leave…" Zero trailed off, glancing at his still open door. He could tell Takeshi was angry. About what, he was a little puzzled, but he was unhappy about something, nevertheless. And Kaname was not helping the situation at all.

"Why not?" This time, brown eyes were narrowed at Zero.

"Takeshi's angry. I'm not sure why but I can't leave him like that."

Kaname was tempted to roll his eyes. Zero had to be blind not to know why Takeshi had stormed off. Not that Kaname minded at all.

"What is he to you, Zero?"

Zero looked back at Kaname and blinked. To him, Takeshi was just someone who enjoyed poking his nose into other people's business. Every morning, just when Zero was going to bed after coming back from the night watch, Takeshi would barge into his room declaring what a wonderful day it was to smell the flowers.

Gradually, Zero's eyes closed, falling into a deep silence.

"A possible friend? If I remember correctly, your only 'friend' is a horse," Kaname scoffed, letting go of Zero's arm now and using his powers to shut the door. He went to sit on the hard wooden chair before the desk, resting an elbow on the back of the chair.

"So?" His eyes never left Zero all this while.

The hunter still stood there, unresponsive.

Kaname sighed. "Zero," he called out. When Zero finally looked up, he did it with a glare but the pureblood continued as if he hadn't noticed. "I know you are not happy about this… but at least follow me back to my place."

_---Zero--- _

I never wanted to follow Kaname. Seriously, Takeshi being angry and the fact that I didn't go find him made me annoyed enough. Now I had to follow this idiot all the way back to the Moon Dorm? This whole night had sucked. Well, okay, not all parts of it… but some of it.

I had been glaring at the back of Kaname's head ever since we left my room. We exited via my balcony (which wasn't very high from the ground floor despite being the second storey), jumping out. Cutting through the paddock, we found Lily grazing in the distance, finding food more interesting than our presence. I didn't bother calling out for her since I wasn't in a mood to speak to anyone, whether they were two or four legged.

We actually went into the Moon Dormitory by the main gate, past the old guard who eyed me as I walked past. I got the chills every time I see him and ignored him as best I could. According to Kaname, it was alright to enter by the front since the other students were at class now. I never responded to anything he said, just pretended as if he wasn't even there.

Kaname was in front of me and he opened the main door leading into the hall. Compared to the softly lit porch outside, the inside was pitch black. Kaname stood by the doorway and glanced back at me. For half a second there, I thought he was being gracious to let me go in first and I started to feel a little guilty that I had acted so rudely to him on the way here.

But then I heard a soft, clicking noise - like claws moving against tiles. Now where had I heard that sound before?

A moment later, a large, dark gray wolf trotted out of the door, his head lowered. My mind couldn't register anything at first, not even when the wolf stood directly under the porch light. Then it lifted its head almost proudly, and yellowish green eyes met my stunned gaze.

_---Kaname--- _

"Kurame…?" Zero uttered in complete shock. He had stopped short at the sight of Vaspian coming out of the door and standing beside me… and I couldn't help but smile.

Upon the call of his second name, Vaspian trotted up to Zero, who was now also moving towards him.

"Kurame!" Zero's voice shook and he dropped to his knees without hesitation, throwing his arms around the large wolf. He buried his face in the scruff of Vaspian's neck while his fingers knotted within the masses of matted fur. I doubted that Zero was at all worried about getting himself dirty since he was holding onto the wolf like how a baby would cling to their parent, while Vaspian nuzzled against Zero's shoulder affectionately.

Zero repeated that name he had given the wolf, over and over again, softly. His shaky voice was half muffled against the coarse fur and even if it hadn't been, I would not have minded. Not then. I caught him smiling against Vaspian's fur.

I hardly remembered him smiling at anyone in the past. It would have meant nothing to me if he did, anyway. But now, I had come to like the sight of his smile very much. No matter how brief, no matter to whom it was addressed… it seemed almost natural that I too, would smile upon seeing him do so.

Unless if it was directed at that Takeshi fellow.

"Kurame," Zero repeated, finally pulling back. He took the wolf's shaggy cheeks into his hands and brought Vaspian's gaze up to meet his. Zero appeared to be studying the wolf intently… almost as if reassuring himself that he was not hallucinating nor dreaming.

"That is Vaspian, well and truly alive before you," I said.

Zero looked over Vaspian's shoulder to cast a confused gaze at me.

Walking up to them, I placed a hand on Vaspian's head. His upright ears pulled back for a second before twitching. "I believe I should have told you earlier, to clear you of your anguish… but I thought it would be a good surprise."

Zero stared at me, belated understanding dawning in his eyes. "I thought…" he murmured before trailing off and shaking his head. "No, never mind," he whispered and hugged the wolf again.

My smile was wry this time. Zero must have thought I was up to something. After all, why would I have so graciously invited - or more correctly - _forced_ him to visit the Moon Dormitory?

"But… but how can he still be alive?

Ah… for the same reason you're still alive, Zero. Because of me.

"How about we head up to my room first? We can… talk there," I suggested.

Zero nodded without hesitation and stood up, very briefly giving what I could see was a nice scratch under Vaspian's chin. For a moment there, I almost wished that I was Vas-… never mind.

We made our way to my room. When we entered, I heard Zero stifle a noise which resembled a chuckle. Curious, I asked him what the matter was.

"Hn? No, nothing bad. It's just that… this is the first time I've ever seen your room so… messy."

True. Despite being a very neat person, I had no mood to upkeep my room for the past few days. You would wonder why now… My work desk was littered with paperwork and the table in front of the couch had a few empty wine glasses. Half my blanket was pooling on the floor and a shirt or two were dumped on the bed.

"Let us just say I was… distracted," I sighed as I resisted the urge to do a quick clean up in front of Zero.

"That's so not you," he snorted, but mildly this time, as he entered the room with Vaspian following. I closed the door behind them. The hunter stood in the middle of my room, looking around as I gave in to my urge, well, partly anyway, and went over to my bed to fling the blanket to where it should be.

"Hey, Kaname. Can we give Kurame a bath?" Zero suddenly asked. I looked up from my bed, staring at him with disbelief but he was staring at Vaspian quite intently. A second later, the wolf's ears had drooped slightly.

_My lord, I do not like this gaze the boy is giving me now… _

"You want to give Vaspian a bath?" I repeated the question out loud, more for the wolf's benefit than for Zero's. Instantly, Vaspian's ears went straight up, pointing at the ceiling.

"Yeah, why not? He's covered in blood and dirt," Zero replied, reaching his hand out and calling for the wolf to approach him since they were a few paces apart now. As reluctant as Vaspian was, he went up to Zero anyway. "We'll give you a bath now, okay?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you just say 'we'?"

Zero threw me a dry look and rolled his eyes. "Yes, 'we'. You and me. Kurame's not small, and with two people it's quicker." Without waiting for my reply, Zero started ushering Vaspian into my bathroom.

I had not moved from my spot beside the bed. When Zero was at the doorway of the bathroom, he noticed my disinterest in the task and frowned over his shoulder. "Come on. Don't be such a wuss."

Alright, whatever _that_ word meant, I was not really keen to find out. Mentally sighing and groaning, I walked across the room and stood at the doorway.

Vaspian was already in my large bathtub. Thankfully, it was big enough to accommodate two people quite comfortably, thus Vaspian could freely turn around within the porcelain enclosure. He sniffed about, curious of the cold walls surrounding him and the equally cold flooring under his paws. Zero was standing in front of the mirror over the sink, his back facing me. His hands were sweeping up his hair, and I walked up to his side, noticing a red band hanging from his mouth.

"You brought a hair tie?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Zero side-glanced at me. He took it from his mouth and started banding up his hair. "No, it's a rubber band, actually, I found it by your basin."

…Just wonderful. I could even forget what I left about in the bathroom…

After he was done, I was mildly surprised to find how much he looked like Ichiru with his hair up. Actually, he looked like an exact copy of his brother, tattoo and ear piercing discounted.

"You look like Ichiru," I said out loud by accident.

Zero snorted and picked up another rubber band. "Tell me something I don't know. Here, you should tie your hair back, too."

"I will be alright." I have never let anyone see me with my hair tied back…

"Suit yourself," Zero shrugged and tossed it aside. He started rolling his sleeves up, along with the hem of his jeans and collected them at his elbows and knees respectively. I watched him step into the bathtub. Zero took the detachable nozzle of the shower and turned on the hot and cold water taps, letting the water run over his hand as he adjusted the taps accordingly.

Beside him, I heard Vaspian whimpering softly but the distressed sounds went unnoticed by Zero. I could see that the wolf was far from keen on getting wet, but sat there obediently anyway.

"I doubt you have shampoo for animals?" Zero asked without looking up from his hand.

"No. I failed to foresee this event," I truthfully replied, taking to stand beside the bathtub and patting Vaspian consolingly on the head.

"Guess we'll have to give a rough water-shower then," Zero shrugged.

(A/N: Never use human body soap for animals unless you want them bald!)

Zero proceeded to wetting Vaspian's body first, letting the warm water run down the wolf's back. I watched the hunter rake his fingers through the matted grey fur.

"Hey, Kaname." I looked up at Zero, whose eyes were still fixed on the wolf's fur. "You said you'd tell me why Kurame's still alive."

Ah, yes. I told him everything now, starting from the time he passed out at the Blood Moon Festival. When I explained about the part where Vaspian's life would not end unless I wish it to, he simply nodded without further questioning.

"We can communicate with each other, you know," I casually added.

"You two can what?!" Zero gasped as he looked up at me, raising the nozzle from Vaspian in surprise. I immediately jumped when warm water hit my pants, right at my groin. Everything below my waistline was now wet even though Zero had quickly averted the spray away.

"Shit. Sorry!" he stammered behind a hand.

I narrowed my gaze at him, not exactly knowing what to do next. But Vaspian suddenly shook himself hard, causing droplets of water to splatter everywhere. On Zero, the tiled walls, the mirror, even I. Our shirts became speckled.

I gasped in surprise.

But then Zero laughed. A genuine laughter that echoed within the confines of the bathroom even as he got down to kneel on one knee in the bathtub, uncaring if his jeans got any wetter. Any thoughts of getting back at Zero went clean out of my head and I found myself smiling again.

I watched Zero as he continued to spray water on Vaspian, shifting the nozzle to above the wolf's head now. Carefully, he angled the shower nozzle and placed a hand under the wolf's chin, tilting his head up so that he could wash Vaspian's head without the water running into his eyes.

I sighed. Maybe Zero was right. Not tying my hair up had caused the ends to plaster against my cheeks and neck uncomfortably. But what was done was done.

Without further ado, I stepped into the bathtub as well, since it was large enough to accommodate all three of us perfectly. I stood behind Vaspian while Zero stood in front of him, and he handed me the nozzle. I imitated what Zero had done before, bending down to rake my fingers through the fur as pinkish water and sand fell onto the bathtub floor. This was going to be difficult to clean up later.

"Kaname… you said you can talk to Kurame, right?"

When I nodded, he continued. "Can you ask him if he's enjoying his bath?"

Smiling, I re-asked the question and Vaspian's ears went flat as a response, not even deigning to reply. Zero saw his reaction and smiled, patting the wolf on his head.

"Guess not."

Vaspian shook himself again and Zero laughed once more. My fingers paused while combing through the wolf's fur but I resisted the urge to look up at the hunter.

"Hey, Kaname," Zero called and I finally turned my attention to him.

"Could you do me a favour?"

"It will depend."

"Help me bathe Lily tomorrow. Of course, I'll be there too but… it's not as easy as cleaning Kurame."

I was tempted to smile again. So Zero was opening up after all. In fact, seeing him for the past few weeks had made me realized he was very different compared to the old impression I had of him. He was actually 'normal', depending on how you would define that in comparison to other people.

The water running down Vaspian's fur was clear now and Zero reached around his back to shut the taps before taking the nozzle from me and setting it back in its place.

"Why not… if you agree to being my chef for the duration of your stay here in the Moon Dormitory?"

Zero snorted, flicking water off the top of Vaspian's head. "Are you kidding me? Staying here for a few days without screwing your kitchen up would be a waste. I'm not responsible for the clean-up, though."

At his words, I smiled. Cynically, by accident and Zero stared at me.

"I take it you agree to stay here with me?" I quickly asked before he could change his mind.

"Well, yeah. You're the one who wrecked my room." He paused. "Wait a minute, what do you mean by 'with me'?"

"In my room, of course."

"Hell, no!" Zero yelled, his face reddening again. He quickly lifted a foot out of the bathtub. "No way am I-"

My eyes widened when I saw his foot slipping on the wet floor, causing him to fall backwards. Doing almost the same as when he almost fell on his back during the pillow fight a few days ago, I quickly reached out to grab his arm, pulling him inward so that he crashed against me instead of on the floor. At the same time, I placed one leg outside the tub for added leverage.

Out of reflex, Zero held onto my arms as well to steady himself. My right leg and his left one were still in the bathtub and his weight was pulling me down. Awkwardly, I struggled to keep him upright as I tried to maintain my own balance. My left foot was now sliding on the bathroom floor as Zero pulled on me harder. I was thinking of how to get the bathroom floor mat inches away from my left to be under my foot so that I did not slip but before I could do so, Vaspian darted between us.

He was not a small wolf and his size literally broke us apart, causing Zero to yelp out in surprise as he fell forwards. It just so happened that my left foot slipped as well, and both of us went crashing onto the bathroom floor.

I winced as my left elbow hit the floor hard, bearing the brunt of my weight. A numbing sensation tingled through my arm at first, rather than pain. My other hand barely caught the rim of the bathtub, breaking most of my fall. By then both my legs were out of the bathtub, stretched across the tiled floor.

Zero tried to break his fall as well, but his hand missed the rim of the bathtub and his forehead hit my chest rather painfully, for both of us. I quickly threw my left arm over his back to prevent him from rolling any further.

At that moment, I heard Aidou's voice, along with a deep growl coming from Vaspian. Looking over my shoulder, the first thing I saw was the wolf's tense back, with his tail erect. Then, at the doorway not far from the bathroom, Aidou and Kain were standing there.

At that moment, they were aware of Vaspian no longer because their stunned gazes were on us. On Zero and myself.

Lying in each other's arms on the cold and wet bathroom floor.

* * *

yesh, i know you will want to kill me haha... but review and i'll consider being quick about updating ;P

REVIEW!!!!! and i do thank you for it

BTW I did fanarts of vk. my deviantart site is my 'homepage', off my profile page. go take a look XD and there's always the poll to poke fun with X3 thank you!!!

previous chapter hit a record of 31 reviews O.o I LOVE YOU GUYS (send out hearts and lips)


	20. Chapter 19: Our Nightmares

Meep O.o Didn't update for almost three weeks! Well, my uni starts next week...-sigh-.. oh well. apologies for the cliffy of the previous chap XD hopefully this satisfies you! i love to go for unpredictable stuff, so hopefully what i do isn't too cliche or common ;P right. i shall not babble too much here. most of my rants shall go the the bottom XD Thank you YenGirl!! I love you!!

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Our Nightmares**_

_---Normal---_

The two cousins at the doorway were shocked, stunned and basically, in a state which resembled that of stone statues. Aido's jaw had dropped to the maximum and looked comical, while Kain remained expressionless, despite how surprised he was.

He was the only one (or so he thought) who had suspected the pureblood and the guardian's relationship since some time ago and he was only surprised by their… 'progress'. Of course, Kain could still be wrong. Kaname was not a person to push another other party into doing things, unless it was completely necessary. Anyway, after analysing the situation and surroundings, the tall noble came to the conclusion that what he was seeing now could very well have been an accident. Zero was still groaning and rubbing his head, lying on Kaname and oblivious everything else except obvious pain.

"Get off Kaname-sama, Kiryuu!" Aido yelled, about to stomp forward and throw the offending hunter off his beloved pureblood. A soft 'irk' escaped him, however, when Vaspian jumped to stand between him and the other two on the floor. The wolf gave a loud hissing noise almost like a snake, although in reality, normal wolves did not do that.

The entire Moon Dormitory knew by now the status Vaspian possessed – he was almost like Kaname's guard dog. Wolf. Whichever. Aido was not taking any chances with the animal for a few reasons. One: he was not fond of them in the first place. Two: Vaspian was Kaname's – offend the wolf and it would be an offense to his beloved Kaname. Three: Even if he did manage to offend Vaspian without Kaname knowing, the wolf might bite his head off, and he could not even freeze the wolf to defend himself prior to reason two.

The blond took a step back in annoyance while Kain stepped up to stand behind Aido, and the hiss was directed at him as a warning as well.

"Vaspian, it is alright. Stand down," Kaname said coolly.

The wolf heard the order and he stopped hissing, his tail lowering a little. His fierce eyes were still affixed on the intruders, though.

"Kaname-sama, are you alright?" Aido asked from where he stood, still wary of the wolf.

Kaname nodded and reached for Zero's shoulders, gently lifting him up. He readjusted their positions so that the hunter Zero was now sitting on his thighs, the hunter's knees on either side of his legs. When he managed to get Zero face-to-face, he noticed that the hunter was still in a daze, possibly due to a small after-shock of his earlier fall.

Hand pressed tight against his throbbing temple, Zero was still groaning. For him, Kaname's chest was as hard as a brick. Hitting the tiled floor might have offered a softer landing... For several seconds, Zero actually felt as if he had a concussion. Due to his throbbing head and the ringing in his ears, he failed to hear the other voices. Even Kaname shifting him about had gone unnoticed.

"Zero," Kaname whispered, starting to worry a bit because the latter was still not responding in a favourable manner. The pureblood's hands reached for Zero's face, cupping his cheeks. Zero jumped a little when he felt cold hands touch his skin. Although his head was still hurting, his eyes opened, focusing on Kaname's shirt first.

"Are you alright?"

Zero blinked the fuzz out of his eyes, raising his head to peer at Kaname's face. Then, his senses suddenly came alive, screaming at him that two foreign vampire auras were present in the room. Looking over Kaname's head, Zero's blood froze uppon seeing Kain and Aido standing right there in the doorway. To make matters worse, he only now realised that he was sitting in a very compromising position on Kaname's legs and it made him blush. Immediately, Zero scuttled to his feet and pressed himself flat against the wall beside the bathroom door, his face beet red.

Kain would have chuckled if it were not for how awkward the situation was for the other three. As it was, he merely rubbed his chin, trying to suppress a grin.

Kaname picked himself up as elegantly as ever, flicking down the hem of his shirt which had rolled up. He turned to the cousins with a none too pleasant look on his face.

"I do not remember either of you seeking permission to enter," Kaname said, sounding rather disappointed.

Aido swallowed and lowered his head. "We caught the scent of your blood, Kaname-sama. And it was pretty strong so…"

Zero stiffened. It was probably from when he had fed from Kaname about an hour back or so… Even though the dormitories were a fairly distant place from the school, he was sure the Night Class students were highly sensitive to the scent of blood, especially that of their dearest pureblood's.

"It was an accident, Aido," Kaname lied calmly. He cocked his head in the direction of his work desk. "The letter opener was at fault, if something must take the blame."

The blonde made a noise which made him sound guilty, although he was not really at fault… except for barging in without permission."I'm sorry, Kaname-sama!" He said out loud.

"But you do know the consequence of entering without permission, do you not?" Kaname almost growled, walking up to Aido. He kept his eyes on the noble and watched the latter stiffen.

"Y-Yes."

Without any sound, Kaname walked past Vaspian and came to stand right in front of the increasingly terrified noble. The pureblood raised his right hand, clearly about to backhand Aido across his face when Zero told him to stop. When Kaname's hand did just that, it was only an inch away from Aido's cheek.

The blond had his eyes shut tight, fully expecting the blow to come. But when he heard Zero's urgent words and felt only a soft breeze against his cheek, he opened his eyes.

Zero was now standing beside the two vampires. He had seized Kaname's right arm, preventing the other from doing anything. And even if Kaname wanted to do something, he could not. He was too stunned by Zero's unexpected interruption.

"There's no need to hit him, right? After all, Hanabusa was just worried about you," Zero spoke. "And he did apologise…"

The other three born vampires were in utter shock. They did know that Zero was ignorant of Kaname's rank but for him to physically intervene…

Aido took hold of Zero's wrist. Upon seeing this, Vaspian snarled angrily, baring his sharp teeth at the noble. Kain in turn clutched his cousin's shoulders, pulling him back a little as a warning. But Aido was blind to both of them.

"Don't you touch Kaname-sama!" The blond hissed furiously, tightening his grip on Zero's wrist.

The hunter felt a sudden chill on his arm. The skin on his inner wrist turned numb instantly and out of surprise, Zero pulled back, letting go of Kaname's arm as Aido released his.

"Kaname-sama. I will fully accept the punishment," Aido said confidently, his hand returning to his side.

By then, Kaname's hand had also dropped by his hip, and he was still staring at Zero. With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes and walked towards his desk. "Just return to class," he said.

"Kana-"

"Aido," the pureblood cut in and narrowed his gaze on the blond.

The redhead tugged on his impetuous cousin's shoulders again and Aido's lips thinned but he said nothing more. Giving the pureblood a slight apologetic bow, he left the room. Kain stole a brief glance at Zero, who was now looking a little worried then at Kaname whom he could tell was unnerved by something. It was Vaspian's growl which reminded him that he ought to be leaving as well. Apologising, Kain left the room and shut the door behind him.

As their footsteps faded down the corridor, Kaname glared at Zero, scowling. "There are some things that you should never interfere in."

Zero did not returned the gaze, but instead, avoided it and scoffed. "Because," he started, "it's stupid to hit someone just because they entered your room without asking. Sure, it's rude, but there isn't a need to hit him…"

"And since when has it become your place to speak that way?" Kaname shot back, still feeling confused inside although he tried not to show it.

Zero narrowed his gaze at the floor, feeling angry and hurt at the same time. "Fine. So it was never my place. Like there was ever any doubt on that," he growled, lifting his head to glare at the brunette in turn.

The pureblood was not in the mood to play this game with Zero even though he knew the latter was simply oblivious to the fact that because of him, Kaname had gone against his own rule. It was simply degradation. And worse, Zero had just trampled on his honour in front of Kain and Aido. No, he had to stop this. Now.

"No, there never was," Kaname confirmed coldly.

Zero's glare never left the other. "Fine," he hissed and headed for the door. However, Kaname appeared behind him in a flash, reaching out to grasp Zero's wrist. The hunter grimaced when a sudden pain shot up his arm.

Kaname blinked, confused. At first, he thought Zero's skin was cold because of the shower water having evaporated from his skin, but then he realized it was too cold to be just that. Abruptly, he recalled that it was the same spot where Aido had grasped Zero earlier.

Swiftly, he pushed Zero's sleeve up to his elbow, dumbfounded to see a dark purple patch on the underside of his arm, near the wrist. Zero ended up staring at it in equal shock but he quickly snatched his arm back.

"You have to run that under hot water," Kaname partially ordered, grabbing Zero's upper arm and dragging him back into the bathroom.

"Hey! It's fine! Just let it go away or something," Zero argued.

"Aido's ice will not 'melt' easily. It would take hours, and consider your hand a forfeit by then." _Not to mention the pain you would have to endure…_ Silently, Kaname swore he was going to make Aido pay for this. Why did the noble tap into his vampire abilities in the first place? Wait, it was because he was really angry at Zero. But for what? When Kaname thought about it, Zero had helped Aido by preventing him from getting a slap. Unless Aido had really wanted it…?

Kaname shook his head. He could never understand what the others were thinking. Maybe because he was simple, direct and to the point. All the more he could not understand Zero, because the hunter's behavior was so confusing.

The pureblood twisted the tap and hot, steaming water gushed out. Zero thought twice about putting his hand under that water, but Kaname had no such hesitation, pulling the hunter's wrist right under the stream with his other hand, making Zero hiss in pain. Automatically, he tried to pull away from the scalding water, but Kaname held his hand firmly in place, apologising at the same time.

"You will have to bear with it," he added a few moments later. Zero tried to as he bit his lip. The very hot water was causing the purple bruise to darken even more, and the surrounding unaffected areas had now turned a dark shade of pink. He winced ever so often, trying to pull back, but Kaname did not let him. He kept a firm grip on Zero's arm and hand, ensuring that the water fell onto the bruised spot even if it meant scalding himself.

It seemed to last for ages. When Kaname finally switched the tap off, Zero sighed in sheer relief, his legs feeling weak. The cold air on his burning skin was like heaven.

"Prepare yourself," Kaname said.

"Huh?"

Without warning, the pureblood brought Zero's arm up to his lips. His fangs had already elongated and without ceremony, they sank deep into his inner wrist. Zero could only stare in shock. He had not realized before how numb his flesh was on the inside. Even with Kaname's long fangs buried in it, he could hardly feel anything. That was when he caught sight of Kaname's lower fangs, and he blinked in surprise. He never knew the lower canines could elongate as well…

This time, Zero grimaced when Kaname pierced his wrist with his lower fangs as well, sinking them into a spot that was not numb. That had really hurt. And to Zero's horror, Kaname was slowly closing his jaws. Realisation hit him like icy cold water when he knew what Kaname was going to do.

The pureblood was going to bite off the affected flesh.

Using his other hand, Zero grabbed Kaname's neck, urging him to stop. But Kaname's fangs remained buried in his flesh. Zero hissed when the fangs went in deeper still, and he swore that he could even feel the lower fangs brush against his bone.

"Kaname, stop!" Zero yelled, pushing hard at the pureblood's neck now. His head was starting to swim with fearful thoughts of Kaname acting like a wild beast as he had before in the woods. Zero's nails started digging into the pureblood's neck in sheer panic and a moment later, he scented Kaname's blood. He barely held back a sudden rush of bloodlust.

Kaname took notice of the small injury he had sustained which healed immediately. Savoring whatever blood of Zero's that had filled his mouth, he carefully removed his fangs from the hunter's wrist so as not to cause further pain, his saliva trailing down from each puncture wound. Kaname pushed away the hunter's hand still clutching at his neck as he licked his lips at the same time. His brown eyes came to meet Zero's lilac ones, in a question.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with _you_?! Isn't there any other way this problem can be dealt with?"

"This is the most efficient way."

"What? By chewing off my flesh?!" Zero rasped. He caught the look of confusion in Kaname's face and mentally paused.

"You thought I was… going to bite your flesh off?" Kaname blinked for a few seconds. Then his hand went to his mouth as his body started shaking.

A little annoyed, more than a little puzzled and definitely blushing, Zero demanded to know what was so humorous. Kaname paused to look at Zero then turned away and continued to snicker to himself.

"Stop laughing, you imbecile," Zero grumbled. "I said something wrong, didn't I?"

Kaname coughed into his hand, composing himself. Clearing his throat, he faced Zero once more. "Very much so. I was not going to 'chew' your flesh off, Zero."

Rolling his eyes at the words that now seemed rather silly to him, Zero crossed his arms across his chest and scoffed again. At that moment, he realized that his arm was not hurting anymore. Abruptly, he lifted it, surprised to see that the dark patch was now in a lighter shade, already healing. The four puncture wounds caused by Kaname's fangs were also closing. Zero started when the pureblood gently took his wrist, leaning over and licking away the stray trails of blood. Zero's face turned redder and he pulled his arm back, bringing his sleeve down to cover it.

_---Kaname---_

"Don't do that," Zero grumbled shyly. I could sense the embarrassment rolling off him, despite knowing that what I had done was not uncommon. Subconsciously, I licked at my fangs again, which still had traces of Zero's blood on them. The aftertaste was coppery, sweet with a hint of bitterness. It made it very tempting to drink from him again but I cast that thought aside.

"I was not trying to bite your flesh off, Zero," I sighed in amusement. I walked out of the bathroom and towards my clothes wardrobe, opening its doors. I could feel Zero's eyes on me as he stepped out as well. "I was rather… making use of my saliva…"

"Yuck," I heard him comment under his breath.

I turned over and looked at him, after having grabbed a white, sleeveless top. "For your information, Zero, vampire saliva has a lot more uses than just bearing enzymes in comparison to humans," I explained. "And one of those is dealing with abilities other vampires possess, as a defense. What I had done was to dissipate the 'ice' Aido left in your arm."

"Gee, thanks. You could've told me and I would've helped myself."

I raised an eyebrow. "If you can get past the taste of your own blood, I would have gladly let you."

Zero fell silent. I think he finally understood why I did that.

"Thanks, I guess…"

Was that genuinely meant, I wonder?

"But I'll hit you if you try to lick me again," Zero warned with a scowl. I merely smiled. "As you wish," I replied in amusement. For some reason, that warning hardly seemed like a threat at all. And for me to let a lower class vampire say that to my face without any repercussions… well, I wonder where my authority was being shoveled to.

"Your hand," Zero sounded after a moment, while I went back to the wardrobe to rummage for pants. "You got scalded too, didn't you?"

I stole a quick glance at my right hand where a red patch remained. In fact, the back of my entire hand was red, and there was a visible line of red running up my arm all the way to my elbow. I had not noticed earlier, occupied in keeping Zero's hand under the hot water as he struggled but the scalding water must have trickled down my arm. Burns tend to take slightly longer to heal, because all the dead tissues and cells that had to be replaced. Wounds simply required connecting, which was far less complex.

"Yes, I did," I replied calmly, going back to looking for something comfortable as a night wear, but not too informal as to show Zero what I tend to sleep in (pajamas).

"You should get it wrapped."

"I will be fine in a while." I gave up on finding suitable pants and turned around, tossing my top onto the bed. Pulling my sleeve up to my elbow, I tipped my head and tended to the burn myself, licking the back of my hand, rather like how a cat cleans itself.

"Right," Zero sniffed, looking away. I cast a small grin at him and kept on licking as far as I could reach - I couldn't reach my elbow - then dropped my arm. I suspected Zero was still somehow watching me, because he took pleasure in reminding me that I missed a spot.

"Well, the elbow is one part of the body you cannot reach," I smiled. It was not a big deal, anyway. I turned to my bed, about to pick my top back up when I found Zero standing beside me on my right. Roughly, he grabbed my right wrist using his left hand and lifted it, pressing the palm of my hand against my own shoulder. I almost open my mouth to ask what he was about to do, but stopped myself when I saw that his face was now in a cute shade of red. "Zero?"

"I think you know by now I don't like debts," he grumbled.

Ah, I see where this is getting to…

Zero leaned over and closed his mouth gently over a spot above my elbow. The warmth of his mouth made my skin tingle, and then his tongue began to caress it. I could feel the tip of his fangs prodding at my flesh almost playfully, as if he was in a dilemma of whether to bite or not. No, he was actually nibbling at my flesh…

"Zero, I do believe teasing is not one of your usual traits," I whispered, trying to breathe normally. Zero opened his faintly-crimson eyes and glanced up at me. There was no hint of anger or detest in them now. Instead, there was a flash of playfulness. Gods, he _was_ teasing.

Zero pulled back after a moment, brushing his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm going to get changed first." He turned his back to me, about to walk to his bag of clothes he had brought along.

Immediately, I reached out and grabbed his arm. Without looking, he tried to shrug it off, but with a little force, I pulled him towards me and he landed with his back against my chest.

"Hey, let go!" He hissed, and I could see the blush creeping up his face again. Smiling, I snuggled my face in the right side of his neck and he stiffened at once.

"I would never have expected you to be capable of that…" I kept my voice low and teasing.

"Well, I never expected you to be stupider than you already are," he snorted. "If you were more careful you wouldn't have gotten scalded this badly."

I smiled even more against his neck. Zero was just so full of surprises. He does care, but just did not show it openly.

"My apologies, then," I chuckled. Zero's scent was really alluring and I tightened my arms around him even more…

Both Zero and I were startled when Vaspian suddenly gave a soft sneeze. It sounded more like a snort, but then he did it a couple more times. Vaspian caught our gazes on him from where he sat and one of his ears flattened immediately.

_I… apologise for interrupting…? _He slightly whimpered.

I was caught between being annoyed and bursting out in laughter.

Zero took the chance to slip out from my grip and went over to Vaspian's side, patting him on his head. "You're feeling cold?" He asked softly.

Sighing, I pressed my palm against my temple. That was a chance lost. Oh well. Out from the wardrobe I grabbed two towels and walked over to the two. I draped a towel over each of them.

"You should change your clothes, Zero, or you might end up like Vaspian," I said with a small smile.

He rolled his eyes, before turning to the wolf. "I'll dry you when I come out, OK? I'll be quick," he said. Zero headed to his bag and fished out a few pieces of clothing then went into the bathroom.

Vaspian simply sat there. He was clueless to what the piece of cloth around him was for, but because I had placed it on him, he did not dare to shake it off.

Chuckling, I reached over and placed my hands on the towel, right over his shoulder blades.

_My lord? _He questioned, getting up onto all fours at my action. Vaspian was becoming alarmed as to what I was trying to do but I told him to stay still. Reluctantly, he obeyed as I ruffled the towel against his fur, drying off the moisture. I could tell he felt awkward. He was shifting about uneasily, hesitant as to whether he should stay there or move away.

"If you were to catch a cold, Zero would have my head," I softly mused. I saw Vaspian's ears flatten at my comment and that made it easier for me to dry his forehead without hurting him.

I wondered how long I took, because the bathroom door clicked and Zero stepped out. I looked over to where he was and found him dressed in a black tee and grey pants. He was brushing the towel against the side of his head when he noticed that I was staring. He tossed me a half-hearted glare, and dropped the towel.

No matter what clothes Zero wore, they fitted him, one way or another. His hair, skin and eye color matches any color. In fact, now that I think of it, his family must have some special lineage, to produce offspring who possessed silver hair. It would be interesting if I could find out who his ancestors were…

"I left my clothes on the hook behind your door. Hope you don't mind," Zero said as he walked over to where Vaspian and I were.

"Of course not," I mumbled absently. I never noticed that I was still staring at him. Thankfully he was oblivious to it as well.

Zero saw that my hands were on the towel meant to dry Vaspian and he raised a brow, muttering something about Kurame liking my touch. I kept silent.

"Oi. A fly's going to enter your mouth," Zero finally said, and I snapped out of whatever daze I was in to find a hand waving about in my face. I blinked and closed my mouth, shaking my head.

"Here, I'll clean him up. You have to get changed."

"Do I?"

"Well, duh. You're wet."

I was looking back at Vaspian but when I finally glanced up, I saw that Zero had a hand over his mouth, accompanied with a tinge of red in his face. I raised an eyebrow and asked if something was the matter.

"Erm, nothing. Forget what I said. It sounded… wrong," he coughed.

"You mean that part where you said I was-"

"I'll take over from here!" Zero cut in, almost yelling as he snatched the towel off Vaspian's back, pulling out a few hairs from the poor wolf as he did so. Vaspian remained stoically silent.

Surprised, I stared at Zero.

"Just… go get changed."

"…Alright…" I trailed off, wondering what the problem was.

_---Zero---_

Embarrassing. Just embarrassing. But thank God Kaname had no idea what I was babbling about. I'm really starting to lose my sanity being around him too much.

I ordered him to get into the bathroom and he obliged, smugly. Only when the bathroom door closed did I kneel in front of Kurame and draped the towel over him. He sat there quietly, staring back at me the entire time.

I was so engrossed in cleaning him up, I never noticed that Kaname was done a while later and had even come out of the bathroom to stand beside me.

Standing up suddenly when I heard his voice, the top of my head collided with something hard. I swore under my breath, and heard another one from Kaname half a second later. I rubbed the top of my head and when I glanced at him, he was also pampering his hurt chin.

"Your reflexes are getting quicker," Kaname growled sarcastically. I, on the other hand, was scowling.

"Well, yours seem to be getting retarded," I insulted right back.

Kaname looked like he had half a mind to refute but gave up, heading to his bed. It was then I took note of his dressing. A sleeveless white top (this is the first time I saw him wear something that actually showed off his arms) and a black pants, the material of it resembling those sort of waterproof kinds. He looked very normal, and rather sloppy, in my opinion. If I didn't know him, I would've thought he was some sort of street punk. For a pureblood like him, the sort of clothing I presume he wore to bed would have to have been something high class, like silk pajamas or something. Maybe even a nightgown..?

I mentally slapped myself. Nightgowns were for girls. Well, then again Kaname looks like some sissy man so I'm sure he could wear a nightgown. Who's going to say anything anyway?

I went back into the bathroom and tossed the towels Kurame and I had used into a wash basket. By the time I walked out, Kaname was already settled on his bed, reading some random book. Sniffing, I headed for the huge couch and threw myself horizontally on it, giving a tired sigh.

"You are welcome to use the bed", I heard Kaname said and I sat up, giving a look which ought to say that I wasn't interested. "It is big enough."

Right. You're expecting me to share a bed with a man? A vampire especially? Kuran Kaname, no less?

"I'm not here on a holiday, so it's fine. Your couch is big enough," I replied as I lay back down, crossing my arms behind my head. I was staring up at the small chandelier above when Kaname's face appeared into my line of vision. My eyes widened in surprise and I was about to get up when he leaned over and…

He kissed me.

_---Normal---_

Zero froze as Kaname placed his lips over the other's. A quick and chaste kiss, and Kaname straightened up but continued to stare down at the bewildered face looking up at his.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Zero barked as he shot upright, brushing his lips with the back of his hand.

"Is that not what your parents would do before you go to sleep?" Kaname asked, rather innocently.

"Sometimes… but not on the lips…!" The hunter huffed, feeling himself turn warm. His face turned redder and hotter when Kaname chuckled. _Stupid vampire… _"Go away!"

"I do not treat my guests with such inhospitality. If you _really _do not wish to share the same bed, then I shall sleep on the couch."

"Huh? No, don't be stupid. It's your bloody room so just stick to your bed."

"I will, if you agree not to sleep on the couch."

"Kaname," Zero growled.

"Zero," the pureblood replied, offering Zero his last chance.

"Alright!" Zero huffed and got off the couch, stomping over to the bed. Kaname followed with a smirk on his face.

The hunter plopped himself onto the bed none too gracefully, showing his back to Kaname as he lay on his right side. Kaname placed himself on the covers, sitting upright against the headboard as he collected his open book from the bedside table.

Zero stared at the wall which he somehow felt was familiar to him. In fact, everything in this room seemed so familiar that occasionally he would forget this was not his room. Everything which happened recently was still fresh in his memories. The times after they went to the city, the time when Kaname had taken care of him. Everything had happened not long ago, but it felt like years had passed.

Who was he kidding? Zero closed his eyes as his right hand crossed over his chest, so that it touched the scar just behind his left shoulder. Even through his shirt, he could feel the distinct, permanent welts on his skin. Every time he touched one of them, it reminded him of the pain the Death Memory had inflicted on him. Yet, at the same time, he recalled how gentle the pureblood was in tending to them. Everything at that time had felt so surreal to Zero, but the scars were there to prove that it was reality.

Kaname looked up from his book after a while to see Zero sleeping in an awkward position, with his arm all the way up to his opposite shoulder. Unsure if Zero was still awake, he carefully leaned over, using his right hand for balance. He stole a glance at Zero's face and saw him with his eyes closed and his features relaxed. After so many occasions seeing such, he already knew the hunter was asleep.

Gently, he grasped Zero's left shoulder and pulled him slowly, settling him on his back. When he did so, Zero had slurred something in his sleep and Kaname thought for a moment there that he was going to wake. But Zero did not. Instead, he rolled back onto his side, but facing Kaname this time round. This caused him to lie right beside the pureblood now, but Kaname did not mind.

He had long forgotten when he minded Zero in the first place. Kaname had no idea where the ire for the hunter disappeared to, but something told him it was better this way. A part of him was even convinced that Zero was special, in his own simple ways. He never knew when a liking grew for this boy, and as much as he did not want to admit it, it was still a fact.

Whatever Zero did or said always drew his attention to things he had never noticed before. He wished he could deny that the hunter had played a part in all these, but alas, he would only be lying to himself then. Zero had shown him true strength, will and life. Kaname had never met anyone else who could show these to him… after all, he was already deemed as a 'perfect' figure. Yet, as Zero had said, he would have been a nobody then.

Although Kaname did not feel sleepy at all, he lowered himself to lie down next to Zero. The hunter wore an ever peaceful face when he was asleep, such that Kaname was convinced it was able to drive away all nightmares. But Zero would not be able to see his own face when he was asleep, so the boy must still possess nightmares of his own.

Reaching over, Kaname brushed the backs of his fingers against Zero's smooth cheeks.

"Then I will be the one driving them away for you," he whispered, placing a soft, gentle kiss on Zero's forehead.

* * *

for some reason i like to end off with either a speech, a cliffhanger, or something sweet Oo;; haha.. oh well used ti it already -shrug-. anywho, hope you like this chapter. I've put up a **new poll! the question is: So far, the line you like most in Cross our Hearts, Don't hope to die is/are...?** cast your votes at my profile page, ok?? I'm looking forward to see everyone's favs XD and if you've got time, please read my rants below. if not, **REVIEW!!! OR I SEND KURAME TO CHEW YOUR HEAD OFF XD**

Yumiii's rantings: So much happened for the last few weeks when I was... MIA XD Prior to returning to Australia(for studies) I bought a lot of junk. A LOT. Clothes not included. Alright, i'm just exaggerating XD I'll just say whatever I did which had something to do with vampire knights.

Ahem. first off, I bought the **VK fanbook** XD Gods you should so buy it if you get the chance. I got the japanese version, and just a week back I found out there's a translated one in chinese. I'm not sure when the english one would be out so... but anyway. it's funneh!! I'm not that good in japanese, but i pretty much got what they're saying X3 i happen to buy a -man one on the same day and when i compare the two... well, is just a little messier cos they have furigana(the hiragana to show how the kanji is pronounced) on every page XD I only need to recognise the kanji, not so much of read them out loud but... anyway i had fun reading them XD

Next, I bought a **vampire knight pouch**. O.O holy crap! and the best part is the picture printed is from the manga, when zero bit kaname. though, the funny bit was i noticed that the picture was horizontally inverted, because the words 'Bloody Rose' on Zero's gun was... crooked. XD I laughed when i saw that. On the same day I bough a handphone accessory thingy. I pretty much detached the string and the accessory. The accessory is the **rose emblem of the guardians**. The Cross acedemy rose with the border looking like Zero's tattoo. That emblem. XD it's currently attached to my name on my handphone lol.

About a month or so after i bought those two junk, I bought a **VK bag**!!! it's white, so it's getting dirty -sweat- It has the trademark title of the vampire knights, with the outlined of the rose emblem of guardians on the bottom left corner. on the upper right corner, there's red rose petals. It's made out of canvas.. tha sad part was, I asked my mom if it could soak in soap water without the color coming off(cos it stank of canvasXD). she said yes so i did it... O.O and then the corner turned pink. i was like omfg. i managed to remove the color on the white areas but.. yeah. it wasn't cheap for a fuggly bag from jap. there was another black bag which cost less, but it was smaller. I need a bigger back to put my junk for school XD

**Vampire knight fanarts**! please go to my profile page and click on 'homepage'. There I have posted a few fanarts of VK. Just look in my gallery and/or scrapbook. The better ones are the zeroXkaname: zero's pillow, halloween kaname and halloween zero. sadly they're not colored, but yeah. then there's a 'kaname been adopted' colored version done by hinata-strife on da -hearts- thank you!!

that marks the end of my vk ramble. if you've read this to kill time, i hope it helped XD anyway. REVIEW ALRIGHT?!?!


	21. Chapter 20: Our Reality

I AM SO F---- SORRY!!!! I'm really, really late!! please forgive I just began my university and... writers block and.. and and... -sobs- Read first I'll be apologizing more at the end -sweats- oh yeah slight warning for those who are pro-aido. he's going to be a bit of a prick -sweats- THANK YOU YEN(Kai --) lols XD sure i didn't screw up without a second check??

* * *

**_Chapter 20: Our Reality_**

_---Normal---_

Zero gradually awoke due to his body clock. Subconsciously, he knew it was time to wake up, but like any other day, he just felt lazy. And being half a vampire, the sun out there simply made him want to shroud himself in darkness.

He groaned in annoyance, as if someone had purposefully tried to waken him. One thing for sure was he hated being told what to do – he would jolly well do it only when he felt like it. Grabbing the covers that had fallen just below his waist, Zero roughly tugged on the sheets, expecting them to follow his movement. However, the smooth sheets slipped from his fingers.

It felt like something was playing tug-o-war with him.

Zero got a little frustrated because his body had now registered the cold around him and it was making his skin tingle. Abruptly, he felt a source of warmth behind him. The first thing that came to his sleepy mind was that it was the wall. Zero never bothered wondering about why the wall would be warm in the first place – he just shifted backwards, trying to get closer to that warmth.

As he did, he started to notice that something hard, yet comfortable, was under his neck. Comfortable in the sense that it was also warm like his _wall_. It looked like his pillow had stoned within a night. Curious as to why that had happened, Zero finally opened his eyes.

Curtains. That was the first thing he saw. Dark, heavy looking drapes some eight feet away. At first, Zero wondered why he was facing the curtains – usually it was either the wall or his study desk. But because the wall was supposed to be behind him, it should have been the desk…?

Curious, Zero lifted his head horizontally and started to look over his shoulder. Suddenly, he felt something warm touch the back of his neck. Zero froze as it tickled his skin. But since it was gently massaging his neck and rubbing his vertebrae soothingly, he unwillingly relaxed to it. It actually felt like someone's hand… and it had now slid to the right side of his neck. Zero barely held back a gasp as fingertips pressed gently into the spot where Kaname had often bitten him.

"It's still early," Kaname half-grumbled, like a spoilt child being forced to wake up.

The pureblood had been half-awake almost the entire night, rousing every now and again to take a peek at the hunter's state before drifting into a few minutes of sub-consciousness. During that time, Kaname had noticed some interesting facts about Zero. For example, the hunter liked to sleep on his arm. A lot. Zero would snuggle his face against Kaname's arm like a cat trying to find a comfortable spot. Mostly, he would end up on the pureblood's upper arm where it was less bony.

And that put Zero's entire form oddly comfortably next to his. Kaname could sleep on his side and breathe it the distinct, but not strong scent of the hunter's. And just last night, Zero had a shower with his soap, but on him it was of something entirely different – a very alluring fragrance that was even… addictive.

Kaname continued playing with the very spot be had bitten numerous times on Zero's neck. He knew what it would do to the hunter - what it would do to any vampire who had received such treatment… including himself.

Zero was never in his right state of mind when he just awoke. Not many people were, anyway, human or vampire. He heard Kaname's voice, no doubt about it. But his head was not telling him to shift away from the fluttering touches on his neck because it felt strangely relaxing.

The pureblood eyed the pale column exposed before his very eyes. Zero's silver hair had fallen onto the pillow, leaving his neck bare and very susceptible to a little nip. Kaname leaned in closer, removing his hand. He coiled his arm around Zero's waist instead, pulling the other slightly closer to him. The pureblood felt the hunter tense up, and he gave one of those slightly cynical smiles.

_---Zero---_

I must be very stupid to even remain where I was. Kaname was right behind me – his chest against my back, his arm draped over my side and his breathing right against my neck. I really, really want to just shoot him already.

… Okay. Fine. So it didn't really feel that uncomfortable. That just made it worse. I am _so_ going to kill you, Kaname Kuran.

"Let go already," I grumbled. It was morning – I had to wake up, make breakfast, and get ready for class… hey wait. It's the holidays. Damn. There goes my reason.

"I'm hungry."

Sure you are. I am as well.

"I'm going to make breakfast," I snorted in reply. I reached for the arm around my middle and grabbed it, trying to pull it off but it didn't budge. Then I blinked as I finally realised I was grabbing smooth, bare skin. Oh yeah, Kaname was wearing some sort of sleeveless top. OK, so he had nice, smooth arms… sort of.

So what?

"Zero. I'm _hungry_," Kaname repeated, emphasizing on the last word.

I gulped. I had taken blood from him yesterday, and he hadn't taken any blood tablets, I think. "That's why I said I'll make breakfast." I tightened my grip on his arm and tried to push it away again. At that moment, I had yet to notice that I was lying on his other arm until it was too late.

Kaname lifted that arm and bent it, closing his hand around the front of my neck. Long fingers curled lazily around the side of my neck, brushing my hair out of the way. Then he pushed my head further into the pillow, exposing the side of my neck even more.

Kaname held me there like that. Oddly, it wasn't as forcefully done as I thought a vampire would do when they were hungry. I was pretty rough myself when I wanted to drink from him but Kaname was still gentle, albeit it was still the slightly more pushy side of him.

_But what if the others scent my blood…? _

"Are you looking down on my feeding skills now, Zero?" Kaname suddenly asked.

I frowned at the curtains, not realising I had asked the question aloud. "What?"

"You asked what if the others would scent it, no? Believe me, they won't." Kaname whispered against my neck and I shuddered at the warmth of his breath. "Trust me."

Oh sure… Trust the idiot who had caused me all the crap. I wish I could just push him away, tell him to find someone else to mess around with. He had caused me a lot of grief for a timeframe that was less than a month. He had caused me a lot more than my entire seventeen lives put together, in fact. It's a wonder how seemingly little things can shatter within days…. hours… seconds, even.

But still… I wonder why I wasn't getting mad. Hell, I couldn't even remember how I used to look at him before. With what? A glare? Or how I always spoke to him with coldness in my voice? I think I forgot how to.

The only thing I do know is that I owe him. A lot. I would've died on so many occasions if it weren't for Kaname always saving me. The time in the paddock, the time when the Level Es attacked, the Blood Moon Festival, the time when I tried so hard to stay away from him…

Was it just a debt that I wanted to pay? Or something more than that…?

Whatever. Just this once more, I'll let him take my blood. I'll leave the regretting for later.

_---Normal---_

Kaname rose up onto his elbow and slid his hand around Zero's neck, the smooth skin beneath his hand allowing him to do so easily. He gently lifted Zero's head, in which the hunter complied much too easily. Slipping his arm out from under Zero's neck, he carefully hoisted himself off the bed to go on all fours.

Zero shifted at the same time, turning to lie on his stomach. Kaname dropped his head and placed a small lick on the bite marks as his left hand carefully pulled aside the neckline of Zero's top towards his shoulder.

The tip of one of the scars from the Death Memory whips started to show, and Kaname felt that same deep regret again in his heart. Adjusting the weight on his knees, which were on either sides of Zero's hip, he placed a gentle kiss on the scar.

Zero tensed up, but said nothing. He kept his eyes fixed on the headboard of the bed, trying to focus on the intricate carvings of the bed frame. He did not want to absorb himself too much with the thought of Kaname biting him.

"You are not usually this docile," Kaname commented against Zero's back.

"Shut up. If you want to bite, just do it already," the hunter replied tightly.

Kaname pulled himself up, letting go of Zero as he towered over the other's form on the bed. Curious as to why the pureblood made a sudden retreat, Zero shifted onto his right shoulder to look over, almost raising an eyebrow in question.

"What are you thinking about?" Kaname asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Every time you speak that way, it is when something unnerves you. When you think too much, it happens as well. "

Zero looked away immediately, and Kaname could tell that something _was_ wrong. Zero was never the type to openly comment on things. Yet when he did, it was as if a bomb exploded. So yes, Zero was a ticking time bomb.

"It's nothing."

Kaname was definitely a lot smarter than to take that for an answer. He continued to stare at Zero, who started to get nervous under the pressuring gaze. Although no words were exchanged, Zero felt as if Kaname has just given him a tough scolding. The pureblood was almost glaring down at him, for crying out loud. And as if that was not bad enough, he was stuck between Kaname's arms and legs, his position offering no decent escape route.

"If you do not want to say it, I will just have to make you," Kaname now threatened.

"Huh? What… hey wait!" Zero almost squeaked when Kaname pushed him to lie on his stomach again.

The pureblood tugged at the neckline of the hunter's tee to the side again, leaving his entire shoulder naked this time. With his other hand on Zero's back to ensure that he was firmly pinned onto the bed, Kaname leaned over, closing his mouth at the midpoint between the hunter's neck and shoulder.

Zero felt his heart leap a little. Mostly out of surprise but not fear. When he felt Kaname's warm mouth on his skin, he blushed and threw his head back. "Kaname!"

The pureblood started sucking at the skin, without breaking any flesh. He did it hard, sending waves of pleasure and even pain through Zero's brain. The hunter barely held back a soft gasp as his fingers curled against the sheets on the bed. Kaname purred as he playfully grazed his fangs on the tempting skin. He released the spot he was tormenting before doing the same at another location closer to his bite mark. This time, he had the pleasure of hearing Zero gasp audibly.

The anticipation of a bite was by now almost breathtaking, and Zero was finding it a little hard to get his respiratory tract to work properly. It became dysfunctional, causing him to hold his breath instead.

"Stop," Zero finally rasped out, the knuckles on his clenched fists already showing white.

Kaname chuckled, licking at the flushed skin before the redness faded away. "You would not want me to do that."

"It doesn't matter, just stop!"

"After I finish, then," Kaname whispered, still smiling.

Zero felt the pureblood on his neck this time round, right over the spot of the bite scars. His heart raced even quicker, and he could feel his face turn warmer. Gritting his teeth together, Zero swallowed when he felt the fangs pricking his neck.

Kaname bit Zero, in a rather excruciating way. He sank his fangs into the flesh much slower than usual, making the pain last much longer. At the same time, his tongue lapped at the welling blood, swallowing every littlest amount quickly so as to not let the scent linger too much.

Zero endured the pain but the way Kaname was trying to feed off him really hurt. It hurt a lot more than when Kaname would just sink his fangs in up to the max.

The pureblood knew of the pain he was causing, of course. But it was Zero who had wanted this. He did not want his blood to be scented by the others, correct? Then it would have to be this way. Plus, Kaname was actually a little peeved that Zero had wanted to keep his thoughts to himself. Had he really thought that lowly of Kaname to not want to share a few things with him?

That thought hurt and whether by accident or by design, Kaname's jaw shifted, causing his fangs to tug at the open wounds instead.

"Kaname… " Zero hissed slightly, his body jerking a little. "That hurts…!"

Catching himself, Kaname blinked away his stray thoughts. Carefully, he licked away the remaining blood then removed his fangs, giving the two puncture marks a final, quick lick. The amount he had taken was not a lot in the first place, so the scent of Zero's blood should not be an obvious one. The pureblood was also counting on the fact that most of the vampires would be in a deep sleep by now.

Kaname looked down at Zero and finally realised that the hunter was trembling slightly.

"Zero?" Kaname asked softly.

"It's nothing…"

"Zero," Kaname said firmly, grabbing the hunter's left shoulder and pulling him, so that he was on his back this time round. The pureblood was taken aback when the hunter looked up at him in shock. Immediately, Kaname frowned out of worry. "Zero…"

The hunter looked away again, throwing an arm over his eyes and Kaname was left staring at the taming tattoo. He stared blankly at the black tattoo for a moment, before realization finally hit him.

"Shizuka… bit you the very same way."

The arm over Zero's eyes lowered and lilac eyes stared at brown ones in surprise. "How did you…"

Kaname reached down and effortlessly lifted Zero up, closing his arms around the hunter's back. The pureblood buried his face into the crook of Zero's neck, feeling the very same regret gnawing at him, but this time even more painfully.

Zero was momentarily stunned, limply hanging against the pureblood. He blinked at the chandelier on the ceiling, wondering what on earth had gotten into Kaname.

"I am sorry… I should not have done that…" Kaname whispered a while later.

A small lump formed in Zero's throat, almost preventing him from saying anything. His face and chest turning warm had not helped either. "What's gotten into you?"

"It is a common way for a vampire to bite the victim in order not to let others scent the victim's blood… I just had not known that Shizuka had bitten you that way as well. I feel terrible for making you recall that."

_Oh…_ Zero continued blankly staring at the lighting. Initially, he thought that Kaname was apologizing for biting him in the first place… but he never knew Kaname would find out about Shizuka's… bite. Zero hated to admit it to himself but it had caused a bit of fear in him when he realized that Kaname was drawing his blood in that same, painful manner.

"No, it's fine. It's not like I told you, so… "

Kaname tightened his grip as he felt Zero shuffling around to get onto his knees as well. "Oi, it's okay. You can let go now…" Why did Kaname like hugging him so much?

"Zero," Kaname whispered. "Please, just remember one thing. Never, within my greatest power, will I let anyone hurt you again. And that includes myself."

Zero didn't know how to reply to that, so he didn't. He was feeling very fuzzy and warm at the same time. Fuzzy due the emotions swelling in his chest, making speech difficult… and warm because of the arms that were around him.

Zero was feeling kind of weird but not in a bad way. Hearing Kaname saying something like that to someone like him was definitely weird... but Zero couldn't help feeling very happy all the same, even if he would never admit to it.

_---Zero---(a short while later)_

"Is there some place where I can get ingredients from? Your fridge looks as if it's been cleared out," I said out loud after closing the refrigerator door.

"There should be some in the main kitchen…" Kaname said with a yawn as he stepped in.

Kurame walked in as well, going for the bowl of water.

"I'll go find it then."

"I will go with you."

"It's fine. It's still early for you, isn't it? Go back to sleep," I sighed.

"I thought you wanted to go find Lily today?" Kaname asked, suppressing another yawn. I feel a wee bit bad to have him up and awake like this. Ah, forget it. It was his choice anyway.

"We could do that in the evening."

"It may be summer, but the nights would still be too cold, no? Worry not. I have a personal record for not sleeping for a week. A day would not kill me."

A week?! Gods, this guys isn't human… Oh right. Vampire. Pureblood. Silly me.

"At least get washed up while I get the ingredients. I'll bring Kurame with me if it worries you that much."

Kurame looked up from his water bowl upon hearing his name, looking over at where we were. Kaname glanced at him as well and nodded.

"Alright. The chefs are probably either cleaning up or asleep. They are vampires as well, but they ought to let you into the kitchen with Vaspian with you."

I just nodded, going over to where Kurame was. I patted his head.

"Vaspian, go with Zero to the kitchen," I heard Kaname said.

I have no idea how this communication thing worked with Kaname, but I have the assumption that Kaname's words were the only one Kurame could understand as Kaname mentioned before. And that somehow, Kurame can also relay his thoughts to Kaname. Telepathy, maybe, because Kaname continued.

"Just ensure the vampires in the kitchen do not treat him with hostility."

I rolled my eyes. Kaname was just… I don't know. Couldn't really explain it.

Kurame was the one who showed me the way to the kitchen. From the outside, I would have never known that the Moon Dormitory was this big. The kitchen was really far back, away from Kaname's room. I think it took about ten minutes to get there.

On the way, I hardly felt like I was in a dormitory. It was designed in a matter as grand as the halls of Janicelia's house. Red carpeting with a golden, oriental border, original paintings which could have cost a bomb and most likely did. The walls were painted a soft yellow, almost white, and there were miniature chandeliers hanging from the ceiling between every subsequent door. Hell, this wasn't a dormitory. It looked more like a hotel.

Kurame trotted along the hallways as I strolled behind him. He seemed to know his way around pretty well because his head was raised high, in a confident manner.

When we finally got to the doors of the kitchen, it looked like the typical kind with a transparent glass circle on either door. Kurame walked through just like that but I took a peek inside through the glass first.

There weren't any vampires in there, and no auras told me there were any at the blind spots either. I went in and it was the exact display found at a restaurant. Shiny working tables, a large freezer door, a huge fridge and heaps of utensils.

Lucky vampires. They get their meals cooked for them every day. Whatever.

Kurame wandered out again. To where, I was unsure but I didn't bother to call him back. I could do it later. I headed for the fridge, pulling it open. I was rummaging for a bit, when I noticed an aura heading towards the kitchen. Abruptly, I stood upright, looking over at the entrance and blinked in surprise when I saw Hanabusa walk in.

I think he knew I was here, because he didn't look surprised to see me at all. In fact, he was glaring in my direction. Maybe because of yesterday. No matter, I have no intention to pick a fight with him. My attention was back at the fridge.

"What made you so special to Kaname-sama?" He suddenly asked.

I glanced back at him with an eyebrow raised. "Pardon?"

He crossed his arms, showing that he was none too pleased. I shut the fridge door behind me, turning to fully face him.

"I was awake the entire time. I kept a watch to see whether you had left or not… and you didn't. I don't know what actually happened between you and Kaname-sama, but here's a tip: Stay away from him."

"And what business do you have with this, Hanabusa?"

"Everything, Kiryuu Zero," Aido hissed. "Remember where you stand, Level D."

I was less than taken aback. "How do you know of that?"

"I thought your blood scented funny. It wasn't the first time I smelled your blood. It's been numerous occasions. Everything seemed too coincidental that every time that certain scent comes about, you're always involved."

"It doesn't matter to me even if the entire world found out," I cut in. "Shizuka turned me. Satisfied? I'm not going to spend my time arguing with you."

"But you drank Kaname-sama's blood, didn't you?" Aido growled. He clenched a fist and slammed it against a metal counter, and I winced at the sight of the indent. "You drank a pureblood's blood in order not to fall, and it had to be Kaname-sama's one for that. Just who do you think you are?!"

"Kaname offered me _his _blood!" I countered, bristling.

"Purebloods won't give their blood this free and easy. Wasn't Yuki-sama's one enough for you? Or is it the hunter in you who wishes to obtain the untold power a pureblood possesses?"

"Yuki-" My heart stopped beating for a second. Yuki.

My hand rose to cover my mouth. Yuki… Oh god…

_---Normal---_

"You're supposed to be a tamed vampire under Yuki-sama… Maybe to make myself feel better, you're a tamed one under Kaname-sama. Letting a pureblood take from you is an honor. I hope you have some of that in you," Aido scoffed and removed his fist from the counter. He continued to glare at the other vampire in the kitchen.

The hunter was shaking all of a sudden, and Aido was rather satisfied that it was due to something he said.

"Anyway, you're supposed to be a guard for Yuki-sama. It's for her sake that we're putting up with you. And it's for Kaname-sama's sake that _I_ won't kill you." Aido headed for the exit, pushing open one side of the door. "He's probably just using you as food. Purebloods actually need a lot more blood than other ranks because of their great powers. You probably won't even satisfy him. "

Aido's voice was cold and contemptuous. He stepped out halfway then paused, the door open.

"One more thing: don't think I appreciate your help at all for last night, because I don't."

The door shut silently behind, but Zero had not noticed it. He pressed his back against the fridge, before sliding down to sit on the floor, a shaking hand raking through his hair, as a pained expression etched itself onto his face.

_Yuki…_

How could he have… _forgotten_ about her? It was worse than a crime. It was as bad as a sin. To top it off, it was because he was with _Kaname_. The last person he should have been with all these while.

"Yuki…" The name seethed through his teeth on a pained breath. Even her name alone reminded him of everything that should not have happened between Kaname and him. How many things had they done that could very well be considered as a betrayal? About the thing _he_ did that made her insignificant in his watch?

Vaspian came back into the kitchen after heading off to investigate on a foreign presence in the further hall. When he returned, he saw Zero on the floor and noticed that another vampire's scent was lingering in the kitchen. Worried, Vaspian went over to Zero's side and nudged the hunter gently on his arm, as if asking what had happened.

Zero glanced up at the wolf, before shutting his eyes tightly. Reaching out, he held onto Vaspian, burying his face in the warm fur.

"Kurame… What should I do?"

* * *

**Celebrate the 20th chapter!! -dances dances-**

Oh yes.. cliffy. MAJOR cliffy. :D I love you hehe. don't kill me. Hurr hurr.. I'm sooo sorry I didn't update for so long.. I jsut got into uni so the adjustments were a little.. tough? uni bombards you with work i swear -growls at the school- couple with the fact that i'm lazy, sleezy, and un-inspirated for the past few weeks.. ya. You really ought to thank YenGirl for this, BIG TIME. She forced me to promise her the chapter in one night XD I worked on this for f------ four hours at a go man. WITHOUT A DRAFT.. in which made her beta work harder XD see see yen now do you want me to WRITE a draft first? XDDD -giggles-

By the way, a reviewer mentioned that she would sent Kurame to chew MY head off... XD I think my head's gone now. Blood spurting everywhere... cos i took too long. Kurame's too hungry to wait XD And to those who said you love me... I love you too!! Very much!! And yes Aido needs a goos spanking, Polka Dot XD

Anywho, I've very, veeeerrryyy glad, happy, jolly and whatever word related, to know that some out there are so patiently waiting for silly, slacker me -tears of joy flooding my house- I really love you guys -sobs sobs- Please, please keep those reviews coming in! and all those people lazy to review, better start doing it XD or i shall be mean!!

**READ AND REVIEW, OR KURAME SHALL HAVE YOU FOR DINNER**

;P Yes, I have updated my art gallery with some **KanameXZero pics** hurr hurr.. please take a peek and comment. please go to my **profile page** and you'll see one of them. it's my avatar. :D really, it's done by me! is it any good?!? please tell me X33 email me too :D i love emails!! ariocanas(at)gmail(dot)com tell me you love the story(or me muah ha ha), and that you wanna be my friend... i'll love you for it XDD

Please wait for the update!!! It's going to be an even more hectic roller coaster ride for Kaname and Zero!!


	22. Chapter 21: Our Change

Surprise surprise... I updated... -shoots self- author rambles below....

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Our Change**_

_---Kaname---_

Truthfully, the idea of Zero walking around the Night Dormitory on his own was not a favorable one at all. Not that I did not believe that he was capable of taking care of himself but… I just felt that it was not secure enough unless I was there with him. So, although it may seem like I am treating him like a two-year-old, it still did not feel right that Zero was on his own. Of course, he was not really alone; Vaspian was with him but that was more of a precaution.

I do put my entire trust in Vaspian that he will ensure Zero's safety, but for a wolf, there was only so much he could do. He did not understand what Zero or any other may be speaking about. Making up my mind, I washed up quickly and headed into the corridor, making my way towards the kitchen.

On the way, I was surprised to meet Aido at the junction of the corridor. He instantly noticed my presence, and visibly tried to make a detour by turning around. That action alone was suspicious, not to mention the direction from where he came.

"Aido," I said, partially ordering for him to stay. Hesitantly, he did so and turning to look at me, gave a small bow. "Good evening, Kaname-sama," he said coolly. However, I could tell there was a hint of nervousness.

"Why are you up so late?

"I went to get a drink of water."

I narrowed my gaze at him and Aido stiffened.

"Really? Did you happen to see Zero on the way?"

"Ze… Kiryuu… Yes, I did. We went our separate ways."

"I see…"

Aido was not telling me something. Surely he would not stay silent when he got a chance to speak to Zero alone. Or maybe Vaspian guarded Zero. No matter…

"If that is the case," I trailed off, walking past Aido. "God night-"

"Kaname-sama!" I heard Aido call out, followed by a hand grabbing my elbow. I was momentarily stunned, but did not show it, only looking over my shoulder curiously.

Aido had never dared to even touch me before so I must say that it was highly surprising for him to grab my arm like that. He noticed his mistake and let go, apologizing.

"Is something the matter, Aido?" I sighed. "Perhaps regarding yesterday?"

Aido started chewing on his lower lip. "Why… do you care about Kiryuu so much?"

"Ai-"

"You would never have treated or even lookd at him that way before, Kaname-sama! Why now? Kiryuu was never any different. He doesn't deserve your kindess and your attention. He probably doesn't even appreciate it!" Aido burst out before he fisted his hands, glaring down at the floor.

It was the first time I had seen him look so angry. I could not help but admit I was stunned. Aido hardly, no, never once lashed out at me after his decision to be in my clan. Although his attitude is similar to that of a spoilt child, he questioned little of my acts. But here he was, ranting on in the face of my silence.

"I don't understand that bastard but I think you shouldn't be hanging around with him, Kaname-sama. For all you know, he could be misusing you to try and get Yuuki-sama ba-"

A momentary flare of anger rushed through me at those words and without thinking, I backhanded Aido in that instant. The blond slammed against the wall behind him with a choked gasp and an indent formed on the previously smooth surface with a shattering sound, crack lines spreading to form a large web. I must have incorporated my powers for that hit. Possibly a little too much, because the scent of blood now filled my senses.

Another soft, hitched gasp sounded from Aido as he fell onto the carpet on all fours. Blood started trickling from the back of his neck. Strangely enough, the scent hardly seemed to affect me at all, maybe because I was dumbfounded at my own actions. Aido raised a shaky head to the back of his head before bringing it in front of his face, looking shocked at the sight of his bloody palm.

"Aido!" I heard Kain's voice called out.

_---Normal---_

Kain roused from sleep the moment he caught the scent of his cousin's blood. He jumped out of bed and ran down the corridor and stood some distance away from the other two vampires.

"Dorm leader…"

Kain knew Aido must have said or done something that Kaname did not fancy at all. He knew Aido's attitude offended others easily, and Kaname was one who hardly hesitated to punish the blond if needed. The pureblood was indeed stern, but for him to injure his cousin to the extent of drawing blood…

The redhead glared at Kaname. He had never questioned any of Kaname's acts, but this one… this one was too much. Uncaring of whether he was allowed to or not, Kain walked over to them and knelt beside Aido, gently picking him up.

Kaname was less than surprised to see Kain react that way. This time, it was really his fault. He should not have… no, he should have been calm. It was unlike him to be affected by the words of others. Listening to another's opinion would hinder his judgment. This was how purebloods made decisions. On their own.

Kaname shielded his face behind a hand, feeling his emotions in turmoil. Between his fingers, he watched Kain throw one of his cousin's arms over his broad shoulders before carefully bringing Aido to his feet. They headed back in the direction of their room without even looking at him and Kaname felt even guiltier over his rash act.

"Aido," he called out softly. Kain glanced back, but the said person did not.

"I am sorry."

"It's not like you to be apologizing," I heard Aido mutter even though he still refused to look at me. "The person you should apologize to is yourself. Just for one person, you've changed so much that you've forgotten what you are."

_---Zero---_

My eyes snapped open when I heard a loud smash followed by the scent of blood. I didn't think my chest ached from bloodlust, but I think it was still natural to react to blood. I couldn't recognize the scent, but as long as it wasn't Kaname, it was fine I guess. Somehow, the scent of foreign blood came to appeal to me much less than before.

Kurame was still settled in front of me, unmoving besides nuzzling his wet nose at the tip of my ear. At least he was here. I wasn't sure what I might do if I was alone. Not that I would turn insane to the world but more of staying sane because a certain someone was around. My fingers intertwined with Kurame's fur even more when I realised that Kaname was getting closer.

Half of me wanted to lash out at him the moment he stepped in, for betraying Yuki… but when it came down to it, I was the one who had betrayed her. But betrayed her in what? In being with Kaname? It wasn't as if I was… in love with him or anything… I don't want to believe Doe's words. I don't like him, damn it. Neither am I jealous or anything because of Yuki.

Kaname and I are just blood partners. Period.

But my chest hurt painfully at that thought, and my fingers loosened, letting Kurame go. He immediately turned towards the entrance, waiting for Kaname to enter. I got up to my feet and turned around, placing my hands on the cold, stainless steel counter so that my back faced Kaname when he entered.

"Vaspian, you may leave," he said.

Without a second more, Kurame's claws tapped on the tiled flooring, indicating that he was leaving. After a few moments, the door stopped creaking and the tapping of the claws were gone. Kaname approached and I tensed up, but he stopped a short distance away and I heard him sigh.

I waited there with my heart thudding uneasily in my chest. I wasn't sure if I could face him without hitting him because my hands were already fisted against the counter top.

All because of what _we_ both did…

"I hit Aido."

Now, why wasn't I surprised? So that was Aido's blood I smelled. I had swallow back a rising temptation to be overly sarcastic. "Really?"

"You should have scented blood. That was his."

Dammit, Kaname, why are you bothered about others when there's something more important that we should be dealing with? You can't possibly be that stupid to not realize what… _we_ have done wrong.

_---Normal---_

"Kaname..." Zero uttered softly.

Kaname came in to find Zero, in hopes of finding the other vampire alright. The encounter with Aido had simply made him want to see the hunter even more. Kaname's intention was to ask Zero if he thought the pureblood had really changed, but he was hesitating to do so because it was supposedly his problem. And being a pureblood, he should be able to deal with it himself. The typical way to deal with situations like this was to punish, or in stricter clans, simply kill whichever vampire had dared state a second opinion on the matter.

But Kaname was not like that. He did not want to kill just because he had the power or the right to. With the exception of Level Es, and if his memory served him right, he had not killed any other being, neither vampire nor human.

Kaname thought that he could confide in Zero about what Aido said. Zero may always be loud and brash with his words, but he was honest. Kaname rather envied the hunter's lack of consideration, but sometimes it could be something to appreciate after all.

Now, the brunette responded to his name by looking up. Aido's words were momentarily forgotten when Kaname saw Zero's uneasy face.

"Zero?"

"No, never mind. It's nothing," the hunter replied quickly, turning around.

Kaname knew the hunter was holding back again, and it annoyed him to know that Zero did not trust him enough to speak about what was on his mind.

"Zero, what is it?" He asked again, walking over.

"I said it's nothing! Leave me alone!" Zero hissed as he turned around, glaring. Kaname returned one of his own and reached for the hunter's arm, but what happened next was totally unexpected. Maybe it was because Kaname was too caught up in his thoughts or maybe it was due to the fact that he had trusted Zero enough to let his guard down but in any case, the hunter had pulled away from him and lashed a fist out. Zero hoped that the offense would make Kaname go away or at least stay away. He didn't want to be touched by the vampire right now. It was rather painful to even think about it, especially when Yuki was in his current thoughts.

At the very last second, Kaname managed to side step and avoid Zero's punch when the other fist was being aimed at him again.

Both vampires had fires burning in their chests, from similar, yet different reasons. Ultimately, it was betrayal. Kaname would have never thought there would be another time in their lives when Zero would hit him again. But that was his fault, for being naïve to totally trust that he would walked away unscathed when it came to Zero. Zero, on the other hand, had belatedly realized that he had trid to hit Kaname, but he did not want to admit to himself that it was something to be sorry about. Confused by his guilt, he wanted Kaname to feel some pain, whether or not it was the same as his.

Zero growled and attempted to retrieve his arm, but he too, was being naïve in thinking that Kaname would forget the incident of a mere few seconds ago and let him go. The earlier fist he used to hit Kaname now pulled back for another shot but the pureblood intercepted it with accuracy and speed, catching the balled hand in his other hand.

Tapping into his powers, he threw Zero onto the counter beside him, efficiently pinning him down by pressing his lower arm on Zero's stomach. His right hand released the hunter's arm and reached for the neck in reflex, as Zero did the same to him without hesitation.

Kaname loomed over the hunter, pretty much baring his fangs in warning. "You had better have a proper explanation for doing that, or else…" Then Kaname trailed off.

"Or else what?" Zero spat, tightening his grip on the pureblood's neck and feeling his own neck being squeezed in reply. There was no need for explanation. The fact that Kaname was still blind to the situation only made Zero angrier yet at the same time he knew he was asking too much because Kaname honestly did not know what his thoughts were.

The pureblood froze, staring at Zero as he felt his anger cool down.

…Or else what, indeed. Punishing Zero was out of the question. It was definitely not out of the pity for the hunter but because Zero had already been through too much because of Kaname. If it truly came to this, the pureblood should be the one letting Zero return the favor since it still made his chest hurt to recall the pain the hunter had to go through, even when the worst of it went unnoticed in sleep.

Aido's words suddenly repeated in Kaname's head. Annoyance grew within him, and somehow the only thing he could think of was _'Would there be_ _an issue if I had changed_?' Even though Aido had not said that it was because of Zero outright, Kaname knew it was the hunter's… _influence_, if not fault. Was it really bad, then? After all, Kaname had yet to notice anything he had done which had brought harm to others in any way. Well, apart from Zero, but that was different. In thinking about the influences of the hunter, Kaname never once thought that Zero was bad. Sure, he hated him before, but not at the moment. Kaname did not think that he could revert to being harsh and cold towards Zero ever again, regardless of circumstance. And it was not as if Zero was a bad influence…

Kaname mentally slapped himself. For a vampire, any human ethic was bad. It was a disgrace to any vampire to favor human beliefs or attitudes, but to hell with it. If every vampire had followed that aspect, every single one of them would have been a pureblood.

So why did he become so attached to Zero in the first place? Initially, it was in a negative way because Zero was just a sore thumb but now… it was really _attraction_ that got him busy in trying to learn more about the hunter. No, it was not just attraction. After all they had been through together, the string that tied them together had somehow knotted somewhere in the middle, making this particular bond stronger. So if it wasn't just attraction, perhaps it was…

"Love," Kaname whispered the word aloud with a dawning wonder on his face.

Zero froze. He was surprised to hear that unexpected word but then he frowned. It was actually the dumbest thing to say, seeing as how the current situation they were in was not even close to that 'taboo' word. Add to the fact that it was the pureblood saying it… well, Zero's heart leapt in sudden anxiety and he prayed that Kaname would say nothing more. Because he couldn't bear to hear that now…

But of course, the pureblood did.

"I love you."

The words were said in a sudden, breathless rush and a moment later, the two hands that were wrapped around each other's necks loosened at almost the same time as brown and lilac eyes locked onto each other and never moved away. The kitchen's eerie silence allowed them to hear their own and each other's gradually racing hearts. During that process, Zero's cheeks had gotten a tad redder and he finally broke away from that startlingly intense, yet honest gaze. He didn't want to… but he knew he should and averted his eyes to the floor as he pushed at Kaname's neck, silently requesting to be let up.

The pureblood pulled back without question, still stunned at his own sudden outburst of words. Did he just say that he _loved_ Zero? It was impossible. He used to hate him, for crying out loud. So they had made a little progress in understanding each other that much within a few weeks… but although Kaname said that he wanted to protect Zero and make sure he never got hurt again, it did not mean that he _loved_ him, right?

Zero had a random thought and wished he had Bloody Rose with him. He muttered to himself why he was so stupid to not have taken his gun along. He was walking in a living estate filled with vampires! The least he could have had was a weapon to defend himself. Somehow the questions of 'why' and 'how could he' kept running through his head even though he knew it was because of the pureblood next to him. Zero presumed that he had been hanging around Kaname too much to even unconsciously remember that the brunette was a vampire. And without that consistency of thought, he had let his guard down within the walls of the Moon Dormitory.

Even when Aido had approached him earlier, Bloody Rose did not even immediately come to mind. Usually, Zero would already be pointing it and threatening the noble without hesitation, but he had not. It was as if he had gotten _used to_ these damned vampires.

_I love you._

Zero slipped off the counter and gripped the cool edge of it tightly as his legs felt unsteady. "Don't you dare say that!" he hissed. _What about Yuki?_ "I don't want to hear those sort of crap from someone with the likes of you." _How could you say it behind her back?_

Kaname's jaw dropped a little and his eyes registered pain. He looked like he was about to say something when he suddenly clenched his jaw. Although not meaning to, a sub-conscious kinetic energy rolled out of him to slam against the top of every counter in the kitchen - hard, but not forceful enough to indent the surface. Pans, pots, utensils and whatever solid clattered against each other or on the counter, causing a momentary clattering noise which startled Zero.

So Aido was possibly right. The very moment that little bit of intimacy sparked, since god knew when, Kaname found he could not stop thinking about the hunter. At first, he gave himself the excuse that he was responsible for Zero and therefore, had to watch over him every passing day to ensure that he was safe. But keeping someone safe did not require a gentle stroke on the cheek or chaste kisses on foreheads when the latter was asleep. Kaname had simply never realized before that this responsibility he gave himself was just an excuse for wanting to be by Zero's side.

Kaname had never lied to himself before so if he said that he loved Zero, it must be his true feelings towards the hunter. But actually, why should Kaname be surprised? Whenever he was with Zero, the pureblood could _be himself_. It was such a carefree feeling to be with Zero. Kaname did not have to be stern and firm, or fake an attitude simply because he was a 'pureblood'. Zero disregarded that – he always had - and merely treated him like a _vampire_.

Apart from the existence of Bloody Rose reminding him of his 'inhuman' side, Zero had never cared about anything else when it came to Kaname. There were times they could even converse with each other with no reminder of their status or species. Kaname had to admit the lack of respect from Zero did annoy him before, but as much as he despised humans… he did not hate Zero, not anymore.

So were his feelings taking a turn for the better or the worse? Kaname did not know.

Zero, on the other hand, was contemplating whether or not to knock some sense into a distracted looking Kaname. Yuki was still out there and it would not be long before she returned but Zero was still unable to even say her name in front of the pureblood. It felt as if a thousand needles would pierce his tongue for even daring to try and when Zero still persisted, his tongue felt like it had double-knotted and refused to allow him to speak her name.

Zero glanced sideways at Kaname who seemed to be caught in a daze of his own and noticed a slight frown on the pureblood's face. He knew that Kaname probably had problems of his own regarding Aido – most likely, the blonde had blabbered without thinking as usual. It would feel really wrong to simply push aside the matter about Yuki, but a part of Zero wanted to leave the pureblood alone to do his own thinking. He silently cursed himself his generosity and forced himself to insist that it was not done out of consideration. But before Zero could move, Kaname spoke.

"Zero… am I any different from before?" the pureblood asked softly and Zero frowned, not knowing how to reply. What did Kaname mean by 'different'? Looks? Attitude? Well, whatever it was, Zero didn't know. It was not as if he knew the pureblood well enough, so who was he to judge?

But then again… if everything was as before, Zero knew he would not be alone in a kitchen with Kaname. Hence, something must have taken a turn for the both of them… somehow… Well, for one thing, Zero knew his feelings toward Kaname had changed. There was very little resentment and hatred now, but what existed now was not 'like' either… So what the hell was it?

"I can't… answer for you."

Kaname glanced up to see Zero avoiding his gaze and the hunter swallowed every passing thought about Yuki. Maybe he would tell Kaname later. Being in a kitchen full of knives was not the safe place to do it because neither of them seemed to be in the right state of mind right now – anything bad may just happen.

But Kaname didn't say anything more and as seconds quietly ticked past, Zero finally managed to calm down. He waited until he could speak without a shaky voice.

"I said it before… 'Because I'm me' – it doesn't matter what others think, or what changes there were. I still am within my body, heart and mind…"

Kaname's gaze softened and a small smile crept to his face out of a slight relief.

"But," the hunter continued. "_We_ may have changed, after all."

Zero dropped his head at first, silently debating or not whether he should act according to what his head was telling him to do. It was something which Kaname had first initiated back then, and Zero wondered if it would ridicule the pureblood if he was the one who initiated it now…

Taking a deep breath, the hunter stretched out his right hand towards Kaname, palm down. Without a second thought or even a question as to what Zero was doing, Kaname had already reached out to gently grasp the other's hand. Surprised by his own reaction, Kaname stared at their joined hands

"This… is probably what's changed," Zero muttered softly, slipping his hand out of Kaname's. He held that hand against his chest, savoring the warmth that had lingered from Kaname's hand. "Before any of this happened, neither of us would never a hand… nor would any have taken it."

_---Kaname---_

Zero was… right. We both were different compared to how we were mere weeks ago. But I still did not feel that it was wrong, or as bad as Aido may have put it. It had not seemed crucial… but maybe to Aido it was. After all, I did know of the high respect he gave me. I could even admit that I know he favors me above the level of the pureblood status. But alike Ruka, it was an unrequited situation. And now that I have to think on at another time because Zero had suddenly turned around and was heading for the refrigerator.

"Hey, you said you were hungry, right?" he asked in a slightly awkward tone, not looking at me. I smiled. He seemed to have put aside the sudden ire when he hit me, although I was still curious to know why that had happened. However, I did not want to lose another chance of spending a peaceful moment with him. Zero opened the magnetic door and reached for one of the compartments. "I found eggs and bacon… Will western do?"

"I am not a particular eater," I replied rather smoothly. As a matter of fact, it was only recently that I got around to trying human food.

"Huh… I bet you hardly touched any human food besides the porridge I made you that one time," Zero snorted, and I smiled. His usual sarcasm was back.

"Pray tell," I replied proudly. "I have been attending the dinners with the rest."

"Hm… well, congrats to your progress then." Zero said dryly before he pulled out a grey carton tray and a plastic wrapped packet. "Light up the stove. I'll beat the eggs."

I turned to look around. The nearest stove was a few feet in the opposite direction of the refrigerator and I walked over. A series of knobs were located below the stove, just above an oven. Grabbing the edge of the stove to keep my balance, I knelt and examined the knobs which had white markings on them. Reaching over, I turned one to the side, wondering what it would do. Immediately, a strong, hazy scent clouded my lungs and I coughed a little.

"If I'm not wrong, it's the type where you have to push the knob in as you turn," I heard Zero said and his tone appeared dryer than before.

Nevertheless, I did as I was told but a startling explosion-like noise sounded, followed by my hand at the edge of the stove registering a burning sensation. I pulled back quickly and stood upright, shocked.

"You idiot!" Zero yelled as he came over. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a tap, turning it on. Cold water gushed out and he placed my hand under the tap, letting the cool water soothe the burning ache.

"Which imbecile in the world would light a stove with their hand on it?!" Zero scolded me.

My hand had hurt a lot, but I ended up chuckling instead. This situation not only reminded me of last night's incident but also the fact that Zero was the only one who would think of reprimanding me that way. It was… endearing… as almost all his actions were. Well, those that didn't involve hitting me, anyway.

"What? Stop laughing already!" He huffed, looking down. I caught a growing redness across his face as he stared at our hands while the cold water continued to run over them. After a few more seconds, he shut the tap and turned my hand over to examine my palm where I got burnt.

"It is fine. It will heal," I assured, taking the chance to glance at my own hand as well. Zero snorted and let my hand go.

"So what? Just because you're a damn vampire, it doesn't mean you can go around hurting yourself. You aren't immortal, you know," Zero scoffed and turned away.

I blinked. Had Zero just… emotionally consolidate with us vampires? He probably did not notice that he had done so.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a sizzling noise. By the stove, Zero was pouring a bowl of beaten eggs into a pan with a spatula in his other hand (I had no idea where he had obtained them).

Smiling, I walked over and stood behind him, encircling one arm around his waist. He jumped in my hold and scolded me, telling me to go away.

I did as I as told but only after placing a kiss on the bite scar I gave him.

He turned around and smacked my arm with the spatula.

_---Zero---_

Kaname has a death wish, I swear. He acted like a spoilt child, questioning if the food was ready every ten seconds.

When I was done, we ate breakfast in the kitchen. It was the first time Kaname ever ate standing up, I think, because he looked really awkward. And it wasn't as if he could sit on the counter because it wasn't proper. Kaname found out the wonder of ketchup with scrambled eggs, by the way. He overdid it and it was a turn off for me. Not that I truly fancied western, but I thought I'd make Kaname something… er… common.

But I did see a satisfied smile on his face, and that was good enough for me.

Kurame came in while I was cooking bacon, attracted by the aroma. I gave him some raw strips of the meat which he contently ate up. He seemed pretty happy too.

"Are we heading off to find Lily now?" Kaname asked as we finished eating and I nodded.

Then again…

"No, it's fine. I think you should go back to sleep," I suggested as we exited the kitchen with Kurame tagging behind (Kaname insisted that the dirty dishes be left to the cleaners).

"Are you worried for me now, Zero?"

Damn that cynical smile. "No. I just don't want to go through the trouble of carrying you back here if you collapse," I replied offhandedly.

Kaname was undettered, "I told you before. I survived a week without sleep. A day would do me little harm."

Showoff.

Oddly enough, Lily was hanging around nearby, just outside the gates of the Moon Dormitory, in fact. We passed the creepy watchman and found her there. She was grazing when she noticed us and without any hesitation, she trotted over and stuffed her face into mine. Whenever she did that, I would laugh and forget whatever was around me, because it tickled. She tried to bite my hair again but I pushed her away on time, catching sight of a contented smile on Kaname's face.

I wondered why he was smiling like that.

Lily gave a snort and took a few steps away, becoming wary all of a sudden.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Kurame standing a short distance away. Both the wolf and horse were aware of each other now and I had a sudden fear that they may attack each other.

To my surprise, Lily approached Kurame, slowly but surely. Kurame's ears fell back, but he showed no signs of hostility and merely stood there, allowing her to approach.

"It will be alright. Lily was the one who found Vaspian in the woods. I do believe they will get along quite well," Kaname assured.

True enough, Lily, about two heads taller than the wolf, bent over and started grooming Kurame. The wolf didn't move but the wary look on his face was almost comical, it was so cute. Actually, Lily looked like she was going to make him bald and I quickly walked over, hiding my smile. "Come on Lily, cut that out," I cupped her large head and turned it to face me. "You'll be getting a bath today," I told her.

She stared at me blankly and I noticed that she was a little plumper than usual. Curious, I went to her flank and patted her side.

"And you're getting fat," I commented with a small frown. Just like any female who detested that line, she immediately stomped her back foot.

Kaname appeared by my side and gently brushed Lily's side with his hand, happy to note that she no longer shied away from him. He moved his hand next to Zero's, both of them still resting on Lily's warm skin. "She was not this large the last time when the fire broke out in the shed."

"It's hardly that a horse like her would overeat…" I muttered, still frowning.

Just then, something under my hand shifted. I immediately snatched it back at the same time Kaname did his. We glanced at each other and said almost exactly the same thing.

"Lily's pregnant!"

"Lily is pregnant."

* * *

Author's rambles: Thank you Yen for beta, first off... Okay. I know I've been saying this reason/excuse over and over, but school. Period. DX It's driving me insane and... and... grrr don't wanna think about the tests I have to study for. -shakesfist- This chapter started off and ended off pretty weirdly.. I mean if that's what you think, I really, really do aologise my head isn't on my neck atm X.x more like rolling around on the floor. YOU MUST really thank Yengirl. If it wasn't for her.. I would've been tired out and un-inspirated to continue the story. This is the first time I've gone so far. Really. Honestly. I am very tired X.X But yes, I still want to see the day I finally can tell everyone: 'THE STORY IS FINISHED' and receive lots and lots of thanks and loves for it... I'm sorry if I ask for too much XD In fact, I could use some of those right now to make my emotions better. I think it's a little bit of stress. Yeah I think so...

So, please Review. It makes me reaaally happy to know people out there are reading. I really do appreciate and love you guys y'know X3

Oh yes and I did a random cosplay of Kaname, not with the uniform though. Just my own clothes. Head to my profile to find the link and comment please :D


	23. Chapter 22: Our Secret

Before you shock yourselves, I'm giving you a heads up that this is the _final chapter_ for CoH **part one**. So for sure, there is a part two. hell i know you wanna read it now. I'll ramble later

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Our Secret**_

_---Normal---_

Zero did not know whether to be shocked or happy. Kaname, on the other hand, was utterly amused by the… 'progress' the notorious horse had made. The pureblood patted Lily on her neck and with a chuckle, asked Zero if he had ever thought about sterilizing her.

"Of course!" Zero exclaimed. "But how do you expect any vet to get close to her when she kicks them in the nuts?" He gave a sigh, shaking his head. "The vet has suggested he tranquilize her before transporting her to the hospital. When Lily saw the needle however…" Zero coughed. "He was the one who ended up in hospital with a concussion."

Kaname raised an eyebrow, somewhat unsurprised at the outcome.

"Besides, I never expected her to have a mate, considering her attitude towards the other horses. It's not like they like her, either."

"She is still an adult female, after all," Kaname reminded him. He watched quietly as Vaspian sat in front of Lily, hunching over and giving the posterior of his ear a good scratch with his hind paw. Lily simply dipped her head and started nibbling at the scruff of his neck.

The brunette turned away from the animals to face Zero. "So, who do you think is the father of this foal?"

Zero shrugged at first, taking a second's pause before looking at Lily in astonishment.

"Zero?"

The younger vampire stormed to the mare and grabbed her face, turning it towards him and butting her forehead with his.

"Oh no. You are _not_ carrying Oscar's kid...?"

Kaname blinked in surprise. The black stallion? He wasn't familiar with the horses since they were meant for the Day Class students only, but Oscar did leave a small memory from before - it was the horse he knocked out when he went charging at Zero previously.

One of Lily's ears twitched to another angle.

"So this 'Oscar' is…?"

"The foal's sire… Damn. That time, it wasn't Oscar who was picking a fight with Lily. He was trying to get her to be part of his band. When he charged at me, it was because he wanted to protect her."

"Ah." Kaname paused. "How do you know all that?"

Zero snorted, wrapping his arms around the mare's thick neck. "I told you before. We're close, we can almost tell each other's feelings."

Kaname smiled, without being seen. He was already used to Zero's affection for animals so it came almost naturally to him to start having a liking, too. Zero had really changed him. Without the boy's compassion for animals, he probably would not have known the joys of having an animal companion.

The pureblood walked over to Vaspian and patted his head. He doubted that he could see the wolf as an enslaved animal now. A protector now, more than anything else.

Both vampires sensed a human's approach, along with faint clopping noises. As casually as they could, they turned around, just in time to see Takeshi and a large, black horse exit the woods in the distance. Takeshi was in jockey gear while the horse had riding gear on. They were either getting ready for a ride had done just that. The human was walking ahead, pulling the horse along by the reins, clueless about the two in front of the Moon Dormitory's gate.

"Speak of the devil," Kaname mumbled, telling himself he was referring more to the horse than to its rider. He resorted to hiding his annoyance.

The black horse took notice of the two vampires and stopped suddenly, causing his rider to halt when he found the reins he was pulling to be taut. He peered over to where Oscar was looking on keenly, and a grin formed on his face. Turning a blind eye to Kaname's existence, Takeshi called out to Zero.

The hunter was hesitant to respond. What had occurred the last time they met made the current situation highly awkward. Takeshi did not look like he was concerned about the previous incident, but Zero was. The latter felt that he had to clear up the misunderstanding, or at least apologise, but…

"Hey," was all Zero could manage to get out. He gave a quick glance over at Kaname who stood there emotionless and unmoving, like a statue. Zero decided to walk over – he doubted Kaname wanted Takeshi near him. Lily followed and trotted past Zero. The hunter immediately confirmed his earlier suspicion about Oscar and Lily since the stallion and mare greeted each other with playful nudging and no hostility in sight.

"What are you doing around here?" Zero questioned, coming to stand a few feet away from the other.

"Nothing much. I was just taking Oscar for a walk before a game, and he led me here. Now I know why," the teenager grinned.

"Oh… Right!" Zero suddenly lightened up. "Lily's pregnant!"

Takeshi's eyes widened after a moment's digestion of words. A smile appeared and he laughed. "No way! Who's the sire?"

"Did you sterlize Oscar?"

"Er… no. Why?"

Zero raised an eyebrow, since the answer to the earlier question was now quite obvious. Takeshi took a while before he went over to Zero and threw his arm around the latter's shoulders.

"Takeshi!" Zero half-yelled, feeling a small grin tugging at the corners of his lips despite himself – Takeshi was so touchy-feely! Zero tried to push the other away before anything happened, especially since he knew Kaname was sure to be watching them.

"That makes us grandparents!"

"What are you talking about?" Zero tried to refrain from laughing out of nervousness. Oddly enough, it was really tough.

"Oscar's my horse, buddy, and Lily's yours. So we have to take responsibility for the both of them, right?"

"Oh yeah, sure-"

Zero got cut off when he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him away. His back collided with something warm, and another arm went around his waist to keep him there. Immediately, his cheeks burned, knowing that it was Kaname behind him because he was facing Takeshi, who looked utterly shocked at the sudden move. He tried to shift away, but the arm kept him still.

"Kaname!" Zero hissed through his teeth.

The brunette ignored his name and glowered at the human, silently ordering him to back off. Needless to say, Takeshi was not going to notice the hint, and just stood there looking extremely surprised because he had not seen the Night Class student move at all.

"If you will excuse us," Kaname said gently, without expressing his annoyance. He laid his chin on Zero's shoulder in a familiar manner, his eyes narrowing further.

Takeshi could almost swear that he saw Kaname's eyes reddening for a second, along with his pupils thinning. He blinked again and decided he was mistaken after all - Kaname's eyes were brown and expressionless. Quickly, the Day Class student took a step back, raising his hands in defeat.

"Right. I'm just an eye sore, aren't I?" Takeshi sneered. He walked towards Oscar and mounted him then steadied himself and tugged at the reins, signaling to the stallion that they were leaving. He turned the horse to face the opposite direction from where the other two were standing.

"Oh yeah, Zero," Takeshi spoke, as if recalling something. He looked over his shoulder. "The Headmaster, the Night Class teacher, Yuki and Ichiru are back. They're in the Chairman's office. Maybe you'd like to go greet them. Don't say I spoiled the surprise though."

Instantly, the two vampires froze.

Kaname had only let Zero go when Takeshi was out of sight. He did it slowly, out of reluctance, but also due to the thoughts running through his head.

Zero felt like his lips were stitched together. His jaw was also clenching so hard that his temple hurt.

_---Kaname---_

"Zero?" I asked softly as I slipped my arms off him. He stood very still, unresponsive. He simply stood there. I used my left hand to grab his right arm, pulling and thus forcing him to turn around. He did it with reluctance; I could tell when I saw his face.

Call it a sixth sense by now. I could almost tell when he was not happy, or thinking about something.

"Zero, what is the matter?"

He refused to look me in the eye at first. That was not like him at all. But then Zero grabbed my wrist and I did not pull back. Now, he looked at me straight in the eyes, and all I could see was his burning lilac glare.

"How could you?" Zero growled. His grip tightened on my wrist.

"I do not understand your question."

"I've been meaning to ask you all this while, Kaname. Ever since… God, I can't even remember when…"

"This is with regards to Yuki, am I correct?" I interrupted smoothly and his gaze widened, confirming my suspicion.

Zero was a person who seemed cold and heartless… but that was just the exterior. Yuki had always told me otherwise; I never believed her. Sometimes I felt stupid to have thought him that way. The kind side of him was the true one, after all. I had seen the real him. The side I doubted anyone else saw, save Yuki.

Somehow, I was not as surprised as I expected myself to be. Although I had not mentioned anything to him, I have been thinking about the girl who was my world back then. Zero would have been no different, either. Yet, since he did not mention anything about her in any way all this while, I presumed it was safe to say that he… 'allowed' whatever happened between us before.

Now that Yuki was back, was the regret eating at him? Did he realize that all of it had to come to an end?

I did not want it to end. Not like this. Not ever. In this present moment, it felt like _Zero_ was my world. The only person I could face as an individual who did not treat me as his superior. "Has this something to do with the solemn state you were in when I met you in the kitchen earlier?"

Zero stiffened and looked away. I knew I was right, once more.

"Hanabusa sort of uhm, beat it into my head when I - I mean, I uh, realize…" he spoke incoherently before trailing off.

"Zero," I said his name firmly, catching his attention. He glanced up.

"I have only one question for you. And it will decide where we go from here."

"We?" Zero suddenly sneered. I was taken aback by that sudden, cold attitude. He dropped his hold and stepped back. "There's no 'we', Kaname. I think it's obvious where this will go, with or without that question of yours."

Zero hung his head, giving a loud exhalation. "I was just a distraction in Yuki's absence, wasn't I?" he said, his tone quiet but bitter.

No. That was not true. Alright, a little at the start but not after…

"Now that she's back, I need to back off, right? It's fine. I understand-" his voice was shaking a little.

I lost it. Heedless of whether I was rough or not, I grabbed his upper arms with both hands, yelling out "No! That is not the case, Zero! You are more than that to me now! You were, you are not a… a _distraction_, but rather, a _companion_. You are a person I feel at ease with and…"

My tone had gradually grown softer as I spoke but the rest of the words stuck in my throat when Zero looked up. I saw the wet trail on his cheek and my breath held.

It was not the first time I had seen him cry, but seeing this… God, it made my chest ache so badly.

Without thinking, I pulled him forward. Considering our heights, his chin crashed into my clavicle, but I did not care. The physical pain could hardly compare to the emotional one I was feeling. I heard Zero give a small 'ow' as he reached up to fist my shirt at the sides. It was his usual reaction to try and pry me off, but I locked my arms around his waist, forcing him to stay close to me.

Pressed close together like this, I could feel his heart racing against mine. Whether intentional or not, he placed his chin in the crook of my neck and I felt and heard his slightly ragged breathing.

"Hey… what are you doing?" He softly croaked out.

"I am sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for?"

I tilted my head downwards, resting my chin on his shoulder. "I did not mean to hurt you in any way. I really did not."

"What are you talking about?" Zero's hands loosened their grip a little but he continued to hang onto my shirt.

I pulled back far enough to see his face. Most of that single tear track was now smudged away, but he did not seem to have noticed it. My right hand released his waist and I reached up, brushing the last of the wetness from his cheek with my fingertips. Then I leaned over and placed my forehead on his, closing my eyes.

"I never wanted to make you cry…" I whispered.

"I wasn't… I wasn't crying…" Zero uttered back, once more tightening his grip on my top.

I opened my eyes and gazed into slightly confused, purple ones. I could have stared into them forever but the proximity seemed to have made him uncomfortable and he turned away, choosing to hide his face in my neck again.

Aido… Do I owe him an apology… or should I be apologising to myself? He said I was not me anymore and it was true.

I had lost myself to this special person.

_---Zero---_

I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. I wanted to yell at Kaname, but I couldn't either. Instead, I wanted to just hold onto him like this, and wish the world would end this way. Just how the hell did we end up like this? It was so annoying. I couldn't bear to treat him the way I used to.

Kaname… Damn you…

I really had no idea that I was crying. Everything just… happened. I felt a growing pain in my chest the moment Yuki's name slipped out. And it just kept growing. My chest felt so tight, I couldn't speak properly.

I bit my lip, much harder than needed when I felt Kaname's fingers tangle gently through my hair. It wasn't right for us to be doing this. In fact, now that I was sure Kaname was fully aware about Yuki, how could he still hold me like this?

More importantly, why was I letting him?

"Zero," I heard him whisper. He must've noticed the blood already. The god forsaken blood that made me inhuman. I was practically cringing from the bitterness, unable to swallow.

He didn't take long to put his lips against mine. I grunted softly when his tongue brushed against my wound. He continued to nurse it by licking. My tongue was hardly touching the base of my mouth where blood had collected. Instead, it was trying to avoid his invading tongue.

Kaname stooped and angled his head, placing his mouth directly under mine and pushing my head down to rest against my chest. That made the blood from my mouth flow into his easily.

The moment I felt his tongue brush one of my fangs I bit down, getting what I'd been craving for the past few hours. A soft hiss escaped him and I reciprocated what he did, gently sucking and licking his injured tongue.

I think we broke away minutes after, when we found that each other's wounds had finally stopped bleeding. We were panting slightly as we gazed at each other, intimidated yet mesmerised by the blood lust apparent in each other's eyes.

It started to get quite awkward when I finally remembered that Lily and Kurame were here as well. Not that I knew if they understood what was going on but…

I was the first to break the silence, shuffling my feet to move backwards but both his hands were around my waist again, preventing my retreat. I glared at him, silently demanding him to let me go.

"You have to give me a chance to ask you that question."

"I don't want to hear it." Actually, I wanted to. I was wondering what sort of question would determine our... our 'fate'.

"Zero. For every day, every hour and every minute that we have spent together… have you ever regretted it?"

My eyes widened, my jaw dropping slightly. What…?

"I…"

"Do not lie to me, Zero. Speak the truth. I want… no. I _need_ to know."

_What if I said no?_

A lump formed in my throat. I couldn't sort out my feelings at all, they were so confusing. I didn't know what to think. But something at the back of my mind was nagging at me not to lie.

I leaned forward and dropped my forehead on his shoulder again. I couldn't bring myself to bother with the awkwardness any more. I might have suicide-shot myself with Bloody Rose if I had done this in the past though, because it was just so _not_ me.

But I _am_ me.

"No," I whispered. Maybe that was a lie. I wasn't sure… but that seemed to be the only answer I wanted to give him.

"Zero…" Kaname's voice trembled slightly then he gave a soft sigh, and I felt his hand smoothing over my back. "I know that it may have seemed like… or somewhere along the line I had given the impression that I had forgotten about Yuki. I never did."

I froze, but said nothing. I wanted to know what he really had to say about this matter.

"I know this may be sudden… but I have decided. I will tell her that our engagement will have to be cancelled."

My heart stopped. Was he serious? Well, he was always serious, but this… To cancel the official engagement he had with Yuki?! Was he insane?!

I pushed him back all of a sudden, causing him to release me.

"No! You can't so that! What about Yuki's feelings?! Have you even considered about how she would react to… _this_?!" I blurted out.

"I know this is unfair to her, but I am sure she would understand."

"No! Even if you can bear to see her like that, I certainly can't," I hissed, turning around, fists by my side. "Don't you know how upset she would be? She has loved you since forever, and you're ditching her just like that?"

Kaname was by my side and he tugged at my arm again, forcing me to face him. "Then let me ask you this, Zero: Would it be less painful if I told her we should separate _after_ the engagement?"

I swallowed.

No, it wouldn't be at all.

"Why are you doing this?" I barely managed to get the words out. This was the first time I ever heard my voice sound so uneven.

Kaname's gaze softened the he closed his eyes. "I love you, Zero."

I held my breath.

"The one I said before did not count. That was accidental." Then his eyes opened and serious brown orbs gazed into mine. "But now, I am sure of it. I love you."

_No, no, Kaname! Damnit!_

"What you're going to do will hurt Yuki," I growled. "And I won't forgive you for that."

"Do you still harbor feelings for her?" Kaname frowned. I chose not to answer that question.

"The bottom line is that I don't want her to be hurt because of me."

"So you will be alright if we got engaged?"

"No!!"

I blinked at my immediate outburst before covering my mouth. The thought of them getting together… hurt just as bad… maybe even more…

"Zero… you do not want me to be engaged to her, yet you want to keep the truth away from her. Do you not think that it would hurt her even more when you give the impression that you do not trust her?"

"I…"

Kaname shook his head and I fell silent. He raised an arm and rolled a black sleeve down, revealing the bracelet I gave him. It made no sound, and I realized that the bell wasn't there anymore.

"The day you gave this to me was the day I started a new life. You showed me what being… 'normal' was like. I did not have to be someone I did not want to be. I vowed then that I would protect you, and not hurt you. I have done so many things I never would have done if it weren't for you." A soft chuckle escaped the pureblood. "For example, never in my life would I have thought of even stepping into a supermarket... if it weren't for you."

My eyes couldn't get any bigger but I continued to stare at him, drinking up his words with a thirst I hadn't realised I was suffering from. Kaname's eyes gentled even more.

"With you, Zero, I am not a pureblood. I am just 'Kaname'."

_---Normal---_

Zero swallowed. He was damning the pureblood for saying the words that made his heart race and his cheeks burn.

"Zero, every time you smile I feel at ease," Kaname continued, lifting the hand with the bracelet to the hunter's face. He brushed one flushed cheek with the back of his fingers, smiling slightly. "Every time I look at your sleeping face, it is as if all my nightmares would go away."

Zero's jaw dropped a little. He did not know what or how to reply but his heart was crying out, telling him to hold onto this person and never let him go. One of his hands reached up to grab Kaname's, squeezing the brunette's hand lightly. "What… will happen to Yuki?"

Kaname's gaze dropped. "That will be up to her to decide. But no matter what, I will not treat her any differently from the past."

Zero dropped his head, gazing at the bracelet he had made. He had to make a decision.

"Kaname… if I said that I'll tell Yuki myself, will you promise not to say anything yet?"

The pureblood gave a small smile and leaned over, gently knocking his forehead against the other's.

"I promise. In exchange for that, promise me you will do it before the engagement."

Lilac eyes locked onto brown ones, with something so much more than mere promises.

"Yeah."

The pureblood gave a quick kiss to Zero's lips before pulling him into an embrace.

"Make sure you keep it a secret, you idiot," Zero grumbled into Kaname's shirt and heard him give a small chuckle.

"Cross my heart… Shall we go find them now?"

* * *

This marks the end of Part one. Are you surprised? I'm really sorry. Uni is driving me insane. I managed to finish this asap due to a few… er… okay I shall honestly say COMPLAINS from some who have been impatiently/patiently waiting for the update. I really thank everyone for waiting for this. And for being with me thus far! –gaspages and faints-

I feel bad to leave you guys like this, but yes. **This is the end of part one.** I don't want to drag it too long in a single story. This is the first time I completed (well, at least a story with an ending) such along story. I'm serious. I've never gotten this far before. Lol. I apologise for the cliffy, but I hope this sustains you guys regarding kaname and zero's relationship. I do pray that I did not rush or made the guys OOC. (personally I thought zero was a little… girly near the end…) I do hope you enjoyed the fluffiness this has offered XD (apologies. No smut. Not even close to that. I'd faint from nosebleeds and embarrassment trying to write those scenes. Seriously) Please wait for the **sequel**!!!

Just food for thought.. ok this is not going to be a healthy food for thought XD I'm going to be pretty honest with everything. Please, feel free to ask me any question with regards to any stories (or about me muah ha ha). Put it in the review (gyah ha ha it's like I'm forcing you to review) or PM me. I will post all questions and answers where ever applicable on my profile page. Expect responses almost a day or two from your question lol. I check my mail everyday.

Now, I have many people to thank. (As of chapter 21, excluding the latest) All reviewers: -bow- without you guys, I would have found no courage or inspiration in continuing this. You've given me a wonderful outstanding 412 reviews, it is a record I think forever. XDD To alerters: thank you XD I HAVE 199 OF YOU TO THANK!!! (where's that last person lol) And the favs! 159 of you! I'm so so so happy that you guys have faved my story ;A; -sobs in joy- Altogether, CoH has clocked an amazing 53,629 hits. I have no idea what it is, but the large number has made me soooo happy I can jump out the window (and land approx 0.5m down XD) CoH has been added to a community Roses and Silver Bullets. I thank whoever has done that :333 I have to personally thank Vani for putting my story in her blog's recommendation list. And for those NAUGHTY people who have been readin but not done anything… I thank you too XD

And most of all, I thank Yengirl. Because she's the awesomest person whom I think will not hesitate to tie me to a chair, rope my arms to a table and superglue a pen to my hand to make me write XD Without her, I would have never reached thus far. Without her you might not have gotten the flavor of this story XD Hell I doubt you'd even get an update lol. Yes, Yen I thank you so so so much. (Your emails do scare me when you demand for an update, but I love it XD)

Most most of all, I thank Hino-sensei. XD without her, Cross our hearts, don't hope to die would have NEVER existed!!!

If you're not interested so hear the rest, then here i shall thank you once more

Lotsa loves!!

Yumiii aka Kojima Ayumi

And for all those who were er... nice to read or notice that the scroll bar still seems to go on.. here's a little tidbit for you ;D an Omake!!! The rambles are after

* * *

**Omake/Extra bit**

"Alright, alright. We have people to find," Kaname said with a small smile when Lily was holding onto Zero's shirt sleeve, giving soft sounds that sounded like whimpers. The pureblood was standing at the edge of the forest with Vaspian beside him, waiting for the other two.

"I know, I know!" Zero called back. He tried to shrug off the mare. "I'm sorry, Lily. You'll have to take a bath either later in the day or tomorrow," he sighed. "I promise, okay?"

Lily finally let go and bobbed her head.

Zero gave another sigh and walked over to where Kaname and Vaspian waited, patting the latter on the head when he reached them.

"Shall we?" Kaname asked and Zero nodded.

The two vampires walked into the forest, short-cutting through it towards the main building The horse and the wolf followed behind, one out of loyalty, the other curiosity.

"Hey Kaname… Why'd you remove the bell?" Zero asked softly. He was wondering why it was not there anymore, and the question kept eating at him.

"Hm?" The brunette responded, sounding a little surprised. He raised his hand with the bracelet, giving it a quick glance before dropping his arm. "The bell attracted far too much attraction."

"Oh."

Silence fell again as Kaname and Zero walked side by side. Secretly, they inched closer and closer to each other until their shoulders almost touched.

Zero walked casually with his left hand in his pocket while the right dangled whereas Kaname's left dangled as the right swung slightly.

Both were feeling a little awkward, but they could tell that the other was up to something. Giving it a try, they both extended their hands towards the other, only to find their fingers touching.

Kaname did not have to look over to see Zero's blush while the hunter was mentally sighing because of the sneaky pureblood.

Eventually though, their fingers interlocked as they each pretended to enjoy the morning air.

* * *

So you're interested?

Further down is a really long ramble… but I feel I should for such a short chapter. Of course, not saying that you guys would be interested in what I've got to say but… haha… Anywho. I'm going to write out my thoughts on the story, starting from the… start. IT'S GOING TO BE LONG. Read only if you have the time to spare. Cough sorry I'm bad at er… explaining things XD ouchies. Everything here will be out of honesty… if I offend anyone, I apologise. Here goes.

So, first off. Cross our hearts, don't hope to die. The title is actually inspired(?) by Blackenedwings' fic, Crimson Door. For all those who has read it, recall the time when Kaname has to er… hm… what's that word… er… 'promise/swear' himself to rido in order not to get zero and/or yuki killed. Something along that lines. And if I'm not wrong, in real life, the true phrase is 'cross our hearts, and hope to die'. However, since this is going to be in a vampire context, I doubt vampires want their soulmates to die, hence the edit of the phrase. In a way it's quite promising, because it's a vow to be together.

Chap 1: the attempt at the fic XD I know, I seemed to have screwed it up lol. The POV thing people liked it… but if you noticed, it didn't last very long –sweats- at the end of it, I resumed back to my old style of writing -.-;; I feel bad… oh yes. It actually takes me a loooooot of courage reading the first few chaps. I usually embarrass the hell outta myself XD so, as the story progressess…. Oh oh. Did I mentioned that I don't really like yuki? But hey, this fic might change a perspective or two about her XDD ahahaha… I feel like I'm bragging…. –shoots self-

Oh yeah. cheesy chapter titles. I have to get over them lol. Unless you guys like it XD chapter two was mainly kaname's thoughts, nothing much. Poor embarrassed zero XD and poor kaname. He got punched lawl. B( my chapters used to be longer… I noticed… dang. Oh the fire incident. Random level E aye. Super kaname I mean lily to the rescue. For all those who might have wondered, yes lily has always been pregnant from this point in time. This is because the horses are let free into paddocks in certain times of the day. So yes… lily and oscar must've been naughty at some point in time. Horsees have a gestation period of about 340 days. I'm presuming she's about a quart there. Not too obvious, but should be evident enough to know that… she;s a little fat. And her grooming everything is I guess her sign of motherhood. Zero wouldn't know because she does it to him all the time. Look at her groom Vaspian lol! Here's something silly: maybe she adopted Vaspian. XD

Chap 3 is recollection. Nothing much. Aright I'll just skip to the Blood moon festival. (just an insert here: kaname actually likes to make fun of Zero. It's just that he doesn't look like a bullying kind, but he is, actually) Kaname got his bracelet! I know before that the bell issue has made some people confused. The truth is (sorry I forgot to mention somewhere) Zero didn't know what the bell was for. He didn't overhear the whole conversation between the old lady and kaname when she said er… what was it? 'give it to someone you love'. Kaname had the assumption that one bell was for him to give while the other was for zero to give. So let's just say when zero has (unintentionally) attached the bell to the bracelet and returned it to kaname, kaname thought… well. It's kinda obvious from there.

It may seem like i've forgotten about the tarots, but no. I have not.

The bathroom incident! I know it's the most ridiculous incident to have such a… er.. 'bonding' time XDD Here's just to clear up some stuff about the BMF. When it hits midnight, it's the 'peak' of the blood lust. No reason whatsoever. It's just something vampiric. Alongside with that I have to find some part in the sequel to explain the true story behind the BMF. It has something to do with vampires originating from wolves, hence the moon effect. It'll complicated if I blabbered to you right now, so I'll leave this info as that. The one I really wanted to explain more (not sure if you noticed) is what went on at other places when it hit midnight. The whole scenario goes like this: One midnight, the roof of the hall where vampires are in actually open up like a draw bridge. This allows moonlight in, right? Yes, so you have ravishing vampires onto each other. Well, for quite obvious of reasons they feed off each other rather than humans already. In the past they would have human sacrifices. But dig this: usually you're only satisfied when you get to bite the person you want. Hence, Janicelia is utterly pissed.

Oh speaking of Janicelia! I know many of you hate her :D truthfully I do to. She's one of the most annoying OC I have, mostly because she plays the antagonist of the story. Next to her my next annoying OC is also a vampire called Ariocanas XD He's just a cocky bastard, but he means no harm. Jani means a loooot of harm, especially towards Zero as you've seen.

Janicelia is from the Sanasorlf clan, the pureblood family who began the revolt against their own kind. Oh damn history lessonsXD if you're not interested skip this paragraph. Okay, you are interested. Based on the manga, the kurans were king right? So, kings are not without enemies. Sanasorlfs are the enemy. The vampires were in rule at that time mostly because humans though them as… typically gods cos they don't die. But obviously, some were against the idea of having 'monsters' as kings. The sanasorlfs gained the trust of humans and thus hunters came to existence. The war raged and the sanarsolfs and some other noble vampires were the ones who overthrew the vampire ruling ages ago. Now they are what they are. In order to hide from the sanasorlfs, the kurans hid. In this story it is them who killed kaname and yuki's parents. No, kaname is not the first kuran born like the manga/anime. He is really just yuki's brother. In order to hide from the vampire council, obviously, the sanarsolfs changed their family name to Sans flora, easily getting away with rose production(main ability running through the faimly)

Now, roses, roses roses. Remember that even roses have thorns. :P Vampires are highly attracted by roses because of their color. It reflects them very well as well. Pretty, but dangerous. Roses are commonly used as gifts and show of respect. Anything with roses is very welcome with the vampires. –sets a mouse trap with a rose, waiting for kaname to come- eh he he he…

Incident in the infirmary. Jani is such a bitch aye XD sorry. When I make a character evil, I really do make them EVIL. They express the evil things I really want to do. No seriously. Janic is the sadistic side of me that I want to get away with XD omg I think you're glaring down at me –shrinks into bug size and flies away- I really don't mean to treat zero that way XD no actually I do. I like to see them in pain. I ADMIT I'M A SADIST AND MASOCHIST XDDDD

Kaname to rescue. Okay. Issue resolved. Janicelia's going to america. Whoopee do. Wonder what she'll do. More kanameXzero bonding!!! Ahahahaha kain and aido are so shocked O-o everyone's starting to dislike aido D: WHY??? He's just in character!! I pray you'll love him soon hehe…

Vaspian. A LOT OF PEOPLE LOVE HIM LOL. I like him too. He's a very loyal wolf, even dying for zero. Er.. BMF wolf issue will be explained too. In sequel. Cough. i think the rest of the story is self explanatory. XD I'm sorry I rambled so much.

Thank you for reading. XD


	24. Part Two is up!

Hi guys!!! Just to give you a heads up, part two is (finally) up!! Please look for it in my profile page hahaha.


End file.
